Is There a Chance For a Broken Heart?
by Blanxe
Summary: Heero é um escritor a procura do verdadeiro amor. Duo é um médico tentando manter um novo relacionamento amoroso. Uma amizade construida após uma inesperada situação, pode trazer a eles a conciliação para aquilo que buscam?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus…

**Warnings:** Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

**Agradecimentos: A Karura que me ajudou com a pesquisa na net pro desenvolver dos próximos capítulos, e tá sempre presente me dando uma força… Valeu mais uma vez, K!**

**E a Ophiuchus No Shaina que me deu uns toques nesse teaser e me deu o titulo dessa fic… Thanks Fabi!**

* * *

_**Queria tanto entender o amor,**_

_**Mas quem sou eu, simples sonhador **_

_**Que não está cansado de te procurar**_

_**Pois tem certeza que vai te encontrar**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 

Mais uma tarde morna de outono. No parque as folhas secas das árvores caiam e formavam no chão um belo tapete em contrastes. Crianças corriam deixando para trás suas risadas, amigos discutiam de forma saudável reunidos em uma das mesas de piquenique, casais de namorados passeavam abraçados...

Sentado sozinho a uma das mesas de piquenique do parque, Heero observava um pouco de tudo a seu redor. Seu laptop aberto a sua frente sobre a mesa, tinha uma página em branco a ser digitada, mas ele não se sentia propenso a preenche-la. Ali estava ele, aos vinte e seis anos, jovem escritor de ótimos best sellers, com uma ótima casa, um belo carro na garagem, amigos com quem poderia contar para todas as horas... mas com um buraco em sua vida que não conseguia preencher.

Ele admirava os casais que passavam, a maioria com aquela expressão apaixonada, mas no fundo, ele só se perguntava: aquele sentimento era mesmo real? Como aquelas pessoas, ali juntas abraçadas ou de mãos dadas, sabiam que quem estava a seu lado seria mesmo aquela pessoa, aquela que gostariam de manter pela eternidade, e não mais uma com quem apenas passariam mais um tempo e quando a empolgação da paixão passasse iria se tornar apenas mais uma para a lista de relacionamentos que não haviam dado certo?

Heero vinha se perguntando muito isso ultimamente. Estava no ápice de um estado melancólico. Depois de tantos relacionamentos fracassados, ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza se arriscaria compartilhar sua vida com alguém que ele não tivesse plena certeza de que era "aquela" pessoa.

Ele não podia culpar somente seus parceiros pelo caos que sempre se tornavam seus relacionamentos. Admitia que tinha um gênio forte e introspectivo, difícil de se lidar muitas vezes, mas tinha seus momentos bons... às vezes. Muitas vezes suas paixões esfriavam antes mesmo de chegarem a sua cama e quando chegavam duravam muito bem até se verem pegos em contrastes e divergências de pensamentos e ações.

Mas ele não desistira. Não, isso nunca. Ele tinha convicção de que em algum lugar existia essa pessoa que poderia transformar sua vida, conquistá-lo de forma completa e definitiva. Às vezes se via procurando em rostos desconhecidos, se perguntando se já não teria esbarrado ou cruzado seu olhar com o desse alguém pelas ruas ou qualquer outro lugar.

Como ele saberia quando encontrasse esse alguém?

Seu nome, seu rosto, seus olhos, seu gosto... como ansiava por conhecer tudo sobre essa pessoa que ainda não conhecia.

Suspirou sentindo-se vencido. Olhou para a tela em branco do laptop e fez uma feição displicente. Era inútil, não conseguiria escrever nem uma linha enquanto não afastasse aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Fechou o computador e se levantou. Começou a caminhar na direção onde havia deixado seu carro estacionado, escutando as folhas secas estalarem por debaixo de seus sapatos.

Quando chegou no BMW preto, destravou as portas pelo pequeno controle que estava preso as chaves do veiculo, enquanto um outro carro prata estacionava na vaga ao lado. Heero abriu a porta, e antes de entrar deu uma ultima olhada para o parque e a beleza do lago que refletia a sombra das árvores e o céu azul. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Não fora dessa vez que o belo lugar conseguira lhe devolver a inspiração ou lhe trazer o que almejava tanto.

Entrou no carro descansando o laptop no banco do carona e colocando a chave na ignição. Ao mesmo tempo em que fechou a porta e deu partida no carro, lhe veio a mente o pensamento de que em algum lugar essa pessoa que ele esperava, talvez também o estivesse procurando.

Balançou a cabeça tentando outra vez afastar aquilo da cabeça e saiu com o carro, pegando a pista pouco movimentada graças ao final de sábado. Ao mesmo tempo, do Taurus prata, saiam dos jovens e um deles, depois de bater empolgadamente a porta do carona, apressava-se até o outro se agarrando em seu braço e lhe oferecendo um belo sorriso, que logo foi retribuído de forma terna.

- Vamos, Wu. - disse puxando o rapaz mais velho. - A tarde está linda!

* * *

Tenho que avisar que esta história pode ficar mais complexa do que possa parecer… este é apenas um teaser… 

Comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… a música muito menos…

**Warnings:** Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

**Agradecimentos à:**

_Litha-Chan pelas hints, tanto nessa nesta fic, qt para um novo projeto que estou criando… Muitíssimo obrigado por sua ajuda Litha…_

_Fabi (Ophiuchus no Shaina) pelos esclarecimentos feitos sobre a área medica… To cheia de divida contigo… tee-hee… Valeu de novo!_

* * *

_**Two bell silence If I believe in love here  
Two bell silence Is it betrayal? Is it a lie?  
Two bell silence But I still love  
Two bell silence I can't hear the tolling bells of us together... Silence...**_

* * *

Capítulo 2 

A noite prometia. Pelo menos era o que seu amigo Quatre Winner garantia, ao praticamente arrasta-lo para fora de casa, em plena vinte e duas horas de sexta-feira. Ele tinha tanto por fazer em seu laptop ainda. Tinha que começar o novo livro para dar prosseguimento ao seu trabalho. Ele sabia que tinha tempo, mas não queria seu editor em seu encalço, caso começasse a se atrasar. Não que alguma vez tivesse atrasado com os prazos, mas também nunca ficara tão sem inspiração, quanto naquelas últimas semanas.

Quatre era seu amigo desde a época de faculdade. Já estava acostumado com aqueles rompantes do árabe, que decidia do nada e, em horas mais inesperadas, que era momento de aproveitar. Desta vez o loiro o estava levando até um lual, que estava sendo promovido pelo namorado, na praia não muito longe de sua casa. Sim, ele se sentia privilegiado em morar na região litorânea e ter sua moradia beirando uma bela praia.

O lual era um evento que o namorado de Quatre estava promovendo aos amigos. Apenas uma reunião informal, mas ele não estava com muita vontade de comparecer, dada a sua personalidade não muito sociável. Quatre, por sua vez, fizera questão de garantir a sua presença de qualquer forma, dizia que ele precisava de mais convívio social, se quisesse mesmo ter idéias boas para seus próximos trabalhos. Ele não dava muito credito aquilo, só se deixara ser levado porque achava mesmo que espairecer um pouco não lhe faria mal algum, afinal, não estava nada inspirado para escrever.

Eles foram caminhando pela areia, até o local onde a reunião estava acontecendo. Ambos se vestiam o mais simples possível, afinal, estavam na praia e indo para um lual. Nada mais adequado que camisetas, bermudões e sandálias. Assim que avistou o lugar da festa, ele pode confirmar o que já suspeitava, conhecia a maioria das pessoas ali. Eram amigos em comum que mantinham, apesar de existir um rosto ou outro que não lhe fosse familiar.

Quatre logo correu e se jogando em cima do namorado, que já o esperava de braços abertos. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ante a demonstração de afeto dos dois em público. Ele próprio nunca fora de ficar expondo seus relacionamentos, muito menos mostrar tão abertamente aquele tipo de sentimento. No fundo não criticava a atitude dos amigos, pelo contrário, admirava-os pelo fato de terem tamanha afinidade para isso, mas em seu caso, ele preferia não manter aquele tipo de exposição.

Ele se aproximou dos dois, que já tinham se soltado um pouco um do outro, e agora esperavam mesmo que chegasse. Quatre tinha aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios, de quem havia conseguido algo realmente grandioso e se gabou disso ao namorado.

- Veja, Trowa. – mostrou meneando a cabeça na direção do amigo. - Eu não disse que conseguia trazer o senhor anti-social pra festa.

Trowa sorriu e abraçando o namorado pela cintura, cumprimentou:

- Como vai, Heero. Pensou que poderia se livrar do Quatre, foi?

O japonês deu de ombros e suspirou vencido:

- Eu pensei que você teria conseguido fazê-lo esquecer da minha ausência.

Quatre riu.

- Não podia deixar meu amigo preso dentro daquela casa sozinho, enquanto uma festa tão boa quanto essa acontecia. – disse num tom verdadeiro. – Você merece se divertir.

Heero fez uma feição displicente.

- Eu estava me divertindo antes de você chegar.

- Só se for no seu ponto de vista, meu amigo. – implicou Quatre, se afastando para perto da fogueira com Trowa.

Uma outra pessoa se aproximou e, tendo ouvido os últimos comentários da conversa, teve que rir e implicar também.

- Heero Yui, você continua achando que brincar com aquele seu laptop é sinônimo de diversão. – debochou a voz feminina. – Ainda bem que tem amigos como nós, que te privam dessa sua reclusão social.

Ele a olhou, com um falso desdém, e replicou:

- É por causa de amigos como vocês, que minha mente regredi alguns anos toda vez que há algum encontro como este.

Ela apenas mostrou a língua para ele e finalmente foi abraça-lo.

Heero meio incomodado retribuiu rapidamente o abraço, mas logo apartou vendo a expressão debochada da amiga.

- Você é incorrigível, japa.

- Digo o mesmo de você, Noin. – retrucou. – Cadê o seu marido? Por que não vai pestear ele?

Ela riu.

- Ele está logo ali conversando com Wufei. – disse ela, apontando para onde, perto da mesa, o loiro de cabelos longos, conversava com o chinês, enquanto bebiam ponche.

Heero logo localizou Zechs, que descontraído conversando com Wufei. O chinês ele havia conhecido há pouco tempo, apenas duas semanas atrás, em outra dessas reuniões loucas que Quatre e Trowa armavam. Wufei Chang era dono de uma empresa de segurança e prestava serviços para os vários clubes noturnos que Quatre era dono. Apesar de muito sério, Chang era uma pessoa boa de se conversar e eles tinham criado uma certa afinidade graças a isso.

Ele não foi cumprimentar o resto dos amigos, a maioria parecia entretida, sentados perto da fogueira, enquanto alguém tirava notas melodiosas de um violão. Ele foi se servir de uma bebida, ainda acompanhado por Noin. Ela lhe serviu um copo do ponche e ele aceitou, voltando atenção pros amigos sentados perto da fogueira e, de alguma forma, hipnotizados pelo som daquele violão, que tirava acordes fortes e contagiantes, sendo acompanhado pela voz grave do rapaz.

_**Quando a noite chegar, e a chuva cair do céu.**_

_**Eu sei que vou te procurar.**_

_**Mas onde você está?**_

_**Ta tão vazio aqui. **_

_**Não sei viver com essa solidão**_

Heero não conhecia aquela música, mas como os outros ali, gostou da balada e do tom alegre que o rapaz deliberadamente a cantava.

**Perdoa se eu chorar**

_**É que a saudade dói demais**_

**_E a tua ausência só me traz _**

**_Lembranças e eu sei_**

_**Que faria tudo enfim**_

_**Pra ter você aqui, perto de mim**_

Aquele trecho da música foi cantado com um sorriso pelo rapaz, que Heero começava a reparar mais atentamente. Realmente não o conhecia e, se já cruzara com ele pelas festas de Quatre e Trowa, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto. Podia então ter certeza que era a primeira vez que o via, porque não existia maneira alguma de ter cruzado com o rapaz e não ter notado aquela figura exótica. A começar pela cor dos olhos, que brilhavam ainda mais pela luminosidade que emanava da fogueira, num tom incomum de azul, que basicamente podia definir como ametista. Segundo, não tinha como não reparar num rapaz que mantinha o cabelo num tamanho longo como o dele. Estavam presos numa trança, deixando apenas a franja solta caindo cobre sua testa e sua tonalidade variava entre o castanho escuro e claro. O rosto era praticamente infantil, expressando uma alegria que podia ser contagiante e, por isso, não deu mais que uns vinte anos para ele. Só então percebeu que ao cantar o próximo trecho, o rapaz sorriu deliberadamente, voltando seu olhar para algum ponto ali perto deles, e quando Heero seguiu sua linha de visão, percebeu que ele cantava para Chang.

_**Mas se você quiser**_

_**Alguém pra te ouvir amor**_

_**Não precisa chamar, pois eu**_

_**Do teu lado estarei**_

_**E seja como for**_

_**Será assim pra sempre o meu amor**_

Heero percebeu que Chang retribuiu o sorriso.

- Quem é o garoto que está cantando? – indagou curioso.

Noin, sem deixar de acompanhar a música que o rapaz tocava e cantava, respondeu ao amigo:

- Ele é amigo do Wufei, já veio acompanhado-o em algumas festas. Até que ele canta bem, não acha?

- Amigo do Chang? – indagou com um tom malicioso.

Noin desviou sua atenção para encarar o japonês e riu:

- Você entendeu a mensagem, não foi? Então não força.

Sim, ele tinha entendido a mensagem de Noin e voltou sua atenção, junto com ela, para o jovem que continuou cantando.

_**Mesmo se eu não te ver mais**_

_**A saudade vai marcar**_

_**Em uma canção**_

_**Tua imagem no meu coração**_

A música realmente era de alguma forma contagiante, trazia um sentimento de paz escutá-la.

O rapaz então cessou a sua cantoria, recebendo aplausos dos amigos, resolveu deixar que outra pessoa tomasse seu lugar com o violão. Heero e Noin notaram o rapaz se levantar da areia e caminhar com um sorriso em direção a Wufei, que parecia já esperá-lo. Ele se aproximou do chinês, enlaçando-o pelo braço, já escutando uma balada que lhe era conhecida e era entoada pela voz de seu substituto. Não hesitou em pedir licença a Zechs e puxar Wufei para dançar.

Zechs então se aproximou da esposa, depositando um beijo em sua têmpora e envolvendo-a com o braço pela cintura.

- Parece que Chang foi fisgado mesmo. – comentou Zechs observando o amigo, junto com os outros dois.

Noin riu.

- Eu não sei qual dos dois está mesmo fisgado ali.

- Venha, vamos acompanhá-los.

Zechs e Noin foram mais para perto de Wufei e seu acompanhante, começando a dançar no ritmo da melodia romântica. Ela sorriu dando uma última espiada no casal a seu lado e depois deu toda sua atenção àquela dança com o marido.

Bebendo o resto do ponche em seu copo, Heero observou Wufei e o rapaz enquanto dançavam. Das outras vezes em que se encontrara com Chang, tivera a impressão dele ser um homem tão sério e centrado quanto ele, e vê-lo em tamanha exposição de sentimentos era estranho. Reparava que eles dançavam de forma tão intima e apaixonada, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Aqueles pensamentos que vinha tentando não divagar muito nos últimos dias, voltaram a sua cabeça naquele momento. Quanto tempo duraria aquele romance entre Chang e o rapaz? Seria verdadeiro o sentimento que eles expressavam, ou uma mera atração passageira? Não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja de Wufei. O rapaz era bonito e parecia mesmo apaixonado por ele.

Entre seus amigos, Heero tinha certeza que Trowa e Quatre, Noin e Zechs haviam tido a sorte de encontrarem aqueles que dividiriam suas vidas até o fim. Era inegável que o relacionamento deles era para toda vida. Mas ele ainda procurava por esse alguém, que não conseguia encontrar em nenhum lugar, ou pessoa alguma.

Ele observou o rapaz cantar uma estrofe da musica para Chang de forma singela, mas ao mesmo tempo com o olhar tão intenso, que não pode impedir o sorriso que surgiu em seus próprios lábios.

- _I want to thank you… for giving me the best day of my life… Oh, just to be with you, is like having the best day of my life…_

Heero viu Wufei aproximar o rosto ainda mais e tomar os lábios do rapaz, num beijo terno e cheio de desejo. Por algum tempo eles ficaram perdidos naquele beijo, e quando apartaram, o rapaz deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do chinês, enquanto este lhe acariciava a cabeça, mantendo o passo da dança.

- Ainda naquela sua divagação sobre amor? – escutou a voz lhe perguntar.

Ele deixou um riso irônico escapar dos lábios e olhou para o lado, encarando o homem a seu lado.

- Aposto que está naquela sua contemplação de: Será que é pra sempre? Ou… Como eles sabem não é um desperdício de tempo estarem juntos? e blá, blá, blá.

Riu com mais vontade da implicância do amigo.

- Me lembre de não desabafar com você nunca mais, Treize.

Treize lhe sorriu de modo irônico.

- Estou mentindo?

- Não, mas eu não te contei para depois vir ficar me jogando na cara a todo o momento que você achar oportuno. – disse num falso tom de raiva.

Treize fez uma expressão displicente e brincou:

- Ah, mas é tão divertido ver essa sua expressão de pensador… mas eu tenho a resposta para suas perguntas, ao que se refere ao casal Wufei e Duo.

- Duo? – indagou estranhando.

- É. – confirmou. - Duo é o nome da belezinha que o Wufei está a tira colo.

Heero riu da maneira de falar de Treize e já sabia o que esperar do amigo, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

- E qual é a resposta para as minhas perguntas, grande sabe tudo?

Treize, sem tirar os olhos do casal, respondeu:

- A resposta é não. Eles não têm como saber quanto tempo o relacionamento deles vai durar e não, eles não foram feitos um para o outro.

Heero olhou com um sorriso irônico para Treize e aproveitou a deixa para alfineta-lo.

- Você só está com inveja, Treize. Sejamos realistas, você gostaria de estar no lugar da _belezinha_. – colocou ênfase na última palavra.

Treize deu um riso debochado, mas não podia rebater. Era verdade.

- Um a um, Yui. – disse o placar entre suas implicâncias. – Mas é sério agora. Você não vê? Não percebe que não é uma coisa pra durar?

Heero olhou mais uma vez para o casal, reparando bem, e o que constatou nada tinha a ver com o que Treize insinuava.

- Não, pelo contrário. Eles me parecem bem apaixonados.

Treize o olhou e suspirou exasperado.

- É por isso que a sua tão sonhada cara metade, vai vagar por aí a vida toda e você nunca vai encontrá-la. – implicou mais uma vez. - A não ser, é claro, que ela te de uns sacodes e grite na sua frente.

Heero já estava ficando irritado com Treize que, a todo o momento, lhe jogava a confissão que fizera bem em sua cara.

- Ta, ta… explique o motivo que você tem para os dois ali não serem perfeitos um para o outro? – falou num tom estressado.

- Você não sente, Yui? – indagou olhando para o casal, sem se importar com a leve irritação do amigo. Já estava acostumado com aquilo também. – Não existe intensidade vindo deles. Wufei está apenas encantado com a beleza andrógena do rapaz, é novidade e logo esse fogo passa. Quanto ao rapaz… - fez uma pausa para calcular as palavras. – Eu acho que ele vê em nosso amigo uma segurança e estabilidade.

- Interesse? – perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Provavelmente. – confirmou. – E de bônus ele tem um lindo e charmoso namorado.

Heero, incrédulo pelo que escutava, balançou a cabeça. Treize às vezes podia ser tão lunático que o assustava.

- Acho que você está delirando demais, Kushrenada. Voa muito longe mesmo.

- Você pode garantir o contrário? – desafiou olhando de lado o japonês.

Treize era mesmo persistente.

- Não, mas também não vejo nada disso do que você falou.

- Ok! Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. - Treize levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Vou esperar quando você vai chegar e dizer que seu amigo aqui tinha razão, e eu, eu vou rir da sua cara.

Heero riu da infantilidade do amigo e foi sincero.

- Treize, ao invés de ficar corroendo essa inveja e ciúme besta, por que não se declara logo pro Chang?

Treize o olhou estreitando os olhos.

- Porque a belezinha apareceu e atrapalhou tudo.

- Eles não estão juntos há tanto tempo assim. – rebateu irônico.

- Eles já vieram a duas festas juntos, essa é a terceira. – lembrou, já que tivera a amarga infelicidade, de estar presente a todas.

- Eu nunca percebi. – confessou Heero intrigado por sua falta de atenção.

- Viu o que eu disse da sua cara metade? – debochou Treize. – Yui, se você não acordar pra vida logo, vai ficar filosofando o resto dela e a pessoa certa que você procura tanto, pode passar na sua frente, que nunca vai perceber. Abra seus olhos, japa!

Dito isso, Treize se afastou e Heero colocou-se a pensar novamente, só que agora nas palavras que haviam sido repetidas, mais de uma vez, pelo amigo durante aquela conversa. Seria mesmo que Treize tinha razão quanto a ele? Estava mesmo tão distraindo, sempre divagando, que poderia perder essa pessoa que procurava por sua total falta de atenção? Será que seria assim tão difícil de perceber a presença desse ser quando se aproximasse?

A balada que tocava teve seu fim e uma música mais animada foi tocada ao violão. Treize havia ido até Wufei, o chamando para conversar. Heero não pode evitar balançar a cabeça de forma displicente, afinal, Treize era mesmo incorrigível. O amigo não desistiria mesmo tão facilmente do chinês, por quem começara a desenvolver um afeto fora do comum. De certa forma, não o culpava, se fosse ele e gostasse de alguém da forma que Treize gostava de Wufei, também lutaria por essa pessoa, não se importando em quem tivesse que pisar para conseguir isso.

- Hei, por que não está lá junto com os outros?

A voz levemente rouca lhe chamou a atenção. Estivera tão fechado naqueles pensamentos, que nem reparara quando aquela pessoa tinha se aproximado. Ao se voltar para o lado, se pegou encarando o par de olhos mais exóticos que já vira. Era o "amigo" de Wufei. Podendo observá-lo assim mais de perto, dava razão e méritos a Treize por tê-lo apelidado de belezinha.

O rapaz ainda esperava a resposta para a pergunta que fizera e, imediatamente deixando suas comparações de lado, limitou-se a dar uma resposta simples, mas sincera.

- Não estou com muita vontade de socializar hoje. – mentalmente se perguntava quando fora à vez que estivera a fim de socializar.

O rapaz pegou um refrigerante e continuou puxando conversa com ele.

- Você realmente não parece ser o tipo de cara que gosta de socializar. – comentou analisando o japonês, achando intrigante os olhos de tonalidade azul. – Você tem jeito de ser do tipo reservado.

Heero levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou curioso. Afinal, achou estranho o modo aberto com que o rapaz chegava e conversava sem restrições.

- Julgamento correto o seu, diga-se de passagem. A verdade é que eu deveria estar em casa me matando de trabalhar, ao invés de estar aqui. – contou tentando ser um pouco mais espontânea do que o normal. Sentiu-se confortável em conversar naquele momento. – Mas Quatre apareceu e é difícil contrariar o loiro. – finalizou.

- É, eu sei. – concordou rindo. – Mas trabalhando a essa hora da noite?

Heero, ainda curioso pelo interesse que o rapaz tinha em conversar com ele, deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Qualquer horário, mas a noite costuma ser o melhor momento parar criar.

Foi a vez do outro ficar intrigado.

- Criar?

Heero então viu o chinês se aproximar, abraçar o namorado por trás e responder a curiosidade do rapaz.

- Nosso amigo Heero Yui é escritor. – contou olhando para o amigo com um meio sorriso. – Ele costuma criar suas grandes obras, enquanto o resto do mundo se diverte.

- Não seja dramático, Chang. – disse Heero censurando a brincadeira do amigo.

Duo, por sua vez, demonstrava surpresa ante ao que Wufei acabara de contar.

- Heero Yui? "O" Heero Yui? – perguntou querendo confirmar antes de se empolgar realmente.

Wufei riu e lembrou:

- Esqueci que você era um fã de literatura.

Antes que Duo pudesse fazer qualquer outro comentário, um bip insistente começou a tocar e ele se apressou em pegar na sua cintura o Pager, que tocava insistentemente. Ao passar rapidamente o olhar pela mensagem, fez uma feição de contragosto.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse com pesar.

- Eu te levo. – ofereceu-se Wufei, já sabendo que a noite seria dura para Duo.

Com um sorriso sincero, Duo se despediu:

- Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Heero.

- Igualmente. – disse educadamente.

Chang abraçou Duo pela cintura e o guiou para se despedir de Quatre e Trowa. Heero continuou a observá-los, achando interessante o quanto o jovem era cativante, mesmo no pouco tempo de conversa que haviam tido. Era também intrigante ver como Wufei parecia se tornar mais maleável ao lado de Duo, parecia tão mais sorridente e com a personalidade tão mais aberta. Realmente tinha que discordar de Treize, aqueles dois não pareciam estar envolvidos por motivos banais como ele implicara.

Depois que Wufei e Duo foram embora ele se aproximou mais dos amigos, ali sentados perto da fogueira, e se deixou entreter por um tempo. Voltou para casa por volta das duas da madrugada e, sem pensar muito, foi direto para seu escritório, onde se sentou a extensa mesa de trabalho e abriu seu laptop, começando a digitar.

De certa forma, aquele encontro com o rapaz de olhos violeta, tinha lhe dado uma empolgação para começar a escrever o que, há quase um mês, vinha tentando e não conseguia. Expressar o que tinha na mente ficara mais fácil, depois que observara certas situações naquela noite. Muito podia ser descrito pelo que vira dos relacionamentos que existiam entre seus amigos e agora o que se formava entre Wufei e Duo. Ele realmente queria escrever sobre aquela sua busca incessante pela pessoa que completaria sua vida, e aqueles acontecimentos de poucas horas atrás, se interligavam com todos os pensamentos que vinha tendo nos últimos meses.

Aquele caso entre Wufei e Duo, o interesse que Treize tinha pelo chinês, as certezas e incertezas, tudo se encaixava bem na sua trama. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar, que deveria mesmo agradecer a Quatre por tê-lo arrastado para aquele lual. Sabia que passaria o resto da madrugada atrás do monitor do laptop, passando as várias idéias que tinha em sua mente.

Coçou a vista esquerda quando percebeu a tela a sua frente se turvar um pouco para aquele olho. Estranhou. Não estava com sono, nem cansado e era somente na vista esquerda. Preocupou-se quando a visão não voltou normal. Questionou se por acaso ficar escrevendo no laptop, finalmente não estaria começando a trazer problemas a sua vista. Provavelmente sim. Como o problema não o atrapalhava quase em nada, ele continuou a digitar, prometendo a si mesmo procurar um oftalmologista no dia seguinte, para ver aquele ligeiro contra-tempo. Já imaginava que seria obrigado a fazer uso de óculos ou lentes. Para um escritor, aquilo cedo ou tarde sempre acabava acontecendo.

-x -

Duo estava na saída da emergência do hospital. Havia passado o turno inteiro do plantão trabalhando e, apesar de ter sido convocado de última hora pela ausência de um outro residente, teve que cumprir as vinte e quatro horas. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de que o fato só acrescentaria para ele e, na realidade, gostava de trabalhar na emergência, pois além de amar a profissão que escolhera para exercer, era sempre bom saber que de alguma forma estava ajudando a salvar vidas, mesmo que às vezes, os desfechos das emergências não fossem tão felizes assim.

Já passava quase das onze da noite quando deixou o pátio do hospital e seguiu caminhando pelas ruas, com o intuito de voltar para o pequeno apartamento que alugara perto do hospital. Enquanto estivesse com a residência em pratica, não tinha que se preocupar com a distância, nem com condução. Ainda tinha que se segurar em relação a dinheiro. O que ganhava na residência medica não era muito, seus pais ajudavam, mas mesmo assim não podia se dar ao luxo de extravagâncias. Ainda lembrava que para se acostumar com todo aquele ritmo demorou um tempo, mas nunca pensou em desistir. Aos poucos foi acertando o seu passo e agora estava mais tranqüilo, conseguindo conciliar os horários e cargas da residência, sem ficar parecendo um zumbi antes mesmo de deixar o hospital.

Ele caminhava pelas calçadas e, por um momento, permitiu-se respirar fundo e olhar para o céu. A noite estava amena e o céu limpo, mas como a maioria das cidades grandes, poucas estrelas podiam ser avistadas graças as luzes artificiais, que ofuscavam o brilho de quase todas. Sentiu então o celular tocar no bolso de sua calça e apressou-se a atender, deixando um sorriso contente aparecer nos lábios quando viu o nome no display.

_- Saudades?_ – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha ao atender.

Duo sorriu ainda mais.

- Você sabe que sim. – confirmou sincero. – Terminei meu plantão agora e estava indo para casa.

Ao fundo, Duo podia escutar o barulho alto da música tecno, constatando que Wufei deveria estar em alguma das boates de Quatre, fiscalizando a segurança. Ficou por um pouco decepcionado, afinal o fato indicava que não veria o namorado aquela noite.

_- Deve estar cansado então… –_ perguntou Wufei num tom irônico. – _Tinha pensado em passar pra te pegar e jantarmos, mas parece que você vai preferir descansar, não é mesmo?_

Duo riu. Adorava aquela faceta dissimulada do namorado.

- Vou ficar esperando. – avisou mais contente porque poderia estar nos braços de Wufei aquela noite. – Não demore muito, viu?

_- Não ouse adormecer antes de eu chegar._ – alertou o chinês. – _Até daqui a pouco._

Duo fechou o celular e com o sorriso feliz apressou o passo até seu apartamento. Uma noite que ele pensou que passaria solitário, acabara se transformando numa noite cheia de possibilidades, a principal era que poderia desfrutar de uma noite agradável com o namorado. Era fato que ele estava cansado pelas vinte e quatro horas consecutivas na residência, mas ele já tinha se acostumado até com a jornada de trinta e seis horas, então, para ter um momento com Wufei, valia qualquer esforço a mais, poderia descansar depois, nos braços dele. Ele não sabia dizer se estava apaixonado ou não pelo chinês, mas ele lhe passava tanto carinho e segurança. Já estava tão cansado de estar sozinho naquela cidade, sem alguém em que pudesse se apoiar afetivamente, que não se importava se seus sentimentos eram tão profundos ou não. Estar com Wufei lhe fazia bem e era tudo o que precisava ter certeza, de certo no futuro saberia distinguir seus sentimentos melhor e talvez acabasse descobrindo que o amava realmente.

Ele chegou ao prédio de construção antiga e subiu as escadas de forma apressada até chegar e abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Entrou largando a mochila por sobre o sofá e foi diretamente ao banheiro, onde se despiu de todas as roupas do corpo e entrou numa ducha morna dentro do boxe. Queria tomar um banho tranqüilo antes do namorado chegar. Vinte e quatro horas dentro daquele hospital e na emergência, nem ele próprio se sentiria bem se não lavasse toda aquela carga de seu corpo.

Lavou-se muito bem com o sabonete de erva-doce, seu preferido, deixando exalar por todo o apartamento o perfume agradável, que já se fazia presente em sua pele também. Lavou os cabelos longos de forma cuidadosa e, assim que deixou o boxe e enxugou o molhado de seu corpo, desembaraçou os fios do cabelo com prazer. Seus cabelos eram tão estimados para ele, não importava o trabalho que dessem, gostava de cuidar dos longos e lisos cabelos castanhos. Deixou-os momentaneamente soltos e nu foi até seu quarto procurar em seu armário uma roupa para sair com Wufei aquela noite e certamente se preparar para passar o domingo inteiro aos carinhos dele.

-x -

Heero acabava de sair de mais uma reunião com seu editor. Aquela semana estava sendo puxada para ele. Estava tendo que atender a uma série de compromissos e tinha pouco tempo em sua agenda para as coisas mais simples que deveria cuidar. Uma delas era a hora que marcara com o médico para fazer o exame em sua vista. Já desmarcara o oftalmologista duas vezes por ser pego de surpresa por seu editor lhe passando compromissos de ultima hora. Mas não estava muito preocupado, pois um dia a mais ou a menos não deixariam de afetar sua visão. O fato de sua visão esquerda estar um pouco debilitada o incomodava um pouco, mas não era nada que o atrapalhasse tanto assim, então não havia problema se esperasse até que toda aquela agitação passasse para que fosse tratar dela.

Continuava escrevendo, com menos intensidade, mas continuava. Aquela noite do lual tinha sido um despertar para suas idéias, porém, aquela empolgação do principio tinha estacionado. Talvez fosse culpa dos constantes compromissos que o estavam fadigando, ou apenas o fato de que o motivo que o inspirara, não estava a seu alcance para poder motiva-lo a continuar.

Ele seguiu direto para casa naquele final de tarde. Estava realmente cansado. Era quase final se semana e a única coisa que faria naqueles dois dias era descansar e escrever, ou pelo menos tentar. Nada de festas, nada de amigos zombeteiros e bebedeiras que no dia seguinte lhe causariam mais problemas do que gostaria de acarretar.

Entrou na bela casa, sem parar para ver o mar como costumava fazer antes de se esconder em seu reduto para trabalhar. Estava mesmo cansado. Caminhou na ampla sala de estar e jogou a chave do carro em cima da mesinha de centro, escutando o leve impacto com o tampo de vidro do pequeno móvel. Imediatamente deixou-se cair com tudo no sofá macio, trazendo no processo seu braço para cobrir os olhos da leve claridade que o dia ainda apresentava. Poderia dormir ali mesmo e só acordar no dia seguinte… se não fosse o maldito telefone. Ia ignorá-lo. Ah se ia! Porém quem quer que fosse, estava mesmo disposto a não desistir até que atendesse. O chamado insistente e irritante do aparelho o venceu. Bufou e contrariado se levantou do sofá, caminhando até o móvel onde se encontrava o aparelho. Com uma expressão de má vontade, atendeu sem se preocupar se sua voz soava cansada e irritada.

- Yui na linha e é melhor que esse chamado seja importante.

_- Ihh, mal humor de novo, Heero. Isso já está começando a ser uma marca registrada sua._

Heero suspirou tentando ganhar paciência para não se estressar com o amigo, pois já até sabia o motivo de sua ligação. Quatre se tornara a pessoa mais previsível do mundo para ele.

- Estou cansado, Quatre. – disse já como um aviso ao loiro. – Tive uma semana puxada e estou querendo somente um banho e cama.

Quatre debochou.

- O banho eu não digo tanto, mas cama… realmente você precisa de uma, com alguém com quem possa se aliviar durante uma noite inteira. Eu estava pensando, talvez esse seja o motivo desse mau humor que vem te assolando durante esses meses. Falta de sexo traz sérios problemas ao cérebro, Heero.

Ele se segurou para não dar uma resposta ríspida e mal criada ao amigo, até porque escutou a risada de Trowa ao fundo na linha. Conteve-se. Não pretendia despejar todo o estresse daquela semana em cima dos amigos.

- Vou ignorar seu comentário, Quatre Winner. – limitou-se a dizer no aviso. – Vai dizer o motivo da ligação, ou vai ficar me alugando com esses comentários desnecessários?

Quatre teve que rir. O mau humor estava mais do que gritante aquele dia.

- Não faça perguntas cretinas. – recriminou imitando uma das frases que o japonês gostava de usar contra ele. - Ora, meu amigo, você sabe o motivo da minha ligação. Hoje Trowa e eu vamos oferecer um jantar aos nossos queridos amigos e já que você está no topo da lista, está intimado a comparecer.

Heero coçou a nuca e mediu as palavras, mas mesmo assim soou um pouco mais ríspido do que queria.

- Quatre, você escutou bem o que eu te disse. Estou cansado e não vou a qualquer lugar hoje, que não seja a minha cama.

Quatre, do outro lado da linha, sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- É uma pena mesmo, Heero. – suspirou num falso pesar. – Todo pessoal já confirmou presença, até mesmo Wufei vem com o Duo. Ah… é uma pena mesmo que você esteja tão cansado. Sentiremos sua falta.

Quatre só precisou esperar alguns segundos e logo veio a reação de Heero.

- Wufei vai estar no jantar com o namorado? – indagou encostando-se na parede e esperando a reafirmação do loiro. Talvez aquela fosse uma oportunidade para poder observar mais o relacionamento daqueles dois e reacender sua inspiração.

- É, eles vem sim, Wufei confirmou comigo um pouco antes de eu te ligar. – respondeu sabendo que tinha conseguido pescar o amigo. Tinha percebido na festa, a forma que Heero ficara observando o chinês e o namorado, tendo idéia mais ou menos do que se passava pela mente do escritor.

Heero dessa vez soltou um suspiro leve. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade, por mais cansado que estivesse.

- A que horas é o jantar, Quatre?

- Às oito. – informou. – Não se atrase.

Rindo, ele desligou o telefone. Havia conseguido, mais uma vez, trazer Heero para fora daquela casca anti-social que sempre construía. Tinha idéia do interesse do japonês pelo novo casal que se apresentara no lual, sabendo pelo jeito que ele analisava os movimentos dos dois, naquela simples reunião de amigos, que ele buscava algo, provavelmente algum motivo para escrever. Já o vira buscar inspiração em pessoa e, segundo o que Treize contara de suas conversas com o escritor, tinha noção de sua mais recente questão existencial.

A verdade era que para Quatre, o importante era ver o amigo se divertir. Queria que ele encontrasse mesmo satisfação na vida dele, que parecia tão monótona e vazia. Por isso, sempre fazia questão de que o japonês estivesse cercado por eles, seus amigos, e assim quem sabe conseguir que ele sucumbisse, ou encontrasse um real motivo para preencher, com mais felicidade, seu coração.

Heero recolocou o telefone no ganho e sorriu.

- Como é que eu deixo ele me manipular desse jeito.

-x -

Daquela final de tarde para noite, foi um pulo rápido. Heero chegou um pouco depois do horário que Quatre tinha marcado, mas sabia que os jantares na casa do loiro nunca começavam na hora certa, pelo contrário, rendia-se tempo. De qualquer forma, quando Trowa o recebeu na porta, não perdeu a chance de implicar.

- Está atrasado, Heero. – o amigo o criticou sorrindo.

- Pra que? Esse jantar nunca começa na hora mesmo.

Trowa riu.

- Bem que Quatre avisou sobre seu péssimo humor hoje. – disse num tom de brincadeira. – Venha, estão todos na sala de tv. Quatre resolveu colocar um dvd para assim esperarmos a sua chegada com mais uma distração.

- Até parece que ele colocou esse dvd por minha causa. – ironizou enquanto seguia Trowa pelos corredores da mansão. - Hoje tudo vai ser motivo para me culparem.

Trowa riu. Tinha que dar razão a Heero, hoje Quatre estava atacado e provavelmente implicaria com ele o quanto pudesse.

Quando eles entraram na sala, Heero pode ver os amigos espalhados pela ampla sala, acomodados no sofá e nas poltronas, e até mesmo em grandes almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Somente a luz que era emitida pela grande tela da televisão, que ficava instalada no centro da sala, iluminava o ambiente. Não precisava cumprimentar nenhum deles naquele momento, com certeza receberia uma almofada no meio da cara, se acaso ousasse quebrar o clima sombrio do filme de terror que assistiam. E naquele momento pensou no que diabos estaria fazendo ali. Viu Trowa se colocar sentado atrás de Quatre no chão entre as almofadas e trazer o corpo menor para descansar em seu peito. Não pode deixar de sorrir ante a perfeição daquela cena, mas se negava compartilhar a assistir aquele filme. Principalmente porque não via ali o casal que Quatre afirmara que estaria presente.

Sem incomodar com os amigos, que estavam com olhos vidrados no filme e nem piscavam diante da tela, ele deixou-se sair sem ser notado. Andou pelos vários corredores se dirigindo ao enorme jardim dos fundos da casa do amigo. Lá admirou por um momento o local. Enquanto ele era agraciado todas as manhãs com a bela visão do mar quebrando em ondas perfeitas, Quatre mantinha uma enorme piscina cercada por um grandioso jardim. Era querer ser modesto chamar a mansão do loiro de casa.

Ele ainda parado ali, perto da entrada da porta, tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso, puxando um e prendendo-o entre os lábios, em seguida o acendendo com um isqueiro. Deixou saborear a nicotina por algum tempo, até notar que não estava sozinho ali.

Logo mais adiante, pode ver a figura sentada a uma das mesas perto da piscina. Estava de costas para ele, mas a longa trança pendia por trás do encosto da cadeira. Tinha os pés descansando por sobre uma outra cadeira e seu corpo estava levemente descansado na que se sentava. Estranhou o fato do jovem estar recluso aquele lugar, ao invés de estar na sala com os outros assistindo o filme e, principalmente, por não ver Chang em nenhum lugar ali por perto.

Heero deixou a inércia e caminhou até onde se encontrava o rapaz. Ele não queria assustar Duo com sua chegada, por isso, não se fez silencioso ao caminhar. O ruído dos passos seus passos sobre o caminho de cascalho até aquela área, logo chamaram a atenção do trançado, que virou curioso a cabeça para trás, querendo saber quem se aproximava. Um sorriso foi sua recepção e a certeza de que não estaria sendo inconveniente, ao sentar-se na cadeira vaga a seu lado.

- O que faz aqui fora? – perguntou, em seguida tragando um pouco mais do cigarro em sua mão. Desta vez era ele quem queria puxar assunto.

Duo ficou olhando-o fumar e não se segurou em censurá-lo, afinal, não tinha estudado aqueles anos todos, para ficar quieto quando via alguém cometer suicídio a prestação.

- Isso aí mata, você sabia? – criticou, mas com o tom um pouco brincalhão.

- Gosto de ser autodestrutivo. – disse apenas, querendo evitar um sermão sobre fumo e seus males. – Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Não quis assistir ao filme?

Duo percebeu que o escritor se esquivara de seu comentário e teve que se retrair um pouco, afinal, não o conhecia bem para ficar de liberdades criticando seus hábitos. Desviou o olhar, recostando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fitando o céu escuro.

- Não estou com cabeça pra ver mais terror hoje. – contou, respondendo a pergunta que lhe fora feita. – Bastam de gritos, desespero e sangue.

Heero o olhou intrigado pelo comentário e não se conteve em perguntar num tom de ironia.

- Vivencia filmes de terror em sua rotina?

Duo não pode deixar de rir da pergunta do japonês, afinal, descobria que o calado e reservado Heero Yui tinha algum senso de humor, dada sua fama entre os amigos de mal humorado e introvertido.

- Não especificamente, mas passo plantões cansativos fazendo residência no Memorial, então, tenho minha cota mais do que esgotada de angustia e sofrimento.

Heero finalizou o cigarro, trazendo a lembrança da noite em conversara com o rapaz pela primeira vez e este tivera que deixar o lual por causa de um chamado em seu Pager. Era interessante saber que Duo era formado em medicina e já fazia residência. Na primeira impressão que tivera, realmente não imaginaria nunca que ele teria aquela profissão, não parecia ter jeito de médico, nem muito menos idade para ser formado em um.

- Quer dizer que é médico com tão pouca idade? – sugeriu o que já estava obvio, mas querendo saber mesmo a idade o rapaz, a quem não apostava ter mais de vinte anos.

- Basicamente. – confirmou sem desviar a atenção do céu. - Mas pra seu governo, eu já tenho vinte e cinco, não sou tão jovem quanto pensa. Estou no primeiro ano de residência.

Heero ficou mesmo surpreso quanto a idade de Duo, ele realmente não aparentava tê-la. Aproveitou enquanto a atenção de Duo estava perdida no céu, para observa-lo com mais atenção.

- E Chang? – perguntou querendo saber do chinês que notara a falta. - Não o vi na sala com os outros.

- Ele estava aqui até um pouco antes de você chegar. Mas foi chamado para resolver um problema que surgiu na Exodus.

- A Exodus sempre é palco de problemas com os freqüentadores e os seguranças. – constatou, já que era fato que aquele era o clube mais movimentado de Quatre.

Duo sabia disso. Wufei sempre comentava sobre as brigas e confusões que o local trazia para a equipe que trabalhava lá. Infelizmente hoje, quando tinha um tempo para passar com o namorado, acontecia aquele imprevisto.

- E você? – perguntou voltando seu olhar para Heero, que não fez questão de disfarçar que o observava. – Por que não ficou com o pessoal?

- Não sou muito fã desse estilo de filme. Além do mais, estou cansado demais… ficar vendo filme de luzes apagadas só me faria dormir. – contou lembrando-se da semana puxada que passara.

- Trabalhando muito? – arriscou o palpite.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tanto que não consigo nem ir a uma simples consulta ao oftalmologista. – confessou sem restrição.

Duo sorriu e o olhou intrigado. Era médico e curiosidade era seu defeito.

- Já com problemas de visão? – perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira, de forma a ficar mais ereto.

- Parece que sim. – confirmou notando que Duo esperava uma explicação mais completa. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ele tinha mesmo curiosidade de um medico recém-formado. – Na noite lual, quando voltei para casa e fui escrever um pouco, meu olho esquerdo perdeu um pouco da capacidade de visão.

- De repente?

- Uhum. – ele confirmou, sentindo até que Duo estava levando aquilo como uma consulta medica. – Do nada eu percebi que tinha acontecido isso. Mas eu sou culpado por escrever a noite e forçar ficar diante do monitor por horas a finco. Era de se esperar que algo do tipo viesse acontecer.

Duo pareceu pensar um pouco e Heero pôs-se a imaginar se o rapaz não estaria tecendo linhas de raciocínio para chegar a algum diagnóstico, ou coisa do tipo.

- Eu não estou fazendo residência para parte de oftalmo, mas pelo pouco que sei, um problema simples de visão, como astigmatismo, ou até mesmo deslocamento de retina, não se dá assim de repente de uma hora para outra, Heero. – havia um pouco de preocupação em sua voz. – Mas como lhe disse, eu não tenho especialização nessa área. Se você quiser, eu posso marcar no Memorial para que um médico muito bom e amigo meu o atenda.

O jeito com que Duo implicara a situação, fez com que Heero se preocupasse um pouco também. Talvez o jovem tivesse mesmo razão, talvez estivesse negligenciando uma parte importante de sua saúde física, por colocar seu trabalho acima de qualquer outra coisa. Aceitaria a oferta de se consultar com o amigo de Duo no Memorial.

- Pode marcar a consulta então, doutor. – finalizou em tom brincalhão, fazendo com que Duo sorrisse também.

* * *

Bem, a historia começa mesmo a se desenrolar a partir daqui… 

Comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus…

**Warnings:** Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

* * *

_**Inside my skin there is this space**_

_**It twists and turns**_

_**It bleeds and aches**_

_**Inside my heart there's an empty room**_

_**It's waiting for lightning**_

_**It's waiting for you**_

_**And I am wanting**_

_**And I am needing you here**_

_**Inside the absence of fear**_

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 3

Duo finalmente respirava mais tranqüilamente. Acabava de fechar a porta de seu armário no vestiário, onde já havia trocado a roupa e pegara sua mochila para ir embora. Havia sido um dos plantões mais puxados que já fizera, desde que tinha começado a residência no hospital. Foram tantas as emergências, tantas tentativas de salvar vidas e atender pessoas ao mesmo tempo, que teve pouca trégua durante aquelas vinte e quatro horas. Estava cansado, exausto para ser mais exato. Queria apenas ir para seu humilde apartamento, se deixar largar na cama e dormir. Tinha marcado de encontrar com o namorado a noite, mas ligaria para ele se desculpando, pois não seria a melhor das companhias cansado da forma que estava.

Quando saía no pátio do hospital, ele cruzou com o Dr. Adamns, que prontamente veio lhe cumprimentar. O medico, já com seus quarenta e tantos anos de idade, havia sido palestrante em sua faculdade e, graças ao seu interesse e empenho que não passaram desapercebidos, ele havia lhe indicado para uma vaga de residente no Memorial, que era um dos hospitais mais conceituados do estado. Haviam se tornado amigos e Duo tinha orgulho disso, pois admirava Adamns e o achava um dos melhores médicos na área que atuava.

- Mais um final de plantão, Duo? – perguntou o médico, parando por um momento no pátio com o jovem. – Você parece que está preste a cair no primeiro canto que encontrar.

Duo riu e teve que concordar.

- Pode ter certeza. Vinte e quatro e se eu parei quinze minutos foi muito. – falou simpático, mas com tom cansado.

Adamns aproveitou para abordar algo que achava que deveria comunicar ao jovem.

- Seu amigo esteve aqui no hospital hoje. – contou, atraindo mais a atenção do jovem. – Heero Yui, não é mesmo? É um rapaz muito simpático… saiu agora a pouco do consultório.

Heero… Duo se recordara que o escritor estaria mesmo no hospital naquele dia para a consulta que ele próprio marcara com Adamns. Agradou-lhe saber que o japonês tinha mesmo comparecido ao compromisso.

- E foi tudo bem? – perguntou curioso. – Eu o encaminhei ao Sr. porque achei um pouco estranho o relato que ele me fez.

O semblante do médico se fechou, num misto de seriedade e pena, que imediatamente alarmaram Duo.

- Na verdade, rapaz… o caso do seu amigo é sério. – suspirou ainda tentando achar uma forma de contar, pela segunda vez naquele dia, o resultado daquela consulta. – Fez bem em encaminhá-lo, mesmo não tendo nada que se possa fazer no caso dele.

- Qual o diagnostico? – perguntou temeroso pelo que ouviria do outro médico.

- NOHL. – revelou o médico. – Sabe do que estou me referindo, não é mesmo?

Duo ficou atônito. Ele sabia o que era. Esperava qualquer coisa, algo que precisasse de um tratamento pesado com antibióticos, talvez até uma cirurgia, mas NOHL? Era terrível.

- NOHL? – questionou ainda incrédulo pela descoberta

O médico assentiu pesarosamente.

- Sim. Eu fiz o exame do fundo ocular e não há duvidas. – fez uma pausa, observando Duo, que mentalmente começava a analisar a situação. – Eu conversei com o seu amigo e fui sincero, explicando exatamente o que aconteceria, mas apesar da frieza com que ele encarou, acredito que seria bom você dar uma palavra com ele e abrir as possibilidades que ele tem de estabilizar a vida até então… É uma situação difícil e você, entendendo um pouco sobre o assunto, poderia ajuda-lo. Ele vai precisar.

Duo se via abalado. Escutara atentamente os conselhos do médico e tudo o que lhe fora dito era verdade. Para qualquer um receber aquele diagnostico, principalmente nas condições de Heero, seria uma sentença muito dura. Precisava mesmo encontrá-lo.

- Obrigado por me avisar Dr. Adamns. – agradeceu. – Eu vou fazer isso.

- Sabe que qualquer coisa é só me procurar, rapaz.

Duo se despediu do amigo e saiu apressado. Segundo o médico, Heero tinha deixado o hospital há pouco tempo. Pegou então o celular no case da mochila e imediatamente discou o numero do aparelho do japonês, que havia pegado quando ele tinha aceitado sua ajuda e feito-lhe companhia durante todo o jantar na casa de Quatre, já que Wufei não conseguira retornar.

O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes. Ele parou no ponto de táxi, esperando que tivesse sorte de conseguir um vazio naquele horário de rush.

Finalmente sua chamada foi atendida.

- Heero, eu falei com o Dr. Adamns agora há pouco. – falou sem deixar o escritor dizer nada antes dele.

A voz do japonês veio, assim como esperava, fria, mas num tom de desanimo.

_- Hn, então já sabe._

Duo tentava parar um táxi fazendo sinal, enquanto continuava a falar.

- Será que podemos conversar? Onde você está?

Escutou o silencio, seguido de um suspiro e logo sua resposta.

_- No Parque Green Lake._

Duo sorriu levemente, primeiramente porque aquele era um sinal de que Heero não o estava repelindo, e segundo porque conhecia aquele parque muito bem. Era para onde costumava arrastar Wufei para passear. O parque era um lugar tranqüilo e concordava com a opção de Heero em ir até lá para tentar conciliar as idéias com as péssimas noticias.

- Me espere. – disse já entrando no táxi que parara a seu sinal. – Estarei aí em quinze minutos.

- x -

Heero estava sentado em cima de uma das mesas de cimento, que ficava de frente para o lago. O parque estava praticamente vazio naquele horário. Era meio de semana, final de tarde, afinal, normal que a movimentação fosse pouca. A beleza do lugar nem por isso por isso diminuiria. Estavam no principio do inverno, mas as águas do lago brilhavam com o reflexo luminoso de um sol, cuja intensidade era bem fraca. O clima já cedia para o frio e, provavelmente, em menos de uma semana, a neve se faria presente cobrindo com um manto branco toda aquela paisagem e, a noticia que recebera, só fazia com que aquele frio chegasse para ele com maior intensidade.

A verdade era que se sentia como estivesse anestesiado. Nunca poderia pensar, ou imaginar, que algo do tipo pudesse afetá-lo, mas era o que qualquer ser humano sempre tinha em mente: "a gente nunca pensa que vai acontecer conosco, até que acontece e não se tem mais jeito". Realmente não tinha mais jeito para ele e, mesmo que tivesse feito uma consulta e descoberto isso há mais tempo, também não faria diferença.

Seu olhar ficou perdido junto com seus pensamentos nas águas daquele lago por incontáveis minutos. Na mão ainda segurava o celular que havia atendido a chamada de Duo. Queria ficar sozinho, amargurar aquela desgraça sem ninguém por perto, mas quando o jovem médico lhe falara, por algum motivo, não quis repeli-lo e acabara lhe informando a sua localização.

Instintivamente pegou um cigarro e acendeu, disposto a esperar por Duo.

- x -

Duo deveria ter feito mesmo o percurso no tempo em que previra, pois Heero se distraíra tanto, que achou extremamente rápido a chegada dele. Quando menos esperava, escutou a voz do médico ao seu lado.

- Heero.

Saindo de seu transe, ele virou a cabeça, deixando de lado as calmas águas do lago, para fitar o rosto do americano. Notou primeiramente o semblante preocupado e pesaroso de Duo.

- Você tinha razão em desconfiar que o que eu tinha não era uma coisa simples. – o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos já se findara e acabou jogando o filtro que restara para longe.

- Eu queria não ter razão dessa vez. – confessou chateado, tirando a mochila dos ombros, jogando-a sobre a mesa e sentando-se ao lado do japonês. – Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Heero suspirou e voltou a fitar o lago, mas sentindo o olhar de Duo o observando, talvez analisando seu estado psicológico.

- Eu simplesmente não sei como vou seguir a partir daqui. Pra mim é como se tudo tivesse acabado.

Duo tentou se colocar no lugar do escritor e, se conhecendo muito bem, tinha certeza de que estaria bem pior psicologicamente, do que Heero se apresentava naquele momento. Mas não poderia permitir que ele desanimasse.

- Não diga isso, Heero. Você ainda é novo, tem uma carreira para manter e dar continuidade.

- Como? – perguntou de forma sarcástica. – Acaso tenha se esquecido, eu sou escritor.

- Está enganado se pensa que só você passa por esse tipo de situação. – rebateu num tom calmo. – Hoje em dia existe tanta tecnologia para auxiliar deficientes visuais, que escrever não vai ser problema algum pra você, Heero.

Heero se retesou a pronuncia daquelas últimas palavras de Duo. Mas era a realidade. Em breve era o que ele seria.

- Nunca será a mesma coisa e você sabe disso. – disse baixo.

Escutando Heero falar de forma tão vencida, Duo tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se pegando a mochila e a jogou de volta nas costas, saltando de cima de mesa. Heero o fitou confuso, chegando a pensar que o jovem médico teria se ofendido, ou até mesmo se cansado de suas lamúrias e inconformismo, mas se deparou com uma determinação fixa nos olhos violetas, fazendo com que frisasse o cenho.

- Está de carro? – essa foi a pergunta que deixou os lábios do médico.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, mas respondeu:

- Estou… por quê?

Assustou-se quando Duo lhe pegou a mão e o puxou, fazendo-o sair da mesa e ficar de pé a sua frente.

- Vamos, Sr. Yui.

- Onde? – perguntou desconfiado e ainda tendo o calor da mão de Duo na sua.

- Primeiramente… – olhou para o relógio com trejeito brincalhão. – comer! Eu to saindo de um plantão de vinte e quatro horas e da gororoba do hospital eu me alimento bem pouco, por isso… estou com fome. Vamos jantar e depois conversamos sobre o problema em si.

Antes que pudesse contrariar, Duo já o estava puxando pelo parque.

- Hei, espera! – tentou argumenta, sem sucesso.

- To com fooome, Heero. – informou outra vez, sem parar ou olhar para trás, continuando a puxar o escritor. – Depois você reclama a vontade.

Heero, mesmo com o peso daquele drama que vivia, sorriu vendo a energia e a demanda do americano. Acabou deixando ser levado pela mão até onde os carros ficavam estacionados. De certo Duo era uma figura única.

- x -

Heero não contrariou Duo em relação ao jantar, mas não estava com a mínima disposição de enfrentar lugares públicos. Não tinha humor para aquilo e o americano pareceu ter o mesmo em mente. Ele tinha sugerido que fossem até a sua casa e pedissem algo para comer e foi prontamente apoiado pelo médico. Mentalmente Heero ainda achava difícil acreditar que Duo tinha um diploma de medicina, não tinha estereotipo nenhum para alguém que daquela profissão, principalmente por seu jeito brincalhão e por sua aparecia, que realmente não condizia a idade que tinha.

Quando Heero parou o carro e Duo parecia incrédulo com o que acabava de descobrir.

- Você mora de frente pro mar? – indagou, saindo do veículo e admirando a praia.

- É um bom lugar para um escritor se refugiar, não acha? – Heero confirmou, acionando as travas do carro e começando a subir os poucos degraus de escadas, que levavam para a varanda. – Venha, está frio.

Duo desviou o olhar das ondas e apressou-se em seguir o japonês.

- É, mas a casa não é nada modesta pra quem que se manter recluso. – observou, reparando na dimensão do imóvel, que era bem arquitetado e, por assim dizer, extravagante.

Heero já abria a fechadura da porta da frente, quando Duo o alcançou.

- Nesta área não havia nada que fosse menos suntuoso quando quis comprar e eu simplesmente queria algo que fosse próximo ao mar, não importava o que.

Ele abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes para que assim Duo entrasse. Vendo o local amplo, muito bem mobiliado e arrumado, o americano não se deteve em perguntar.

- Você mora sozinho aqui, ou devo esperar por esposa e filhos chegando a qualquer momento? – seu tom era brincalhão.

- Não, eu moro sozinho. – confessou fechando a porta e observando o americano adentrar mais na sala.

- Escritor famoso, financeiramente estabelecido, com uma casa dessas, ainda por cima bonito e não tem ninguém pra compartilhar de tudo isso… é realmente uma coisa rara.

Heero ficou preso ao comentário de Duo. Ele o achava bonito? Não podia se ater, nem questionar isso, por temer uma situação embaraçosa, mas fez questão de responder ao comentário.

- Eu apenas não encontrei a pessoa certa para isso. E pelo jeito, agora mesmo é que não vou encontrar. – disse amargurando, mais uma vez, a lembrança de seu fatídico destino.

Duo deixou de admirar a sala de estar, para fitar o japonês e não gostou de ver o desanimo naqueles olhos azuis.

- Não fale besteiras, Heero. – criticou de forma branda. – Desde quando só porque não se enxerga uma pessoa não pode se apaixonar?

Heero meneou a cabeça de forma displicente e admirou:

- Você é mesmo um otimista.

Duo deu de ombros e um sorriso confiante.

- Se eu não fosse, hoje em dia não seria médico. – disse lembrando das dificuldades que passou para poder conseguir aquela faculdade, mas não era sua intenção conversar sobre aquilo e suas desventuras. Não era o motivo pelo qual estava ali. – Vamos pedir a comida, ou vai me deixar morrer de fome?

Mais uma vez naquele maldito dia, Heero se pegava sorrindo e isso graças a presença e bom humor de Duo. Percebia que não havia mesmo tão ruim deixar que o médico se aproximasse naquele momento. Não era ruim mesmo.

- x -

Ele e Duo escolheram pedir massas e assim telefonaram para o restaurante. Como teriam que esperar, Heero decidiu mostrar o resto da casa para o novo amigo e visitante. Durante o "tour", Duo mais uma vez parecia analisar a casa, os móveis, tudo enfim. O escritor queria saber o que o americano pensava, mas ele não parava de lhe fazer perguntas e falar.

- Sua família vive aqui no estado? - -perguntou, enquanto caminhavam por um dos corredores.

- Meus pais morreram faz tempo e o resto dos meus parentes vivem no Japão. – contou Heero e, por um momento, se viu tentado a fazer a mesma pergunta a Duo, talvez para tentar conhecer mais sobre o médico, mas o próprio não lhe deu chance.

Foi quando Heero foi mostrar o escritório que Duo disparou. O americano se adiantou dentro do cômodo, até as estantes de livros, parecendo uma criança que via milhares de brinquedos diferentes na vitrine de uma loja.

- Woa! – expressou sua surpresa e admiração. – Você realmente leu todos eles?

Heero se aproximou, também admirando os livros que estavam perfeitamente conservados e arrumados naquela estante.

- Cada um deles. – confirmou.

A leitura para Heero era tão fascinante quanto escrever, por isso, estava sempre adquirindo novos livros e fazia questão de cuidar muito bem deles. A animação de Duo parecia só aumentar. O jovem tinha os olhos atentos a cada titulo, fascinado corria os dedos por uma fileira deles, enquanto caminhava pela extensão das estantes.

- É praticamente uma biblioteca particular. – comentou Duo.

- Se te interessar alguma coisa, fique a vontade para pegar emprestado o que quiser.

Duo riu e parou, olhando com jeito maroto para o escritor.

- Se eu for pegar emprestado tudo o que eu gosto aqui, primeiro que eu não vou ter como levar e segundo que se tivesse como, suas estantes ficariam vazias.

- Parece então que temos gosto similar na literatura. – expôs a afinidade entre eles. – Por que não pega um titulo, leva e quando terminar pode buscar outro. Não me importo se você quiser usar meu escritório como sua biblioteca particular também.

Duo sorriu tentado.

- Sério?

- Claro. – confirmou. – Você já é um amigo, além do mais, seria uma pena deixá-los abandonados aqui, já que para mim, eles não terão mais serventia.

Duo, mais uma vez, sentiu o peso contido naquelas palavras, mas era verdade. Aqueles livros em breve não teriam mais importância para Heero, além a de peças para compor aquelas estantes de seu escritório. O japonês em breve não poderia mais lê-los. Era a triste realidade, mas uma realidade que poderia ser superada. A NOHL, que Heero apresentava, era abreviação para neuropatia óptica hereditária de Léber, uma disfunção do nervo óptico por mutações no DNA mitocondrial, com um modo de transmissão hereditário e feito pela mãe. Heero, entre termos, tinha sorte, pois aquele mal geralmente causava a perda de visão de um dos olhos de forma súbita, uma semana no máximo, mas no caso dele, parecia que seria um dos casos em que o fato se daria de forma progressiva, provavelmente a visão esquerda se findaria totalmente no prazo máximo de três meses, quanto ao outro olho, ao qual Heero não havia se queixado, não estava sendo afetado simultaneamente e poderia levar até um intervalo de nove meses para se apresentar, mas era fato que Heero perderia completamente a visão de forma irreversível em muito pouco tempo. Não haviam cirurgias, remédios ou transplantes que pudessem curar, ou ajudar naquele caso.

- x -

Já se passavam das nove da noite, quando Wufei fechou mais uma vez seu aparelho celular. Frustração e preocupação marcavam seus traços orientais, que não passavam desapercebidos por Treize, que o observava desde o momento que chegara.

Estava numa das boates de Quatre, onde por ventura tivera o prazer de encontrar o chinês, que fazia a verificação da sua equipe de segurança aquela noite. Sorte a de Treize, que já não via o objeto de suas afeiçoes a alguns dias. Desde que o chinês chegara que o via pegar naquele celular, uma dezena de vezes, e discar para alguém que parecia não atender. Pelo nervosismo que ele demonstrava ao ligar e a preocupação ao desligar o aparelho, desconfiava que as ligações deveriam ser destinadas ao lindo passa-tempo a quem Chang chamava de namorado.

Treize sorriu. Seriam problemas no paraíso? Ele torcia fervorosamente para que sim. Ele observou Wufei se virar para dar instruções para um de seus homens. Decidido, bebeu um ultimo gole da cerveja e deixou o bar. O local começava a encher e Treize não queria perder Chang de vista. O jogo de luzes e a musica tecno levavam os corpos a pista, enquanto ele encontrava passagem até o chinês, que finalmente dispensava seu funcionário.

- Tudo bem com a segurança, Chang? – perguntou ao se aproximar, já puxando conversa.

Wufei, ainda sério, respondeu:

- Tudo em ordem. – não estava no melhor de seus humores para uma conversa.

Treize sorriu mentalmente. A curta resposta do chinês era mais do que esperada e sabia como poderia chegar onde queria.

- Desculpe por me intrometer, mas eu vi você ao telefone e não pude deixar de notar o quão perturbado estava. – confessou, sem vergonha alguma de admitir que o estava observando. – Seu brinquedinho está começando a dar problemas?

Wufei o olhou irritado. Não gostava da forma com que Treize se referia a Duo toda vez que lhe vinha puxar conversa.

- Duo não é meu brinquedinho, Treize. – disse firme. – E agradeceria se parasse de se referir a ele com esse termo.

Treize foi brincalhão, levantando as mãos num sinal de rendição.

- Desculpe. Não está mais aqui quem falou… mas me permita perguntar o que houve então. Brigaram? - era sua maior esperança.

Wufei ainda não tinha atentado para as verdadeiras intenções de Treize para com ele. Inicialmente achava que o editor estava com segundos pensamentos em relação a Duo, afinal, seu namorado era o tipo de pessoa que cativava a qualquer um a primeira vista, mas até então, não vira Treize se aproximar de Duo, ou tentar puxar conversa mais prolongada ou reservada com ele.

- Nós não brigamos não, Treize. – informou e pode constatar uma pequena decepção nos olhos do homem a sua frente. – Só estou um pouco preocupado com ele.

Treize sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Chang não era o tipo que se preocupava. Sempre o vira como uma pessoa de personalidade forte e fria, assim como Heero, mas ali estava o chinês, confessando que estava preocupado com alguém e, de certo, isso era verdadeiro.

- E o que a belezinha aprontou? – perguntou interessado, tentando disfarçar um pouco a raiva da voz.

- Ele ficou de me ligar quando saísse do plantão no hospital e isso já tem quatro horas.

- Vai ver que ele saiu com alguns amigos e se esqueceu. Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? – disse no intento de ser mesmo malicioso.

- Duo não faria isso sem me avisar. – afirmou convicto, parecendo inabalado pela insinuação de Treize.

- Você o conhece há tão pouco tempo, Chang. – insistiu. – Por que dar tanto crédito assim ao garoto? Afinal, vocês passam mais tempo separados do que juntos.

- Por que ele não me deu razão para pensar o contrário. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que terminar o que vim fazer aqui.

Wufei se afastou de Treize, sem perceber a magoa e o ódio que deixava nos olhos do homem. Ele continuou sua inspeção, ainda preocupado, e na esperança que Duo telefonasse e avisasse que tudo estava bem.

Treize sentiu uma raiva crescente em seu âmago. Primeiro ódio de Duo por roubar as afeições de Wufei e segundo do chinês, era fato que ele estava apaixonado pelo americano e quando constatava aquilo, era como se lhe dessem um soco no estomago.

Sem desviar os olhos do chinês, ele jurou:

- Você pensa que o ama, não é mesmo? Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Chang. Não vão ficar juntos.

- x -

Na casa de praia, Duo e Heero tinham jantado maravilhosamente bem. Eles haviam conversado bastante e o americano fez questão de falar mais sobre o mal que o japonês sofria e para o escritor, ouvir tudo aquilo, vindo de Duo, não lhe parecia tão pesado e doloroso, pois seu otimismo em relação a situação, o contagiava também.

Heero não conseguiu saber nada sobre o médico naquela noite, pois ele conseguiu levar todo foco da conversa para o que passava e as possibilidades de encaixar-se numa vida normal, sem tantos transtornos. Concluía que o americano era o tipo de pessoa que se importava mais com os outros do que consigo próprio, fato era que escolhera medicina para formar uma carreira profissional. Teve certeza quando eles entraram no escritório, porque Duo insistira em fazer uma pesquisa pela internet, para ter parâmetros para começar a ajudá-lo no que pudesse. Sim, Duo deixara bem claro que iria ajudá-lo no que pudesse e Heero via-se acalentado e grato por tal gesto. Mas, qual não foi sua surpresa, quando foi na cozinha buscar café para ambos e na volta deparou-se com jovem adormecido, a cabeça apoiada num dos braços em cima da escrivaninha, ainda tendo a mão sobre o mouse. No monitor uma das últimas páginas que carregara para pesquisar.

Heero sentiu-se culpado no mesmo instante. Estava tão afundado em seus próprios problemas que falhara em notar que Duo estava cansado. Se aproximando do jovem, podia observar finalmente com mais calma o rosto adormecido e perceber as olheiras que se destacavam na pele alva. O medico provavelmente tinha saído de outro longo período de plantão quando lhe telefonou naquele final de tarde. Pode deduzir isso analisando a rapidez com que ele chegara ao parque, que ficava nas proximidades do hospital. O coitado deveria estar mesmo exausto e ele sequer parara um segundo para avaliar aquilo.

Colocou as xícaras com café em cima de uma outra mesinha e ficou por um momento admirando Duo dormir. Se antes ele parecia jovem, adormecido era quase uma criança. Estendeu a mão afastando as mechas da franja castanha, que lhe caiam sobre o rosto e deixou seus olhos vagarem na extensão da longa trança. Perguntava-se por que do médico ter um cabelo tão longo, já que desconfiava que deveria ser bem trabalhoso cuidar dos fios, que pareciam tão bem tratados. Achava pouco pratico, desnecessário, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia imagina-lo sem ela. Tinha que afirmar mais uma vez: era mesmo muito bonito. Não era a toa que Treize se mordia de ciúmes por causa dele. Wufei, com certeza, tinha tirado a sorte grande em todos os sentidos.

Com pena de acordá-lo, Heero se aproximou mais e cuidadosamente trouxe o corpo pesadamente adormecido para seus braços e o carregou até seu quarto, onde o colocou na cama. Tirou o tênis dos pés do americano e o cobriu com o edredom. Sorriu ao ver o jovem se aconchegar de contra os travesseiros fofos. Duo deveria estar muito cansado, pois não acordara em nenhum momento, desde que o pegara nos braços até ali.

Com um breve sussurro de boa noite, Heero apagou a luz do quarto e encostou a porta, deixando o médico descansar o tempo que quisesse.

- x -

Duo acordou com a luminosidade vinda do lado de fora da janela e o som das ondas quebrando na praia. Ainda sonolento abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que não estava em seu quarto. Um pouco assustado, colocou-se sentado na cama e olhou ao redor. Rapidamente se lembrou de estar pesquisando no computador, enquanto Heero havia ido pegar um café, mas já era dia e isso fora a noite. Olhou para si e viu que ainda estava com as roupas que vestia no dia anterior. Deduziu então, que aquele seria o quarto de Heero. Verificou no relógio de pulso: nove e cinqüenta da manhã.

Rapidamente deixou a cama, colocou seu tênis, que encontrou no chão e deixou o quarto. A casa estava no silêncio e o ruído gostoso das ondas entrava no local de forma acalentadora. Procurou pelo escritor pelos cômodos, vindo a encontrá-lo, para sua surpresa, deitado e dormindo no grande sofá do escritório. Tinha um travesseiro acomodado ao braço do sofá onde sua cabeça descansava, uma coberta sobre o corpo e nas mãos, por sobre o peito, havia um livro entreaberto que, certamente, o japonês deveria ter adormecido lendo.

Sorriu vendo a imagem do escritor daquela forma. Tinha mesmo dormido na cama dele, só não sabia como havia chegado até lá. Sentiu-se envergonhado, afinal, tinha ido até lá para ajudar e acabara dormindo e, ainda por cima, tirando o conforto de Heero dormir em sua própria cama.

Ficou com pena de acordá-lo, mas precisava ir embora. Naquele momento, lembrou-se de que tinha ter ligado para Wufei desmarcando o encontro deles, mas com todo aquele problema, misturado com o cansaço que estava, tinha acabado se esquecendo. Não acordaria Heero. Foi até a escrivaninha, pegou um pedaço de papel num bloco e escreveu um recado, o qual colocou por cima da mesinha perto do sofá onde o escritor dormia. Assim deixou o escritório, foi até a sala, onde pegou sua mochila e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Preocupava-se agora com o namorado. Tinha cometido uma falha ao esquecer-se de telefonar para ele, mas também, por que Wufei não lhe telefonara? Ainda na varanda da casa de Heero, tendo a sua frente o mar em todo seu esplendor, ele buscou o celular no case da mochila e quando o abriu, franziu o cenho. Estava desligado? Tentou sem sucesso re-ligar o aparelho, mas era fato: a bateria tinha acabado.

- Droga. – praguejou baixinho.

Se Wufei tivesse tentado telefonar e a bateria já tivesse se esvaído, ele estaria preocupado.

Sem perder mais tempo, apressou-se em sair dali e pegar um táxi. Já era a segunda vez que se dava ao luxo de pagar um, mas estava com pressa, queria chegar o quanto antes em casa. No caminho se estapeou mentalmente várias vezes. Como fora esquecer de ligar e avisar Wufei? Estavam no começo do relacionamento e ele já vinha como uma gafe daquelas.

Quando chegou a seu prédio, ficou aliviado porque poderia finalmente telefonar para Wufei. Subiu apressado as escadas e, quando chegou a seu andar, colocou a chave na porta e a abriu, já estava pronto para avançar direto para o telefone, mas parou qualquer ação quando deu-se diretamente com o namorado parado, de braços cruzados, perto da grande janela da sala, onde parecia admirar a vista.

- Wu?

- Dormiu fora de casa, Duo? – perguntou num tom sarcástico, antes de se virar e encarar o americano.

Duo viu os olhos negros enfrentarem os seus e sentiu pela primeira vez a frieza que todos comentavam existir. Wufei jamais o tinha olhado daquele jeito. Não precisava perguntar como ele havia entrado, pois ele próprio havia dado uma copia da chave de seu apartamento.

Duo fechou a porta e descansou a mochila na poltrona perto de si.

- Eu sinto muito, Wu… - ia começar a se desculpar, mas o chinês o cortou.

- Aonde você dormiu, Duo? – a voz de Wufei era controlada, mas autoritária, exigindo rapidamente uma resposta.

- Na casa do Heero.

Aquilo era o que faltava para o chinês perder a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava.

- Na casa do Yui! – exaltou-se. – Eu passei a noite inteira preocupado e você estava na casa do Yui!

- Eu posso explicar… - tentou mais uma vez contar.

- Acho melhor ter uma boa desculpa para não ter me telefonado avisando e também para a droga do seu celular estar desligado. – disse irritado, mas sua raiva só era aumentada por se recordar das palavras de Treize na boate.

- O celular ficou sem bateria e eu… eu acabei esquecendo… de ligar.

- Ha! Ótimo! – disse exasperado com a grande explicação do namorado.

- Escuta, Wu. Eu estava exausto, saindo de um plantão horrível. – começou o resto da sua explicação. – Mas fiquei sabendo os resultados do exame que Heero tinha ido fazer e eu não poderia deixá-lo sozinho num momento daqueles.

- Mas que diabos você tem a ver com Yui e os malditos problemas dele!

- Ele vai ficar cego, Wu.

Um breve silencio tomou conta da sala do pequeno apartamento. Duo não estava com raiva de Wufei pelo rompante, compreendia que era sua culpa por ter se esquecido de avisar, mas achava injusto ele falar daquela forma sobre os problemas de Heero.

- O quê? – perguntou como se não tivesse entendido.

Wufei estava com ciúmes de Duo e depois que este lhe contara que passara a noite na casa do escritor, perdera um pouco a razão, principalmente porque, mesmo que não admitisse, os comentários de Treize o haviam afetado. Duo esquecera mesmo de telefonar avisando e ainda havia dormido na casa de Yui, mas escutar aquela revelação, quebrou qualquer barreira que tinha entre eles.

- Ele vai ficar cego… Heero tem um problema genético hereditário que vai privá-lo totalmente da visão em pouco tempo. – explicou de forma mais clara. – E como havia sido eu quem indicara o Dr. Adamns, me vi na responsabilidade de checar como ele estava e ajudá-lo. Ficamos conversando a noite e pesquisando na internet sobre o assunto, mas eu acabei dormindo de tão exausto que estava e nem sei como… Eu sinto muito Wu, eu sei que dei mancada, mas não poderia deixar de ajudá-lo.

Wufei achou-se um pouco egoísta. O caso de Yui era grave se fosse como Duo contava. Além de tudo, o namorado ainda lhe pedia desculpas. Sua raiva esvaiu-se toda e a única coisa que queria era acabar de uma vez com aquela discussão estúpida.

- Vem cá. – fez um gesto com a mão chamando Duo, para em seguida receber um sorriso aliviado e o namorado em seus braços. – Eu sinto muito pelo Yui, mas não faça mais isso, Duo. Eu fiquei preocupado, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com você. – confessou acariciando a nuca do americano.

Duo levantou a cabeça para fitar os olhos negros do chinês e ali mesmo se perdeu. Não deu mais nenhuma resposta, deixou que seus lábios tomassem o do namorado num beijo que por ele começou suave, mas se intensificou com a pegada forte da mão em sua cintura, fazendo com que seu corpo colasse ainda mais no outro e a boca na sua buscasse desesperadamente por sua língua. Sem qualquer reserva se entregou ao chinês ali mesmo, aliviado por terem conseguido se entender e por ter a convicção de que era amado e estava amando, e muito, aquela pessoa.

* * *

Comentem! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus…

**Warnings:** Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

* * *

**_A new day  
the sun is shining  
seems I'm closer to finding  
that life is more than where we are  
no way that I am TURNING  
as long as the sun is burning  
now it seems that all I want is you_**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Heero acordou sentido o corpo meio remoído e quando se moveu para o lado, para ganhar mais espaço na cama, encontrou o chão. Definitivamente despertou, percebendo que não estava em sua espaçosa kingsize e sim no sofá estreito de seu escritório. Endireitou-se, colocando-se sentado, e acarinhou o braço que tinha sofrido o impacto com a pequena queda. Olhando ao redor, lembrou-se aos poucos que na noite anterior tinha doado sua cama para Duo dormir. O jovem médico estava tão cansado que adormecera tentando ajudá-lo. Então havia colocado-o deitado em sua cama. Tinha voltado para o escritório e aproveitara para ler um pouco e fora quando devia ter adormecido também.

Tinha que agradecer a Duo pela ajuda e já tinha pensado em fazer um café da manhã para os dois, quando viu o pequeno bilhete em cima da mesinha bem perto dele. Sem hesitar pegou o pedaço de papel e o leu com um sorriso nos lábios.

_'**Obrigado pela cama, mas tenho que ir embora. Você estava dormindo tão sossegado que não quis te acordar. Eu te ligo depois.'**_

Aquilo lhe trouxe um sentimento bom no peito. Não soube explicar o porque, nem quis ficar pensando muito em saber, apenas se levantou do chão e como há muito tempo não se sentia, foi preparar, de bom humor, seu café da manhã.

A sua nova realidade; o fato de ser surpreendido por uma doença hereditária, que sequer poderia pensar que existia ou ainda que poderia ser vitima dela; lhe corroia a mente ainda, mas havia algo que lhe trazia uma certa luz, uma esperança para que não desistisse e sabia bem que era aquele otimismo do médico que conhecera a tão pouco tempo.

Chegando na cozinha, enquanto preparava a cafeteira elétrica para fazer o café, começou a especular mais sobre a personalidade do jovem, do que sua própria condição. Duo era sem duvida alguém diferente das pessoas que já havia conhecido. Uma personalidade extrovertida, mas não exagerada; parecia ser determinado e responsável, mas ao mesmo tempo descontraído e desapegado de certos conceitos; e por fim pegava-se pensando nos motivos que o levariam a estar querendo ajudá-lo, afinal, mal se conheciam.

Seria Duo uma daquelas pessoas que não distinguiam as pessoas que queria se aproximar e fazia amizade com todos? Teria uma lógica já que ele seguia uma profissão onde deveria ajudar a salvar vidas, independente de quem quer que fosse.

Estranho era que ainda não conseguira assimilar a imagem de um médico ao jovem trançado. Com o jeito dele, a beleza, ele poderia ter facilmente seguido algo ligado a moda ou música, já que ao pensar neste último, o lembrava que ele também cantava muito bem. Recordar disso fazia imediatamente visualizar do afeto entre o belo médico com Wufei Chang. Havia sido a demonstração de carinho entre os dois que fizera despertar sua inspiração para o trabalho que estava parado há algum tempo.

Havia sido um fato estranho e curioso. Wufei era uma pessoa tão reservada, assim como ele próprio, e que tinha certa severidade e contemplações sobre tantas coisas, que vê-lo em tamanha demonstração de carinho com outro homem, um homem que certamente era todo o seu oposto, fazia com que não entendesse como os dois poderiam se dar tão bem juntos e ainda mais, como Duo conseguira despertar aquele lado escondido no chinês, que era impossível de qualquer um já ter visto algum dia.

O relacionamento deles lhe trazia muita curiosidade e, se pudesse entender melhor, tinha quase certeza que conseguiria desenvolver ainda melhor o livro que estava escrevendo… talvez o último livro que fosse escrever com sua visão. Era desolador pensar daquela forma, mas era a realidade, por isso, se empenharia para fazê-lo bem feito, com mais dedicação e cuidado que jamais fizera nenhum um outro.

Ele deveria ligar para seu editor e avisar sobre sua doença, mas não o fez. O café ficou pronto e ele pegou uma caneca do liquido quente e sem açúcar e voltou para seu escritório. Não estava propenso a dar explicações e sabia que isso implicaria em ter que ir falar pessoalmente com ele na cidade. No momento estava se sentindo pronto para escrever algo, ou continuar escrevendo.

Admirou-se ao colocar a caneca na mesa junto ao monitor e abrir as cortinas acinzentadas, deixando que a claridade tomasse o local. Em seguida puxou a grande janela permitindo que a brisa marítima, fresca e renovadora, invadisse o cômodo. Ele geralmente não se sentia bem para escrever durante o dia, nem muito menos com tamanha sensação de bem-estar, a ponto de querer receber toda aquela vibração que vinha de fora da casa: o sol fraco, a brisa, o barulho das ondas do mar. Naquele momento o conjunto lhe fazia não pensar duas vezes em se sentar ao computador e ligá-lo. Acendeu um cigarro e começou, determinado a prosseguir com seu trabalho.

-

Duo despertou sentindo os beijos que eram depositados na curva de seu pescoço e gemeu. Um sorriso leve traçando a curva de seus lábios, enquanto empurrava-se para trás, se aninhando ainda mais ao corpo do homem que o abraçava. Pensar nos eventos de logo pela manhã, de terem quase criado uma discussão feia por uma simples confusão de informações, fazia com que aquele momento para ele fosse ainda mais estimado.

Wufei e ele estavam juntos há pouco tempo, isso era verdade, mas estar junto dele fazia com que não se sentisse um estranho naquela cidade; sozinho em aspectos que ele detestava. Existia também o sentimento que vinha aos poucos o conquistando, tomando seu coração por completo. A sensação de sentir-se seguro e amado, deixavam-no desarmado contra o chinês, e realmente não se importava com isso. O namorado era mais do que poderia esperar. Mostrava-se sempre preocupado, atencioso, e, acima de tudo, apaixonado e ele estava abrindo seu coração para retribuir aqueles sentimentos da mesma forma, com a mesma igualdade e intensidade.

- Eu preciso ir embora. – ele murmurou a beira de seu ouvido, para em seguida lhe mordiscar o lóbulo.

Deixou um gemido escapar, ocasionado pelo arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo, e logo reclamou:

- Ir? Já? – deixou seus olhos se abrirem e fitarem o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e fez uma careta, vendo que realmente já era bem tarde.

- Tenho uma reunião com uma das equipes às quatro horas. Se não me apressar, acabo me atrasando. – ele se explicou, sentido-se um pouco mal por mais uma vez ter que deixar Duo para poder cuidar do trabalho.

Duo se virou na cama para encarar o ônix dos olhos de Wufei e, com um muxoxo, reclamou:

- Justo hoje que é minha folga?

Wufei realmente sentia-se culpado. Era tão pouco o tempo que tinham para passarem juntos e sempre calhava de Duo estar no plantão por 24 horas, ou ele ter que cuidar de problemas na empresa de segurança. Mas infelizmente, por enquanto, nada poderia fazer para remediar aquela situação. Duo não abriria mão de sua residência; disso orgulhava-se dele por manter seus objetivos sempre em foco e não desviá-los por nada nem ninguém; mas assim como Duo, ele também não deixaria de atender as suas responsabilidades.

Ele era dono de uma empresa de segurança. Não poderia se descuidar de seu trabalho em momento algum, caso contrário, qualquer problema que surgisse se voltaria contra ele. Mas isso não diminuía seu sentimento pelo exótico americano. Podia dizer com certeza que estava completamente cativado por ele e fazia tudo que estava a seu alcance para poder agradá-lo e aumentar o elo que tinham um com o outro.

- Eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido que puder.

Duo fez uma feição displicente e ironizou:

- É melhor que eu arrume uma distração bem longa.

Wufei estreitou os olhos e em seguida tomou os lábios do americano num beijo leve e calmo.

- Prometo tentar. – assegurou apartando do beijo e olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas.

- É melhor colocar um esforço extra nesse "tentar". – ameaçou num tom brincalhão.

Wufei sorriu, deu um último beijo na boca de Duo e se levantou, indo para o banheiro. Não demorou para o americano escutar a água do chuveiro correndo. Permitiu-se sorrir, ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrou ao travesseiro em que o namorado estivera deitado, apreciando sentir ali o cheiro da colônia que este usava. Ele queria poder ter mais tempo com Wufei, mas sabia das responsabilidades e prioridades dele e as respeitava, mesmo assim, não o impedia de sentir falta do namorado, de ter mais contato do que tinham.

Quando Wufei retornou ao quarto para se despedir do americano, sorriu ante a imagem do mesmo novamente adormecido, desta vez, totalmente enviesado na cama e abraçado ao seu travesseiro. Não quis acordá-lo, por isso apenas deixou-se aproveitar mais uns segundos da visão do namorado dormindo e depois deixou o apartamento sem fazer barulho. Por mais que Duo gostasse de ter seu tempo dedicado a ele, não admitia que também precisava daquele descanso, para poder restabelecer as energias para o próximo plantão. Ele entendia perfeitamente isso e, apesar de saber que o americano era uma hiperativa bola de energia, sabia também dos limites do corpo humano. Sentia-se afortunado por ter alguém tão dedicado como Duo em sua vida e não queria nada mais do que poder mantê-lo em sua vida… talvez num futuro próximo, de forma definitiva.

Duo acordou uma hora depois. Ainda um pouco grogue, piscou algumas vezes e bocejou, procurando endireitar-se na cama. Após uma boa espreguiçada, volto-se para ver as horas e se surpreendeu em constatar que tinha passado praticamente o dia todo dormindo. Eram quase quatro e meia e pelo silêncio no apartamento, Wufei já tinha ido embora.

Suspirou frustrado.

Agora que tinha descansado e não tinha um namorado para desfrutar o resto de seu dia, o que ele poderia fazer? Seu estômago deu a resposta com um barulho já familiar. Jogou de lado os lençóis que cobriam sua nudez e, caçou no chão sua boxer, vestindo-a e em seguida rumando até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira procurando por algo que pudesse lhe preencher o vazio na barriga e acabou optando pelo leite puro e umas torradas com geléia. Enquanto comia com a expressão chateada, pensava no que fazer para ocupar seu tempo. Não queria ficar trancado em seu apartamento assistindo televisão, ou acabaria outra vez pegando no sono.

Quando uma lembrança lhe bateu na mente, se pegou sorrindo. Momentaneamente deixou de lado seu pequeno lanche e apressou-se até a bancada, onde seu celular ainda estava conectado ao carregador.

Tinha prometido a Heero que telefonaria para saber se precisaria mais de sua ajuda com a pesquisa e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo para a aceitação de sua futura situação. Era triste ainda pensar que um homem novo e tão bem posicionado como o japonês, estaria para perder a visão definitivamente, mas para ele, ainda via as coisas por uma forma mais suave. Sempre havia uma saída para tudo, e se não houvesse, sempre tinha uma forma de se acomodar as situações, por mais adversas que fossem. E sempre que existiam perdas, também existiam ganhos, bastava esperar que sempre apareciam. E acreditava ainda que Heero era um homem forte e saberia contornar o problema com sucesso.

Ele discou o numero do japonês, voltando a se sentar a mesa da pequena cozinha, tomando um gole do leite puro.

-

Heero havia passado praticamente o dia todo na frente de seu computador digitando, parando apenas para fazer um pequeno almoço. Tinha se concentrado em escrever, aproveitando a massiva inspiração que lhe abatera aquele dia. O telefone tinha cooperado com ele e até o presente momento não o importunara, mas como nada era perfeito, se viu errando a linha que escrevia quando o soar estridente do aparelho de repente lhe estremeceu em sua concentração.

Suspirou meia dúzia de palavrões, salvando o documento e em seguida estendendo a mão para pegar o fone da base, que ficava ali mesmo em sua mesa. Imaginou ser Quatre com mais uma de suas conversas fúteis ou pior, seu editor querendo jogar conversa fora. Com certeza fosse quem fosse, iria ser breve e para poder voltar ao que estava fazendo. Nada iria atrapalhá-lo com seu trabalho aquele dia.

Nada a não ser a voz rouca e descontraída que chegou aos seus ouvidos lhe causando um misto de surpresa e contentamento.

- E aí, Heero? Espero não estar atrapalhando.

Ele sorriu levemente e deixou-se relaxar, recostando-se para trás no encosto macio de sua cadeira. Era Duo. Ele realmente ligara como havia prometido. Heero tinha até mesmo se esquecido que o americano ficara de lhe telefonar, uma vez que ficara tão centrado em escrever, mas estava contente por escutar a voz dele outra vez.

- Não, não atrapalha. – afirmou com a voz impassível, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para a tela do monitor o capítulo que ainda não havia terminado de digitar.

Houve uma pequena hesitação do outro lado da linha, até que o americano voltou a falar.

- Vai estar ocupado nas próximas horas?

Heero franziu o cenho. Aquilo era realmente o pré-convite para fazerem juntos alguma coisa?

- Humm… - ponderou olhando mais fixamente para o monitor. – Não. Definitivamente não vou fazer nada.

Escutou um suspiro de satisfação do outro lado da linha, e logo Duo confirmou as suas suspeitas.

- Bem, já que você não vai fazer nada, e eu também não vou fazer nada, será que poderíamos usar esse tempo inútil de nada a fazer e fazermos algo juntos?

Heero conteve o riso que ameaçou escapar de seus lábios e viu-se ponderando sobre sair ou não. Apesar de toda sua introspecção, gostava da idéia de estar com o americano mais uma vez.

- O que você sugeriria como uma forma construtiva de usar nosso tempo inútil?

A resposta de Duo veio imediata.

- Explorar mais sobre seu pequeno contratempo.

- Mais pesquisa? – perguntou duvidoso.

- Nah… já pesquisamos o suficiente ontem. – respondeu certo do que dizia. - Hoje vamos a ação.

Heero fez uma feição displicente e indagou confuso:

- Ação?

Escutou a risada gostosa do americano invadir sua audição e quase riu também.

- É. Confie em mim. – pediu um voto de confiança. - Você pode vir me buscar? Infelizmente eu sou um médico pobre ainda e não tenho carro.

- Claro. Me dê seu endereço.

Quando terminou de anotar o endereço e desligou o telefone, olhou para o papel em sua mão e para o monitor. Fez uma careta para a tela e fechou os arquivos, desligando a máquina por completo e deixando o escritório para tomar um banho, se arrumar e sair.

O convite do americano era inesperado. Não pretendia deixar seu escritório, mas segundo ele era algo relacionado com seu problema e o mesmo estava de tão boa vontade, disposto a ajudá-lo, que não conseguia negar de atender ao pedido. Era de seu interesse também.

Mas a idéia de poder sair um pouco para se distrair também não lhe desagradava.

Não demorou muito para se arrumar, fechar a casa e sair.

-

Duo já esperava na portaria do prédio quando viu o carro de Heero parar rente a calçada. Apressou-se até o veículo e entrou sem mais cerimônias, presenteando o escritor com um de seus sorrisos cativantes.

- Para onde agora, Doutor? – perguntou ironicamente, querendo saber que caminho tomar.

Duo ajeitou o cinto de segurança e meneou a cabeça para frente.

- Segue em frente que eu vou te dando as direções.

- Mistério até o último momento?

Duo riu e assentiu:

- O fator surpresa é sempre a melhor parte da diversão.

Heero saiu com o carro, conformado de não receber nenhuma explicação. Definitivamente o jovem médico era uma figura diferente. Deixou ser guiado por eles no transito.

- Pensei que como é seu dia de folga do plantão passaria cuidando de suas coisas. – comentou, enquanto virava numa das ruas indicadas por Duo.

O médico suspirou e contou:

- Desvantagens de se fazer residência médica e ter um namorado que também tem grandes responsabilidades. – olhou para Heero de forma divertida. – Nossos horários vivem se desencontrando.

Era a primeira vez que conversavam sobre a vida pessoal dele com o chinês e Heero se viu interessado em buscar saber mais sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Ele é mesmo muito responsável quando se trata da empresa. – comentou, lembrando das prioridades de Chang. – Mas eu também nunca o vi tão bem e sociável como aquela noite no lual.

Duo fez uma careta de quem não estava acreditando e indagou:

- Está dizendo que eu faço bem para ele?

Heero deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente sim. – confirmou, sem perder a atenção no trânsito. – Você não tinha idéia disso?

- Um pouco… - disse com um sorriso meigo nos lábios. – Comigo ele nunca foi tão diferente do que é hoje não.

Heero quase riu.

- Deveria tê-lo visto antes de começarem a namorar. – comentou, lembrando-se do chinês sempre sério e centrado.

- Vire na próxima a direita, Heero. – pediu para o escritor que logo atendeu. – Mas veja bem, Wu me contou que você também não é tão sociável assim, e até agora eu não vi nada do que ele me contou.

Heero refletiu por um momento. Era verdade. Ele não estava agindo como fazia comumente. Nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que gostava de socializar. Não estaria de bom grado saindo com um recém conhecido, deixando que ele guiasse o seu caminho, sem qualquer explicação e, principalmente, não estaria se sentindo a vontade conversando daquela forma aberta, e porque não dizer extrovertida, com aquele americano.

E conscientizou-se de uma coisa, fazendo com que as palavras deixaram sua boca, antes que tivesse o poder de refreá-las.

- Talvez o "x" da questão seja a sua companhia.

Duo o olhou de forma séria e Heero se estapeou mentalmente, frustrado por ter dito algo que provavelmente o médico levaria como uma cantada de sua parte. O que realmente não era.

- É… - Duo disse voltando a sorrir, com uma feição divertida e orgulhosa no rosto. – Eu sou uma dádiva para os pobres mortais.

Desta vez Heero não se conteve e riu, fazendo assim, Duo acompanhá-lo na risada. Não havia sido tão ruim, o médico não havia interpretado pelo lado ruim de sua observação, apesar de que por um momento temer que no instante que este fechara a expressão, fosse tomar algum fora ou que tivesse definitivamente acabado com o misterioso passeio dos dois. Mas tinha que dar mais uma vez razão ao americano, mesmo tendo sido num tom de brincadeira, o fato dele ser uma figura exótica a ponto de com sua aura transformar até mesmo ele e Wufei em pessoas mais sociáveis, era algo verdadeiro.

A amizade com Duo era algo que gostaria de preservar. Engraçado pensar que apesar de tudo estar acontecendo tão rápido, já se via mais confortável com o americano, do que com Quatre, que era seu amigo de longa data.

Sim, Duo tinha verdadeiramente algo que mexia com sua atitude.

Duo, por sua vez, estava contente consigo mesmo por ver que o astral do escritor tinha melhorado totalmente do principio de depressão que tinha visto na noite anterior. Ele ria e conversava como se o motivo que os unira não existisse. Como se a cegueira fosse uma brincadeira distante e esquecida.

Por um lado era bom. Sendo médico ele já vira pessoas tomarem atitudes drásticas ao saberem de doenças incuráveis e pensar que alguém jovem e talentoso como Heero pudesse cometer um ato contra a própria vida, por achar que sem sua visão nada mais tinha sentido, o deixava demasiadamente angustiado. Ele estava mesmo tentando manter uma vigilância simples sobre o japonês, sem que este percebesse, e também mostrar o outro lado da vida que passaria a enfrentar.

Para um individuo que sempre tivera a visão, o fato de perdê-la era extremamente chocante e quase inaceitável. Para se adaptar a um novo estilo de vida, não era a mesma coisa do que para uma pessoa que já nascera com o problema e jamais tivera a noção de como poderia ser ver a luz do sol. Mas estava otimista de que Heero Yui carregava mais força e determinação do que aquela pessoa abalada que se deixou quase afundar pelo baque da noticia. E ele, Duo Maxwell, estava ali para ajudar no que pudesse.

Para que não houvesse confusão, ele fizera questão de avisar a Wufei que estava saindo, para onde estava e com quem estava indo. Não queria outra exaltação de ânimos como na noite anterior. O namorado prometeu que ligaria assim que terminasse o compromisso e Duo fez questão de checar o celular antes de sair.

-

Heero ficou um pouco surpreso quando chegaram ao local em que Duo fizera tanto mistério. Uma loja numa viela shopping em um bairro comercial da cidade, onde ao que tudo indicava, era especializada em softwares e computação. Estranhar foi uma reação normal, e Duo parecia já esperar por aquela sua feição de confusão, pois lhe sorriu displicente, fazendo com que o acompanhasse ao entrar no estabelecimento.

O americano pediu uma informação no balcão de atendimento e logo o estava puxando pelas seções de estantes com os mais variados tipos de caixas de softwares. Então, Heero não se conteve em perguntar:

- Posso saber o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Sem se virar para lhe dar devida atenção e ainda o puxando pelo pulso, Duo sorriu, analisando as prateleiras, enquanto procurava por algo.

- Ontem a noite, antes de eu capotar na frente do seu computador, achei essa reportagem sobre um software para deficientes visuais e como sua vida está praticamente toda liga a essa máquina e sua escrita, nada melhor do que começarmos por essa parte.

Heero viu-se pego de surpresa pela revelação do jovem trançado, principalmente por perceber o quanto este estava interessado em ajudá-lo, quando poderia simplesmente colocar de lado aquele assunto e deixar que se arranjasse sozinho. Sorriu internamente, percebendo a amizade que Duo estava lhe mostrando de forma incondicional.

Duo deu uma pequena exclamação quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava e soltando Heero, pegou nas mãos o pacote do software. Era exatamente o que ele vira na pesquisa que tinha feito na net.

- Este aqui. – disse animado, entregando o produto nas mãos do japonês. – Li que a única coisa que ainda não conseguiram fazer é que descreva as imagens, mas de resto, você terá praticamente acesso a tudo. Você vai poder ler, escrever seus textos e navegar na internet. É o mais popular e é adaptado ao sistema operacional do computador e ele usa um sintetizador de voz.

- Isso não precisaria de um computador especial para deficientes visuais? – Heero perguntou, ainda tentando se adaptar aquelas novidades que não lhe eram nada empolgantes.

- Humm… provavelmente. Um computador adaptado. Eles provavelmente devem ter aqui ou saber onde podemos conseguir um. – disse já procurando ao redor por um atendente. – Você também teria que começar a aprender a ler em braile.

Heero suspirou e colocou o programa de volta na estante.

- Isso é muito complicado.

Duo fechou a expressão num bico e pegou de volta o programa empurrando-o de contra o peito do japonês, fazendo com que este voltasse a segurá-lo.

- Não tão complicado quanto tirar uma bala alojada na coluna de alguém. – ironizou, lembrando-se de sua última façanha na emergência. – Agora mexa-se, Sr. Yui. Esse é só o começo.

Heero virou os olhos e seguiu o americano pela loja, levando consigo o programa. No final de sua pequena excursão pela loja, Duo já havia feito com que encomendasse o que precisava e mais um pouco. O médico poderia ser um consumista enrustido, se Heero não estava enganado, mas apesar de algumas coisas supérfluas, de resto, apenas comprara o que precisaria no futuro. Era uma atitude deprimente, mas sábia. Tinha que ajeitar as coisas, deixar tudo pronto e organizado para quando fosse privado de sua visão.

Já tinha escurecido quando deixaram a loja e começaram a caminhar pela viela na direção do estacionamento, onde tinham deixado o carro. Duo parecia oscilar a visão entre uma vitrine e outra, admirando roupas e outros artigos, enquanto andavam. Heero reparava como a longa trança marrom serpenteava de um lado para o outro nas costas do americano, seguindo o balançar de seus movimentos. Ainda estava intrigado em saber como um homem poderia manter um cabelo tão longo.

- Seu cabelo… não incomoda mantê-lo tão longo assim? – vocalizou seus pensamentos e finalmente o americano se voltou para si, mas sem perder a passada.

- Por quê? – Duo indagou com tom descontraído. – Não fico bem com ele assim?

Heero balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, não é isso. – afirmou e tentou explicar-se melhor. – É que é tão longo e não prático, ainda mais com você fazendo plantão na emergência.

Duo deu de ombros e replicou de forma simples.

- Eu gosto, além do mais, se fosse tão incomodo, todas as mulheres teriam cabelos curtos.

- Isso não é bem uma resposta coerente. – Heero retorquiu, ainda querendo saber mais.

Duo riu e deu de ombros.

- Eu apenas gosto. Acho bonito, pode me criticar, mas sou vaidoso e meu cabelo é apenas um reflexo disso.

Heero tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si próprio, que os longos cabelos castanhos escuros eram lindos e pareciam sim, muito bem tratados. Por algum motivo, mesmo que forçasse para imaginar, não conseguia ver Duo de cabelos curtos. Os fios lisos, que iam um pouco abaixo da cintura e eram mantidos sempre presos naquela trança bem feita, eram um complemento indispensável ao médico.

Estavam quase chegando ao carro, atravessando o estacionamento, quando Duo teve um pequeno sobressalto e procurou pelos bolsos da jaqueta, logo trazendo na mão, o pequeno celular que vibrava. Ele atendeu, sem interromper a caminhada na direção do carro e, mesmo que quisesse se distanciar do que o americano conversava, Heero não conseguiu e acabou inconscientemente prestando atenção a cada detalhe.

Pelo tom carinhoso das palavras, tinha a impressão de que Duo falava com Wufei e confirmou isso quando no meio de um comentário desanimado o chamou de "Wu". Pensou que, pelo visto, o americano estava insatisfeito ou inconformado com algo que o namorado lhe dissera, mas carinhosamente se despediu enviando-lhe um beijo.

- Parece que há uma séria conspiração do universo quanto as minhas horas vagas não coincidirem com as horas vagas desse chinês. – disse depois de um suspiro aborrecido, guardando o aparelho celular de volta no bolso.

Haviam alcançado o carro e antes de destravar as portas para que entrasse, Heero resolveu se intrometer um pouco, já que Duo tinha lhe dado margem para aquilo com seu comentário.

- Vocês não passam muito tempo juntos, não é mesmo?

Duo deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho meu plantão de vinte e quatro por trinta e seis e, ao que parece, nas minhas trinta e seis horas de folga, sempre existe algo para quebrar nosso tempo útil juntos. – contou sem constrangimento algum.

Heero imaginou que deveria ser mesmo difícil amar uma pessoa, querer estar perto e sempre ter um inoportuno que privava parte dessa proximidade. **_Duo e Wufei provavelmente deveriam se amar de verdade para poder sustentar uma situação como aquela._ **– pensou o escritor.

- As coisas devem melhorar quando você terminar a sua residência. – Heero abrandou a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que destravou as portas pelo pequeno controle preso as chaves.

Duo franziu o cenho e, num tom de admiração, implicou com o japonês:

- Depois diz que eu sou o otimista, hein! – riu, abrindo a porta do carro e entrando.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma displicente e tomou seu lugar ao volante.

- Eu só estou expondo o óbvio. – replicou, ainda tentando manter a fachada.

Duo ajeitava o cinto de segurança e não comprou a faceta do escritor.

- Sei… eu já li seus livros, lembre-se disso. – Alfinetou sem medo. - Sei muito bem até onde a sua mente pode ou não pode ser otimista.

Heero suspirou vencido, colocando a chave na ignição.

- A bendita escrita sempre revela mais de nós do que pensamos, certo?

- Pode apostar.

Heero por um instante hesitou em passar a marcha, quando algo passou por sua cabeça.

- Com esse telefonema do Chang, você está com o resto da noite livre?

Duo olhou para o japonês e, sem precisar ponderar muito, assentiu com a cabeça.

- É. Ele vai ter que ir verificar a segurança em uma das casas noturnas na parte leste da cidade.

Heero sorriu e finalmente saiu com o carro. Duo ficou intrigado e um pouco desconfiado, indagou:

- O que significa esse sorriso sinistro no seu rosto?

Mais uma vez Heero riu, mentalmente confirmando que Duo conseguia mesmo arrancar com facilidade aquela reação dele.

- Já que você está me ajudando tanto, nada mais justo que eu retribua, não deixando que sua noite passe em branco.

- Faço minha as suas palavras: isso não explica muita coisa. – Duo disse com humor.

- Um pequeno passeio e jantar. – expôs sua intenção. – Está a altura, Doutor?

Duo não precisou nem pensar.

- Guie o caminho, Sr. Yui.

-

Heero queria mesmo arrumar uma forma de agradecer ao médico por toda atenção e ajuda que estava lhe oferecendo. Viu uma oportunidade perfeita quando Duo comentou que não estaria vendo Wufei aquela noite. Tinha um lugar que gostaria mesmo de levar o americano, um lugar que costumava freqüentar vez por outra e que para ele, era mais do que fascinante. Eles sempre faziam sessões de cúpula e para a sua sorte estavam no horário.

Duo estava curioso para saber o que Heero tinha em mente, mas nem poderia culpá-lo por querer não responder as suas súplicas de dizer aonde iriam. Estava fazendo com que provasse do seu próprio veneno.

Quando Wufei telefonara para avisar que não poderia chegar cedo como tinha previsto, não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção. Era injusto não poder passar seu tempo livre com o namorado e este percebera seu desalento, desculpando-se imensamente. Duo acreditava que ele estivesse mesmo ressentido por não poder estar presente como queria. Não tinha jeito e só poderia se conformar… se conformar que teria mesmo que ficar em casa sozinho à noite, pulando de canal em canal da televisão, procurando por algo que pudesse prender sua atenção até que voltasse a dormir.

A proposta de Heero não poderia ter sido mais bem-vinda e, apesar de toda sua curiosidade, qualquer que fosse o lugar que o escritor o levasse, era melhor do que ficar dentro de seu apartamento trancado e sozinho.

Quando viu o local onde finalmente o japonês parara o carro, Duo ficou admirado com a escolha feita. Logo estava tirando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro para observar a fachada do lugar. Heero sorriu ante a reação do médico e também deixou o veículo, travando as portas em seguida.

- Nunca esteve aqui? – o escritor perguntou, tentando decifrar o motivo da expressão intrigada de Duo.

O americano saiu do transe em que estava e negou com a cabeça.

- Não. – respondeu somente.

- Então, - fez uma pequena reverencia com a mão. – bem-vindo ao planetário, Doutor.

Heero estava satisfeito por ter conseguido agradar Duo. Ver aquela expressão no rosto do americano continuava sendo uma recompensa para ele, quando era para ser o contrário, mas era impossível não se sentir presenteado com as reações do médico.

Entraram no planetário e Heero fez questão de arcar com as despesas. Como previra, tinha chegado a tempo para a cúpula, onde apresentariam aquela noite uma sessão sobre Marte, os mitos e as crenças dos povos antigos relacionados ao planeta vermelho e as recentes visitas das sondas espaciais, que lançavam robôs que vasculhavam sítios interessantes em sua superfície a procura de água e vida.

Durante a apresentação de 50 minutos, Heero por muitos momentos deixara de prestar atenção, para olhar para Duo. Este estava tão concentrado, que não lhe percebia. Assim aproveitou para gravar mentalmente cada reação e expressão do rosto do jovem a seu lado. Sorriu pensando ironicamente que nunca mais veria alguém tão bonito quanto ele.

Duo deixou a cúpula falando sem parar. Estava impressionado com a sensação e tudo o que pudera absorver da sessão. Havia sido uma experiência diferente, um passeio fora do convencional, tinha sido como vivenciar realmente uma viagem às estrelas e estava grato a Heero por isso.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo planetário, continuava com sua tagarelice, enquanto Heero atentamente lhe escutava.

- Onde eu morava não tinha nada parecido com isso. Quando vim para cá estudar não tinha como ficar de bagunça com os outros na rua. Além de ter que me dedicar, o dinheiro que meus pais me mandavam era suficiente apenas para as minhas necessidades básicas e as despesas com o curso. Então a falta de tempo, somada a falta de capital, me privaram de farrear por alguns anos. Agora que me formei e que comecei a residência, as coisas folgaram um pouquinho… - fez uma pausa, parecendo se lembrar de algo e resolveu contar. - Foi assim que eu conheci Wufei. Eu tinha saído com o pessoal que tinha conseguido passar para a residência no Memorial, sabe, pra comemorar e tudo mais, e fomos a Exodus, e o Wu estava lá aquela noite fazendo a supervisão. Ele estava trabalhando e por isso não podia se aproximar, mas ficou flertando comigo a noite toda. Quando terminou a bendita supervisão dele, eu já estava para ir embora com o pessoal e ele se apressou para me deter. E foi assim que eu e ele nos conhecemos.

- Atração a primeira vista. – Heero sugeriu.

- Foi sim… - disse com um sorriso saudoso e em seguida mudou de assunto. – Hey, eu quero ver as estrelas por aqueles telescópios. – apontou já se afastando na direção dos mesmos.

Heero seguiu logo atrás do americano, que ficara empolgado quando viu os telescópios, mas percebera as duas mudanças bruscas no humor dele e sabia que de alguma forma se devia ao fato de Wufei e ele não poderem estar tanto tempo juntos quanto gostaria. Veio-lhe na cabeça imediatamente um dizer que falava que quando o amor era verdadeiro superava qualquer obstáculo. Talvez aquele fosse o pequeno obstáculo de Duo e Wufei, uma pequena provação para estabilizar que, o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, era mesmo verdadeiro, como ele próprio acreditava que era. Escrever sobre aquilo era complexo, mas estava tentando colocar o máximo de realismo e Duo, de certo modo, o estava ajudando com todo aquele jeito exposto, não fazendo questão nunca de resguardar seus sentimentos.

Poderia acabar se acostumando mesmo em ter a amizade do americano e se fosse sempre com resultados tão positivos assim, não se incomodaria em passar parte de seu tempo desenvolvendo isso.

Quando deixaram o planetário, não conteve o ímpeto de buscar no bolso do blusão seu maço de cigarros e puxar um para sua boca. Não levou um segundo para que Duo torcesse o nariz e reclamasse.

- Você tem mesmo tendências suicidas. – disse num tom de desgosto. – Precisa mesmo acender esse veneno?

Heero, acendendo o cigarro, implicou sarcasticamente com o americano.

- Já vão me privar da minha visão, você agora vai querer tirar meu vicio também?

Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas e indagou severamente:

- Além de suicida, tem orgulho desse humor negro? – tentou pegar o cigarro da boca do japonês, mas esse se esquivou rapidamente. – Joga isso fora.

- Nem pensar. – disse com um sorriso irônico. – Se conforme, é livre arbítrio.

- Não enquanto eu estiver por perto. – garantiu, desviando o caminho que fazia em direção ao carro de Heero.

Heero parou perto do carro e olhou para a expressão emburrada do médico.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Para casa. – avisou se distanciando.

Heero não estava acreditando na infantilidade que estava presenciando ali e logo se pôs a seguir atrás do médico a passos rápidos a fim de alcançá-lo.

- Hey, espera aí! – pediu, segurando o americano pelo braço, sem perceber o sorriso que lhe esboçava os lábios.

Duo se virou e rapidamente tomou o cigarro da boca do japonês, e aproveitando o estarrecimento dele, puxou também o maço que estava no bolso do blusão, e sem perder o sorriso vitorioso, amassou-os com a mão e jogou-os numa poça d'água.

- Pronto. Problema resolvido, Sr. Yui.

Heero estreitou os olhos, mas logo em seguida aceitou sua derrota, sorrindo e dando um leve puxão na trança do americano.

- Você me deve um maço de cigarros, Doutor. – implicou. – Vamos embora, ainda temos um jantar.

- Você vai morrer seco esperando que eu te substitua esse maço. – replicou, divertindo-se da cara emburrada que Heero fazia enquanto voltavam para o carro. – E sim, vamos porque estou faminto.

Heero olhou para o americano e indagou:

- Você faz isso sempre?

- Isso o quê?

- Esses truques baratos.

- Sempre que preciso conseguir alguma coisa de algum trouxa que está tentando cometer suicídio a prestação. Faço com satisfação, principalmente porque a sua cara estava impagável quando eu tirei o cigarro da sua boca. – debochou com humor.

- Vai ter volta, Doutor.

Duo riu, ao mesmo tempo em que alcançavam o carro e Heero destravava as portas.

- Que infantilidade, Sr. Yui. – disse com uma voz estilizada.

- Me aguarde. – prometeu, entrando no carro.

-

Heero levou Duo para jantar em um restaurante italiano, indicado pelo próprio e, ao que parecia, era o tipo de comida que o médico mais gostava. Passaram a refeição conversando sobre coisas banais e quando o escritor levou o americano de volta a seu prédio, viu que já se passavam das onze da noite. Tinha se divertido como há muito tempo não fazia. A companhia de Duo provara-se, acima de tudo e mais uma vez, agradável e reveladora. Ele era mesmo alguém especial e que merecia todo seu respeito e amizade.

Duo tinha aproveitado aquela noite como pensou que não faria. Tinha se divertido, conversado e se distraído com o escritor. Esquecera-se durante aqueles momentos o que era voltar para seu apartamento sozinho e saber que Wufei não estaria lá. Não poderia reclamar, tinha gastado aquele tempo morto com coisas ótimas, e o mais impressionante era a amizade que estava desenvolvendo com Heero. Parecia até que eram amigos de longa data. Estranho, ridículo, precipitado, mas era assim que via e agia, e pelo que pudera notar, o sentimento era recíproco.

Despediu-se com a promessa de que telefonaria para seguirem com aquela nova adaptação de Heero e, depois de um breve aceno para o carro que partia, entrou no prédio com um sorriso contente nos lábios.

* * *

_Sei que tem muuuito tempo que eu não atualizo essa historia... Eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora, mas estou indo com calma. Ainda estou priorizando a atualização das fics que estão para finalizar... mesmo assim, espero que gostem do novo capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus…

**Warnings:** Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

**Beta:** Ophiuchus No Shaina

* * *

_**This night is blessing the day that we met.  
The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling.  
I wish that your smile won't be erased**_

_**As I pray for these happy days to always keep continue…**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Havia um silêncio sepulcral em sua casa. Ele gostava daquele silêncio, gostava de poder escutar apenas o barulho das ondas quebrando lá fora e nada mais, só que naquele momento não era uma questão que o deixasse bem, mesmo porque, tinha certeza de que havia outra pessoa ali em sua casa e, principalmente por não enxergar nada. Era aquela escuridão intimidadora que deveria se acostumar. Um fato que nunca poderia mudar e tinha que conviver até os últimos dias de sua vida.

Seus passos eram comedidos e tentava se lembrar do espaço que tinha em sua sala; o lugar que cada móvel e objeto ficava, para não tropeçar ou esbarrar em algum deles. Não poderia ser uma tarefa tão difícil, cruzar a sua própria sala até a cozinha, estando completamente no escuro.

Continuou seguindo, traçando mentalmente o caminho que fora demarcado para ele fazer e se via orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Nada mal para um futuro cego. – comentou sarcasticamente, continuando as cegas, desviando dos móveis e objetos, só recebendo o silêncio como resposta.

Não demorou a ter certeza que tinha alcançado seu objetivo, mas foi precipitado e se esqueceu do pequeno móvel, que sustentava uma estátua esculpida em gesso. Em meio ao tropeço, tentou inutilmente segurar o que caia no chão, mas ele próprio perdeu o equilíbrio. O barulho do objeto se espatifando em pedaços chegou a sua percepção, e antes que pudesse ele mesmo ir ao chão, braços firmes lhe seguraram, infelizmente seu desalinho era tanto, que acabou tirando o equilíbrio da pessoa e levando ambos ao chão.

Heero estava caído sobre o corpo macio e imediatamente se preocupou, levantando para a testa, a venda preta que cobria seus olhos, se dando diretamente com os olhos entreabertos de Duo.

- Você está bem? – o japonês perguntou preocupado.

- Eu estou, em compensação, sua estátua não pode dizer o mesmo. – disse um pouco pesaroso.

Heero suspirou aliviado por não ter machucado Duo e, fechando os olhos, baixou a cabeça, deixando descansar a testa no ombro do moreno. Seu coração ainda batia descompassado pelo susto.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Hey, você quase conseguiu. – Duo levou a mão a um dos ombros do escritor e sacudiu de leve, querendo lhe passar ânimo. - Foi por pouquíssimo mesmo.

Heero bufou e voltou a levantar a cabeça, encarando os olhos violetas do médico.

- Você não se dá por vencido, não é mesmo, Doutor? – indagou num tom cansado.

- De jeito nenhum e você também não vai. – ele afirmou com um sorriso confiante, colocando então as duas mãos nas bochechas do japonês e pressionando-as, fazendo Heero ganhar uma feição engraçada. – Vamos lá, nada de corpo mole.

Heero rodou os olhos e, com cuidado, se impulsionou aliviando Duo de seu peso. Estendeu uma mão para dar apoio ao outro a se levantar, que foi prontamente aceita. Ambos olharam com desgosto os cacos da bela estatueta e que antes embelezava a grande sala de estar.

- Espero que não tenha sido muito cara. – Duo lamentou, olhando para bagunça no chão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Heero disse, não querendo expor o quanto realmente àquela peça havia lhe custado. – Vamos arrumar essa zona e tentar mais uma vez.

Duo deu de ombros e foi buscar uma vassoura e pá, enquanto Heero afastava o móvel que fora o único obstáculo que lhe atrapalhara em seu percurso. Estavam em sua casa tentando mais outra vez, mais uma das idéias do americano de tentar fazer a Heero familiar a vida sem sua visão.

Nas últimas semanas, Duo havia se aproximado ainda mais do escritor, tentando fazer com que este visse a possibilidade de adaptação à nova vida. Usava seu tempo de folga do hospital sempre que podia para estar impulsionando e incentivando Heero. Wufei a maioria das vezes não podia estar com ele, sempre coincidia de seus dias em casa não baterem com os horários dele na empresa e, por isso, aproveitava para ocupar seu tempo com a ajuda que estava prestando ao escritor.

Duo podia dizer que já não via mais Heero como um desconhecido. A amizade que vinham desenvolvendo era suficientemente grande para que ele agora conhecesse mais do japonês e tivesse praticamente uma intimidade maior com ele. Quem diria que ele um dia seria amigo do famoso escritor Heero Yui? Eram coisas que tinham acontecido tão rápido que ele próprio às vezes achava difícil de acreditar, ainda mais pensar que um homem como o escritor, ficaria privado de sua visão.

- Duo, você vai ver o Chang hoje? – Heero perguntou incerto, enquanto o americano ainda estava na área buscando pela pá e vassoura.

Ouve um breve silêncio e não demorou ao médico voltar com seus acessórios de limpeza nas mãos e responder sua pergunta.

- Durante o dia não, infelizmente o destino conspira contra nós.

Heero se sentiu mal por Duo. O americano parecia realmente ressentir sua falta de tempo com o namorado.

- Então vamos almoçar, depois a gente continua com esse seu "agility". – Heero convidou, querendo apagar aquela expressão decepcionada nas feições do médico.

- Eu vou acabar ficando mal acostumado, Heero. – brincou, varrendo os cacos do chão.

Heero sorriu, percebendo o humor nas palavras de Duo e afirmou:

- Eu acho que você já está, Doutor. – disse puxando a trança do médico e caminhando até a cozinha.

- Ei! Você é quem está mal acostumado. – reclamou esfregando sua nuca. – Está com essa mania irritante de ficar puxando minha trança.

Heero levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, se virando com um copo de água nas mãos.

- Bem, uma corda desse tamanho desnecessário tem que ter sua utilidade. – debochou, bebendo um gole do liquido gelado, esboçando um leve sorriso irônico.

Duo não caiu da implicância e devolveu no mesmo instante.

- Oh, mas no quesito sedução ela faz um bom estrago, meu amigo.

Heero quase engasgou com a água, enquanto Duo ria sem reservas.

- Eu poderia ter ficado sem essa. – resmungou frustrado.

- Pode apostar.

Heero ainda tentava se acostumar com o jeito expansivo e sem restrições de Duo. Às vezes se pegava surpreso como alguém como ele, um médico, poderia ter uma personalidade como aquela. Achava que era porque sempre tivera a imagem de profissionais daquela área sendo pessoas sérias e centradas, Duo quebrava aquela convicção em quase cem por cento. O americano sabia ser sério, mas a maioria das vezes, ou estava brincando ou não sendo realmente sério.

Eles deixaram a casa apenas para almoçar fora. Havia um restaurante perto dali mesmo, beirando a praia, que era ótimo e que, mesmo entrando em uma temporada de inverno como estavam, por ser bom, sempre estava sendo muito freqüentado. Heero já levara Duo ali para almoçar algumas vezes e tinha certeza que o local, dos que já tinham ido, era o preferido do americano. Às vezes o escritor chegava a comparar Duo com uma criança, por seu entusiasmo contagiante com coisas tão simples. Isso era uma coisa que aprendera a identificar nele também. O médico era acima de tudo uma pessoa simples e entusiasta, sendo assim, fácil de se lidar. Talvez, por isso, vinha se dando tão bem com ele.

Depois do agradável almoço, enquanto voltavam andando para casa, Heero percebeu o súbito silêncio que pairou sobre Duo. Caminhavam pela areia, deixando para trás as marcas de suas pegadas, enquanto o vento frio, cortava por seus rostos, despenteando os fios de seus cabelos. Heero observou o médico e constatou que ele parecia preso em algum pensamento distante dali.

- Preocupado com alguma coisa, Doutor? – perguntou querendo chamar a atenção do outro.

Duo saiu de seu transe e olhou confuso para o escritor.

- Preocupado? – ele indagou, tentando se orientar. – Não… apenas pensando.

- Saudades de Chang? – arriscou, sabendo que ele era a pessoa que Duo parecia não tirar do pensamento.

- Quem te deu autorização pra vasculhar minha mente? – brincou, dando um leve soco no braço do escritor, mas logo retomando a postura nostálgica. - Sabe, esses momentos que passamos assim despreocupados, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro? – viu o japonês assentir e confessou: - Eu sinto falta de tê-los com o Fei.

Heero compreendeu que Duo estava mais ressentido com a falta de tempo de ambos para que pudessem ter momentos juntos. Na história que estava desenvolvendo em seu novo livro, já começara a descrever aquele tipo de sentimento que Duo tinha, e sua própria admissão de que mesmo num verdadeiro amor, como parecia ser o caso deles, as coisas nem sempre eram um eterno conto de fadas.

- Há quanto tempo você não namora, Heero? – a voz de Duo o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

Heero calculou rapidamente. Não era tão difícil contabilizar seus relacionamentos. Ele tivera poucos, e nenhum deles havia dado realmente certo.

- Tem uns meses que terminei meu último relacionamento. – confessou dando de ombros. – Admiti para mim mesmo que não estava mais propenso a relacionamentos superficiais.

Duo o olhou com admiração.

- Então está à procura de algo pra vida toda? Se amarrar a alguém?

- Não sei… se um dia eu encontrar e tiver certeza que é a pessoa certa.

- Oh, Heero Yui, eu não sabia desse seu lado romântico. – Duo ironizou rindo.

Heero lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e começou a procurar em seu bolso pelo maço de cigarros.

- Se acender essa porcaria perto de mim, eu vou embora.

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Desde quando você se vê alguém tão importante assim pra me ameaçar desse jeito?

Duo riu e aquele som melodioso trouxe um alívio e contentamento para Heero. Tinha que admitir que não gostava de ver o médico tão sério, quando o pegava naqueles momentos de introspecção era tão estranho, quase angustiante, não era o jeito de ser do americano que estava acostumado a lidar e admirar. Mesmo assim, entendia que não era sempre que poderia contar com o sorriso do médico para animá-lo. Entendia perfeitamente que o amigo era humano como ele e tinha seus próprios problemas para lidar. Wufei Chang parecia ser o único deles por sinal, pelo menos o único que Duo não conseguia esconder e via-se demonstrando, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Duo deu um tapa na nuca de Heero, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

- Quem chegar primeiro, escolhe o filme de hoje. – ele avisou, já começando a correr pela praia até a casa.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, tentando processar o que tinha acontecido, mas logo se colocou correndo para tentar alcançar o americano, curtindo o efeito acalentador que as risadas de Duo, durante a pequena disputa, tinham sobre ele.

-

Não tinha perdido a corrida, mas Duo fizera uma cara tão decepcionada por ver os filmes espalhados por sobre a mesinha de centro da sala e não poder escolher o que queria, que Heero acabou cedendo e dando a ele o direito de optar pelo que mais quisesse. Duo era eclético, mas gostava muito de comédias românticas e foi um filme nesse estilo que ele escolheu para que assistissem aquela tarde.

Naquelas últimas semanas, vinha alugando muitos filmes. Não sabia dizer se era o medo de ficar cego repentinamente que lhe trazia aquela aflição por querer ver o máximo que podia, mas também apreciava passar a tarde do jeito que estava agora. Aquilo tinha se tornado quase uma rotina viciante. Nos dias em que Duo estava de folga da emergência do hospital e que não veria Wufei, eles desfrutavam de momentos simples como aquele. Escolhiam uns filmes, e sentavam-se para assistir… Sentavam-se era muita gente, ele podia dizer que ele ficava sentado. Duo não demorava mais do que meia hora para estar procurando uma posição mais confortável no sofá para ficar, o que era sempre, no final, com sua cabeça deitada sobre suas pernas, como estava naquele momento.

O filme não era ruim, mas devido ao leve carinho que fazia na cabeça do americano, correndo seus dedos pelos fios sedosos de seu cabelo, este pegou no sono pouco depois de se deitar. Heero sorriu ao escutar o leve ressonar e abaixou o olhar para o rosto deitado sobre suas pernas, confirmando que Duo dormia. Mais uma vez não conseguia deixar de compará-lo a uma criança, já que dormindo parecia ainda mais jovem.

Ficou por um tempo incontável, sem que se desse conta, admirando o rosto do americano, pensando se por acaso Wufei realmente sabia o que tinha nas mão. Não sabia dizer naquele momento se estava invejando ou não o amigo chinês, mas era raro encontrar uma pessoa tão dedicada como Duo nos dias em que viviam. Sentia um pouco de raiva de Chang por infligir aquela nostalgia que via às vezes no olhar e nas palavras de Duo, mas não tinha como julgar ninguém, não quando ele próprio sabia que os motivos de Chang eram justos. Ele trabalhava muito por sua empresa e sua negligência não era de forma alguma fútil.

Teve um leve sobressalto ao escutar um bip tocar, mas não era seu aparelho de telefone convencional, tampouco seu celular, era o pager de Duo. O aparelho estava logo ali na mesinha ao lado do sofá. O americano se remexeu um pouco, mas não pareceu se incomodar tanto com o toque. Heero balançou a cabeça de forma displicente e estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho.

Fez uma careta de desgosto quando viu sobre o que era a mensagem e outra vez voltou a olhar para o rosto adormecido do médico. Não tinha nem como de debater entre acordar Duo ou não. Era prioridade dele.

- Hey, acorde, Doutor. – chamou, balançando-o pelo ombro levemente.

- Num quero. – ele murmurou afagando a cabeça em sua perna. – Depois você me conta o final do filme.

Heero suspirou. Realmente não queria acordar Duo, nem muito menos que ele tivesse que sair dali às pressas, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Tem um chamado do hospital, querem você lá.

Isso prontamente deixou Duo alerta, que logo tratou de despertar e se colocar em posição sentada.

Heero quase riu da feição meio atordoada e sonolenta no rosto de Duo, mas mesmo assim se limitou a lhe passar o pager. Duo verificou a mensagem e imediatamente se colocou de pé, indo procurar por suas coisas.

- A emergência deve estar cheia. – disse enquanto pegava o seu casaco, chaves e celular, e quando se voltou para Heero novamente, este já tinha desligado a televisão e o DVD. – Minha vida é imprevisível mesmo.

Heero sorriu e se adiantou para pegar as chaves de seu carro e seu casaco.

- Eu o levo até o hospital.

Um pouco constrangido, Duo tentou negar.

- Não precisa, Heero. Continue com o filme.

Heero levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e ironizou:

- Quem escolheu esse filme foi você e não eu. Além do mais, já viu o tempo lá fora?

Duo então voltou atenção para janela e finalmente percebeu.

- Está chovendo…

- Muito. – o japonês completou. – Vamos, não me custa nada.

Duo suspirou e logo voltou a sorrir.

- Eu vou ficar é mal acostumado.

- O prazer é todo meu. – brincou.

Heero não se importava em fazer aquele tipo de gentileza para Duo, além do mais, não poderia deixar que o médico saísse com aquele tempo, quando tinha um carro estacionado na garagem e não ia fazer nada o resto do dia. Bem, não ia, em termos, já que Duo não passaria a tarde com ele, quando voltasse aproveitaria o tempo para trabalhar.

-

Depois de ficar horas sem parar nem para respirar, Duo estava finalmente tendo alguns segundos de descanso. Com a chuva o número de acidentados crescera e os residentes mais próximos do hospital tinham sido requisitados. Nessas horas, ele desejava ter escolhido um local para morar mais distante. Apesar de adorar o que fazia, às vezes se tornava tão cansativo e puxado que sentia vontade de se esconder ou ignorar aquele pager. Infelizmente não poderia, era sua responsabilidade e, mesmo com todo o cansaço, ficava contente por poder estar atuando na emergência.

Ficara um pouco chateado de deixar a casa de Heero daquele jeito, mas apesar de sua própria consternação, acreditava que o escritor entendia seu trabalho e não ficara ressentido por ter colocado de lado a tarde que tinham programado ficar assistindo filmes e ainda treinar mais daquela louca idéia de fazer com que ele conseguisse andar as cegas por toda casa sem avariar a mobília, ou machucar a si próprio.

Aquela havia sido sua idéia, talvez insana, incoerente, mas era mais uma forma de fazer Heero se tornar familiar com sua vigente condição. Ainda continuava pesquisando sobre o assunto e realmente não havia encontrado em nenhum livro ou reportagem que dissesse que existia uma cura ou um tratamento verdadeiramente efetivo para a doença que o japonês trazia.

- É tão injusto. – murmurou, trocando o jaleco no vestiário, mas sorrindo em seguida.

Estava se apegando tanto ao namorado que já estava até repetindo sua mania de ficar ponderando sobre justiça e não-justiça. Estava com saudades de Wufei. Fazia quase uma semana que não o via, ambos se desencontrando em horários. Como queria que aquela fase de residência passasse logo, tanto para ter seu horário liberado, quanto para poder ajeitar sua própria vida como médico. Infelizmente, aquele era só o começo, ainda faltava muito para terminar a residência.

Fechou a porta de seu armário, depois de pegar seus pertences e sua mochila, e, por um momento, recostou sua testa no metal do armário, deixando seus olhos se fecharem brevemente. Levantou o braço para ver as horas em seu relógio de pulso e suspirou. Iria direto para seu apartamento descansar. Já passavam das onze da noite e, por sorte, não precisaria virar um plantão inteiro, havia sido apenas para suprir a grande quota de atendimentos que tiveram devido aos acidentes recentes.

Sentiu então o vibrar de seu celular no bolso de seu casaco e buscou pelo mesmo com pouco ânimo, atendendo sem sequer dar ao trabalho de ver quem era no display.

- Duo?

- Por enquanto. – brincou querendo fazer humor de seu estado "semi-morto".

Soando confuso, a voz do outro lado da linha, perguntou:

- Onde você está?

Ele tomou consciência que realmente o outro não fora avisado que tinha deixado a casa de Heero para ir trabalhar, então explicou:

- No hospital, fui requisitado para atender de emergência.

- Vai ter que cumprir o plantão inteiro?

- Não, a verdade é que já estava deixando para ir para casa. – disse, já prevendo que o outro iria pedir para encontrar com ele.

- Ótimo! Você então pode ir até a Exodus e me encontrar lá?

- Sério, Wu… - tentou se esquivar. - Estou meio cansado… não quer ir para o meu apartamento, não?

- Não, estou supervisionando aqui hoje. Os outros também estão aqui, por isso se não me achar logo, pode ficar na mesma mesa que eles.

- Eu tô cansado… - estava sendo sincero. Adoraria ficar com o namorado, mas não em nenhuma baderna, não naquele momento.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Duo e é sério.

Aquilo tomou completamente a atenção do americano. Não gostara daquele tom, não gostara daquelas palavras.

- O que aconteceu, Wu? – perguntou um tanto tenso.

- Não dá para discutir isso pelo telefone, Duo. Venha e conversamos pessoalmente.

Duo ia insistir, mas ouviu a linha ficar completamente muda. Não conseguia evitar que seu coração batesse angustiado pensando na única possibilidade que lhe vinha à mente. Não queria pensar… não queria.

Sem outra alternativa, deixou o hospital indo com destino ao club, mas em nenhum momento aqueles sentimentos ruins, de preocupação e angústia, abandonaram seu peito. Queria chegar a Exodus e resolver logo aquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo queria fugir, para não ter que escutar o que Wufei tinha de tão sério para conversar. Tinha um medo quase certo de que o namorado terminaria com ele. Só podia ser isso, afinal, seus horários quase nunca batiam, não tinham quase estado um com o outro, provavelmente o chinês tinha se cansado dele. Grunhiu frustrado dentro do ônibus, semi-vazio. Não queria pensar, simplesmente não queria.

_-_

Heero franziu o cenho quando viu Duo chegando. Como este tinha ido para o hospital, era a última pessoa que pensou que apareceria ali naquela noite. Tinha ido com Treize ao bar buscar umas bebidas para a mesa e parecia que a insatisfação do loiro a seu lado por ver o americano ali, veio imediatamente à tona, enquanto esperavam pelo pedido.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que ele estava em plantão. – a voz dele soou desgostosa. – Será que o pequeno médico já está marcando em cima do namorado?

- Treize, não comece. – Heero pediu não muito disposto a ouvir o veneno daquelas palavras.

- Certo, certo. – Treize falou, mas mesmo assim continuou. – Mas vai me dizer que suas esperanças não se elevariam se, por acaso, o trançadinho ficasse livre?

Heero o olhou atravessado, vendo o sorriso malicioso do amigo.

- Ele é apenas um amigo, Treize.

- Sério? – ironizou zombeteiro.

- Você sabe do meu problema. – tentou finalizar a conversa.

- Uhum, sei sim. Não entremos nos méritos do drama, mas seu problema é que está há meses sem levar alguém praquela sua cama.

- Deixe de ser maldoso.

- E aquele papo de amor verdadeiro, aquele blá blá blá poético e romântico de encontrar a pessoa certa?

- O que tem? – Heero perguntou intrigado.

Treize deu de ombros e meneou a cabeça na direção do americano que caminhava agora em direção a mesa, onde seus amigos estavam sentados.

- Como você sabe que ele não é essa pessoa certa que você procura?

- Treize, não venha usar as minhas palavras, só porque está louco para que Wufei fique livre.

- É como eu disse, acho que não seria o único a ficar contente com um rompimento daqueles dois.

Heero grunhiu, pegando metade das bebidas e seguindo para a mesa, não se dando ao trabalho de responder aquele último comentário de Treize. O loiro era uma ótima pessoa, ótimo amigo, mas Heero já estava começando a se encher daquela obsessão dele pelo empresário chinês. Sabia o que o outro estava tentando fazer ao implicar com sua amizade com Duo como se existisse algo mais do que aquele sentimento. Ele queria um subterfúgio para ter como alcançar Wufei. Heero sabia que era isso o que Treize queria, mas não faria parte do esquema dele, principalmente por, além de achar que o médico e o chinês eram feitos um para o outro, ele próprio não ter qualquer interesse no americano que não fosse platônico.

Treize era um idiota.

-

Quando Duo entrou na Exodus, procurou primeiro por Wufei, mas ao vê-lo de longe dando instruções para um de seus homens, resolveu ir para a mesa onde os outros amigos conversavam e bebiam animadamente.

- Hey, Duo! – Quatre chamou em seu tom festivo, puxando uma cadeira para que este se sentasse. – Seja bem vindo.

Duo queria poder estar com a mesma animação que o loiro árabe, mesmo assim, tentou manter as aparências.

- Hey, mais uma reunião destrutiva? – perguntou com humor, aceitando a cadeira e se sentando, pendurando a mochila do lado da mesma.

- Por enquanto ainda estamos no primeiro estágio. – Noin brincou, sentada ao lado do marido.

- Quer que eu pegue uma bebida para você? – Heero perguntou ao chegar e colocar as garrafas de cerveja dispostas sobre a mesa.

Duo lhe sorriu amistosamente, mas negou.

- Não, nada alcoólico hoje.

Duo não queria que nada alterasse suas percepções. Queria que Wufei terminasse logo o que tinha a fazer e que pudessem conversar o que queria. A verdade era que a ansiedade e o nervosismo inconscientemente tomavam conta de si.

- Algum problema, Duo? – Heero perguntou, sentando-se junto com Treize, notando algo de errado nas atitudes do americano.

Duo olhou para o amigo japonês, um pouco incerto, mas mesmo assim assegurou:

- Não, nenhum problema. – sorriu brandamente e completou: - Não se preocupe.

Heero não se convenceu. O que mais o incomodava era a forma quieta e, ao mesmo tempo inquieta, que Duo estava agindo. Ele parecia ansioso com alguma coisa, mas não queria questionar mais, porque em sua primeira resposta, o médico deixou claro que não estava disposto a dividir suas preocupações.

_-_

Duo se martirizou com seus pensamentos durante longos trinta minutos, nos quais fingiu estar bem. Foi amigável conversando com todos e mantendo o falso bom humor. Só depois daquele tempo, seu namorado resolveu deixar o que fazia para procurá-lo. Mas quando o viu se aproximar, já não sabia se queria que ele tivesse terminado o trabalho com a segurança. Não sabia o que fazer.

Wufei cumprimentou aos que estavam na mesa e como se nada estivesse acontecendo, puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do namorado, dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios.

Duo não estava entendendo mais nada, Wufei dissera ao telefone que queria conversar sério com ele e agora chegava à mesa como se nada estivesse para acontecer. Não sabia se isso deveria fazer com que se sentisse mais tranqüilo, ou se realmente seria apenas uma máscara momentânea, por estarem perto dos amigos. Mas a verdade é que instintivamente acabou relaxando com a presença dele ali por perto.

Wufei esperou. Ele próprio estava indeciso na maneira de chegar e falar com Duo. Fazer isso na frente dos amigos talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, afinal, ele não era uma pessoa tão extrovertida assim. Ele tinha pensado uma coisa, mas agora estava decidindo a fazer outra, mais ao seu estilo.

Ele buscou algo em seu bolso e pegou na mão de Duo, fazendo um leve carinho. Discretamente começou a colocar uma aliança em seu dedo, enquanto aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do namorado, sussurrando algumas palavras, que fizeram os olhos ametistas se arregalarem em surpresa, principalmente ao perceber o anel em seu dedo.

Por um momento ficou estático, apenas olhando para a aliança em sua mão. Ao ir ali naquela noite, estava preparado para ser excluído da vida do namorado permanentemente, mas agora, com aquela virada de acontecimentos, com aquele pedido. Um sentimento enorme se expandia em si, algo que fez formar um bolo em sua garganta.

Wufei queria que se casasse com ele.

Tentou manter sua pouca sanidade, quando finalmente levantou o olhar para encarar os orbes ônix e tentou buscar alguma coisa, algum motivo para que percebesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira ou um porquê para não aceitar a proposta.

Parecia que os amigos não tinham se dado conta do que acontecia entre eles e continuavam a conversar como se não estivessem presentes.

Duo olhou de novo para a aliança em seu dedo, mordendo o lábio inferior, e quando voltou a levantar o rosto, sorria como um bobo. Somente projetou-se para frente e capturou os lábios de Wufei nos seus, sendo correspondido de imediato.

Wufei sorriu aliviado quando o beijo se findou e Duo se agarrou a ele num abraço e sussurrou um "sim" em seu ouvido, tentando conter a voz para não parecer tão embargada.

Noin, depois de perceber que Wufei e Duo estavam em algum tipo de momento especial, cutucou o marido que conversava incessantemente, e isso ocasionou que a mesa toda voltasse sua atenção ao casal que ainda se abraçava.

Quatre sorriu e cutucou o lado de Duo, que se contraiu e aos poucos se afastou do chinês.

- Qual o motivo do repentino momento "in love"?

- Tem que ter motivo, Winner? – Wufei indagou, não conseguindo deixar escapar o sorriso.

- Com você? Claro que sim. – o loiro replicou.

Duo sorriu e olhou para Wufei, como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem em contar e, vendo sua aprovação, ele levantou a mão exibindo o anel que ali fora colocado.

Noin que estava à frente deles na mesa, puxou a mão de Duo, estendendo-a para ver melhor, enquanto o interesse era nítido nos rostos de Zechs, Trowa e Quatre.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é, Chang?

- É o que parece, não é, onna?

Quatre logo se impulsionou para cima de Duo, agarrando-o num abraço que quase levou a ambos para o chão.

- Calma, Quatre!

- Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – ele disse, verdadeiramente emocionado. – São tão perfeitos juntos.

Treize parecia que ainda sofria pelo impacto da notícia que acabava de receber. Não queria acreditar que Wufei havia proposto casamento ao americano. Era tão ridículo. Eles se conheciam há tão pouco tempo… Aquilo simplesmente o desarmara por completo, mas como antes, ainda não perdera a determinação de fazer com que aquele chinês desistisse do trançado. Ele não se chamaria Treize Kushrenada se aquele maldito casamento se realizasse.

Heero, por sua vez, não podia dizer que aquela súbita notícia não o tinha pegado de surpresa. Era inesperado demais. Ele via a alegria que Duo expressa em cada linha de seu rosto, seu sorriso, seus olhos… e não sabia dizer o porquê ver aquela imensa felicidade o incomodava. Devia estar contente com aquela notícia, devia ser o primeiro a cumprimentar Duo e dar as felicitações, mas não entendia… sentia-se angustiado, como se algo dentro dele finalmente estivesse querendo vir à tona.

Talvez tarde demais…

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:** Ohhh casamento \o/ casamento \o/... Quem ficou feliz com isso? E se o Treize atrapalhar a felicidade do Duito (pega o rolo de macarrão) a porrada vai comer... ò.ó! Quem vem comigo?_

_**Nota da Autora: **Agradecimentos a Litha-Chan, que agora virou a mais nova PHD em desempacar autoras em blackout e ajudou o pobre Wufei a pedir Duito em casamento…(Blanxe olhando comentário da beta) Calma, Fabie…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, mas a história sim.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst.

**Pairings:** 1x2 5x2

**Beta:** Roberta Maxwell

* * *

**_You look at another place, you hold another person hand  
But it doesnt go well with you  
Think about how much my heart is ripping into two  
I just wanted to cry_**

* * *

Capítulo 6 

Heero estava passando uma semana conturbada, mas não por algum problema externo. Ele não queria admitir o que vinha atormentando seus dias, não queria pensar sequer na possibilidade de que estaria incomodado com o fato de que Duo se casaria com Wufei. O jovem médico se aproximara rápido demais. A amizade que tinham desenvolvido por conta e além de sua doença, havia crescido e ganhado um espaço inesperado em sua vida. Preferia pensar que todo aquele sentimento de angústia quando pensava naquela união, fosse por receio de que algo pudesse mudar entre eles.

Era estranho como prezava a amizade que desenvolvera com Duo. Não queria se afastar dele, não queria que as coisas mudassem, mas no fundo, algo lhe dizia que isso seria quase impossível.

Talvez a atenção que o médico vinha lhe dedicando estivesse fazendo com que ficasse mal acostumado.

Estava tão absorvido por seu trabalho, que escrever havia se tornado uma tarefa fácil, aproveitando para criar enquanto sua inspiração lhe permitisse. Era uma forma abstrata de colocar todos os sentimentos para fora. Infelizmente, sua paz não durou muito.

A campainha tocou e a principio pensou em ignorar sem qualquer peso na consciência. Já tinha anoitecido e queria mesmo ficar enclausurado escrevendo sozinho. Mas a pessoa que estava vindo lhe perturbar parecia não querer atender ao seu intuito e esta apertou a campainhas repetidas vezes, de forma irritantemente insistente.

Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos escuros, Heero bufou irritado e se levantou da cadeira onde se encontrava sentado de frente para o computador. Iria dizer poucas e boas para aquele que estivesse vindo tirar sua paz. Pegando no cinzeiro o cigarro que ainda fumava, deu uma tragada e deixou o escritório onde trabalhava, sob passos firmes ante o nervoso que sentia crescer com a campainha que não parava de tocar. Mataria o filho da mãe!

Sim, abriu a porta com todo esse tipo de determinação no olhar frio e contrariado, mas a voz morreu, a expressão se tornou surpresa, ao se deparar com os olhos ametistas do médico que atormentaram seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Sua irritação se esvaiu no mesmo instante e o que o tomou foi um sentimento de felicidade, só por estar vendo-o de novo.

Heero reparou primeiramente que ele tinha o semblante cansado, e logo lhe veio a cabeça que pelo horário, ele deveria estar saindo de mais um de seus plantões desgastantes e isso fazia com que uma pergunta pulasse em sua mente: O que diabos Duo estava fazendo ali, se estivesse mesmo cansado por estar saindo de um plantão?

Quando ia vocalizar sua pergunta, o médico deu um passo a frente e suspirando encostou a testa em seu ombro.

- Eu sou um morto-vivo. – ele murmurou.

Heero não conseguiu evitar um riso e brincou:

- Só espero que não tenha vindo atrás de mim para comer meus miolos, Doutor.

- Não, mas vou comer seu fígado se não jogar esse veneno fora agora mesmo. – Duo ameaçou ao sentir o cheiro do cigarro que estava entre os lábios do escritor.

Heero rodou os olhos, ainda sendo amparo para a cabeça de Duo, e tirou o cigarro dos lábios, dando uma última tragada e soltando a fumaça em seguida. Jogaria fora para não contrariar Duo, mas ainda intrigava-lhe o fato do médico estar ali.

- Ao que devo essa sua visita?

Duo levantou o rosto, com a expressão fechada e reclamou:

- Passou a semana inteira sem nem me dizer um oi e ainda me pergunta porque?

Heero elevou uma das sobrancelhas e aproveitou que estava livre para ir apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa de centro da sala, escutando Duo fechar a porta, enquanto se distanciava.

- Estive ocupado… trabalhando. – não mentiu, mas omitia toda a verdade por trás daquilo.

Heero virou-se para ver Duo com aquela cara cansada de cachorro sem dono e teve vontade de rir de novo.

- Mas nem um tempinho pro amigo aqui? – o médico perguntou, tentando manter um astral elevado, mesmo que no fundo ressentisse a falta do escritor durante aquela semana.

- Doutor, você deve estar preocupado com tantas outras coisas. – comentou lembrando com amargura do pedido de casamento feito por Wufei. - Imaginei que não faria diferença.

- Mas eu me preocupo com você também. – Duo rebateu imediatamente, se sentindo um pouco ofendido pelas palavras de Heero.

- Por causa do meu problema?

Duo não mentiria que estava preocupado por saber que a qualquer momento a visão de Heero poderia desaparecer, mas havia bem mais que isso envolvido. Tinha apreço pelo japonês e a amizade que rapidamente desenvolveram.

- Por causa do seu problema, mas também porque somos amigos.

Heero desviou drasticamente o assunto, já que não queria enfrentar qualquer sentimentalismo aquela noite.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou num tom ameno, mas mesmo assim alguma rispidez transpareceu em sua voz, fazendo com que Duo torcesse o nariz.

- Está de mau humor? – o médico indagou.

Heero deu de ombros.

- Não, mas para você estar com essa cara de segunda-feira e aqui; tem que ter algum motivo.

- Eu terminei o meu plantão, falou? Desculpe-me por trabalhar 24 por 36. – rebateu aborrecido. - Eu vim aqui porque… porque não vi, nem falei com você esses dias e também porque não queria ficar sozinho.

Heero se desarmou um pouco e a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi o que questionou:

- Wufei?

Duo suspirou e deixou-se cair no sofá pesadamente.

- Trabalhando. Não vai poder me encontrar hoje. – o desanimo era palpável em sua voz.

Heero ficou um pouco sem jeito e permaneceu em silêncio, apenas admirando o rosto do médico que se encontrava de olhos fechados e, por um momento, quase pensou que este tinha adormecido. Não seria a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer pra você, Duo? – perguntou, quase como se esperasse não ser respondido, mas se enganou.

Os olhos violetas se abriram, procurando foco no rosto do escritor e, entendendo perfeitamente ao que se referia aquela pergunta, respondeu com a voz cansada.

- Não é uma questão de ter certeza, Heero. Eu o amo e ele também me ama. O fato de nossos horários não coincidirem não quer dizer que não vá dar certo.

Heero sentiu seu coração ser apunhalado com a confissão feita por Duo, mas não vacilou e falou o que via e pensava.

- Desculpe, Duo. Sei que não é da minha conta e não deveria estar me intrometendo, mas é que você parece sempre tão… solitário.

- Olha quem fala. – rebateu, elevando uma sobrancelha.

- Meu caso é diferente do seu, afinal, eu não estou preste a me casar com uma pessoa que não vai preencher o vazio que sinto.

Duo encarou o escritor por alguns instantes, cenho franzido e uma expressão no olhar de pura incredulidade. Heero pensou que tinha ofendido o médico verdadeiramente dessa vez. Importava-se, mas estava em um estado de humor terrível e parecia que as verdades que falava saiam mais ácidas do que pretendia. Tudo pelo conflito de sentimentos que guardava em si. Querer bem a Duo e ao mesmo tempo querer que tudo desse errado para ele, era o que mais debatia em sua mente.

- Não é bem assim, Heero. – Duo disse, tentando relevar as palavras ditas pelo escritor.

Heero não conteve o impulso e falou o que veio na cabeça.

- Não? Então o que você está fazendo aqui, dizendo que não quer ficar sozinho?

Duo perdeu um pouco da cor e se levantou desviando o olhar como se não quisesse mais encarar os olhos de Heero.

- Essa é minha deixa. – disse se dirigindo para porta.

Heero praguejou, se amaldiçoando internamente. Seu coração se comprimiu ante o erro que acabara de cometer. Não era afastando Duo de si daquela forma que resolveria as coisas, que faria aquele sentimento louco passar. A última coisa que queria era que o médico deixasse a sua casa, com qualquer mágoa. Ele sequer queria que Duo deixasse sua casa, de qualquer forma.

- Duo! – Heero se adiantou até o médico que já estava a um passo de abrir a porta e o segurou pelo braço. – Desculpe vai. – puxou o rapaz para si, o envolvendo com os braços. – Eu só não queria te ver infeliz futuramente.

Heero sentiu o calor dos braços de Duo o envolver também e ficou ao mesmo tempo aliviado e nervoso. Seu coração batia tão forte que tinha medo que o outro desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Nunca tivera uma cumplicidade e contato tão grande com uma pessoa como tinha com Duo, era estranho e assustador. Não podia perder isso, não podia perdê-lo para Wufei porque tinha certeza que o que encontrara no médico, aquela confiança e afinidade, não encontraria em mais ninguém em sua vida.

- Eu não vou ser infeliz, Heero. Eu amo Wufei e tendo um amigo como você, não vou precisar me sentir sozinho.

- Claro que não. – sussurrou escondendo a dor que as palavras lhe causavam. – Aproveitador. – brincou, recebendo um soco no ombro e uma feição emburrada de Duo.

- Eu alegro sua vida monótona, meu caro, admita! – disse se dirigindo para a cozinha e procurando algo nos armários.

Heero perdeu a tensão que o incomodava a pouco, e andou até a cozinha, vendo o jovem pegando algumas coisas e colocando-as sobre a pia.

- Está com fome? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a reposta.

- Faminto. – Duo confirmou, fechando as portas do armário de cima da pia e voltando-se para encarar o japonês. - Mas pode voltar pro seu trabalho que me viro aqui.

- Não faça muita bagunça. – Heero alertou, lembrando das vezes que tivera que ajudá-lo a limpar o caos que ficava sua cozinha depois de Duo brincar de casinha por ali.

- Oh, eu já fiz isso aqui? – rebateu com os grandes olhos violetas indignados.

Heero lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Ta bom. – Duo rapidamente levantou ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Eu não bagunço. Volta pro seu cárcere.

Heero sorriu e voltou para o escritório, escutando no meio do caminho o aviso no grito de Duo que disse: _"E nada de veneno!"._

-

Heero estava escrevendo até que mais tranqüilamente em seu computador, quando teve um sobressalto, assustado com a altura repentina do som que vinha da sala e que chegava a sua percepção com impacto.

Duo não tinha jeito. Como uma criatura daquelas tinha condições de escutar um som tão alto, quando estava louco para descansar depois de estar virado por conta de plantão? Simples: Porque ele era único. Não se incomodava com o som alto, nem com a bagunça que o jovem deixava a sua casa, mesmo sabendo que se fosse outra pessoa, com certeza, já teria colocado para fora. Mas com Duo não, ele era diferente.

Sofreu outro sobressalto quando porta de seu escritório se abriu e o som entrou mais límpido, juntamente com as batidas que faziam com que sentisse a vibração na mesa. Viu a figura delgada do jovem médico entrou no recinto, usando seu avental vermelho.

Duo vinha dançando e dublando a música com entusiasmo. Aquilo não foi surpresa alguma para o escritor, principalmente quando o médico se aproximou estendendo a mão. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele invadia e queria tirá-lo para dançar, antes de arrastá-lo para jantar com ele, o que quer que tivesse preparado na cozinha. Duo nunca fazia comida só para si, dizia que era monótono e solitário comer sozinho, mas Heero desconfiava que ele queria mesmo se certificar que pelo menos comeria algo saudável sob suas vistas. Duo era preocupado com essas coisas. Alimentação saudável, nada de vícios eram aceitos por ele, e Heero acatava a tudo. Agora se dava conta que era tudo pelo que sentia por Duo que fazia com que sua tolerância fosse maior, que tudo parecesse aceitável, quando em outra situação não seria.

Duo o tinha nas mãos. Mesmo que não notasse o quanto.

Aceitou a mão que o médico lhe oferecia e se levantou, mas logo teve o corpo delgado se encostando ao seu, enquanto se mexia de forma sensual pelas batidas da música. Duo era um provocador inconseqüente, apesar dele próprio nunca ter visto maldade naquelas brincadeiras, até o dia em que Wufei pedira o médico em casamento. Não poderia pensar com outra mentalidade agora… não mais.

Heero deixou-se levar pelo jogo de cintura do médico, colocando uma mão firme em sua cintura e lhe sorrindo de maneira brincalhona, vendo-o dublar a música com expressões artisticamente libidinosas.

_"Hold my hand, let me know you can. Tell me what you want me to do. Hold my hand let me know you can. Here I am baby, baby"_

Heero sempre se deixava levar e dessa vez não foi diferente ao fazer mímica do verso seguinte da música e ganhando um sorriso entusiasmado de Duo.

_"Here I am baby. Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours. Here I am pretty baby"_

Os sorrisos de Duo, a proximidade que mantinham, a intimidade que transmitiam um ao outro sem qualquer preocupação, era perfeito demais para que Heero não percebesse a cada vez mais o que acontecia. Não podia ser só atração. Não era.

Dançaram assim até a música entrar em fade e dar espaço a uma outra. Duo pegou na mão de Heero e o guiou para fora do escritório, o levando até a cozinha, onde na mesa já estava servida uma travessa com macarrão. Duo abaixou o som, enquanto o escritor foi olhar o que tinha para o jantar.

- Está se superando. – Heero cumprimentou, admirando a mesa posta.- Tem visto algum daqueles programas de culinária no intervalo de seus plantões?

Duo fez uma feição de desagrado, enquanto se aproximava. Tinha sido pego.

- Como você adivinhou? – suspirou sentando-se de maneira desleixada à mesa.

Achando graça da forma infantil como Duo se comportava, Heero ainda achava incrível que aquele homem fosse mesmo um médico. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele sentou-se também e implicou:

- Você é muito previsível.

Duo riu, enquanto servia seu prato e tinha uma resposta pronta para rebater a implicância do escritor, quando se recordou de algo extremamente importante, que o fez deixar de lado o assunto anterior.

- Hey, Heero. – seu tom era animado e ansioso. - Você quer sair conosco amanhã?

Heero olhou como se estivesse chocado para Duo e questionou:

- Wufei e você? – viu Duo afirmar com a cabeça e riu: - Pra quê? Ser testemunha de algum enlace de acasalamento?

Duo gargalhou, baixando o prato na mesa e quando conseguiu se conter, finalmente falou:

- Não, imbecil. É que um primo meu vai vir estudar na cidade, vai ficar morando comigo durante um tempo e, como ele chega amanhã, nós vamos levá-lo para sair a noite. – Duo explicou, tendo a plena atenção do escritor. - E como ele pode se sentir constrangido por ser só com Wufei e eu, pensei que talvez você quisesse vir conosco para amenizar um pouco essa impressão.

Heero não gostou muito da idéia. Já não gostava muito de sair e tudo mais, e piorava saber que seria uma noite na companhia de Wufei também, o que significava que teria que encarar o que tanto vinha o incomodando.

- Eu tenho um trabalho com prazo para entregar, Duo. Não posso perder muito tempo, você sabe. – falou insinuando sua futura cegueira.

Duo franziu o cenho.

- Uma noite não vai fazer com que seu trabalho se atrase tanto assim. Além do mais, você precisa se divertir também.

- Você está parecendo o Quatre falando. – Heero replicou frustrado, com a insistência que as pessoas tinham em achar que sair, seria diversão para ele.

- Mas eu sou mais bonito. – implicou, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

- Oh, Modéstia onde foi parar? – divagou com humor.

Duo riu. Não era tão difícil fazer Heero interagir e acabar entrando no seu joguinho de brincadeiras, tinha que admitir que preferia quando ele não ficava travado com aquele jeito sério e sisudo.

- Ora, admita que sou um pedaço de mau caminho. – Duo insistiu, projetando o corpo mais para frente e falando com a voz baixa e sensual.

Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas desdenhosamente.

- Nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos.

Duo deixou uma risada preencher o ambiente e recostou-se para trás na cadeira.

- Ok, não precisa admitir, mas pode aceitar o convite? – colocou as mãos juntas como súplica e permitiu que expressões dramáticas tomassem seu rosto. - Por favor?

Heero suspirou quase vencido. Duo era muito insistente e fora com aquele mesmo tipo de determinação que conseguira se aproximar tanto de si.

- Por que justamente eu? Por que não chama outra pessoa? – Heero quis saber.

Duo fez uma careta pensativa e logo respondeu:

- Por que você é a pessoa que eu mais considero no momento, Heero. Não quero chamar outra pessoa.

Comovido pelas palavras e pelo olhar suplicante de Duo, Heero cedeu:

- Tudo bem, Doutor. – vendo o sorriso do rapaz a sua frente se alargar, o interrompeu. – Mas você vai ficar me devendo uma.

Duo ainda manteve um sorriso agradecido, enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente sem parar.

- Sim, meu senhor. Tudo o que o meu senhor quiser.

Heero riu da palhaçada e do entusiasmo do médico. Não pretendia sucumbir as chantagens de Duo, mas era difícil negar qualquer que fosse o pedido vindo dele. Talvez não fosse tão ruim passar essa noite com Duo. Talvez isso ajudasse a dissipar aquele sentimento que ameaçava sua paz.

-

Duo estava na rodoviária àquela manhã, esperando a chegada do ônibus que traria seu primo. Seus pais tinham telefonado dias antes avisando que ele havia entrado para a universidade, a mesma que ele cursara, mas para a cadeira de letras, e que queria passar um tempo na cidade para procurar um local para morar.

Ainda não tivera coragem de contar aos pais que estava para se comprometer com outro homem, mas isso não apagava o fato de que logo o seu apartamento vagaria e queria que o primo ficasse uns dias consigo para que se quisesse, assumisse o local que deixaria vago. Era perto da Universidade e, acima de tudo, de baixo custo. Sua família, que basicamente morava no interior não tinha grandes condições financeiras e, por isso, tinha certeza que o primo procuraria por algum imóvel naquele estilo.

Quando no desembarque as pessoas começaram a deixar o terminal, Duo ficou na expectativa de avistar logo o primo, e não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. O loiro, de cabelos curtos e de olhos azuis, sorriu ao vê-lo; trazia nas costas uma mochila e na mão uma bolsa grande de viagem.

Duo apressou-se até o outro rapaz e o abraçou antes de qualquer outra coisa. Era bom ver um rosto conhecido depois de tanto tempo morando longe de sua família.

- Bom te ver, primo. – Duo falou em meio ao abraço caloroso.

- Digo o mesmo. – o loiro respondeu sorrindo. - As coisas não são mais as mesmas sem você lá. Os tios mandaram dizer que sentem sua falta.

Duo sabia que sim, mas não gostava de ficar se lembrando a todo tempo, pois trazia-lhe uma nostalgia que não era boa para sua determinação de ficar na cidade.

- Eu também sinto muitas saudades deles, mas como foi de viagem? – perguntou, apartando o abraço e pegando a bolsa que o primo trazia nas mãos, assim o aliviando do peso.

- Apesar da demora, tudo bem. Mas me conte as novidades.

Duo ficou um pouco sem jeito. Como contaria a ele "a novidade". Não tinha certeza qual seria a reação do primo, apesar deste já saber sobre sua opção sexual há muito tempo.

- Nada de novo. – falou, enquanto começava a caminhar, sendo acompanhado pelo primo. - A mesma rotina puxada por causa do plantão; ainda pouco dinheiro, mas estou em um relacionamento estável agora.

- Relacionamento estável? – repetiu com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- É, estável… - balbuciou e, em seguida, resolveu arriscar contar verdade. - Ele até me pediu em casamento.

O caminho que faziam para a área dos táxis foi interrompido quando o loiro parou de repente e Duo, sem saber o que esperar, parou também. Olhando a expressão atônita dele, aguardou que se pronunciasse.

- O cara te pediu em casamento? – ele perguntou debilmente.

Duo apenas afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- E você aceitou?

Mais uma vez afirmou com a cabeça.

- Cara, você vai matar muita gente de desgosto. – a risada deixou seus lábios. – Quero ser padrinho, posso?

Duo fez uma careta e praguejou, enquanto retomava os passos.

- Debochado desgraçado.

- Hey, eu só to falando a verdade, primo. – disse seguindo o trançado, mas adorando a forma como este se afetava por tão pouco. - Mas eu fico feliz por você.

Duo suspirou, sinceramente aliviado.

- Eu sei que fica. Só não sabia se aceitaria o fato.

- Por que não aceitaria? – indagou verdadeiramente intrigado. - Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Não se lembra dos velhos tempos?

Como ele poderia se esquecer? Lembrar fazia com que um resguardo enorme crescesse dentro de si e imediatamente alertou ao outro.

- Hey, não comente sobre isso perto de Wufei.

O loiro franziu o cenho, não entendo o motivo daquele pedido.

- O nome dele é Wufei? Por quê? Um noivo ciumento?

- Sim, o nome dele é Wufei. – Duo respondeu ficando um pouco chateado. Talvez aquelas lembranças o incomodassem mais do que deveriam mesmo. - E sim, ele não ficaria nada feliz de saber sobre esse assunto.

- Que besteira. Era tão divertido. – disse rindo, envolvendo o trançado com um dos braços e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

Duo corou e acotovelou o loiro para que se afastasse.

- Você não toma jeito, Solo.

- Oh, você nunca reclamou antes. – replicou de imediato.

- Antes! Antes! – Duo exaltou-se, sabendo o quão implicante Solo poderia ser. - Agora mantenha suas patinhas bem longe.

- Você não teria umas enfermeiras bonitonas pra me apresentar em compensação? – o loiro perguntou cutucando o trançado de leve.

Duo riu. Solo realmente não tinha jeito.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Solo sempre fora o tipo de pessoa encantadora, que cativava qualquer um. Eram muito ligados e íntimos desde crianças, já que Duo não tinha irmãos. Quando ficou sabendo que Duo era gay, ficou um tanto chocado, mas um tempo depois se pegou reparando mais e mais no primo. Acabou descobrindo que era bi e, até pouco antes de Duo partir, havia sido ele quem extravasava todas as tensões do trançado. Saber que o primo agora estava se relacionando seriamente com outro homem era sim algo que o surpreendera, pois no interior Duo não tinha como desenvolver muito seus romances. Não poderia recriminá-lo, mas tinha certeza que seria uma bomba sobre a família quando a notícia desse casamento viesse a conhecimento.

Duo tinha em Solo um grande amigo. Ele sempre fora seu confidente, seu parceiro e, apesar de terem desfrutado de muitos momentos íntimos juntos, nada existia além de cumplicidade e amizade. Só que se certas coisas chegassem ao conhecimento de Wufei, tinha certeza de que este não entenderia. Duo conhecia bem demais o ciúme e possessividade do chinês e não queria que nada desse errado justo agora. Confiava que Solo se manteria calado sobre o assunto e não ficaria com suas brincadeiras na frente de Wufei.

-

Ele levou Solo primeiramente a seu apartamento para que deixasse suas coisas e descansasse um pouco. Foi bom para saber mais notícias de casa, como iam as coisas com toda a família e tudo mais. Sentia saudades, mas não se via voltando para o interior, de jeito nenhum.

Solo dormiu bastante em sua cama depois de almoçarem e acordou quase que na hora de saírem, mesmo assim porque Duo praticamente o expulsou da cama.

- Vamos, Solo! – apressou o loiro, entrando no banheiro e vendo que este ainda estava todo ensaboado. - Você continua o mesmo molenga de sempre.

- Calma ae, bonitão. – Solo pediu, enquanto olhava para expressão afetada do primo. - Meus banhos são sagrados e demorados, você sabe disso.

- Acordasse mais cedo. – Duo grunhiu frustrado. - Você sabe que eu detesto me atrasar.

Solo se virou enfiando-se embaixo da água quente, dando a Duo uma plena e agradável visão de suas costas.

- Sei… - Solo disse deixando o tom de despeito aflorar. - Isso tudo para não ficar mal com o chinês?

- Solo… - Duo advertiu, começando a achar que aquela noite seria péssima.

O loiro gargalhou. Era tão difícil ver Duo irritado, e já fazia tanto tempo que não tinha o prazer de fazê-lo deixar sua característica simpática e sempre alegre, que achava engraçado como não perdera a mão para conseguir isso.

-

Solo olhava o local com bastante agrado. Estava curioso para conhecer o homem que tinha conseguido laçar seu primo a ponto de aceitar uma proposta tão incomum como o casamento entre dois homens, mas não queria passar a noite entre um casal que provavelmente estaria no ápice de seu romance.

- Ainda bem que é uma boate, porque não seria nada legal ficar servindo de holofote para você e seu noivinho. – falou, próximo a orelha de Duo.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – o trançado garantiu. - Eu convidei um amigo para que você não se sentisse tão deslocado.

- Nossa, como você é gentil, Duo. – Solo riu e não conseguiu segurar a implicância. - Já está pensando em sacanagem com o chinês?

Duo teve que rir. O primo não perdia aquele vocabulário escrachado que, apesar de ter teor de verdade crua, também fazia com que tivesse uma graça incrível.

- Me dá um tempo, Solo. – continuou caminhando entre as pessoas, indo em direção ao espaço reservado para as mesas. - Além do mais, eu não passo tanto tempo com o Wu assim, então, o pouco tempo que tenho com ele, aproveito sim.

- Nossa, homem sortudo! – o loiro alfinetou, sem conter o tom sacana. - Até me deu saudades da sua forma de aproveitar.

- Sooolo. – advertiu, já que a conversa começava a pender para o ponto que não queria.

O loiro levantou as mãos rendidas e tranqüilizou o primo.

- Tá, já entendi. Nada de indiretas na frente do noivinho. – Solo, fazendo um bico, concluiu. - Mas você está ficando um baita de um chato.

- Eu só estou me precavendo contra possíveis mal entendidos. – rebateu, não querendo deixar uma má impressão em Solo.

- Sei, sei…

Duo avistou a mesa onde os dois orientais estavam sentados, bebendo e conversando.

- Eles estão logo ali. – Duo avisa mostrando para onde seguiriam.

Solo viu o par de orientais e não se conteve em expressar sua admiração.

- Priminho, não importa qual dos dois é seu noivo e me desculpe a sinceridade, mas aquela mesa está muito bem servida.

Duo o olhou atravessado, mas com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Pensei que você estava atrás de enfermeiras bonitonas.

- Você sabe que às vezes eu abro exceções.

Duo sabia muito bem o quanto Solo gostava de abrir exceções, mas tomando uma postura mais defensiva, avisou mostrando seu lado territorial.

- Você pode abrir suas exceções com o japonês de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis. Nem pense em flertar com o outro.

- Pode deixar, priminho. Quero distancia de sua ira.

- Acho bom. – Duo disse rindo.

Ao se aproximarem da mesa, ambos os orientais se levantam.

- Wufei, Heero, este é meu primo Solo Maxwell. – Duo apresentou. – Solo este é, meu noivo, Wufei Chang e nosso amigo Heero Yui.

Solo parou um segundo, enquanto ainda apertava a mão do japonês, especulando algo com o olhar.

- Heero Yui? Esse nome não me é estranho.

Duo logo depois de dar um leve beijo nos lábios de Wufei, voltou-se para esclarecer.

- Não é mesmo. Já leu alguns livros dele, lembra?

Solo abriu um pouco mais os olhos azuis em surpresa e sorriu:

- O escritor Heero Yui? Minha nossa, Duo, você realmente está se divertindo muito por aqui, não é mesmo? É realmente um prazer conhecer a ambos.

Wufei, com um sorriso ameno nos lábios, comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que fez um meneio com a mão para que todos se sentassem.

- Finalmente podemos conhecer alguém da família de Duo.

Solo, percebendo a entonação do chinês, respondeu ao comentário, enquanto se acomodava na cadeira o lado de Heero.

- Somos uma família grande, mas todos interioranos e acredite que não seria a melhor das impressões que causariam a eles.

Heero realmente não entendeu o que o loiro quis dizer com aquilo, até porque estava prestando mais atenção nas expressões de Duo, que parecia verdadeiramente frustrado com alguma coisa. Naquele tempo em que conhecia o jovem médico, nunca o vira com o semblante tão diferente do usual.

- Como assim? – Heero perguntou curioso.

Um pouco sem jeito e envergonhado pela sinceridade do primo, Duo tentou explicar de forma amena.

- Nossa família é meio conservadora.

- Muito. – Solo corrigiu.

Duo reprovou Solo com o olhar e buscou expor melhor.

- Esse tipo de vida que levamos não seria muito aceita aos olhos deles.

- Eles não aceitariam. – Solo replicou novamente, sem se intimidar pelo olhar de Duo.

Heero permaneceu em silêncio, apenas notando bem o quanto Duo parecia contrariado agora. Estava impressionado com aquele lado do trançado e principalmente com a forma com que seu primo parecia não se importar com isso.

- Paciência se não aceitarem. – Wufei disse de forma segura, passando um braço em torno do ombro de Duo. – Eu jamais seria intimidado por esse tipo de coisa, Solo. E também jamais permitiria que Duo fosse também.

Solo sorriu. A voz de Wufei não soara como uma ameaça, mas também não fora a mais gentil. Sabia que não era hora para confusões desnecessárias, mas algo realmente o incomodava ali, em toda aquela situação desde o começo.

- É bom escutar isso. Duo precisa mesmo de alguém assim. – Solo mostrou toda a simpatia que poderia para apagar aquela primeira impressão.

Duo então se levantou, puxando o braço de Wufei para que se levantasse.

- Dança comigo?

Wufei sorriu ternamente e apenas pediu licença, deixando ser levado pelo noivo para a pista de dança.

Finalmente sozinho com o primo do médico, Heero não se deteve em questionar.

- Qual o motivo disso que fez aqui?

Solo olhou para o belo escritor e deu de ombros.

- Por motivo nenhum em particular. Apenas vontade que me deu, só isso.

- Não creio que sua vontade repentina tenha agradado seu primo.

- Realmente não agradou, mas eu não sei usar meio termos.

- Então tem um motivo.

- Você além de escritor é detetive?

Heero riu.

- Não, eu só reparo bastante nas coisas.

Solo sorriu e voltou seu olhar para o primo que dançava uma música lenta, bem junto a Wufei. Era exatamente aquilo que o incomodava.

- Já reparou naqueles dois? Deve ter reparado se é amigo deles.

- E o que tem isso?

- Eu não sei. Conheço meu primo até melhor do que ele próprio e sei que tem algo que não se encaixa ali.

Heero franziu o cenho e olhou para a pista, admirando mais uma vez o médico bem mais do que deveria.

- Eles se amam muito. – balbuciou, vendo como Wufei segurava Duo contra si, o carinho com que sua mão corria por suas costas fazendo um carinho suave, o jeito como Duo descansava a face de contra a do chinês, os olhos fechados, enquanto a música embalava os passos lentos, o leve sorriso delineando os lábios bonitos e a expressão de pura satisfação que tinha em seu rosto por estar ali com Wufei. – Não há nada que não se encaixe ali. – afirmou tristemente até para si próprio.

Solo ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas claras e voltou-se para fitar o japonês e foi impossível não ver o brilho que este guardava no olhar. O que tinha lhe chamado a atenção fora a forma com que Heero proferira as últimas palavras e via exatamente o porque reparando talvez em algo que não devesse.

- Essa decepção toda é por Duo, ou pelo bonitão chinês?

Heero piscou algumas vezes e olhou para Solo, sem querer demonstrar que poderia ter entendido aquela insinuação.

- O que quis dizer com isso?

- Toda essa paixão reprimida que você guarda aí. Não vai querer me enganar que não tinha percebido.

- Percebido? – não queria perceber nada. – Eu prezo muito a ambos, você está vendo coisas demais, rapaz.

- Então você precisa de um espelho, Sr. Yui. Tanto para enxergar que ali tem algo fora de esquadro, quanto para enxergar a si próprio.

Heero não respondeu, apenas voltou o olhar mais uma vez na direção do casal, querendo desta vez, realmente não tê-lo feito. Se naquela noite estava esperançoso de que conseguiria se convencer que confundia seus sentimentos de amizade em relação a Duo, qualquer ponta disso desaparecera quando foi aplacado por uma forte onda de ciúmes quando viu Duo beijando delicadamente a linha do pescoço de Wufei, subindo naquele carinho até alcançar sua face e por fim os lábios do chinês, que aceitou com total devoção, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo que Duo começara.

Era ridículo a vontade que sentia de se levantar, afastar o médico de Wufei e, principalmente de se virar e enfrentar Solo numa discussão sobre o que ele estava vendo fora de esquadro ali. Aqueles dois pareciam tão perfeitos que chegava a doer em si, talvez por inveja de nunca ter conseguido algo completo assim para si, talvez por ciúmes de estar desejando alguém que não poderia ter e que não seria a pessoa que ele estava procurando, pois se fosse… se fosse a pessoa certa, sua metade… não estaria completando perfeitamente aquela outra pessoa ali na pista.

Mesmo assim era doloroso.

A intensidade que olhava para o casal apaixonado na pista poderia ter sido o motivo de sua visão repentinamente oscilar, embaçando terrivelmente. E praguejou baixo enquanto esfregava tentativamente os olhos com as costas de uma das mãos.

- Você não está chorando, não é mesmo? – Solo questionou em um tom de ironia e preocupação juntos, já que acreditava piamente que aquele homem a seu lado tinha sentimentos reprimidos.

Heero abriu os olhos mais uma vez, tentando focar sua visão em algo mais próximo, como o copo de bebida na mesa, o que não adiantou muito. E foi quando algo o abalou intensamente e, como se não quisesse acreditar, se levantou da cadeira e fez o caminho até o banheiro do local, esbarrando nos vultos de pessoas que entravam em seu caminho no processo.

Duo no momento que apartou o beijo com Wufei, percebeu que algo estava errado, assim que olhou para mesa e viu que Heero não estava lá. Lançou para Solo um olhar questionador e este lhe respondeu apontando na direção em que ficavam os banheiros. Uma pontada de preocupação lhe atingiu, sem saber o real motivo.

Pediu desculpas a Wufei e, sem querer criar alarme à toa, disse apenas que iria até o banheiro e já voltava.

-

Duo entrou no banheiro, onde havia alguns outros homens, mas logo localizou Heero a beira de uma das pias, onde estava apoiado com ambas as mãos, mantendo os olhos fechados, enquanto a água da torneira corria livremente. Um pouco receoso, o médico se aproximou e chamou pelo nome do escritor, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Heero…

Sobressaltando-se, Heero levantou o rosto com os olhos azuis abertos, fixando-os no espelho a sua frente, vendo que Duo estava ali ao seu lado. Ainda estava um pouco desfocado, mas não o suficiente para que não reconhecesse.

Nada falou, mas vendo expressão preocupada de Duo, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele queria uma resposta.

- Eu estou bem, Doutor. – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça de novo. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa hoje.

- Isso é inevitável, Heero. – Duo falou com pesar. - Você estando em casa ou não, isso não evitará que aconteça.

- Eu sei… Só que é mais fácil não acreditar.

Apertando um pouco a pegada no ombro do japonês, Duo esquematizou:

- Eu vou levá-lo para casa e amanhã é melhor ir até o Dr. Adams.

- Não. – Heero contrariou, virando-se para encarar o médico diretamente. - Eu não quero que perca sua noite com Wufei por isso.

Aquilo apesar de soar estranho, era sincero, pois sabia o quanto eram preciosos para Duo, os momentos que podia passar com Wufei.

- Mas você não pode dirigir assim. – Duo contestou, mostrando em seus olhos violetas, toda a preocupação que guardava.

Heero colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Duo e com um sorriso, garantiu:

- Eu estou enxergando, só está um pouco embaçado.

- Mesmo assim. – Duo insistiu.

Heero negou com a cabeça, tentando realmente manter seus sentimentos a parte.

- Duo, você já tem tão pouco tempo com ele… Não é justo que perca isso por uma besteira. Eu estou bem.

Era verdade, mas não queria que Heero ficasse sozinho em um momento como aqueles. Duo sabia bem o que era passar suas dificuldades sem ninguém e tinha consciência de que não era uma experiência nada boa, ainda mais no caso de Heero. O que ele tinha que enfrentar não seria nada fácil.

- Não é uma besteira. E eu não me sentiria tranqüilo sabendo que te deixei ir sozinho para casa.

Heero suspirou e deu-se por vencido. Realmente não sabia se conseguiria levar o carro com tanta segurança e a companhia de Duo era bem-vinda.

- Ok.

Duo respirou aliviado e pegou na mão do japonês, guiando-os para fora dali.

-

* * *

_**Notas da Beta:** Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa gnt... eu ainda infarto nessas fics da Blanxe... ela sempre pára na melhor parte..(ãããã TODAS) e a gnt fika com o coração na mão! xD __Nhaa... não vou falar mto não... só quero agradecer a Blanxe sama por deixar eu betar a fic sama dela ( só pode ta louca) eu sou novata ta! Leio fic há décadas... mas só agora q apareceu alguém pra me dar a chance!!! __Sem falar q eu posso ler os cap antes de postar né! Hihihihhahahamuahahhaa!!! (rindo se achando a esperta!) __Essa fic ta mto boa... esse cap então... esse Solo pervo! Será q ele quer ferrar o Duo com o Wuman só por prazer??? Ou é pq ele sente algo pelo Duo??? Ou será q ele simpatizou com o Hee? (mto improvável) ou será por motivos que nem a Blanxe sabe ainda???_

_Querem saber???_

_Esperem os próximos capítulos! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Autora: **__**Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 __5x2_

_**Gênero:**__Universo Alternativo, __Yaoi, __Romance, __Angst_

_**Agradecimentos: **À **Niu **que gentilmente revisou o capítulo pra mim._

_-_

* * *

_**Babe if you were mine,  
I won't hesitate at all,  
You just let me know,  
I'll be the one to catch your fall.  
Anything you need,  
Don't give me away,  
You make me so confused,  
The one I love, loves someone else…** _

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

_-_

Heero estava em mais um consulta com o médico com que estava tratando de sua doença, mas como ele havia lhe dito, já sabia que não tinha cura e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Sua cegueira estava progredindo rapidamente. Mas o engraçado era que realmente não estava preocupando-se com isso. Sua perda de visão era um fato que seria consumado quer ele quisesse ou não, não existiam alternativas ou tratamentos, mas a perturbação estava em sua mente e, principalmente, em seu coração. O motivo já estava claro e, infelizmente, já admitia para si mesmo que o que estava sentido por Duo não era algo que um amigo deveria sentir por outro.

Tinha se apaixonado pelo médico.

Era um sentimento equivocado, não poderia jamais ter se deixado envolver de outra maneira por Duo, pois ele estava comprometido com outra pessoa e ninguém menos do que outro amigo seu: Wufei. Como fora se meter naquela situação? Ele também não precisava ser um gênio para responder; permitira que Duo se aproximasse. E ele era bonito, atraente, cativante e sempre estava ao seu lado alegrando-o e o ajudando a enfrentar seu problema com a visão… Ele o conquistara mesmo inconscientemente e Heero temia do fundo de sua alma que não conseguisse afastar aquele sentimento de si.

O certo seria se afastar, mas, infelizmente, mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria mantê-lo longe. O médico parecia prezar sua amizade também, até mais do que imaginara ser possível já que se conheciam há tão pouco tempo. Por isso, dificilmente Duo aceitaria um afastamento sem explicações e Heero não queria ter que falar a verdade para ele, pois isso sim quebraria tudo o que tinham… Também não estava preparado para perdê-lo assim.

Queria ter mais de sua racionalidade à disposição naquele momento, mas estava afundado apenas em sentimentos que pensara que nunca desenvolveria.

Treize… As palavras dele naquele dia vieram à sua mente, dizendo que talvez Duo fosse a pessoa que tanto procurava, mas que se não lutasse acabaria perdendo-o.

Duo e Wufei pareciam se completar e nitidamente estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, então como Duo poderia ser a pessoa certa para si?

Pensar realmente não o estava levando a lugar algum, por isso, depois que pegou uma prescrição do oftalmologista, deixou o hospital e voltou para casa, se afundando na escrita enquanto podia.

-

Duo estava chegando em casa e a definição para seu aparente estado já era mais do que conhecida: morto e acabado. Não ajudou muito entrar em seu apartamento e encontrar o som em volume altíssimo e seu primo jogado no sofá. Era típico de Solo mesmo e se não tivesse tão cansado, não reclamaria, mas esse não era o caso.

- Saí do hospital para entrar num hospício? –ele ironizou, sem ganhar a atenção de Solo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e adiantou-se até o aparelho de som na estante, desligando-o sem remorso.

- Hey! – Solo finalmente o notou. – Bem-vindo ao lar! – dando um segundo olhar para o primo, perguntou: - Tá mal humorado?

Duo respirou fundo, jogando a bolsa em cima de Solo e andando lentamente para seu quarto.

- To morto. Quero paz.

Solo riu, jogando a bolsa de Duo para o lado do sofá e levantando-se num pulo. Foi atrás do primo, encontrando-o esparramado de bruços na cama de casal, com o rosto enfiado num dos travesseiros macios.

- Vamos sair hoje?

- Não. – Duo respondeu com o som de sua voz abafado pelo travesseiro.

Solo fez um bico e afundou a mão na nuca de Duo, esfregando o rosto do primo de contra o travesseiro.

- Qual é? Você não vai fazer nada hoje à noite, vai?

- Não. – ele respondeu, ainda tendo o rosto esfregado de contra do travesseiro.

- Então, vamos? – Solo insistiu, esperançoso.

Duo grunhiu e bateu a mão de Solo para longe de si. Não queria sair, estava cansado demais até para pensar em ir tomar um banho e preparar algo para comer.

- Não.

Solo sentiu-se frustrado. Realmente queria passar um tempo com o primo. Naquela vez em que haviam saído, a noite fora praticamente interrompida porque Heero tinha algum estúpido problema de visão e o pouco que restara de sua folga, Duo dedicara ao noivo. E Solo não conseguia encaixar seu primo e aquele chinês juntos, principalmente casados. Aquele negócio de dois homens se unirem legalmente era estranho e precipitado; uma atitude muito incomum para alguém que sempre fora partidário a não se amarrar à ninguem tão cedo. Duo parecia apaixonado, isso era inegável, mas Solo ainda não conseguia afastar aquele sentimento de discordância ao relacionamento dos dois.

- Por que não? – Solo quis saber.

Duo se virou, deitando-se de costas e se deparando com a expressão contrariada do primo. Sorriu por sentir-se acalentado pela presença de Solo próxima a si.

- Por que eu estou cansado. Wufei vai estar trabalhando. – ele explicou. - E eu quero descansar.

- Nossa. – Solo estreitou os olhos. - Nem parece meu primo.

Duo riu, mesmo se sentindo muito cansado até para isso e ironizou:

- Nós não somos parecidos, Solo.

- Tudo bem. – o loiro suspirou vencido. - Você quer ficar aí perdendo seus preciosos momentos dormindo, mas não espere companhia.

- Vai sair? – Duo questionou.

- Claro que vou. – ele afirmou e em seguida debochou: - Não vai querer me prender aqui pra velar seu sono não, né?

- Claro que não. – Duo riu mais uma vez e logo quis saber, virando-se de lado na cama e abraçando o outro travesseiro - Vai aonde?

- Dar uma volta na cidade. - Solo deu de ombros. - Quem sabe até ir naquela boate que você me levou.

Duo logo se sentou no colchão, lembrando-se de um detalhe importante.

- Wufei deve estar trabalhando lá hoje. – ele disse para si mesmo e em seguida pediu a Solo: - Se encontrá-lo, diga que o amo.

O primo logo fez uma careta de desgosto e replicou:

- Olha pra minha cara de pombo correio. – Infelizmente o olhar de súplica que Duo lhe lançou quebrou-o por completo, fazendo com que voltasse atrás, suspirando e dizendo em ironia. - Pode deixar que se eu o vir, direi que deixou um homem jogado em casa, exaurido por ter que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Imbecil. – Duo riu, jogando o travesseiro em Solo.

-

Duo cochilou, não soube ao certo por quanto tempo, mas sabia ser o suficiente para que todo seu apartamento já se encontrasse na penumbra e o silêncio o fizesse ter certeza de que estava sozinho em casa. Solo já deveria ter saído. Mesmo tendo apenas sido pouco tempo de descanso, Duo sentia como se tivesse dormido por décadas, e ainda assim continuava cansado, mas não o bastante para se esquecer de Heero e que ele deveria ter ido ao hospital para uma consulta com o Dr. Adams. Em meio a todo o estresse da emergência e horas sem dormir, se esquecera completamente disso. Heero sequer lhe telefonara para dar notícias também e isso o incomodou, fazendo com que fosse atrás do telefone e discasse rapidamente para o escritor.

Quando escutou que o telefone havia sido atendido, não deu nem tempo para que o amigo falasse 'alô' e foi logo perguntando:

- Heero, como você está?

A voz apática de Heero chegou em resposta, com um traço de desconfiança.

_- Bem e você?_

Não era bem a resposta que Duo queria ouvir. Esperava um relatório sobre os últimos dias que não tinham se visto e, principalmente, uma explicação sobre como fora a consulta médica. Mas, se tratando de Heero, não poderia reclamar.

- Sabe como é minha vidinha corrida. – respondeu, antes de perguntar pelo verdadeiro motivo de sua ligação. - E como foi a consulta com o Dr. Adams?

Ouviu-o suspirar do outro lado da linha e sabia que não teria os detalhes contados na integra.

_- Nada demais. Aquilo que você já deve presumir._

Duo prestou atenção nos sons pelo telefone e identificou um barulho mais do que conhecido desde que começara a desenvolver amizade com o escritor. O tak-tak-tah-tak da digitação feita no teclado era nítido no breve momento de silêncio que pairou durante a conversa e só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Está trabalhando?

_- Preciso. _– Heero se justificou e, de forma displicente, acrescentou:_ - Uma das formas mais eficazes para se livrar de pensamentos indesejados._

- Profundo. – Duo debochou, mesmo achando estranha a última frase dita pelo escritor. Talvez o amigo não estivesse tão bem assim por causa da perda da visão que se fazia mais e mais real. - Acho que vou praí te fazer companhia. – decidiu, já indo buscar alguma coisa para se trocar no armário do quarto.

_- Pra me fazer companhia ou ter companhia?_

Duo parou por um instante, digerindo a insinuação irônica de Heero, mas não se deixou abater, afinal, era isso que ele queria e não ia deixá-lo sozinho quando percebia que existia algo errado.

- Você é tão sem graça, sabia? – Duo rebateu, conseguindo achar as peças que queria e levando-as para o pequeno banheiro, mas Heero insistiu em implicar e mostrar o quanto estava querendo se isolar.

_- Pensei que com seu primo aí, me daria uma folga._

- Solo está mais pra curtir a vida e eu estou mais pra ficar jogado num cantinho. – confessou e era verdade. Estava cansado e certamente ficaria por um tempo em coma em algum canto da casa de Heero.

_- Não sabia que era dramático. –_ escutou Heero debochar.

- Não sou. – Duo disse e resolveu cortá-lo antes que Heero conseguisse mesmo fazer com que não fosse ficar com ele - To indo praí.

_- Fazer o que… - Heero falou em desagrado. - Se me atrapalhar, te expulso._

Duo escutou o som do telefone sendo desligado e riu. A 'sutileza' de Heero às vezes o divertia.

-

Treize ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e encarou Heero. Estava sentado no sofá do escritório do escritor, vendo-o trabalhar e conversando um pouco. Viera visitá-lo e não chegara há muito tempo, o telefone havia atrapalhado o que falavam e Treize não conseguiu se manter indiferente ao que e como Heero falava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, não deixando duvidas para si sobre quem estava conversando com o escritor.

- Seu amigo Duo? – perguntou assim que o oriental recolocou o aparelho no ganho, ao lado do monitor de seu computador.

- Não sabia que ficava prestando atenção na conversa dos outros, Treize. – Heero reprovou a pergunta ao invés de respondê-la, apesar de saber que era praticamente impossível para alguém ficar ao lado de outra falando ao telefone e manter-se alheio ao que estava sendo falado.

- Difícil não prestar quando a gente vê você sorrindo assim. – Treize argumentou, defendendo-se e ganhando um olhar confuso de Heero, que sequer percebera que sorrira em meio ao telefonema. - Ele merece mesmo grandes méritos. – o loiro elogiou, finalizando com uma grande ironia: - Colocou dois orientais de joelhos.

Aquilo sim era ridículo. Teria de arrumar um jeito para tirar aquela cisma de Treize, que não estava errada e Heero mais do que nunca sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não daria o braço a torcer para o amigo; isso seria instigá-lo a pensar e falar ainda mais besteiras.

- Sua imaginação é fértil. – o escritor falou, voltando a se concentrar no trabalho que fazia no computador.

- Você gosta de falar isso, mas não contesta. – Treize riu, atingindo exatamente onde tentara esquivar e finalmente disse de forma debochada e certa: - Você está apaixonado pelo namoradinho do Chang.

Imediatamente, Heero parou de digitar e girou-se na cadeira para encarar o amigo, vendo-o avaliar suas reações de maneira sarcástica. E foi somente aquilo que o irritou e o fez mentir.

- Eu não estou nada.

Para Treize, não existiam dúvidas. Heero não estaria com aquele olhar assassino se não existissem preocupações, e, se existiam preocupações, era porque existia culpa. Era uma coisa que ele esperava daquela aproximação que vira nascer entre Heero e o namorado de Wufei. Seria impossível para o amigo escritor não cair por aquele homem. A personalidade fácil, a beleza e o charme poderiam até ter conquistado a si próprio se não estivesse completamente perdido pelo chinês. Mas isso era bom. Ótimo, para ser mais exato. Heero estar apaixonado pelo protótipo de médico lhe dava margens para ter esperanças, afinal, o jogo ainda poderia virar antes do casamento.

- Continue em negação, Heero. – Treize ironizou para em seguida tentar abrir os olhos do oriental. - Isso não vai fazê-lo largar Wufei pra ficar com você.

Heero empalideceu, mas logo seu semblante tomou traços de indignação, fazendo com que Treize sorrisse ainda mais.

- E quem disse…

- Me escute e escute bem. – Treize cortou Heero e se levantou, aproximando-se do amigo para lhe falar seriamente, cara a cara. - Faça seu movimento, caso contrário, vai perder a chance de levar o bonitinho pra sua cama.

Heero se levantou, fechando os punhos fortemente e lutando contra a vontade de socar o rosto diante do seu por falar de sentimentos de uma forma tão banal.

- Treize! Já chega!

- Tudo bem. – Treize levantou as mãos em rendição, dando alguns passos para trás e pegando as chaves de seu carro e carteira que estavam em cima da mesinha de centro. Era o momento de parar de ultrapassar os limites do amigo, até porque já conseguira o bastante e não precisava criar discussão com alguém que prezava. Mas, antes de seguir para a porta, enfatizou: - Depois não venha ficar deprimido e dizer que é tarde demais. Vou indo, não quero ficar entre você e sua visita.

Heero não agüentou e, quando Treize estava a meio caminho da porta do escritório, disse num tom irritado:

- Você fala tanto, porque não segue seus próprios conselhos?

Treize parou e riu levemente, virando o rosto para Heero, mostrando realmente um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Sabe que você tem razão. – ele disse em constatação, como se não tivesse pensado naquela possibilidade antes e logo agradeceu: - Obrigado, Heero.

Treize foi embora, deixando Heero para trás com os olhos arregalados. O escritor se deu conta de que tinha acabado de incentivar Treize a fazer avanços sobre o namorado de Duo.

-

Ele ficou com aquela conversa que tivera com Treize martelando em sua mente sem parar e aquilo o impediu de voltar a se concentrar em seu trabalho, fazendo-o desistir por hora de escrever. Tudo o que Treize queria era Wufei, mas apesar de saber o quão errado parecia ser, não poderia julgá-lo, pois como o amigo mesmo lhe dissera, estava apaixonado por Duo, logo o queria para si também. A diferença entre ele e Treize era que Heero não tinha coragem de ameaçar o relacionamento de alguém assim, ainda mais por considerar Wufei e não querer ser pivô de nada. Duo não lhe pertencia e não tinha o direito de tomá-lo de quem quer que fosse, apesar de, no fundo, ser o que mais desejava.

Piscou algumas vezes ao escutar o barulho da campainha sendo abusada de forma irritante e sabia que só poderia ser uma pessoa. Apagou, no cinzeiro em sua escrivaninha, o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos ainda pela metade, se precavendo para não receber de cara um sermão repetitivo do médico e se levantou da cadeira para ir atender a porta.

Foi apenas abri-la para ver-se com os braços cheios pelo jovem médico.

- Heeeeeroooo! – Duo gemeu arrastado, se jogando em cima do japonês. – Me leva pra cama.

O escritor não conseguiu evitar o riso e respondeu, aproveitando a forma dúbia como Duo falara:

- Isso é uma proposta indecente? Se for, eu sinto muito, mas prezo minha vida.

Duo riu, finalmente libertando o oriental de seu abraço. Era bom quando Heero entrava no espírito da brincadeira, quando não era tão sério e reservado como o conhecera. Pelo menos para isso sua influencia estava servido.

- Ok, senhor medroso, mas a prova do crime ainda vai estar na sua cama. – Duo alertou, entrando na casa e escutando Heero fechar a porta, enquanto ia diretamente para o cômodo que parecia chamá-lo com urgência.

- Ainda posso me defender dizendo que você me assediou. – Heero continuou com as tiradas, seguindo o outro homem pela casa até seu quarto.

Heero parou na porta, achando interessante a forma como tinham desenvolvido aquele tipo de intimidade, onde Duo fazia de sua casa a casa dele; onde chegava em seu quarto e simplesmente arrancava a jaqueta e o tênis, deixando-os espalhados pelo chão e se jogava de contra a cama, agarrando a mais um travesseiro para dormir sem nada para se preocupar.

- Moi? Assediando o grande escritor Heero Yui?… - ele disse falsamente indignado e, após de uns segundos de reflexão, concordou de forma brincalhona: - É… Até que faz sentido.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando o quarto para que Duo pudesse descansar.

- Bom sono pra você. – Heero se despediu.

- Me dá um tempo que logo vou estar te perturbando de novo. – escutou o homem de trança responder quando já estava no corredor e isso o fez sorrir.

Foi quando as palavras de Treize voltaram a sua cabeça. Realmente estava sorrindo muito mais do que o habitual, principalmente quando estava com Duo ou pensava nele. Balançou a cabeça para afastar a direção em que seus pensamentos teimavam em voltar e seguiu para seu escritório de novo, na esperança de conseguir retomar a escrita.

Pura ilusão.

Passou duas horas na frente daquele computador e o máximo que conseguiu foram meros e vazios parágrafos que nada acrescentavam à história que estava escrevendo. Divagar sobre sentimentos e confusões interiores seria mais fácil se analisasse pelo olhar critico de uma terceira pessoa, mas quando se tratava de transmitir o que ele próprio sentia, simplesmente travava.

O motivo disso estava deitado na sua cama, adormecido sem sequer suspeitar da confusão interna que vivia, dos sentimentos que verdadeiramente nutria por ele.

Mais uma vez sentado à mesa de seu computador, Heero buscou pelo maço de cigarros no apoio do teclado, constatando surpreso que este estava vazio. Se continuasse fumando assim era capaz de nem chegar a ter tempo para ficar realmente cego, mas sabia que seu consumo havia aumentado por estar nervoso com toda a situação, tanto por sua visão, como por seus sentimentos por Duo; mas conseguia distinguir que o segundo motivo era bem mais forte do que o outro.

Cansado de tentar, desligou o aparelho e vagou pela casa, pensando em alguma coisa para fazer, mas sem conseguir nada muito interessante, e por isso resolveu verificar Duo, mesmo sabendo que este ainda não havia acordado. Saberia que quando isso acontecesse, como o próprio lhe dissera, estaria em seu pescoço lhe atormentando.

Mesmo assim foi impulsionado por aqueles sentimentos crescentes que, por enquanto, se contentavam em apenas poder observar o sono calmo do homem de longa trança castanha, que se esparramava como uma serpente pela lateral do corpo delgado, deixando que parte descansasse no colchão a frente de seu abdômen.

Heero se aproximou e, com cuidado, sentou-se na cama, em seguida descansando o corpo ao lado do amigo. Instintivamente, elevou uma das mãos para afastar a franja que cobria-lhe olhos e o movimento fez com que Duo despertasse. Não era o que Heero queria, mas sorriu ao ver os olhos ametista se abrirem, ainda sonolentos.

- Viu, doutor. – Heero falou e brincou para não acabar se denunciando ali. - Nem pense em me processar.

Um sorriso se alargou no rosto de Duo e este se aproximou mais, passando um dos braços em torno do corpo do escritor e, sem se importar por ter sido acordado, seguiu na brincadeira.

- Tá bom, mas deixa eu tirar uma casquinha né, pelo menos enquanto você está solteirão.

Heero aproveitou para abraçar o corpo de Duo também, mesmo sabendo que era errado, principalmente porque não conseguia mais vê-lo somente como amigo, quando seu coração batia tão forte ante a um contato que antes era tão simples e sem maldade entre eles.

- Então você vai ficar abusando de mim por muito tempo. – Heero replicou, insinuando que não pretendia arrumar ninguém tão cedo, até porque acreditava que sua cegueira atrapalharia muito nisso, ainda mais quando estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo homem em seus braços.

- Ah, qual é, Heero? – Duo chateou-se , afastando-se para falar olhando nos olhos do escritor. Detestava quando ele começava a ser pessimista. - Você não vai ficar sozinho pra sempre.

- Quem sabe? – Heero deu de ombros.

- Olha, já conversamos sobre isso. Não enxergar não tira seus outros atributos.

Heero elevou uma das sobrancelhas, curioso para saber exatamente sobre o que Duo se referia, mesmo já desconfiando do que fosse.

- E que outros atributos?

Duo fez uma careta pensativa, olhando para o alto, e começou a enumerar:

- Veja, você é famoso, deve ter uma conta bancária legal…

- Duo! – Heero imediatamente o censurou, rindo.

- Brincadeira. – o médico riu também, conseguindo seu intuito que era ver o escritor rir. Sendo assim, falou o que verdadeiramente pensava sobre Heero. -Você é inteligente, simpático, bonitão, - aproveitou para baixar os olhos pelo corpo do oriental que estava coberto por jeans e um blusão branco; só então continuando a falar com um tom malicioso. - até onde meus olhos puderam constatar, tem um físico muito desejável.

- Você andou me secando? – Heero o acusou, com estranha satisfação.

- Hey, veja pelo lado bom, - Duo começou a argumentar, mas apenas dando mais ênfase ao que Heero havia constatado. - se eu não fosse um cara comprometido, com certeza você estaria em apuros. Por isso, não fique com esses pensamentos. – falou, dando um leve tapa na testa do escritor e garantiu: - Você vai achar alguém que vai te conquistar e você vai perceber que nada mais importa, além daquela pessoa. – Duo disse com o olhar distante, que demonstravam claramente em quem estava pensando para basear aquilo tudo. - Os problemas passam a ser insignificantes, sabe?

- Acho que sei… - Heero falou baixo, sentindo-se desconfortável por saber que Duo estava lembrando-se de Wufei.

Era irônico que seus corpos estivessem tão próximos - deitados um de frente para o outro, onde seus braços ainda se mantinham descansando em suas cinturas – e nada fazia com que aquela proximidade passasse de uma grande amizade. Heero ficou em silêncio então, pensando naquilo, refletindo sobre o fato de que jamais teria com Duo o que agora ansiava. Aproveitou o momento para permitir que seus olhos vagassem por cada detalhe do rosto do homem de trança. Além de nunca poder tê-lo para si, em breve também seria privado de admirar-lhe a beleza, de ver em sua face as diferentes reações que transmitia, os sorrisos, os olhares ternos e irônicos, o cansaço que os plantões lhe impunham, tudo enfim. Queria poder memorizar cada um desses detalhes para si.

- Nossa, que sério. – Duo falou, depois de ficar observando como Heero o olhava, sentindo-se estranho por ver tamanha adoração no azul profundo de seus olhos. - Por que está me olhando assim?

- Porque quando eu não puder mais enxergar quero lembrar de cada linha do seu rosto… cada detalhe. – Heero confessou, completamente tomado pelos sentimentos que eram fortes demais para que conseguisse ignorar e eram eles que falavam por si, mesmo contra sua vontade. - Eu não quero que isso se apague da minha memória.

Duo ficou sem jeito e começou a sentir-se numa situação estranha, enquanto certa desconfiança fazia com que seu coração acelerasse os batimentos. Ainda não queria processar o que as palavras de Heero poderiam indicar e preferiu esperar, até quando o oriental estendeu uma das mãos, levando até sua boca, tocando-a levemente com os dedos e, em seguida, com a mesma suavidade, traçando com o polegar a linha inferior de seus lábios. O ar de seus pulmões se perdeu completamente, fazendo com que sua boca se entreabrisse instintivamente, como se pego por uma tentativa de recuperar a respiração.

Estava assustado. Inegavelmente apavorado com a situação que se seguia, quando não conseguia desprender seus olhos dos de Heero, mesmo quando este desviou para admirar o carinho que fazia e aos poucos aproximou seu rosto, tão perto que seus lábios quase se tocaram.

Duo saiu de sua inércia quando percebeu que se demorasse poderia ser tarde demais. Ele virou o rosto bruscamente, negando a Heero o que ele buscava.

- Acho que você está confundindo as coisas. – Duo disse, sentindo a garganta seca e os lábios ressecados.

Ainda tentando controlar o nervosismo que se apossava de si por inteiro, Duo se levantou rapidamente, catando suas coisas no chão. Não era uma reação adulta, mas estava assustado; verdadeiramente assustado pelo avanço de Heero.

Heero, por sua vez, caía em si e na besteira que acabara de cometer. Punindo-se mentalmente, ele enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando controlar a frustração, e socou o colchão com raiva de si próprio, mas logo pulou da cama quando escutou os passos apressados de Duo saindo do quarto.

Não podia deixar que Duo fosse embora assim. Não quando precisava se desculpar e se explicar.

- Espere, Duo! Eu sinto muito, eu não sei o que deu em mim… - Heero pediu, alcançando o médico na sala, pronto para abrir a porta e sumir.

Era tão ridículo negar que não sabia o que estava fazendo. A mentira estava estampada em sua cara, Duo via muito bem isso e Heero notou o estrago que fizera quando brevemente tentou lhe encarar para responder, mas não conseguiu olhá-lo diretamente, agarrando firmemente a jaqueta e os tênis em suas mãos, de contra o próprio peito.

- Tudo bem. É melhor eu ir embora.

- Por favor, doutor. Vamos conversar.

Não havia conversa, pois Duo saiu, fechando a porta bem diante de Heero.

-

Solo estava na boate há algum tempo, curtindo a música, dançado e bebendo comedidamente, quando avistou Wufei. O homem realmente estava trabalhando ali naquela noite. Pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar. Não tinha lá muita intimidade para conversar com alguém que só vira uma única vez, mas Duo havia lhe pedido para dar um 'olá' e foi exatamente isso que fez.

- Olá, noivo do meu primo. – cumprimentou, ganhando a atenção do chinês.

Wufei sorriu cordialmente ao ver Solo e teve até uma vã esperança de que Duo pudesse ter vindo para o acompanhar, mas foi fácil notar que não.

- Olá, Solo. Tirando a noite para badalar? – perguntou, sem muito interesse.

Solo sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação estranheza. Era o bendito alerta que sempre tinha quando não se dava com uma pessoa logo a primeira vista. Má impressão? Não. Apenas uma animosidade sem sentido, algo que fazia que não gostasse de determinada pessoa, mesmo sem conhecê-la bem. Poderia chamar de instinto, mas não importava; o fato era que sentia aquela antipatia que nada parecia amenizar. De qualquer forma, tratou-o com demasiada educação.

- É… - Solo disse, admirando ao redor as pessoas que passavam. - Não agüento ficar enfurnado naquele apartamento por muito tempo. Tentei arrastar seu futuro marido, mas ele quase me bateu. Mandou te avisar que está com saudades e vai ficar em casa morgando.

Wufei sorriu e Solo não pôde negar que homem era bonito. Podia entender porque Duo se encantara por ele, pelo menos naquele aspecto.

- Bem típico dele. – Wufei comentou com certo tom de carinho em sua voz.

Solo percebeu e sentiu um pouco de remorso por não simpatizar com aquele homem. Ele parecia ter sentimentos por Duo, talvez verdadeiros, mas não o suficiente para convencê-lo de que eram o bastante para fazer seu primo feliz. Também, não lhe competia ficar julgando já que Duo fizera sua escolha. Sem querer se alongar mais, Solo se despediu:

- Já que você é comprometido e está trabalhando, me dê licença que vou aproveitar a noite.

Wufei se despediu com um acenar de cabeça e viu o jovem se afastar e voltar para pista, onde logo uma garota se aproximou e tomou o rapaz para dançar consigo. Ele não pode evitar de analisar no quanto Solo e Duo eram diferentes. O loiro emanava uma personalidade mais maliciosa e agressiva, enquanto seu Duo, apesar de ser um homem inteligente e sensual, trazia uma aura mais ingênua e amistosa. Aqueles pensamentos só faziam com que sentisse saudades do noivo. A falta de tempo e compatibilidade de horários de ambos acabavam por atrapalhar, mas sabia que assim que Duo terminasse a bendita residência, as coisas certamente melhorariam.

- Boa noite, Wufei.

O oriental nem precisou olhar para o lado para identificar quem o cumprimentava. A voz de Treize era bem familiar e o homem parecia gostar de chegar furtivamente perto de si.

- Como vai, Treize? – perguntou, somente por pura educação.

- Bem. – o loiro respondeu e Wufei, prestando atenção na movimentação na outra extremidade da boate, perdeu o olhar que este lhe lançava. - É uma pena que esteja tão voltado para seu trabalho essa noite.

- Também acho. – Wufei disse com sarcasmo. – Na verdade eu preferia estar em outro lugar e com outra pessoa, para ser mais exato.

O chinês estava começando a se cansar insinuações de Treize. Por mais que tentasse ignorar, já estava ficando chato.

- É uma pena que essa pessoa que você escolheu tem uma índole bem duvidosa.

Wufei olhou para homem, sentindo a indignação tomá-lo. Já notara que Treize sempre que se aproximava, insinuava ou desmerecia Duo em algum aspecto e uma coisa que não podia ficar tolerando era que falassem mal dele.

- Vai começar a apelar? – alertou-o, num tom nada cordial.

- Eu não preciso apelar. – Treize falou, sem se afetar pela irritação na voz de Wufei. Ele sabia de seus limites e sabia como deixá-lo perturbado. E era exatamente isso que queria. - Eu observo as coisas. Hoje era um dia que vocês poderiam estar juntos e…

- E eu estou trabalhando. – Wufei cortou, esperando que Treize tomasse aquilo como uma dispensa e se afastasse.

Infelizmente, Treize não se abalou.

- Mas ele poderia vir pra cá, esperar você ficar livre.

Wufei respirou profundamente, tentando segurar a paciência que aos poucos queria fugir de si e, mesmo sem precisar, explicou, querendo que Treize entendesse de uma vez que Duo não era a pessoa que ele queria que acreditasse que fosse.

- Ele está cansado. Trabalha com plantões. Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – finalmente perguntou, cansado daquela conversa.

Treize sorriu, fazendo uma feição indiferente. No fundo estava só esperando aquele momento.

- A lugar nenhum, mas eu acho que se ele está cansado demais pra vir te ver aqui, então deveria estar cansado também para ir à casa de Heero.

Wufei sentiu-se abalado pelas palavras de Treize e tentou disfarçar sua surpresa e incomodo, mesmo que pelo olhar de satisfação do loiro soubesse que havia sido inútil. Heero havia se tornado alguém que Duo admirava muito, um amigo a quem se apegara rapidamente e Wufei tentava compreender isso sem parecer um egoísta ciumento. No fundo, o incomodava que Duo tivesse tanto apego com o escritor, mas não poderia simplesmente mostrar seu descontentamento e privar Duo de ter suas amizades.

- Duo está em casa. – Wufei finalmente lembrou do que Solo havia lhe dito.

- Se foi isso que ele te disse, então as coisas estão feias, hein. – Treize o olhou com ironia, contendo-se para não rir. - Olha, eu estava lá quando ele telefonou pro Heero e marcou para ir passar a noite. – Treize viu os olhos de Wufei se estreitarem, sabendo que, apesar de estar jogando baixo e fazendo com que o chinês acreditasse em algo além do que verdadeiramente acontecia entre Duo e Heero, estava conseguindo afetá-lo da forma que queria. Não se importava com os métodos naquela altura dos acontecimentos, apenas com os resultados e a única coisa que queria era separar Wufei do noivo. - Heero praticamente me expulsou porque não me queria lá quando seu garoto chegasse.

Wufei já escutara e suportara demais. Num movimento brusco, suas mãos se fecharam na frente da camisa de Treize, pronto para jogá-lo de contra uma das paredes e socá-lo até que este retirasse tudo o que dissera, mas como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Treize falou, ainda mantendo aquele sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios.

- Eu nunca precisei mentir antes, Wufei, porque começaria agora? É só você parar de pensar e agir como um idiota apaixonado que vai ver a verdade.

Wufei se deteve por um instante e pensou melhor, soltando-o e se afastando. Treize sorriu largamente, satisfeito por ver o chinês abandonar o trabalho e sair da boate. Parecia previsível o que ele faria e só o que tinha que fazer era esperar.

-

Wufei estava agindo cegamente guiado apenas pelo ciúme. Em qualquer outra situação não teria se deixado levar, mas Treize parecia tão certo do que falava que tinha que arrancar aquela dúvida de si. Não conseguiria ficar em paz enquanto não se certificasse de que era tudo uma mentira.

Ele pegou o carro e seguiu o mais rápido que pôde até o prédio onde Duo morava. Subiu as escadas pulando alguns degraus e, quando finalmente ficou diante da porta do apartamento, hesitou. Naquele instante pensou no quão estúpido estava sendo ao desconfiar do noivo, permitindo que seus impulsos e as fofocas geradas por Treize colocassem em risco seu relacionamento com aquela pessoa que amava tanto.

Maldito ciúme! Porque não podia controlá-lo como todo o resto?

Acabou por colocar a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta. O apartamento estava no total escuro e o silêncio impregnava o lugar. Aquele sentimento de ira voltou a dominá-lo ao se dar conta de que o apartamento parecia mesmo estar vazio. Ia apenas verificar o quarto para ter certeza, mas, quando deu o primeiro passo na direção do outro cômodo, se assustou.

- Wu?

Ele se voltou na direção da voz, no escuro, conseguindo identificar dificilmente a forma de alguém sentado no sofá.

- Duo? – chamou incerto, mesmo tendo o quase alívio de ter reconhecido sua voz.

Não demorou para que o corpo se movesse e logo estivesse tendo de se equilibrar com o súbito abraço que recebeu. Em meio a escuridão um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, por agora ter a confirmação de que era Duo em seu braços, apertando-o forte contra si. Treize era um filho da mãe que deveria pagar por ter tentado criar discórdia entre eles, mas não agora. Agora ele queria continuar sentindo o calor do corpo de Duo junto a si e esquecer do resto.

- O que estava fazendo aqui sentado no escuro? – perguntou, curioso.

- Não importa. – Duo lhe disse, ainda abraçando-o forte, também não querendo lembrar do porquê. – Você não deveria estar trabalhando?

Wufei evadiu a pergunta para não ter que deixar Duo perturbado com a situação.

- Isso também não importa. – disse beijando o topo da cabeça do noivo, enquanto um arrepio correu-lhe o corpo ao sentir os lábios de Duo tocarem seu pescoço.

- Então fica comigo. – Duo sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, tomando sua boca num beijo cálido em seguida. – Preciso de você.

Wufei não precisava de mais nenhuma súplica de Duo para que atendesse ao seu pedido, beijando os lábios que ainda roçavam nos seus com avidez e tomando com volúpia o corpo que dedicadamente entregava-se ao seu. Não havia porque duvidar do que Duo sentia, pois a intensidade de sua paixão e as juras trocadas entre sussurros e gemidos até que chegassem ao ápice, davam-lhe mais do que garantias de que aquele homem o amava e jamais o decepcionaria daquela maneira.

_-_

_**Continua…**_

_-_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Shii**_

_**Agradecimentos: **__À__** Cristal Samejima **__que é a autora da poesia utilizada na história, a qual ela fez especialmente - atendendo a um pedido meu - para essa fic._

_-_

* * *

Quis enganar meu coração  
Mas foi em vão, a verdade vem e não dá  
E eu só penso em te encontrar…

* * *

-

Capítulo 8

-

Heero não dormira; passara a noite em claro à frente de seu computador, mais tempo pensando na burrada que cometera do que escrevendo o que deveria, e o pouco que escrevera nada tinha a ver com o que vinha arduamente trabalhando.

Duo.

Só ele ocupava sua mente.

Sem conseguir conciliar pensamentos e emoções, sabia que não existiam opções ou saídas para o que sentia. O que ele passava até parecia um deboche, afinal, depois de tudo finalmente encontrara sua meta – o grande amor de sua vida – e não poderia tê-lo. Desejara tanto descobrir aquele sentimento verdadeiro, a pessoa que significasse tudo para si… Duo nunca seria seu, pois ele amava Wufei. Vira isso escrito em cada linha suave e terna de seu rosto, quando este pensava no chinês, e nas palavras amenas que deixavam seus lábios quando conversava sobre o noivo.

Deixara a casa e fora se sentar na praia à beira do mar querendo espairecer um pouco, sair do confinamento de sua casa.

E ali estava ele, Heero Yui, cobiçando sentimentos que pertenciam a outro, enquanto via o sol nascer no horizonte; sequer prestando atenção às ondas do mar que embalavam seus pensamentos com o som suave de seu vai e vem em contato com a areia.

Por muito pouco não o beijara. Por míseros milímetros, sua boca não provou o gosto de Duo Maxwell e, o que mais o afligia, era pensar que ultrapassara os limites, ousara saciar seu desejo e assustara Duo, fazendo com que fugisse. Não o culpava. Ele confiava na amizade que em tão pouco tempo haviam construído e que destruíra com seu ato impensado.

Não tinha coragem de procurá-lo por temer não saber como agir ou falar. Sabia que eventualmente o faria, mas, no momento, precisava de tempo.

Respirou profundamente e foi quando realmente notou o mar, assim que seu foco se perdeu completamente juntamente com o estrondo de uma onda mais forte. Ficou apreensivo quando repentinamente tudo ao seu redor sumiu. Sua garganta ressequiu e, apesar de ter certeza que seus olhos estavam arregalados e expressando o quão assustado estava, não conseguia ver nada a sua frente.

O horizonte, o mar, não havia nada…

oOo

Solo notava algo de estranho no primo. Há uma semana vinha percebendo uma mudança tanto de atitude quanto de humor em Duo e tentava adivinhar a razão observando seu comportamento. A primeira suspeita era que algo não estivesse indo bem no relacionamento com Wufei, mas os dois pombinhos pareciam ótimos, não tinham brigado, nem se desentendido, portanto, esse motivo estava terminantemente descartado. O trabalho na residência também nunca aparentara ser problema para Duo, ele não tinha reclamado e contava sobre seus plantões com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Só faltava uma coisa que Solo até o momento não levara em consideração:

Heero Yui.

Duo não tinha mencionado o nome do escritor uma única vez sequer naquele período e ele falava muito em Heero, quase tanto quanto falava de Wufei. Ele considerava o oriental de olhos azuis como um melhor amigo do primo e era impossível não notar o apego que existia, pelo menos, por parte de Duo.

Infelizmente, Duo repelia o assunto toda vez que tentava puxá-lo discretamente. Não que fosse realmente um problema, mas prometera a si mesmo que sondaria melhor a situação naquela noite.

- Abre o jogo. – Solo exigiu, sentando-se ao lado de Duo à mesa depois de deixar a pista de dança.

- Abrir o jogo? – Duo indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É. Você está esquisito. Às vezes fica aéreo, parece que está pensando na morte da bezerra. Vamos, diga aqui pro seu priminho o que te aflige.

- Nada me aflige, Solo. – Duo riu, mas nem mesmo aquele momento de descontração convenceu o loiro.

- Qual é, cara?! Eu te conheço desde que usava fraldinhas. – cutucou o primo com o cotovelo e depois de algumas risadas, voltou a perguntar seriamente: - O que aconteceu? É por causa do escritor de olhos azuis?

Duo hesitou, mas acabou murmurando:

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Solo.

- O que quer que seja está te corroendo por dentro. Diz logo, caramba!

- Por favor, Solo.

Ele bufou e irritado se levantou. Sabia que arrancar alguma coisa do primo seria difícil, mas não ia desistir.

- Você é uma mula. – acusou insatisfeito. - Nossa conversa não acabou. Vou pegar umas bebidas e já volto.

Duo suspirou aliviado. Não queria conversar sobre o que acontecera naquela determinada noite da semana que passara. Tentava esquecer, por mais que estivesse sendo difícil. Precisava manter a sua mente distante do avanço feito por Heero.

Mas sentia falta dele…

Uma semana havia sido o suficiente para perceber o quanto sua rotina fora afetada desde que cortara qualquer contato com o escritor oriental. Mesmo com Solo por perto, sentia-se sozinho quando estava em casa. Tinha se acostumado a freqüentar a casa do japonês depois de horas de plantão, a passar seu tempo livre com ele assistindo filmes, conversando, andando na praia ou simplesmente ficando em silêncio, descansando enquanto ele trabalhava no computador.

Não sabia como fora se apegar tão rápido a Heero e sentir aquela amizade tão forte, mas acontecera e tudo fora estraçalhado em questão de segundos quando ele tentou…

Fechou os olhos brevemente.

As coisas não deveriam ter seguido por aquele caminho. Heero não podia ter interpretado a sua amizade desprendida como algo mais, pois isso acabara estragando tudo. Como poderia encará-lo novamente? O que falariam depois de tudo?

Sobressaltou-se quando uma voz se fez presente bem ao seu lado.

- Pensei que estaria enfurnado lá na casa de Heero, - abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para dar-se com um Treize bem vestido e com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. - mas tenho que admitir que não me surpreende que esteja aqui.

Duo espelhou o mesmo tipo de sorriso, apesar de não ter gostado de ser mais uma vez abordado sobre Heero. No entanto, percebia que isso demonstrava o quanto as outras pessoas também notavam sua proximidade com o escritor e sentiam aquela súbita quebra de rotina.

Ele próprio sentia…

- Tenho que passar um tempo com o meu noivo. – Duo meneou a cabeça na direção de Wufei, que estava conversando com uns subordinados que trabalhavam naquela noite.

- Eu sei, mas eu pensei que você, como é tão amigo de Heero, estaria lá com ele.

Duo não ficava surpreso ou desconfiava da presença de Treize no nightclub. Era um dos pontos preferido do loiro, assim como era dos outros amigos, já que se tratava de uma das casas noturnas de Quatre. Mas suas palavras, apesar de terem sido compreensíveis, deixaram-lhe um gosto amargo que não sabia dizer o porquê. Perguntava-se se por acaso Heero teria contado sobre aquela noite a alguém, quem sabe até mesmo a Treize.

- Eu tenho estado ocupado e passo pouco tempo com Wufei. – acabou se explicando. - Heero também está querendo ficar sozinho para escrever.

- Acho difícil ele estar escrevendo agora. – Treize disse com pesar e ao ver a expressão de Duo se tornar confusa, logo falou: - O quê? Ninguém te contou?

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na fronte de Duo. Não entendia ao quê Treize se referia e um receio súbito pairou em seu âmago.

- Contar o quê?

- O problema dos olhos de Heero parece que se agravou, ele finalmente perdeu a visão. – Treize contou.

Duo empalideceu.

- Como? Quando foi isso?

- Já faz uma semana. – o homem mais velho expôs. - Pensei que Heero ou Wufei tivessem contado.

Com a cabeça girando em um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos, o moreno de trança levantou-se da cadeira e desculpou-se:

- Com licença.

- Com prazer. – Treize disse com um sorriso capcioso, vendo o jovem rapidamente rumando para a saída da casa noturna.

oOo

Duo deixou o nightclub completamente tomado por um único intuito. Olhou para a rua movimentada, os carros que passavam com os faróis altos, querendo apenas identificar um táxi ou um ônibus. Esperou inquieto por alguns segundos rente à calçada, mas a aflição que o dominava fez com que decidisse agir de uma vez e logo estava correndo em direção da praia. Não ficava tão distante de onde estava, há alguns blocos de lá, mas mesmo que fosse longe, não teria se intimidado por isso, pois a única coisa que queria – precisava – era ver Heero.

No caminho todo que percorreu, sua mente espiralava entre a culpa e a consternação. Durante uma semana deixara de telefonar e de procurar Heero. Durante uma semana o escritor estivera vivendo o pesadelo que mais temia, enquanto ele, Duo, pensava de forma egoísta sobre impulsos e em como queria ficar longe do japonês para se autopreservar.

Heero tinha ficado cego e ele simplesmente o ignorara.

Que tipo de pessoa era? Deveria ter levado a doença do oriental em consideração e não se afastado como uma menininha ofendida.

Se pudesse, se chutaria por sua imbecilidade, mas, no momento, ver Heero e pedir desculpas era a única coisa que seu ímpeto o obrigava a fazer.

oOo

Chegou ofegante e suado a varanda da frente da casa de Heero e, sem hesitar, bateu na porta. As luzes estavam apagadas e, por um segundo, pensou se não teria se precipitado, afinal, se Heero tinha perdido definitivamente a visão, poderia estar na casa de algum dos amigos.

A demora em alguém atender a porta fazia com que a crença sobre ter se adiantado em conclusões ganhasse mais respaldo. Entretanto, com o coração batendo forte, tanto pela corrida, quanto pela ansiedade, bateu mais energicamente na madeira.

Ele então escutou o barulho de passos lentos e cuidadosos, e quando a porta se abriu, ficou finalmente frente a frente com o japonês. Sua respiração se perdeu por um segundo, olhando diretamente para o rosto do escritor, cujos olhos ainda brilhavam com o mesmo azul profundo, intenso, mas que fitavam incertos além de sua pessoa.

Não o viam, eles simplesmente não o viam.

Algo naquele silêncio entre eles o incomodou mais do que qualquer coisa e quando Heero perguntou quem estava ali, bem diante de si, Duo sentiu os olhos arderem. Sem nada dizer, afundou a cabeça na junção do pescoço do outro homem e o abraçou.

- D-Duo? – Heero murmurou ao sentir-se envolvido pelo par de braços.

O moreno de olhos violetas não conseguia vocalizar nada naquele momento, apenas o abraçou mais forte como resposta e então sentiu os braços de Heero retribuírem o seu gesto, acariciando a trança que caía por suas costas e aconchegando-o mais junto de si.

Heero o reconhecera assim que foi abraçado. A presença, o silêncio, o cheiro, o abraço… o carinho que fazia na sedosa trança castanha só certificaram o que já sabia: Duo estava ali e, mesmo tendo resolvido esquecê-lo, seu coração batia descompassado, aliviado e contente por estar mais uma vez junto daquele homem. Fechou os olhos - mesmo que não existisse necessidade para tal, afinal nada via, o fez em uma ação involuntária - em um sinal de satisfação que demonstrou juntamente com um leve sorriso.

- Por que não me avisou? – Duo perguntou com rancor e tristeza, ainda agarrado ao amigo.

- De que adiantaria? – Heero suspirou resignado.

- Eu estaria aqui com você! – o médico se afastou encarando com frustração o outro homem, mas se entristeceu internamente ao constatar que Heero sequer podia ver o quanto estava aborrecido. Suas feições se suavizaram e, com o timbre ameno, indagou: - Não pensou que eu me preocuparia?

Heero demonstrou certo incômodo e seu rosto corou.

- Depois daquela noite, eu pensei… - começou um pouco envergonhado, querendo dizer que ficou com medo de Duo nunca mais querer vê-lo, mas desistiu, tendo certeza que seria melhor apenas tentar consertar o que havia, por pouco, quase estragado. - Eu queria me desculpar, eu confundi as coisas entre nós e agi por impulso. Não queria ter bagunçado tudo.

Duo sorriu levemente e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu deveria ter conversado com você em vez de fugir e ficar evitando procurá-lo. Sinto muito também.

Heero retribuiu o sorriso inconscientemente e, mesmo o ferindo por dentro ter que mentir daquela forma, falou:

- Pelo menos, eu tive tempo para colocar a mente no lugar e vi que o que existe entre nós é apenas amizade.

- Heero… - Duo pronunciou seu nome de um jeito penalizado, como se ainda não tivesse acreditado em suas palavras. Não deveria acreditar, mas ainda assim, o escritor afirmou:

- É sério.

Uma pausa onde somente o barulho do oceano pode ser escutado e enfim, Duo enterrou o assunto:

- Tudo bem. – Heero sorriu satisfeito, no fundo aliviado pelo médico ter relevado toda a situação. Abriu caminho de modo convidativo para que o moreno de trança entrasse em sua casa, sentiu-o passar por si e, enquanto fechava a porta, escutou-o perguntar: - Como foi que aconteceu?

O oriental trancou a fechadura e se virou, sentindo a mão de Duo segurar em seu braço e logo entendeu que este queria de alguma forma ajudá-lo a andar pela casa. Poderia ter simplesmente dito que estava se saindo muito bem sozinho há uma semana, que as sessões com venda tinham surtido o efeito necessário, mas preferiu ficar calado e aproveitar a sensação da mão firme lhe guiando pela sala.

- No dia seguinte ao nosso pequeno desentendimento. – contou, sentindo a pegada em seu braço se apertar, e deduziu que algum sentimento de culpa deveria estar correndo internamente o outro. Sendo assim, o acalentou: - Nada de drama, tá? Sabíamos que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- E como você está se virando? – Duo suspirou, fazendo Heero sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado.

- Quatre esteve aqui nos primeiros dias e eu o enxotei. Ele quer que eu procure um daqueles especialistas nesse tipo de situação, onde ensinam a pessoa como ser cego. – disse com humor, lembrando-se do ataque maternal que o loiro tinha dado ao tratá-lo como um bebê. - Não quero ninguém me tratando como inválido.

- Está sozinho desde então? – Duo quis confirmar, deixando um pouco de desolação transparecer em seu timbre de voz.

- Praticamente. – assentiu com a cabeça - Treize, Zechs, Noin e os outros têm vindo fazer visitas regulares. Acho que Quatre está mantendo uma lista de ronda. – confidenciou, percebendo não ter melhorado em nada o ânimo do americano.

- Não estão fazendo uma ronda boa... – Duo constatou, olhando a bagunça ao redor e torceu o nariz. - Isso aqui tá uma zona.

- Conseqüências inevitáveis. – Heero deu de ombros, recordando-se de esbarrar em uma coisa ou outra pelo caminho e das suas tentativas de mexer na cozinha para fazer algum lanche.

Duo ficou por mais um instante observando a expressão do escritor, a forma como agora ele não o encarava, como seus olhos estavam sempre perdidos em um ponto fixo a sua frente, sem foco… Isso fez seu peito doer.

Era injusto demais.

- Eu vou ajeitar as coisas por aqui e fazer algo pra comermos. – informou e, antes que pudesse se levantar, surpreendeu-se com a pegada da mão de Heero em seu braço.

- Duo, não precisa. – ele disse, virando a cabeça, parecendo pela primeira vez olhar diretamente para o seu rosto.

- Ei, não vai ser a primeira vez nem a última em que eu te ajudo com a bagunça. – deu uma leve cutucada com o braço no escritor e se levantou. – Quer que eu o leve até algum lugar específico da casa?

- Eu vou precisar me repetir, Doutor? – Heero grunhiu, se levantando.

- Claro que não, Senhor Eu Não Dependo de Ninguém. – Duo riu, mesmo que no fundo estivesse preocupado, vendo o oriental andar cuidadosamente pela sala. – Heero?

O escritor parou por um segundo, virando o rosto na direção da voz do médico e esperou, até que Duo disse:

- Você vai superar isso.

Heero sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou estar no escritório. – informou, continuando a contar os passos de volta para o outro cômodo da casa, sem perceber que Duo o acompanhava com o olhar em todo o processo até que desaparecesse em seu local de trabalho.

Heero descansou as costas contra a madeira da porta dentro do ambiente escuro e suspirou com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios.

Aquilo era, com certeza… melhor do que nada.

oOo

Duo começou ajeitando a cozinha, que tinha uma sujeirada em cima da pia numa pilha de louças desordenadas. Teria que persuadir Heero a contratar uma empregada. Ele ainda não tinha condições de ficar completamente sozinho. Poderia acabar tocando fogo na casa sem querer.

Depois da cozinha, ajeitou a sala e dessa decidiu falar com Heero, saber se não queria comer alguma coisa.

Assim que entrou no ambiente, notou a escuridão, que só não era total por causa da luz provida pela tela do computador ligado. Em sua mente, passou rapidamente a vontade de repreender Heero por estar escrevendo no escuro, sendo imediatamente abalado por lembrar que para o oriental não fazia mais diferença, pois estaria para sempre na mais completa escuridão.

Ao acender a luz, sorriu ao ver que Heero havia cochilado com a cabeça deitada sobre um dos braços em cima da mesa, bem diante do monitor. Os fones de ouvido ainda estavam encaixados em suas orelhas e quando chegou mais perto, Duo pode perceber que ele realmente já começara a utilizar o programa que haviam comprado há um tempo, para que conseguisse escrever em sua atual situação.

Iria prontamente acordá-lo, mas foi aplacado por uma curiosidade maior.

Heero era um excelente escritor, sabia disso por ter lido vários de seus livros publicados. E o japonês vinha se dedicando aquele projeto há algum tempo, mas nunca dissera sobre o que se tratava. Duo nunca pressionara para que contasse também e, mesmo sabendo que era errado, resolveu dar uma espiada. Não faria mal a ninguém, principalmente se Heero não ficasse sabendo.

Mexeu no mouse, subindo a página do documento aberto, mas logo um bico se formou ao ver que estava completamente em branco.

Parecia que o oriental estava mesmo sem qualquer criatividade. Não o culpava, afinal, em seu estado, dificilmente conseguiria se concentrar o suficiente.

Fechou o documento e adiantou-se para a ferramenta de desligar o computador, quando algo mais pegou a atenção de seus olhos violetas. Seu rosto se contorceu num sorriso displicente e, sem pensar duas vezes, clicou no arquivo exposto na área de trabalho intitulado Duo.

A tela se abriu em um arquivo de texto simples que o americano leu aos poucos, admirando-se pelas palavras usadas, mas principalmente pelo teor nele contido. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e a boca ficar ressequida, e quando terminou havia em si um sentimento desconhecido e pesado.

Conseguindo força suficiente para mexer no computador novamente, ele procurou pela data de criação do arquivo e sentiu os olhos marejarem quando constatou que o mesmo havia sido feito na noite em que quase tinham se beijado, devido à hora, certamente depois que fugira.

Fechou o arquivo e olhou desoladamente para o japonês ainda adormecido na mesa de trabalho, sentindo novamente aquela ânsia de sair correndo dali.

O telefone celular vibrou em seu bolso, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse de susto e agradeceu internamente por tê-lo deixado no silencioso. Com passos leves, deixou rapidamente o escritório e, sentindo-se mais seguro no corredor, finalmente atendeu a ligação.

_- Você ficou maluco?!_ – a voz grave do noivo ecoou em sua orelha e, pelo tom, podia dizer que ele não estava nada satisfeito.

Foi quando Duo lembrou-se de que simplesmente o largara na Exodus, sem qualquer explicação, nem para ele, nem para ninguém, sobre onde estava indo. Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor do que acabara de descobrir no computador de Heero e soar o mais normal possível.

- Ainda não, mas arrumando essa zona aqui na casa de Heero vou acabar ficando.

Parando para pensar, vendo as luzes da casa ao seu redor, dava vontade de rir de si próprio arrumando a casa à uma hora daquelas.

_- O que você tinha que ir fazer aí?_ – Wufei demandou uma resposta num tom ríspido.

- Heero está cego, Wufei. – Duo respondeu incrédulo, lembrando-se então das palavras ditas por Treize no nightclub. – E você sabia disso.

_- Sabia._ – o chinês confirmou, num timbre mais resguardado.

- Sabia e não comentou comigo? – acusou, tentando pensar num motivo para que o noivo simplesmente não tivesse contado a situação de Heero. Não queria imaginar que fora algo realmente proposital, mas conhecendo o ciúme de Wufei, era quase impossível não fazê-lo.

_- Pra mim você sabia. Vocês vivem em contato._ – a voz mais calma do outro lado da linha explicou, fazendo com a desconfiança dentro de Duo se amainasse.

- Eu não sabia. – o médico lamentou. - Ficamos distantes por algum tempo.

_- E você me larga aqui pra ir atrás do Yui e nem me avisa. _– o outro o criticou.

- Wu, por que isso agora? - Duo respirou profundamente, encostando-se a uma das paredes do corredor e olhando para o teto, querendo raciocinar se o que perguntara fora relacionado mesmo ao rompante do chinês ou ao que acontecia consigo.

Wufei lhe respondeu de imediato.

_- Porque você parece estar priorizando sua amizade com Yui ao nosso relacionamento._

- Eu não estou. – contrariou, pensando outra vez nas palavras lidas no computador de Heero. - Wufei, isso é tão ridículo.

_- Ridículo ou não, é o que eu vejo._ – ele rebateu. - _Você simplesmente esqueceu que estava aqui comigo, não foi? Só pra correr pra casa de Yui._

Havia mágoa e raiva surgindo na entonação da voz do outro homem e realmente não via razão para tal.

- Wufei, o que você está insinuando?

_- Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando que para você está sendo mais importante ficar ao lado de Yui do que comigo._

- Isso é infantilidade, Wufei! – exaltou-se sem se dar conta.

_- Não seria se fosse ao contrário, seria?!_

Duo ficou por um instante atônito, não acreditando no que acabara de escutar do noivo e finalmente expressou um sorriso amargo, finalizando a chamada sem ao menos se despedir.

oOo

O chinês olhou com uma raiva enorme para o telefone em sua mão, indignado por Duo ter desligado na sua cara. Ali, parado na calçada em frente a Exodus, sua vontade era quebrar o aparelho, ou simplesmente ir até a casa de Heero e arrastar o noivo de lá.

Entretanto, qualquer pensamento drástico foi reprimido quando o homem ao seu lado lhe falou ironicamente:

- Viu o que eu disse?

- Cala a boca, Treize! – rugiu, disposto a quebrar o nariz aristocrático do loiro.

- Vou contar uma coisa caso não tenha percebido. – Treize falou, sem perder o jeito debochado e divertido. - Seu garoto não é santo. E Heero está apaixonado por ele.

- Quando você vai desistir de tentar me colocar contra o Duo? – Wufei o olhou diretamente com ira.

- Eu não preciso colocá-lo contra ninguém, Wufei. – Treize rebateu com o tom ameno, internamente satisfeito por Duo ter dado brecha para que pudesse envenenar ainda mais a cabeça de seu chinês contra ele. Mesmo sabendo que estaria arriscando uma proximidade daquele porte, o loiro ousou chegar mais perto e tocar o rosto do seu objeto de desejo. - Eu só estou abrindo os seus olhos, não quero que sofra.

- Você…

Antes mesmo que pudesse repudiá-lo ou repeli-lo, Treize abaixou o rosto e tomou com suavidade os lábios do oriental nos seus. Havia dito a Heero que iria agir para conseguir seu objetivo, só esperava que o amigo seguisse seu conselho e ajudasse a ambos a alcançarem o que queriam.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou apartando o beijo e reparando no perplexo chinês, que o olhava com os orbes negros arregalados. - E não vou deixar aquele garoto idiota brincar com você.

Sem perder a oportunidade, não hesitou em clamar a boca do outro homem novamente.

oOo

- Está tudo bem?

Novamente sobressaltado, Duo olhou para o lado se assustando ao ver Heero parado à porta do escritório; e a única coisa que acometeu a sua mente foi àquela poesia que lera no computador, pouco antes de atender ao telefonema de Wufei.

_**Ironia do destino…**_

_**Encontrar a pessoa da minha vida e**_

_**Saber que ela pertence à outra pessoa.**_

_**Patético…**_

_**Sofrer por amor às vésperas da luz dos meus olhos se apagar.**_

- Quanto tempo está aí? – forçou-se a perguntar, vendo o escritor se aproximar alguns passos em sua direção, seguindo o som de sua voz.

- O suficiente para saber que você e Wufei estavam brigando por minha causa. – ele respondeu, fazendo com que Duo se contraísse internamente pelo pesar embutido na voz de Heero, assim como por sua própria angústia devido ao incidente.

_**Se você soubesse dos sentimentos por trás dos meus gestos...**_

_**Se você soubesse do deleite que foi sentir você tão perto...**_

_**Se você soubesse da sensação de vazio que ficou**_

_**Depois que você partiu nervoso e assustado...**_

- Não é por sua causa. – murmurou, desviando os olhos para o chão, sem saber exatamente porque, afinal, Heero não poderia decifrar a vergonha, muito menos a mentira em seu semblante naquele momento.

- Vá embora, Duo. – o japonês ordenou. - Vá encontrá-lo.

_**Se você soubesse da loucura que de mim se apossa por não o ter...**_

_**Se você soubesse...**_

_**Mas se você soubesse**_

_**Talvez o seu riso não fosse mais tão franco**_

_**Talvez os seus olhos não mais brilhassem para os meus**_

_**E pior, talvez você fosse embora de mim para sempre...**_

- Heero… - ele pronunciou o nome do homem que estava a poucos passos de si, levantando o olhar e vendo um leve sorriso resignado em seus lábios.

- Ele está com ciúmes. Vá logo.

_**Esse é meu grande medo: perdê-lo**_

_**Ser apartado de você**_

_**Não mais o ver...**_

- Eu vou fazer algo pra gente comer. – decidiu, com o eco daquelas palavras escritas por Heero se reprisando em sua mente. Não poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Wufei teria que entender. Simplesmente não poderia…

- Droga, Duo! Vá logo embora! – Heero exaltou-se, mostrando raiva e inconformismo nos belos traços orientais de seu rosto.

_**Então, nunca direi o que sinto**_

_**Serei sempre o seu melhor amigo**_

_**Estarei sempre ao seu lado**_

_**Protegerei a sua felicidade**_

_**Até que a luz de meus olhos se apague**_

Duo ficou em silêncio, amargando uma ânsia que se confundia em um misto de culpa e arrependimento, sem saber ao certo como expressar ou definir porque se sentia tão abalado e vulnerável. Não era assim. Duo Maxwell não era assim.

- O que você está querendo com isso? – Heero lhe indagou tristemente. – Estragar o seu relacionamento com Wufei à toa?

_**Pois assim, quando a escuridão vier**_

_**Continuarei a ouvir a sua voz cristalina**_

_**A me contar sobre as belezas do mundo**_

_**Enquanto sonho com o gosto**_

_**Da sombra de um beijo eternizado em mim.**_

Duo foi baqueado pelo que Heero lhe disse e, com o coração apertado, adiantou-se abraçando o amigo.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho de novo.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fic está sendo atualizada aqui no site quando não deveria mais ser, atendendo a vários pedidos da Cristal. Eu realmente não tinha mais intenção de prossegui-la aqui e, sendo assim, espero que pelo menos as pessoas que mandaram reviews quando eu parei as atualizações, comentem...

**Nota da Beta: **Er... é... pois é... Né? Treize, não dá tempo ao tempo, já foi tascando um beijão no chinês... O japa lerdo, enfim... nem te conto... e.. Duo... o que esse cara tá pensando?? Quem quer abraçar o Hee-lerdo-cego? *___* entra na fila ¬¬' *primeira*


	9. Chapter 9

_****_

Autora: Blanxe

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Shii**_

* * *

Você desconfia do por quê

Eu desvio o olhar quando me olha

Nunca querendo que seus olhos vejam

Esse coração desesperado que sabe

O quão perfeito nós poderíamos ser?

* * *

-

Capítulo 9

-

Solo não poderia, muito menos queria, acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Tinha deixado o interior do nightclub para ir embora, já que um dos amigos de Duo havia dito que este tinha ido à casa de Heero. Pelo que entendera, o escritor havia ficado cego e o primo sequer sabia. Também ficara espantado com a notícia, pois o incidente fora algo repentino demais e, no entanto, Duo dissera que era uma doença irreversível, uma questão de muito pouco tempo para que chegasse ao seu estágio mais crítico e de maneira súbita. Wufei, que estivera perto no momento em que Treize contara, pareceu insatisfeito quando recebera a notícia e desapareceu instantes depois, com o homem de postura aristocrática logo em seu encalço.

Solo ficara mais um tempo dentro da casa noturna, bebendo um pouco, mas entediou-se rápido, pois seus pensamentos rodavam em torno do primo. Então, decidira voltar para o apartamento e esperar pelo moreno de trança, mas qual não foi o seu estarrecimento quando colocou o pé para fora do estabelecimento e deu de cara com a cena mais adiante.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, querendo se certificar de que o álcool que ingerira não estaria afetando sua visão, mas de nada adiantou. Estava nítido à sua frente o beijo que o noivo de seu primo trocava com Treize.

_Que merda é essa?_ – foi o que sua mente gritou. Um instante depois, o homem mais alto apartou e sussurrou algo que não pode escutar, mas pelo movimento de seus lábios decifrou facilmente que se travava de uma declaração.

Solo engoliu em seco, ponderando o que fazer, mas quando viu o segundo beijo ser trocado, decidiu ser o suficiente e, sem segundos olhares, voltou para dentro da Exodus.

oOo

Wufei despertou subitamente do choque quando a língua de Treize invadiu sua boca. Sua reação veio na forma de um brusco empurrão, seguido de um cruzado de direita que fez o outro homem cambalear completamente desorientado alguns passos para trás.

O maldito realmente fora ousado o bastante para beijá-lo!

Conhecia a obstinação de Treize e desconfiava da forte atração que este sentia por si, só que nunca imaginara que ele fosse arriscar um movimento daqueles. Nada o preparara para aquele tipo de avanço.

E, acima da confusão e surpresa, Wufei estava furioso.

- Que merda, Treize! – rosnou, esfregando os lábios com as costas da mão, dispensando ao outro homem um olhar de nojo e desprezo.

O loiro recuperou a compostura e riu, limpando o canto dos lábios que sangrava. Para ele, o soco valera à pena, pois assim pudera sentir o gosto da boca do oriental por quem tinha um enorme desejo.

- Demorou a reagir. – falou com a ironia habitual. - Será que devo elevar as minhas esperanças?

Diminuindo num único movimento o espaço entre eles, Wufei agarrou o colarinho do loiro e sibilou com raiva:

- Tente algo desse tipo novamente e eu vou te mostrar onde descansarão as suas esperanças!

Wufei foi surpreendido novamente quando Treize encurtou o espaço entre seus rostos e novamente o beijou. Mas esse não demorou tanto quanto o loiro gostaria, mal teve tempo de saborear o gosto da boca do chinês, e teve que experimentar um novo golpe contra sua face.

Se não fosse por dois seguranças da equipe de Wufei para segurá-lo, o moreno teria usado de toda a sua fúria para bater o quanto pudesse no outro homem.

- Desculpe, mas tão perto assim… – Treize ironizou rindo, não se deixando abalar. - Eu não resisti.

- Você me paga, Treize! – Wufei prometeu, desvencilhando-se daqueles que o detinham, dando as costas e indo à direção onde estacionara o seu carro.

- Vai atrás do seu noivinho, Wufei! – Treize lhe gritou. - Quem sabe quando encontrá-lo na cama com Heero, me procure e possamos fazer as pazes de maneira apropriada.

Não obteve resposta, mas pela noite, já fora o suficiente.

oOo

Duo tinha fincado o pé e convencido Heero de que não o deixaria sozinho. Pelo menos não enquanto ele precisasse de ajuda. Aquela noite era o seu pedido de desculpas pela forma como agira ao ignorá-lo sem saber o quanto o escritor estaria precisando do seu apoio. Porém, mesmo com todas as desculpas, ainda não conseguia afastar aquele peso de seu peito.

Não depois do que havia lido e descoberto naquela poesia feita pelo oriental.

Poderia fazer tudo ao seu alcance para que Heero superasse aquela fase ruim, mas jamais teria como ajudá-lo a esquecer o que sentia.

Sentia-se culpado, mas não pedira para que ele se apaixonasse. Aproximara-se com a única intenção de serem amigos, porque admirava Heero. Acabara se afeiçoando muito rápido e uma amizade que deveria ter levado muito mais tempo para ser construída, aconteceu com muita intensidade.

Queria poder desfazer aquilo tudo, findar a dor de Heero por não ser correspondido, afinal, mesmo escondendo, sofria porque ele, Duo, não o amava da maneira que almejava.

Suspirou desejando que as coisas fossem mais simples.

- Não deveria ficar suspirando assim. – Heero falou para ele do outro lado da mesa, onde terminava de comer o jantar que o amigo fizera. - É só ir embora, Duo.

Duo, que já havia terminado seu prato, fez uma careta e fingindo aborrecimento, reclamou:

- Ah, esse assunto de novo? Pensei que já tínhamos superado isso.

- Wufei deve estar magoado. – Heero argumentou, querendo que Duo percebesse que poderia estar cometendo um erro em não ir remediar a situação com o noivo. Porém, no fundo, sentia-se acalentado pela firmeza que o médico mantinha em sua decisão de não deixá-lo sozinho. Não queria que os dois amigos brigassem, mas aquele pequeno sentimento egoísta existia dentro de si e insistia em contentar-se com o carinho e a preferência que Duo estava lhe dedicando.

- Ele vai ter que entender. – o moreno de trança determinou.

Heero suspirou, descansando o garfo no prato e rebateu:

- Ok, lavo minhas mãos se você quer bancar o idiota.

Heero escutou o arrastar da cadeira, o barulho dos passos e da louça sendo retirada, dando-lhe a certeza que Duo já começava a arrumar a mesa. Queria poder levantar e auxiliar como fazia quando jantavam juntos, mas temia invés de ajudar, acabar atrapalhando. Precisava agir normalmente outra vez, mas por enquanto ainda estava muito inseguro sobre o que poderia ou não fazer sem que fosse um estorvo. Teria que aprender muito para se adaptar àquela escuridão, por isso, ficou onde estava, esperando que o amigo terminasse.

- Olha, eu sei que você está cheio de todo mundo querendo bancar a babá contigo, - Duo falou casualmente. - mas eu sou médico e sei o que é melhor pra você. E o melhor é que você não fique sozinho.

Heero sentiu vontade de rir diante do argumento usado pelo americano, mas se agüentou, limitando-se apenas a ironizar:

- Daqui a pouco vai querer mudar de mala e cuia pra cá.

Os movimentos e barulhos repentinamente pararam e Duo riu:

- Pô, não seria uma má idéia. Sabe, morar de frente pra praia, numa casa dessas, é o sonho de qualquer aproveitador.

Dessa vez, uma risada rompeu qualquer barreira e Heero confessou em meio ao riso:

- Doutor, você às vezes me assusta.

- Fique tranqüilo. – Duo continuou a retirar as louças da mesa e levar para a pia da cozinha; de lá falou mais alto para que Heero pudesse escutar: - Não terá que aturar um médico chato acampado na sua residência.

- Ainda bem. – o oriental replicou, imaginando a cara indignada que Duo provavelmente estaria fazendo assim que o escutou lamentar:

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – o moreno retorquiu.

- Faz parte do pacote, Doutor.

Escutou novamente o médico rir, assim como o ruído da água correndo na pia, enquanto os pratos eram lavados. Um sorriso fixou-se nos lábios do escritor, que podia claramente imaginar as costas do americano voltadas para a copa, com a trança pendurada se mexendo a cada movimento seu. Era bom ter Duo de volta em sua vida e uma semana fora o suficiente para provar o quanto precisava dele por perto. Não por causa da perda de sua visão, mas porque o vazio que ficara era maior e mais doloroso do que qualquer negror que tivesse sido imposto a sua vida. Poderia tolerar a escuridão, poderia suportar o fato de que nunca teria seu grande amor em seus braços, mas jamais conseguiria lidar com a distância.

Estava contente por terem voltado a interagir como antes. Chegou a pensar que a princípio a relação se modificaria, ou pelo menos que Duo fosse se restringir em como agir ou falar perto de si, mas o amigo estava do mesmo jeito, como se aquela noite sequer tivesse acontecido. Agradecia por ter tomado a decisão certa. Mesmo que uma mentira escondesse as verdadeiras intenções do beijo que nunca dera, fora o suficiente para estabilizar o que quase jogara fora.

De toda a forma, a lição servira para provar o caminho que nunca trilharia.

- Ok, então… - Duo chamou sua atenção, e só assim o escritor percebeu que passara tempo demais distraído por seus pensamentos. - Que tal você ir descansar um pouco?

Heero se endireitou na cadeira de madeira da mesa a qual estava sentado e negou:

- Eu quero tentar usar corretamente aquele programa do computador.

Duo ficou silencioso por segundos e rebateu:

- Você estava dormindo na frente do monitor. Acho que você quer é ir pro quarto.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o oriental mostrou-se intrigado e indagou:

- Isso é uma opção, ou uma ordem?

- Ordem médica! – Duo assegurou com humor, aproximando-se de Heero e pegando em seu braço para começar a guiá-lo. - Vamos, vamos!… Ei, Heero?

- O quê? – perguntou atento aos próprios passos, mesmo que o médico o estivesse guiando.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Duo implicou, recordando-se da pequena visita que fizera ao banheiro da casa:

- Precisa treinar a sua mira no vaso sanitário.

- Sem graça. – resmungou ruborizado, porém, com um ínfimo sorriso no canto dos lábios quando o americano caiu na gargalhada.

oOo

Depois de acompanhá-lo em todo o processo de sua higiene bucal, Heero ainda teve o amigo o guiando até o quarto. Penosamente se desvencilhou de sua pegada para ir mexer em seu armário de roupas e quando o abriu, escutou Duo assoviar, franziu o cenho, sem se voltar para trás, e logo teve uma resposta:

- Você definitivamente precisa de uma empregada, pelo menos até se adaptar.

Tateou até encontrar uma das gavetas e só quando abriu a primeira de uma linha de quatro, questionou:

- Muito bagunçado?

- Terrivelmente bagunçado. – o médico não poupou palavras vendo camisas caídas, calças embrulhadas em montinhos e, ao notar o que Heero estava pegando nas mãos abafou o riso e novamente debochou: - E não sabia que curtia samba-canção de ursinhos.

Heero elevou uma sobrancelha e jogou a cueca de volta na gaveta e começando a tatear por outra coisa.

- Eu não curto. Mas não se deve jogar fora um presente, mesmo que seja estúpido e vergonhoso.

- Uh, não quero nem saber quem te presenteou com essa preciosidade. – Duo riu, esticando o pescoço para ver o que Heero estava pescando agora na gaveta. – Uhul, sexy!

- O quê? – Heero perguntou confuso, tateando um pouco mais o material

- Boxer preta. Minha tara particular. – Duo confessou.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente e aconselhou:

- Vá tomar um banho frio.

Duo riu e o afastou para o lado, mas quando ia reclamar, o americano colocou algo em sua mão.

- Acho que você está querendo isso aqui.

Sentiu o material entre seus dedos e agradeceu por ele ter pegado a calça de pijama para ele.

- Obrigado.

Duo sorriu, mesmo que não fosse mais possível para Heero ver isso, e ficou esperando que o escritor tirasse a roupa. Não tinha problemas em ver pessoas nuas, trabalhava como médico e estava acostumado, mas quando o amigo ameaçou tirar a calça que até então usava, acabou desviando o olhar. Uma tolice, já que Heero não saberia que estava olhando e parecia não se incomodar com isso, porém, agora conhecendo dos sentimentos dele - que na verdade ele tinha sim tido a intenção de beijá-lo e não confundira nada -, estava apenas se resguardando para conseguir manter a amizade. Sentia-se mal por saber que ele o amava tanto a ponto de ignorar os próprios sentimentos somente para mantê-lo por perto.

- No que está pensando?

Piscou para longe os pensamentos e voltou a olhar para Heero, agora já vestido com a calça, mas mantendo o torso nu.

- Como sabe que estou pensando em alguma coisa? – perguntou aleatoriamente, seguindo os passos do oriental até a cama.

- Eu fiquei cego, não burro. – ele lhe disse, tocando o colchão e depois se sentando. - Além do mais, te conheço. Está quieto demais.

Suspirou, vendo que precisaria de muito mais para poder enrolar Heero, mas uma coisa era certa: estava determinado a ajudá-lo até o fim.

- Amanhã nós vamos sair.

- É nisso que estava concentrado? – Heero perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- É. Amanhã você vai ser todo meu. – Duo riu vendo a expressão saturada do homem de olhos azuis. Saindo do tom de brincadeira, acabou explicando: – Eu vou ligar para uns amigos especialistas e ver se consigo uma consulta imediata para você começar a se familiarizar com a sua condição através de profissionais. – fez uma pausa e suspirou: - Eu deveria ter feito isso desde o começo e não ter ficado brincando com uma coisa tão séria.

Percebendo o peso nas palavras do amigo, Heero ficou sério e contrariou:

- Ei, você não estava brincando. Me ajudou muito. Se não fosse por você, não teria me consultado com o Dr. Adams, eu sequer saberia da minha condição. – não gostando nada do silêncio que recebia como resposta, pois este afirmava que o que falava estava longe de fazer o médico deixar aquela auto-recriminação de lado, Heero exaltou-se um pouco: - Droga, eu poderia simplesmente acordar um dia cego e entrar em pânico. Esse tempo todo você me convenceu a encarar as coisas com leveza e não como um fardo. – escutando um suspiro resignando vindo de Duo, Heero se tranqüilizou e com um meio sorriso, brincou: - E eu me diverti com as suas aulas de cabra-cega.

Finalmente Duo riu, e aquilo para Heero foi o suficiente para deixar seu coração mais leve depois daquela breve tensão.

- Tudo bem, - Duo concordou, se aproximando e empurrando-o para que se deitasse na cama. - mas amanhã vamos a alguém que possa realmente te ajudar.

Sem resistir, Heero deixou-se ser colocado na cama como uma criança, enquanto Duo o cobria com o lençol e afagava seu cabelo.

- Ok, Doutor… - respondeu incapaz de recusar, sentindo-se aquecido pelos cuidados que o outro homem estava tendo consigo, mas existiam coisas que não poderia ignorar, mesmo que desejasse muito. - Ei, Duo…

- Diga. – ele replicou, ainda por perto, mas afastando a mão de sua cabeça.

- Está tudo bem comigo. – garantiu. - Você pode ir pra casa.

Duo ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. Teria sido sempre assim ou apenas agora que não podia mais vê-lo que Heero percebia os vários momentos em que o americano simplesmente se calava para pensar no que iria responder? Existiam tantas coisas que a visão lhe privara, mas que agora estava aprendendo a reparar e isso o angustiava, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia curiosidade. Compreendia que começava a conhecer muito mais daquele homem do que antes.

- Eu vou, mas eu volto de manhã bem cedo. – Duo concordou afinal, e antes que pudesse argumentar sobre retornar no dia seguinte, ele lhe impediu: - Sem discussões. Sabe que pra se livrar de mim é impossível.

Heero sentiu vontade de rir, porém, limitou-se a sorrir.

- Percebi. – disse com humor, mas voltando a ficar sério, aconselhou: - Ligue para o Wufei. Converse com ele.

- Não se preocupe. – foi o que Duo disse, simplesmente evitando dar uma resposta direta. Escutou os passos indo na direção em que ele sabia ficar a porta do quarto e antes de escutar a mesma se fechar, o médico se despediu: - Até amanhã, Heero.

Atento aos ruídos dos passos sendo levados pelo assoalho da casa, o escritor manteve os olhos cegos voltados para a direção da porta e, se encolhendo no calor do lençol colocado sobre si por Duo, murmurou:

- Obrigado, Doutor…

oOo

Duo caminhou a passos cansados em direção a sala, desconfortável com a idéia de deixar Heero sozinho. Contraditório se preocupar quando sabia que o escritor passara uma semana inteira sem sua presença e até então não precisara de sua ajuda. Continuava decepcionado consigo mesmo, talvez por isso sentisse aquela ânsia de ficar perto, não deixar Heero só nem por um segundo e se redimir pelo tempo que infantilmente se afastara.

Porém, pensava também em seu noivo. Depois que desligara o telefone daquele jeito, se arrependera. Odiava discutir com Wufei, sempre ficava aquela sensação pesada em seu coração e a pressa de consertar as coisas que poderia ter feito errado. Só que desta vez temia que não existisse pelo que Wufei se desculpar, principalmente por ele ter confirmado saber da condição de Heero. Se desconfiava ou não que o escritor e ele haviam se desentendido, não havia como ter certeza, mas queria evitar suspeitar que o homem que amava havia lhe omitido o fato propositalmente.

De qualquer forma, precisava ir embora e apaziguar tudo entre eles.

Deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala, pronto para sair. Foi quando escutou as batidas na porta. Seu cenho franziu, olhando para a hora em seu relógio de pulso, imaginando que talvez pudesse ser Quatre ou qualquer outro amigo vindo checar Heero.

Caminhou até a porta e ao abri-la, ficando frente a frente com ninguém menos que Wufei, retroagiu um passo ao ver o brilho de raiva nos olhos ônix.

- Que história é essa de desligar o telefone na minha cara? – o chinês sibilou, demonstrando todo o seu descontentamento.

Raras vezes vira aquela postura do noivo. O temperamento de Wufei na maior parte do tempo se mantinha calmo, mas ele ficava fora de si quando aquele controle se quebrava.

Mesmo sabendo que o melhor seria tentar apaziguar, suas palavras acabaram saindo um pouco ríspidas sem querer.

- Eu não estava com saco pra aturar aquelas insinuações. Heero precisando de mim e você sendo egoísta.

- Egoísta?! Eu sendo egoísta?! – o chinês esbravejou indignado. - Yui estava vivendo muito bem sem você até agora e o único tempo que temos pra passarmos juntos, vem me dizer que Yui precisa de você?

- Abaixa essa voz! – Duo exigiu, sabendo bem que se a briga tomasse rumos de feira livre, chamaria de imediato a atenção de Heero e não o queria envolvido naquilo, mas não perdeu a chance de acusar também: - Você está mais errado ainda porque me escondeu sobre o que Heero estava passando.

- Eu não escondi nada! – Wufei retorquiu. - Eu apenas não comentei.

Olhando no fundo daqueles olhos negros que tanto amava, magoado Duo apenas atestou o que via com total decepção:

- Você não queria que eu soubesse.

Invés de tentar negar, os olhos puxados se estreitaram mais e, em meio à raiva, Wufei confirmou:

- Não! Está satisfeito por saber a verdade?

Por um momento, Duo desconheceu o homem que estava a sua frente e, lamentosamente, indagou:

- Como pode fazer isso, Wufei?

- Faço porque sei que a única coisa que ele quer é tirar você de mim!

Ambos ficaram se olhando por um momento, as palavras de Wufei ganhando razão dentro de Duo, enquanto o arrependimento abalava o coração do chinês ao ver nos olhos violetas a descrença e desapontamento. O médico queria se adiantar e abraçar o homem a sua frente, garantir que ninguém mais o teria além dele e apagar de uma vez a sombra de insegurança de seus olhos, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a voz firme e preocupada de Heero ecoou atrás de si.

- Duo, está tudo bem?

Viu os olhos de Wufei imediatamente desviarem na direção de onde vinha a voz e grunhir:

- Fique fora disso, Yui!

Era tudo o que Duo não precisava: que Heero aparecesse justamente naquele momento. Os orbes negros voltaram a faiscar de raiva e a réplica do escritor somente piorou tudo.

- Não posso ficar quando você está sendo injusto!

Foi tão rápido, que Duo só sentiu ser empurrado para o lado e o barulho surdo do soco e do corpo de Heero se chocando contra uma das paredes. Recuperando-se rapidamente, o moreno de trança se adiantou, puxando Wufei bruscamente pela jaqueta preta e colocando-se bem diante do noivo - entre ele e Heero - sibilou entre dentes:

- Tenta encostar nele novamente, Wufei. TENTA pra você ver aonde vai parar!

O chinês reconheceu a ira no semblante do médico e isso o enfureceu ainda mais, assim como lhe trouxe um rancor indescritível.

- Eu não acredito que vai tomar partido dele! – falou apontando para o outro oriental que se apoiava na parede para se levantar segurando a face bem onde havia levado o soco.

- E eu não acredito na sua covardia em agredir uma pessoa que não tem condições de se defender! – Duo rebateu no mesmo tom.

Wufei negou com a cabeça, olhando de Duo para Heero completamente desgostoso e, sem mais nada dizer, virou as costas e saiu batendo a porta.

- Fei… - Duo murmurou desolado ao ver o noivo partir daquele jeito.

- Vai atrás dele, Doutor.

Confuso, Duo virou para trás, vendo Heero já de pé, aparentemente bem, ainda massageando o local atingido por Wufei.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, sentindo-se anestesiado, enquanto em seu peito o coração batia descontrolado, querendo correr atrás de Wufei e fazê-lo escutar, acabar com toda aquela briga que estourara entre eles.

- Vou ficar ótimo, só colocar uma bolsa de gelo. – o escritor garantiu. - Agora vai.

Por mais que quisesse acatar, sentia-se responsável por tudo o que acontecera e na obrigação de ficar e checar se Heero estava realmente bem. Como poderia deixá-lo sozinho depois de tudo?

- Mas…

- Vai logo, Duo! – Heero ordenou, sentindo ganas de sacudir o médico, mas não foi preciso, pois escutou os passos hesitantes, o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando em seguida, e logo os mesmos passos, agora corridos, deixando a varanda da casa de praia.

Naquele instante, Heero sentiu-se quase sufocar com a dor que surgiu em seu peito. Seus olhos azuis miravam a escuridão que se tornara o mundo a sua frente, mas ainda eram capazes de demonstrar o quanto sofria por seu amor não-correspondido.

oOo

Andando a passos pesados e rápidos, Wufei caminhava pela praia na direção onde havia deixado o carro. Sua vontade era quebrar alguma coisa para tentar se acalmar e ao mesmo tempo voltar lá e arrancar Duo daquela casa, mas com seu orgulho e dignidade feridos, não se prestaria àquele papel. Não quando Duo estava fazendo suas escolhas.

- Fei!

Escutou o noivo chamar, mas não parou. Por uma noite havia sido o bastante de discussões e humilhações. Talvez devesse apenas por um ponto final naquele relacionamento…

- Fei!!

A voz estava bem perto, porém, prosseguiu, ignorando a areia que entrava em seu sapato enquanto apertava o passo, querendo se afastar. No entanto, foi inútil. Sentiu o braço ser segurado com firmeza, os seus pés travaram bruscamente tropeçando um no outro, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e ir de modo desajeitado ao encontro da areia, quase levando consigo o corpo do outro homem.

- Idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo? – exigiu saber, ainda estatelado na areia.

- Me escuta, Fei. – Duo pediu, de pé, mas ainda segurando o pulso do oriental.

- Escutar pra quê? – Wufei indagou, desvencilhando seu braço e pronto para se levantar.

Fechando a expressão, o médico empurrou o chinês, que já havia levantado o torso, sentando-se em cima de sua pélvis e segurando-o por seus ombros de forma a mantê-lo deitado na areia, e ao mesmo tempo permitindo assim que seus rostos ficassem próximos o suficiente para que pudesse olhar Wufei nos olhos e afirmar:

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você.

A certeza que via impressa no violeta dos olhos do noivo, assim como as palavras determinadas e sinceras, acalentaram e acalmaram Wufei, mas não o suficiente para evitar que acusasse mais uma vez, ainda que seu timbre estivesse menos carregado:

- Ele está apaixonado por você.

- Não está. – Duo mentiu, levando uma das mãos ao rosto do moreno abaixo de si, acariciando a face. Queria somente acabar com aquele desentendimento e tudo o que Wufei não precisava era de uma confirmação de que Heero realmente tinha aquele sentimento. – Conversei com ele, houve uma pequena confusão, mas somos apenas bons amigos. – vendo ainda o semblante endurecido e duvidoso do homem abaixo de si, Duo pediu: - Acredita em mim, Fei.

Wufei ficou em silêncio, apenas lendo o olhar suplicante do amante, enquanto a fria brisa noturna da praia os tocava de maneira insistente.

E diante da falta de resposta do noivo, Duo demonstrou sua tristeza. Ergueu o corpo, ficando completamente sentado em cima do oriental e lançando um olhar desolado, mostrou a mão direita e indagou:

- Será que isso aqui não é prova suficiente pra convencê-lo de com quem eu quero e pretendo ficar?

O chinês fitou a aliança que o americano usava no dedo anelar e finalmente algo dentro de si pareceu romper. Elevou o torso, agarrando o médico num abraço forte e respirou junto ao seu ouvido:

- Deus, Duo… Eu sinto muito.

O moreno de trança sorriu aliviado, envolvendo o corpo de Wufei com os braços, contente por sentir aquele calor perto de si novamente.

- Eu também. – disse num sussurro, se afastando momentaneamente para fitar o rosto do amante mais uma vez. - Por favor, Fei… Diz que está tudo bem entre nós.

Wufei encostou sua testa a do americano e sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos dele:

- Eu te amo, Duo.

O médico sorriu e tomou a boca do noivo num beijo cálido, esquecendo qualquer problema, confusão ou dúvida que viera a sentir naquela noite.

Wufei era tudo o que importava naquele momento, assim como os sentimentos que acalentava por aquele oriental.

oOo

Estava quase amanhecendo quando entrou no apartamento. Mesmo cansado, sustentava um sorriso bobo nos lábios ainda avermelhados pelos beijos que trocara durante quase toda a noite com o noivo enquanto faziam amor repetidas vezes. Contudo, Duo foi surpreendido pela figura do primo sentado no sofá, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e expressão muito séria. Ainda usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior e a princípio pensara que Solo pudesse estar chateado por ter desaparecido da Exodus, deixando-o sem qualquer notícia de seu paradeiro. Porém, um segundo depois descartou essa possibilidade, afinal, o loiro não era o tipo que se importava com esse tipo de atitude, sendo que ele próprio detestava que medissem seus passos.

Ao ver os olhos azuis encontrarem os seus, o médico soube que tinha mesmo algo muito errado.

- Duo, nós precisamos conversar.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sorry mesmo por não estar fazendo as atualizações da **Leave** como o prometido, eu ainda estou esperando a betagem pra começar a postar... Espero que a atualização da Is There a Chance sirva pra remediar o atraso...

Quero agradecer muito mesmo as pessoas que mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior:

**Joicinha sem Juizo**, Cristal Samejima, **Bulma-chan Briefs**, Dea, **Seto Scorpyos**, Aika-chan, **Ophiuchus no Shaina** (betusca), Ana Paula, **Houki Acer**, Y-Chan, **Mary**, Nanda,** Lil'la Alero**, Lis Martin, **Selenity**, Giby a hobbit, **Niu** (abestada), Tutih, **Hanajima-San**, Domidinis,** Lunnafianna**, Jen Collins, **Lila**, Asuka Maxwell, **Vivian**, Ci-chan, **Mariana**, Bibiss, **Harumi**, Keiko Maxwell, **Amy**, Rayassa, **Nashmy**, LaHy e **Kiara Salkys**.

Realmente fiquei surpresa e contente pelos comentários...

Infelizmente não pude responder aos comentarios da **Ana Paula, Mary, Nanda, Mariana e Nashmy** por não ter os emails, mas quero dizer que li os comentários de vocês e agradecer por terem deixado reviews...

Peço para aqueles que por ventura forem postar reviews deslogados para que, por favor, coloquem o endereço de email no local destinado ao nome... Infelizmente o site tirou o espaço onde os anonimos podiam deixar o email e no corpo da review o site simplesmente apaga... Então, se der para colocar nome e email no espaço do nick, ótimo, se não, deixem o email no lugar do nome e assinem na review, ok?... É um transtorno, mas se eu não tiver o email, não tem como responder a vocês.

-

**Nota da Beta:** Ah! Fei! Viu? Faça amor não faça guerra! Poxa... o Duo te ama!! ¬¬ *pedala no China* E... OH MEU DEUS! Solo, the witness... Ele revelará o que viu? Tan tan tan daaan... Não percam o próximo capítulo de is there a chaaance? *Abraça Hee* fica bem... *sai correndo atrás do T-chan* Tio Treiiize, volta aquiii!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Shii**_

* * *

Se você procura por ternura  
Não é difícil encontrar  
Você pode ter o amor que você precisa viver  
Mas se você procura por verdade  
Você deve ser um tanto cego  
Isso parece ser sempre difícil de dar...

* * *

-

Capítulo 10

-

Duo não estava entendendo o que Solo tinha de tão importante para falar e que o fizera esperar a noite em claro, até que chegasse. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi que algo tivesse acontecido a algum familiar seu. Morando distante, até que a notícia chegasse a si, poderia ser tarde demais.

Quando perguntara o porquê, Solo dissera que precisavam conversar. O loiro se levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala do apartamento e aquilo só serviu para deixar Duo nervoso.

- Solo, quer parar com esse suspense e dizer logo o que aconteceu? – exigiu, com o cenho franzido de preocupação.

O primo não parou; continuou seu vai e vem constante, o rosto pesadamente pensativo e respondeu:

- Calma! Isso não é fácil, tá bom?

Sem paciência para esperar Solo decidir um melhor jeito de contar o que queria, Duo segurou o loiro pelo braço, fazendo-o parar e, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis claros à sua frente, o moreno de trança indagou:

- Foi algo com meus pais? Alguém se machucou? – identificando a incerteza e o hesitar do primo, Duo explodiu: - Diz logo!

- Não foi nada com a família, Duo! – Solo se desvencilhou. - Quer se acalmar?

O loiro sabia que estava causando uma preocupação desnecessária no mais velho, mas não conseguia lidar bem com aquela situação. Se fosse com outra pessoa, teria dado de ombros pensando que o problema não era seu se o namorado desse alguém estava sendo infiel. Mas o traído ali era seu primo – seu Duo - não poderia permitir que o enganassem, muito menos que o magoassem. Porém, também não queria ser o porta-voz do sofrimento certo que o moreno teria ao ficar sabendo que o amado noivo fora visto aos beijos com outro homem.

- Então, o que foi? – Duo indagou, com os olhos quase suplicando para que terminasse com aquele suspense.

- É sobre o seu noivo. – acabou dizendo abruptamente, vendo a face do outro se contorcer em confusão.

- Wufei? O que tem ele?

Solo olhou para os orbes violetas, vendo toda a apreensão e, percebeu assim, que não poderia chegar e simplesmente destroçar os sentimentos do primo contando que vira Wufei se agarrando com outro cara. Não tinha coragem de magoar Duo tão impiedosamente, por mais que vontade de desmascarar aquele chinês não lhe faltasse.

- Eu só queria ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer pra sua vida, Duo. – falou num timbre baixo e pesaroso, se sentindo tão covarde que até mesmo desviou o olhar para não ter que encarar o primo e este assim tivesse a chance de perceber sua mentira.

- Eu não acredito, Solo. – Duo reclamou, inconformado. – Esse drama todo por causa disso?

- É sério, primo. – o loiro declarou, após respirar fundo em resignação e, mais seguro, voltar a encarar o outro homem. - Eu me preocupo com você. Eu acho que esse cara não te merece.

Solo não estava mentindo, apesar de não ser toda a verdade que queria expor no momento. No entanto, Duo, como qualquer pessoa apaixonada, não lhe daria ouvidos.

- Deixa de ser idiota. – o moreno disse, se afastando, demonstrando estar incomodado com a atitude do outro. - Wufei é o homem mais digno do mundo. Você está cismado porque não o conhece bem.

- Nem você o conhece tanto assim. – com rispidez, Solo rebateu de imediato.

Duo fechou a expressão, determinando a si mesmo que já agüentara o suficiente daquele ciúme velado em que Solo tentava de todas as formas arrumar justificativas para fazer com que reavaliasse sua decisão de se casar com Wufei.

- Vamos deixar as coisas claras entre nós, Solo. – alertou num tom desgostoso e, antes de entrar para o quarto e deixar o outro sozinho ali, finalizou: - Você é meu primo e eu te amo, mas deixa que da minha vida pessoal cuido eu, tá?

Solo ficou na sala, parado, engolindo com dificuldade as palavras ríspidas do primo, se segurando para não deixar a verdade escapulir de uma vez. Por Duo, iria agüentar aquele desaforo, mas arrumaria um jeito de fazer o primo perceber que casar-se com Wufei seria um erro.

oOo

Duo não conseguiu e nem pode ficar em seu apartamento por muito tempo. Primeiramente que descansar - depois de Solo ter sugerido reavaliar sua decisão sobre o compromisso com Wufei - era algo completamente sem possibilidade. Segundo, porque havia prometido encaminhar Heero a um especialista para que pudesse ajudá-lo melhor com a adaptação em sua nova condição.

Depois de fazer alguns telefonemas e consultar alguns amigos que trabalhavam naquela área, conseguiu o que queria: um aconselhamento imediato para o escritor. Só precisava confirmar com Heero e irem até a clínica onde esse seu conhecido dava consultas.

Tentou ligar para o japonês, mas ninguém atendeu ao telefone. Não quis admitir para si próprio, mas no fundo ficou preocupado com a falta de resposta do amigo. E se algo lhe tivesse acontecido? Estando cem por cento sem visão, ele poderia se machucar até mesmo andando pela casa.

Afastou os pensamentos dramáticos da cabeça o mais rápido possível e tratou de se arrumar para sair. Pelo horário, esperava que o escritor ou ainda estivesse dormindo ou mal-humorado a ponto de não querer que qualquer pessoa ousasse perturbar sua paz.

Tomou a liberdade de pegar um táxi para chegar depressa, se convencendo de que só o estava fazendo para ganhar tempo, mas no fundo, aquele pequeno sentimento permanecia a incomodá-lo.

Tanto que pagou ao motorista e sequer esperou para receber o troco. Simplesmente deixou o carro, batendo a porta e indo a passos apressados na direção da casa à beira da praia onde o escritor morava.

O tempo estava nublado e a brisa marítima - carregadamente fria - batia em seu rosto e alvoroçava sua franja, fazendo com que a longa trança ao longo de suas costas se balançasse num serpentear desordenado.

Subiu os degraus da entrada, aproximando-se da porta, mas não percebendo qualquer ruído ou movimento dentro da casa. Ansioso, bateu na porta firmemente, atento a qualquer sinal que viesse extinguir a dúvida que o assolava e, quando este não veio, não hesitou em procurar pela chave reserva que Heero já lhe mostrara onde ficava, acaso surgisse uma emergência ou Duo quisesse simplesmente ficar em sua casa e ele não estivesse presente.

Tirando o pequeno objeto metálico debaixo de um vaso de planta suspenso, Duo usou-o para abrir a porta e imediatamente entrou.

A casa estava mais bagunçada do que quando fora embora na noite anterior, mas não havia nenhum sinal de alguém ferido ou precisando de ajuda ali.

- Heero? – chamou, sem obter resposta.

Passou pelos cômodos, um a um, sem saber se respirava aliviado ou se ficava ainda mais tenso. Avisara a Heero que naquele dia eles sairiam juntos. Pensou na probabilidade dele ter se esquecido e simplesmente saído de casa, mas algo em seu peito desprendeu-se quando, ao abrir a porta do quarto, viu a forma emaranhada às cobertas e abraçada a um travesseiro, no meio da cama de casal.

Com o humor definitivamente voltando ao normal, Duo sorriu e cantarolou, invadindo o recanto do outro:

- Heerooo! Ôoo, Heerooooooo!!

O japonês resmungou coisas incompreensíveis que apenas fizeram com que o médico risse, mas não se moveu, mantendo-se na mesma posição aconchegante em que se encontrava. Maliciosamente, uma idéia abriu caminho na mente do americano e sem dó, este puxou através dos lençóis o corpo do escritor que, sem resistência, foi diretamente de encontro ao chão.

- Acorda, preguiçoso! – o moreno de trança riu, vendo os olhos azuis arregalados, procurando reconhecimento do que estava acontecendo e isso quase causou certo remorso em Duo. Heero estava cego e deveria ser muito assustador acordar daquela maneira quando nem podia ver. Mas, por outro lado, o médico preferia não tratá-lo diferente do jeito que fazia antes, pois isso certamente faria Heero se magoar ao ver que estaria mudando por causa de sua recente condição.

- Duo?! – o escritor chamou, tendo reconhecido finalmente a voz do amigo.

- Sim. Duo em pessoa e total gostosura. – respondeu brincalhão, se aproximando do outro homem e puxando-o pelo braço para que se levantasse. - Agora, mexa-se!

- O que você quer aqui? – Heero indagou, irritado, franzindo o cenho.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente, constatando que o oriental havia, definitivamente, se esquecido do que haviam combinado na noite anterior, mas, a princípio, limitou-se a repreendê-lo:

- Você, meu amigo, precisa trabalhar esse seu mau humor matutino.

Imediatamente, Heero se desvencilhou do americano e, virando-se para tatear a cama, retorquiu aborrecido:

- E você, Doutor, precisa parar de achar que é minha esposa.

- Humm... – Duo fingiu pensar por alguns segundos e, com malícia, implicou: - Sou melhor que uma esposa em muitos aspectos, pode apostar.

Heero rodou os olhos, deixando-se cair sentado na cama macia e declarou:

- Desisto.

- Isso mesmo! – o médico disse empolgando, puxando o escritor novamente pelo braço e fazendo com que tornasse a ficar de pé. - Renda-se ao belo doutor Maxwell aqui e vá se arrumar. – empurrou-o até o armário, pegando algumas roupas que achava que ficariam bem no amigo e colocou-as em suas mãos. – Se vista, enquanto vou fazer um café. Depois iremos conversar com um especialista amigo meu.

Duo deixou o quarto rindo, vendo a expressão enfezada do outro homem que parecia ter, enfim, se recordado do combinado, e foi para a cozinha da casa preparar algo para que Heero melhorasse aquela carranca.

- Fazer um café… - Heero resmungou para si. – Depois diz que não parece uma esposa… Uma esposa chata e velha.

oOo

Heero teve que deixar Duo guiar seu carro. Para ele, não havia mais como dirigir da maneira em estava. Aos poucos, a consciência de que teria que abdicar de muitas e muitas coisas lhe atingia de forma pesada, lhe causando um quase insuportável inconformismo. Tinha uma vida perfeita, praticamente invejada por qualquer ser humano, mas agora, na escuridão, a única luz que ainda o mantinha distante do desespero total, estava ao seu lado. Uma luz que sequer podia ver, mas que sentia forte, dentro de seu peito.

- Como está o seu rosto? – Duo perguntou, fazendo com que Heero se sobressaltasse ao ser trazido bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

Tentou focar-se no que o médico havia dito – algo sobre seu rosto – e ligou a pergunta à parte de sua face que sentia um pouco inchada e replicou:

- Dolorido. Não foi nada demais.

Para Heero, o soco que recebera provindo do ciúme de Wufei não tinha grande importância. A dor física facilmente se curava, mas aquela que Duo provocara, inocentemente, ao correr atrás do chinês, essa sim, não havia remédio ainda que cicatrizasse a ferida.

- Desculpe pelo Wufei. – escutou o moreno de trança pedir, com um timbre envergonhado, que o fez sorrir levemente ao imaginar o rosto constrangido do médico. - Ele foi um idiota.

- Compreensível. – tranqüilizou-o com a voz serena e questionou: - E ficou tudo bem entre vocês?

Sentiu pela entonação de Duo que este sorria amplamente quando deu sua resposta:

- Perfeitamente bem.

Forçou-se a sorrir, pelo menos um pouco, tentando disfarçar o quanto o incomodara ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Isso é ótimo.

Não que Heero desejasse que o médico estivesse infeliz ou que o relacionamento com Wufei houvesse se desestruturado, só que doía saber que Duo não precisava dele como ele precisava de Duo; o magoava ter ciência de que o objeto de suas afeições conseguia ser completamente feliz com o noivo.

Por mais que estivesse resignado… era difícil.

Ficou em silêncio o resto do percurso, enquanto Duo tagarelava sobre onde o estava levando e como se tornara amigo do tal especialista que iria atendê-lo, quando tudo o que queria era que ele desse meia-volta e retornasse para casa. Heero achava aquilo tão desnecessário. Não estava tão complicado assim. Mesmo estando no escuro, conseguia fazer suas coisas, mas para não decepcionar o americano - que se empolgava em querer ajudá-lo - fazia aquele pequeno sacrifício.

- Chegamos! – Duo avisou animado ao estacionar o veículo.

Quando Heero se livrou do cinto de segurança e pensou em abrir a porta, foi surpreendido pela rapidez do americano que já estava do lado de fora, abrindo-a antes de si e lhe dando apoio para que deixasse o carro. Por um momento, o escritor sentiu-se como um inválido, porém, quando ele fechou a porta, escutou o apito da trava automática sendo ativada e os dedos do médico entrelaçaram-se aos seus, qualquer ofensa foi esquecida, enquanto seu coração era invadido por aquele sentimento tolo, com muito mais intensidade.

Sentiu a palma morna de Duo na sua e um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Gostaria de pensar que aquele gesto não era somente um meio de guiá-lo seguramente até o consultório. Preferia usar sua tão consagrada imaginação de escritor para inventar um momento inexiste, mas único, onde haveria um tipo de afeto diferente naquele toque, algo que o acalentaria e o faria sorrir sinceramente; onde se voltaria para encarar o outro homem - mesmo que sua visão não lhe permitisse mais enxergar o belo semblante do médico ao seu lado. Sorriria de contentamento, completude… e não um sorriso pequeno, quase falso, de quem escondia a verdade e amargurava interiormente o reconhecimento de que o dono do calor que emanava daquela mão não era e nem seria ele.

Poderia fingir e criar situações mentirosas em sua mente, mas em seu coração - apesar do breve contentamento - sabia que ao fazê-lo, só se magoaria mais… E isso o trazia a dura realidade, o fazia colocar os pés no chão para não cometer o erro de acabar com o pouco de felicidade que encontrava ao lado daquele homem.

oOo

Duo estava tentando entender as atitudes de Heero. Até certo ponto, as compreendia, afinal, o homem ficara cego de uma hora para outra, estava enfrentando tudo praticamente sozinho - tinha todo o direito de se tornar mais introspectivo e um pouco amargurado – mas o médico detestava vê-lo daquele jeito. Tentava fazer com que o escritor percebesse que não estava só, mas acreditava estar somente piorando as coisas. Depois do que lera no computador, ficava cada vez mais difícil ignorar que os sentimentos de Heero por ele não eram, nem em sombra, parecidos com o seu.

Admirava o japonês por estar mantendo aquela fachada para impedir que uma situação ruim os afastasse de vez, para que pudesse tê-lo pelo menos como um amigo, e Duo mantinha sua parte, agindo normalmente como sempre fizera, mas desconfiava que isso só feria mais o oriental.

Durante a conversa com o especialista, percebera um pouco de desinteresse do escritor. Fora ele, Duo, quem fizera a maior parte das perguntas e tivera o cuidado de guardar toda a informação que lhes fora passada para que depois pudesse ajudar Heero a colocar em prática.

Deixando a recepção da clínica, Duo avistou Heero que o esperava mais adiante, do lado de fora. Sem precisar de muito esforço, notou a fumaça que se esvaía no ar perto do oriental e, imediatamente, torceu o nariz. Não necessitava dizer o quanto aquele vício o desagradava e, mesmo sabendo que seria praticamente impossível convencer o amigo a largar aquela porcaria, ainda tentava conscientizá-lo de seu desprazer.

- O que você está fazendo? – Duo questionou, chegando perto do japonês, que sequer se virou, continuou parado onde estava com seus olhos azuis fixos num ponto a frente que logicamente não conseguia ver, limitando-se a dar mais uma tragada no cigarro.

- Usando o direito que Deus me deu do livre arbítrio. – Heero replicou com acidez.

Chateado com o tipo de comentário do escritor, Duo aproveitou-se da deficiência visual dele para arrancar-lhe o veneno dos lábios e jogá-lo no chão.

- Pelo menos, perto de mim, você não vai ficar fumando.

- Quer tirar a única coisa prazerosa que me restou? – o moreno de olhos azuis indagou com um tom pesaroso que fez com que Duo risse e cantarolasse:

- Dramááático.

- E você às vezes é um saco. – Heero replicou.

O escritor arriscou dar alguns passos à frente sozinho, querendo momentaneamente sentir-se independente de novo. O problema era que sequer saberia para onde seguir, já que não tinha noção de onde Duo havia estacionado o carro, e também não tinha idéia dos obstáculos que poderia encontrar pela frente. Um deles se fez logo presente, causando um encontrão com seu corpo de maneira brusca.

- Ei, não olha por onde anda, não, idiota?! – a voz de um homem reclamou extremamente irritada e Heero só sentiu um forte empurrão de mãos que se espalmaram em seu peito.

O desequilíbrio foi inevitável e, se não fosse pelo apoio de Duo segurando pelo braço, teria ido direto para o chão.

- Pega leve, tá? – escutou o médico ao seu lado virar seu intermediário.

Quando fora que pedira algum tipo de defesa a ele?

- Pegar leve? – escutou o desconhecido elevar um pouco o tom, demonstrando inconformismo e ironia: - Leve seu amigo pra comprar um óculos pra não ficar trombando nos outros.

- Ele não enxerga.

Quando ouviu Duo dizer aquilo – mesmo que fosse em sua defesa - sentiu ganas de socá-lo. A última coisa que precisava era usar sua recente deficiência para gerar pena ou desculpa para seus erros. Iria abrir a boca para dizer a Duo algum desaforo, mas o estranho mal-humorado foi mais rápido.

- Se ele não enxerga não deveria estar andando por aí como uma pessoa normal.

A conversa parecia ter sido encerrada ali, já que Heero escutou passos se afastando e um palavrão deixar a boca do médico na direção que estes haviam seguido. Mas o escritor estava chocado demais para se importar com a irritação de Duo. Ele próprio sentia borbulhar em si uma raiva incontrolável.

Os punhos se fecharam ao lado do corpo, na tentativa de recuperar a frieza de seus pensamentos, mas estava mais do que farto daquela situação, de se sentir incapacitado, de seus olhos terem se tornado um breu sem fim, de Duo estar tão presente e querendo se impor com um tipo de apoio que só fazia com que se sentisse mais vulnerável.

- Merda, Duo! – explodiu, desvencilhando-se da mão do americano que ainda se encontrava em seu braço. - Estou com saco cheio disso!

Queria poder ver a expressão do médico. Estaria chocado ou apenas indignado por tê-lo ajudado e ser agradecido daquela maneira? Heero estava tão consumido por aquele desassossego que não poderia se importar menos.

- Calma, eu só te defendi. – Duo disse, claramente tentando ser complacente com seu estouro repentino, mas suas palavras só pioraram as coisas.

- Eu não preciso que você fique me tratando como uma criança que não sabe se cuidar! Eu não quero que você me defenda quando eu sei me defender sozinho!

Sem querer mais escutar as desculpas ou explicações vindas da voz do médico, Heero colocou-se em movimento, não se importando em esbarrar no que viesse pela frente. Seu senso de direção era realmente uma desgraça estando fora de casa, seus ouvidos captavam poucos sons no estado irritadiço em que se encontrava e isso só se agravou ao ouvir o moreno de trança dizendo:

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar.

O maldito o estava seguindo, por isso, apertou o passo.

- Você não entende que eu não estou gostando dessa sua ajuda? – sentiu seu pé quase virar quando pisou em falso num declive, ou seria um degrau? Não importava, novamente, pois conseguiu se estabilizar com sucesso e, o melhor de tudo, sozinho, sem a ajuda dele. Mas isso lhe deu estímulo e confiança o suficiente para parar e voltar-se para trás, direção a qual sabia que o médico vinha e começar seu discurso ríspido: - Que saco! Por que você não…

- Heero!!

O chamado alto do médico por seu nome assustou Heero, que num piscar de olhos sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o lado e o canto de sua testa, em meio à queda, se conectar a algo realmente muito sólido. Seus ouvidos captaram o barulho esganiçado de pneus se arrastando forçadamente, um ruído surdo, o grito de uma mulher e vozes alteradas.

Ficou tonto e mais desorientado do que já estava por quase um minuto inteiro, sua cabeça parecia girar em 360 graus em meio à escuridão, e um rastro de algo morno escorria pelo lado de rosto.

O que havia acontecido?

Não sabia.

Como odiava aquela merda de escuridão!

Ao conseguir focar seus pensamentos de maneira mais ordenada, sentiu falta de algo. A voz de Duo não estava mais lá; ele gritara por seu nome, sentira seu toque quando seu corpo foi empurrado…

- D-Duo? – Heero chamou com os olhos azuis assustados, se amaldiçoando mentalmente por não enxergar e repetiu com mais firmeza e volume: – Duo?!

Por um instante, o alívio quase percorreu seu corpo ante ao toque da mão em seu braço, mas ao escutar a voz, seu coração se apertou.

- Calma, você se machucou muito? – era uma mulher, provavelmente de idade pelo timbre de voz, mas não era Duo.

Mais do que ninguém, sabia que o americano estaria em dois tempos ao seu lado, principalmente se estivesse machucado. E estava. Tinha certeza de que o que escorria por seu rosto era sangue e o latejar no canto de sua testa indicava de onde este provinha. Então, por que diabos Duo não estava ali perto de si? O maldito era tão super protetor e num momento como aquele decidira acatar suas palavras, parar de perturbá-lo e permitir que se virasse sozinho?

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu com segurança. Tirando a dor em sua cabeça e a leve tontura que permanecia, nada mais parecia ter sido machucado. Engolindo em seco, perguntou para a mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava vozes se misturarem a mais vozes, sem conseguir captar o que elas diziam: - Meu amigo… Onde ele está?

Depois de um breve silêncio da senhora, esta finalmente parecia ter se dado conta do grande problema que existia ali.

- Você é cego?

Realmente não precisava das pessoas repetindo aquilo o tempo todo, mas tentou não jogar sua raiva por tal fato na pobre senhora que estava ali querendo lhe dar alguma orientação. Porém, acima de tudo, precisava encontrar Duo.

- Sim… - confirmou e, em seguida, perguntou: - Eu... Um amigo estava me acompanhando. Onde ele está?

- Fique calmo. Já estão chamando uma ambulância. Não se preocupe.

Aquilo não tinha a mínima graça. A mulher não havia respondido diretamente sua pergunta, mas sentira o pesar em sua entonação. Uma ambulância havia sido requisitada, mas para quem? Para ele ou para…

O ruído dos pneus freando no asfalto e o barulho surdo voltaram à memória com vivacidade e foi assim que percebeu e concluiu por si só o que havia ocorrido.

Com o semblante em pura agonia, Heero desabou em desespero:

- Duo!!!

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Agradecimentos à Houki Acer e Dea pela paciência, pois eu tinha prometido uma postagem e demorei; e à Silvia pela insistência nos pedidos de atualização desta fic que me estimularam durante o desenvolvimento do capítulo...

Muito obrigada à Julian... Eu não pude responder ao seu review porque não deixou o email... mas muito obrigada pelo comentário, Julian!... Se for comentar de novo e puder deixar o endereço de email no lugar onde normalmente colocaria o seu nome, respondo pra ti sem falta, ok?

Agradeço também às leitoras que estão acompanhando e enviando reviews comentando a história...

Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo!

Ah! Eu não sei se você vai ler essa mensagem **Cris**, mas você me deixou uma review na The Journey e o site apagou o seu email... se puder deixar um novo comentário lá com seu email no lugar destinado ao nick e no espaço pro comentario o seu nome, eu te respondo e envio o convite de acesso ao blog, ok?...

Blanxe


	11. Chapter 11

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Beta: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

* * *

Quando as lágrimas estiverem em seus olhos – eu  
enxugarei todas elas  
Estarei ao seu lado, quando os tempos se tornarem  
tempestuosos  
E os amigos simplesmente não puderem ser encontrados...

* * *

-

Capítulo 11

-

Ao contrário de como tratavam na ficção, os momentos que se seguiram depois do acidente não passaram rapidamente, ou como um borrão, para Heero. Não conseguia precisar ao certo, mas foram tortuosos minutos, senão, horas que se passaram ali. Mas tinha ciência que havia demorado mais que qualquer outra espera em sua vida.

Desde que ouvira o barulho das sirenes, discussões e foi levado para dentro de uma ambulância, escutou dizerem que teria que ficar em observação. Segundo um paramédico, batera a cabeça em meio a queda em um dos ferros de proteção da calçada– quando havia sido empurrado. Ninguém lhe falava nada sobre Duo. Por mais que perguntasse, tudo o que informavam, com a voz simpática, era para não se preocupar e que seu amigo passava bem.

Isso era a mais pura e cruel mentira.

Se Duo estivesse bem, estaria com ele. O americano ficaria ali ao seu lado lhe dando sermão, chamando-o de suicida.

A espera era agonizante. O escuro ao seu redor não facilitava as coisas. Haviam-no colocado de repouso em um dos quartos hospitalares e disseram que telefonariam para um de seus amigos. Não dera o nome de Quatre. O loiro era muito neurótico e superprotetor, acabaria deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

Treize, apesar de ser um bastardo, agiria com mais naturalidade e frieza ao seu redor, diante da situação.

Imaginava se o hospital já entrara em contato com o primo de Duo ou Wufei.

Fora tão estúpido tudo o que havia acontecido… Tinha sido um grande idiota. Um cego querendo agir normalmente em meio a rua. Mas estava tão frustrado e irritado com Duo, por ele estar tratando-o quase como um invalido. Não queria depender de ninguém, muito menos dele.

Provavelmente, agora mesmo que o americano nunca mais iria querer ficar perto de si.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos negativos de sua mente.

A porta de seu quarto se abriu e com seus olhos se voltando por puro instinto na direção do ruído, Heero esperou que a pessoa se identificasse.

- Que loucura se meteu dessa vez, Heero?

- Treize… - o oriental suspirou aliviado.

- Eu ouvi certo das enfermeiras? – o amigo perguntou, enquanto Heero escutava os passos dele se aproximando de sua cama. - Diziam que você tentou atravessar uma rua, sozinho.

Sabia que não deveria ser tão afoito e ingrato, mas não queria saber das indagações de Treize. Queria que ele lhe desse informações sobre o estado do americano. Se não o fizesse, tinha quase certeza que enlouqueceria de preocupação.

- O Duo, como ele está?

Treize, propositalmente ou não, simplesmente ignorou sua pergunta e colocou-se a comentar coisas irrelevantes.

- Elas disseram que se não fosse por ele, você não teria saído do acidente com apenas uma concussão.

Heero imediatamente fechou o cenho e, depois de estar literalmente sendo mantido no escuro sobre os acontecimentos, explodiu:

- Merda, Treize! Eu já sei de tudo isso! Eu quero saber sobre o Duo!

Sentia os olhos arderem por lágrimas contidas de pura frustração. A cada segundo odiava mais e mais a escuridão. Sem poder ver a reação do amigo, esperou alguns segundos no silêncio que pairou no quarto, depois de seu descontrole. Se conseguisse ao menos enxergar Treize, saberia que o outro homem o fitava com uma expressão séria, parecendo pensar profundamente.

- O primo está com ele agora. – o loiro respondeu, fazendo Heero se endireitar no leito, esperando que ele continuasse.

No entanto, refletindo sobre seu enorme azar, o escritor escutou a porta novamente se abrir. Queria mandar embora quem quer que estivesse vindo interromper, mas perdeu qualquer de suas intenções mal-educadas quando escutou a voz do recém-chegado chamar suavemente:

- Heero…

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e, em seu peito, o coração parou.

- Duo? – o nome deixou os seus lábios num misto de incredulidade e apreensão.

- Bem, ele está aqui agora. – Treize riu, levemente.

O escritor engoliu em seco, sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Tenso, só pode escutar os passos dentro do quarto. Sabia que os de Treize se afastavam da cama, e que outros se aproximavam. Não estava entendendo nada. Mas quando sentiu a beira de seu leito ceder e um par de braços o envolver, todos os outros detalhes perderam totalmente o propósito.

Era Duo. O corpo junto ao seu, o abraçando e respirando junto ao seu pescoço… Duo. Seu Duo… Ele estava bem, estava vivo! E, em meio à súbita constatação, o peso e tensão que vinha passando desde o maldito frear de pneus no asfalto, simplesmente se esvaiu, dando lugar a um alívio e felicidade tão grande que, por segundos, só conseguiu ficar parado, permitindo que o americano o abraçasse. Quando finalmente conseguiu sentir seu coração voltar a palpitar, permitiu que seus braços contornassem o corpo do outro homem. Fechou os olhos, querendo impedir que o choro viesse à tona e parecesse patético; e apenas aproveitou para sentir o calor que emanava daquele alento que dividiam.

Escutou Duo conter um gemido e percebeu como ele se enrijecera quando o abraço se tornou um pouco mais forte e assim Heero, imediatamente, se preocupou.

- Vai com calma, Duo. – Heero escutou a voz, que reconhecera ser de Solo, alertar.

No momento, Heero raciocinou que Duo poderia estar bem, mas machucado. Sua primeira reação foi apartar-se do moreno de trança e permitir que este se afastasse, mas suas intenções foram negadas quando Duo o agarrou mais forte e respondeu ao primo, sem retirar o rosto da junção do pescoço do japonês.

- Vai à merda, Solo! Eu sou médico, sabia?

Heero sorriu, contendo o leve arrepio em seu corpo, causado pelo hálito morno em sua pele. Era tão bom poder escutar a voz do americano… sentir aquela sensação quente em seu peito mais uma vez.

- Venha. – Treize disse, motivando o outro loiro a segui-lo - Acho que esses dois vão querer um pouco de privacidade.

Solo olhou para a cena diante de si e não discordou, mas antes de deixar o recinto, avisou:

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chama, Duo.

- Cai fora. – foi a resposta brincalhona que recebeu.

Heero ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, deixando para trás apenas o silêncio e o corpo do médico junto ao dele. Finalmente pensou que teria algumas respostas ali, porém, Duo não permitiu que proferisse uma palavra.

- O que estava pensando, Heero? Você acha divertido me fazer quase morrer de susto? – inquiriu num tom ríspido, sem interromper o abraço. - Eu juro que se você fizer algo parecido de novo, vou te socar tanto, mas tanto.

O escritor foi tomado mais fortemente pela culpa. Além de ter machucado a pessoa que amava, o havia feito por uma atitude imprudente. Duo tinha todo o direito de brigar consigo. O mínimo que poderia fazer era tentar se explicar.

- Eu não sabia que estava…

- Pois deveria pensar! – Duo o cortou, afastando seu corpo e olhando angustiado para o rosto de Heero, tocando sua face e fitando o ferimento tampado por um curativo no canto da testa dele. - E se eu não estivesse por perto? E se eu não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente?

Nenhum dos dois precisava responder. A resposta estava nas entrelinhas.

Duo encostou sua testa na de Heero, tomando cuidado para não pressionar o machucado.

- Merda, Heero… - o americano fechou os olhos e confessou num murmuro: - Eu acho que nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida.

O escritor engoliu em seco, impossibilitado de ignorar a proximidade de seus rostos. Mesmo sem poder ver, podia sentir. Seus narizes se tocavam, a boca de Duo a centímetros da sua, fazendo com que seu hálito morno, ao falar, acariciasse seus lábios.

Invocando todo o autocontrole que possuía, cerrou os próprios olhos, apenas para apreciar intimamente aquele momento. Queria poder fingir que Duo era seu, mas se o fizesse, acabaria cedendo à vontade de beijá-lo. E não podia… Não podia cometer o mesmo erro.

- Eu também… - sussurrou, forçando não transparecer o desejo que sentia, em sua voz. - Eu não sabia como você estava.

- Não aconteceu nada sério. – o médico garantiu, deslizando a mão que se encontrava na face de Heero, até os cabelos castanhos escuros. Sentindo os fios entre seus dedos, acariciou o lado da cabeça do amigo. - O carro freou, mas eu acabei levando uma pancada. Alguns arranhões, outras pequenas contusões, minha perna esquerda está imobilizada, mas não sofri nada de grave. Na hora eu apaguei.

- Não deveria estar descansando? – Heero perguntou, depois do breve relato que Duo lhe fizera sobre o real estado em que se encontrava.

Duo sabia que precisava ficar de repouso. Seu próprio corpo gritava por isso, mas estava conseguindo suportar bem a dor que se espalhava por ele, pelo menos, o suficiente para que Heero não percebesse e acabasse sentindo-se ainda mais culpado. Se aquele carro não tivesse pisado no freio, se o impacto ocorresse numa velocidade mais intensa, o americano estava certo que não teria escapado tão bem do atropelamento. Arriscara-se por Heero sem pensar duas vezes - e se fosse necessário - se colocaria na frente daquele veículo novamente, se assim, garantisse que o escritor ficaria bem.

Não estava exagerando quando dissera que nunca sentira tanto medo quanto no momento em que vira Heero colocar o pé para fora da calçada e parar, ao mesmo tempo em que um carro vinha na direção dele.

- Eu precisava ver você. – disse o motivo de não estar como deveria: descansando em outro leito do hospital. - Queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem contigo.

- Obrigado, Doutor. – Heero sorriu, sem jeito. - Por se preocupar comigo e ter… me salvado.

Duo se afastou, olhando pra Heero que aproveitou o momento para abrir novamente os orbes azuis, mesmo que, não houvesse mais diferença em estar ou não com os olhos fechados.

A mão do americano insistia no leve carinho nos cabelos do escritor e, permitiu-se ficar por um tempo em silêncio, preso ao olhar dele. Ainda era estranho e cruel pensar que o brilho daqueles olhos de um azul tão profundo nada mais enxergasse. Que Heero olhava diretamente para si, mas a única coisa que via era escuridão.

Talvez fosse o melhor, pelo menos naquele momento. Só assim para que o amigo não percebesse a extensão do quão vulnerável estava com toda a situação.

- Jura que não vai tentar nada parecido de novo. – pediu, o abraçando, mais uma vez, para senti-lo perto de si.

Heero retribuiu o abraço e negou:

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê? – Duo indagou, confuso e frustrado.

- Você me tira do sério. – o escritor confidenciou, com um discreto sorriso.

A resposta do oriental fez com que uma risada emergisse em Duo. Era como se tudo estivesse voltando ao normal, mesmo que estivessem num quarto de hospital, e que por pouco não tivessem perdido suas vidas. O médico tinha que admitir que, aquele humor negro e a sinceridade de Heero, às vezes lhe deixavam desarmado.

- Pois trate de se conformar. – demandou, depositando um beijo no pescoço do moreno de olhos azuis, sussurrando em seguida: - Eu não vou abrir mão de estar com você.

Heero suprimiu um tremor ante as palavras ditas ao pé de seu ouvido, tentando focar-se somente na razão e não em sentimentos. Em seu mantra, repetia internamente que Duo não estava fazendo aquilo propositalmente. Se imaginasse o que realmente sentia e como mexia consigo, com aqueles gestos de carinho e o jeito como dizia as coisas, certamente o médico se travaria ou sequer estaria ali com ele. Não queria nunca perder a proximidade que compartilhavam, mesmo que fosse apenas o conforto que um amigo dedicava a outro. Só que precisava manter aquele conceito vivo em sua mente, para não se render a ilusão.

- Venha aqui. – Heero ordenou, deitando-se na cama e puxando, cuidadosamente, Duo consigo.

O corpo do americano se moldou a lateral do escritor e repousou a cabeça em seu peito. Sentiu o peso da perna, imobilizada, ser depositada por cima da sua, mas Heero poderia se importar menos. Aninhou Duo em seus braços e escutou-o murmurar:

- Você me deixa mal acostumado, depois reclama.

- Cale a boca e descanse, Doutor.

"_Eu só preciso de você assim comigo, para acabar de vez com essa sensação ruim de ter quase te perdido de vez." _– Heero pensou. Beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno, pegando a ponta da trança castanha clara entre os dedos e suspirou, sentindo não muito tempo depois, a exaustão clamar sua consciência.

oOo

Treize não apreciava ver um amigo como Heero hospitalizado, mas a situação que se desenvolvia era muito conveniente e bem vinda. Às vezes, se perguntava se ele era o único a ver o que se passava com aquela dupla que deixara a sós dentro do quarto. Sua convicção de que o jovem médico não servia para Wufei, tornava-se cada vez mais palpável. Como o objeto de sua afeição ignorava o que o adorado noivo vinha despertando em Heero, estava além do entendimento de Treize. Amaldiçoava o americano por ter enfeitiçado o chinês de um modo tão forte que, por mais que aprontasse, Wufei continuava cego de amor por ele.

Mas Treize tinha um otimismo ilimitado. O empecilho que atravessara seu caminho, acabaria cometendo algum deslize e se aproveitaria de tudo o que lhe fosse oferecido para separar o futuro casal. Só de pensar em Wufei casado com aquele garoto, causava náuseas no loiro.

Tendo sido acompanhado pelo primo do individuo que se interpusera entre ele e Chang, Treize não conseguiu conter a língua. Sem qualquer acanhamento, em meio ao hall do corredor onde tomavam um café, comentou:

- Seu primo é bem ganancioso.

Solo parou o copo plástico contendo o líquido escuro a meio caminho da boca e olhou confuso para o outro homem.

- O quê? – indagou, para que o mais velho esclarecesse sobre o que se referia.

- Se já não bastasse seduzir um oriental, Duo está usando seu charme para enredar o outro.

Solo levou um segundo para digerir o que aquele homem havia lhe dito e rebater:

- Olha aqui, idiota, Duo e Heero são amigos.

Treize sorriu enviesado e debochou:

- E você quer convencer a quem? A mim ou a você?

Sem perder a oportunidade, o primo de Duo aproveitou para colocar para fora o que vinha mantendo entalado em sua garganta desde aquela noite na boate. Tinha evitado contar o que vira para Duo, estava aturando a presença daquele homem, dissimulado, agir como se fosse um amigo do moreno de trança, mas não precisava ser educado ou aturar comentários maliciosos de alguém que não tinha qualquer moral para isso.

- Não foi ele beijando o noivo de outro na saída de uma boate. – Solo retorquiu, ficando surpreso ao ver o outro sorrir quase satisfeito.

- Então você viu. – Treize falou, despreocupado.

Solo ficou internamente confuso com a reação tranquila do outro loiro. Ele não demonstrara nada do que esperava ou deveria expressar. Era como se não se importasse se o caso com o chinês viesse a ser descoberto. Estando longe de compreender as intenções do amigo de Heero, Solo confirmou:

- Vi. Não sei o que Wufei e você têm um com o outro, mas eu não vou permitir que continuem enganando o Duo.

- Ora, isso não é algo oportuno? – o homem mais velho riu. - Por que não conta o que viu ao seu primo?

- Ele não merece sofrer. – Solo replicou.

Treize percebeu que poderia se aproveitar do primo de Duo. Se ele lia corretamente o rancor que os olhos azuis daquele jovem expressavam, tinha a sua frente alguém que estava completamente em desacordo com o casamento entre o médico e Chang. Para deixar o quadro ainda mais favorável, o rapaz presenciara o beijo que trocara com Wufei em frente a Exodus e, pelo visto, interpretara tudo do jeito errado.

Solo acreditava que o chinês e ele – Treize – estavam tendo um caso. Infelizmente, por querer preservar a sanidade do primo, o loiro mantinha segredo sobre o que vira. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele chegasse para Duo e contasse o que havia presenciado. Se seu raciocínio não errasse o pobre aproveitador, com seu falso coração partido, correria para os braços de seu mais novo melhor amigo e choraria as mágoas para este. E seria um pulo, para que Heero acabasse consolando o americano na cama.

Isso é… se Heero não estivesse numa crise de moralismo infernal. Só não era mais tapado por falta de espaço.

Mas ajudaria o japonês a ter o bibelô que desejava tanto. Em troca, teria o seu próprio prêmio.

- Eu quero tanto quanto você essa união entre Wufei e Duo. – confessou, sem constrangimentos. - Seu primo aproveitador não serve para Wufei.

Solo sentiu o sangue esquentar e o ódio por aquele homem crescer. Dando um passo ofensivo para frente, ameaçou:

- Olha, eu vou quebrar todos esses dentes da sua boca se ofender meu primo novamente.

Sem se sentir amedrontado, Treize continuou:

- Convenhamos, Solo. Duo não ama Wufei. – reparou em como o rapaz franziu o cenho e elucidou: - Viu o romance pesando dentro daquele quarto?

Solo não queria dar crédito àquele homem. Uma das coisas que percebera com aquela conversa era que Treize tinha um rancor muito forte por Duo e que queria ver o noivado desfeito. Mas, apesar de ter ciência dessas coisas, em algo concordava com o loiro a sua frente: Duo não pertencia a Wufei. Não sabia se existia ou não uma atração ou romance em andamento entre Heero e seu primo – no fundo, acreditava que ambos eram apenas grandes amigos – só que, de repente, essa poderia ser a chave para impedir que Duo entrasse numa furada. Afinal, Wufei estava traindo o jovem médico com Treize, e isso era o suficiente para querer o chinês longe, nem que para isso, tivesse que concordar com o pivô da situação.

- Não precisa vir com essa. – Solo rebateu. - O problema aqui é que eu quero tanto quanto você que Duo não se case com Wufei.

- Que bom que temos o mesmo ponto de vista. – Treize soou irônico.

Querendo mandar aquele homem as favas, Solo virou as costas e garantiu:

- Vou poupar o seu esforço em separar o Wufei do Duo.

- Vai fazer esse favor? – indagou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em desconfiança.

Antes de se afastar de vez, o loiro mais novo explanou:

- Não faço isso por você, babaca.

Treize riu suavemente e, triunfante, disse para si mesmo:

- Desde que faça o estorvo do seu primo largar o que não lhe pertence, pode pensar nos motivos que quiser pra justificar seus atos, Solo Maxwell.

oOo

Wufei chegou ao hospital o mais rápido que pode. Solo havia avisado que Duo tinha sido hospitalizado, mas não entrara em detalhes. Sua preocupação só foi sobrepujada pelo desgosto de encontrar Treize lá, bem no corredor que indicaram que ficaria o quarto onde Duo estava internado. O que aquele homem fazia ali, estava além de sua compreensão.

- Bem atrasado, Wufei. – o homem ironizou. - O que fez com que demorasse tanto para vir ver seu convalescente noivo?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – replicou, sem responder a pergunta feita.

- Heero. – o loiro disse. - Ele também está internado.

Pego completamente despreparado por aquela constatação, Wufei parou e franziu o cenho.

- Yui?

- Não te avisaram? – indagou, sem disfarçar o cinismo e quando Wufei cruzou os braços sobre o peito o desafiando a dar-lhe uma explicação, Treize com muito prazer o fez: - Seu amado brinquedinho se acidentou na tentativa de salvar Heero de ser atropelado por um carro.

"_Uma pena que o veículo não o atingiu com muita força."_ – Treize pensou, sorrindo consigo mesmo.

Wufei respirou fundo, encontrando forças para ignorar o sentimento mesquinho que rondava seu peito naquele instante. Não poderia permitir ser consumido pelo ciúme, principalmente depois do acontecido na casa de Heero. Ignorando o resto, ele estava pronto para seguir para o quarto onde lhe disseram que Duo estaria internado, mas foi impedido de prosseguir pelas palavras ditas por Treize:

- Não quer ver o Duo?

Antes que pudesse argumentar e dizer que era o que pretendia fazer, Wufei foi novamente surpreendido quando o loiro se adiantou e abriu a porta do quarto ao qual estava próximo.

- Ele está se recuperando bem. Não precisa se preocupar. – garantiu o mais alto e meneou a cabeça para que o outro olhasse dentro do quarto. - Vê? São e salvo.

Wufei se aproximou, notando com olhos chocados, o leito onde duas formas descansavam num sono tranquilo. Uma dessas formas era Heero, que tinha em seus braços, ninguém menos que Duo. O jeito que Duo se encaixava a lateral do corpo do oriental, e como parecia completamente confortável tendo sua cabeça pousada no peito do outro, fizeram imediatamente o sangue do chinês ferver.

- Sem palavras? Eu também ficaria. – Treize instigou, debochando logo após: - Eles se ajustam tão bem, não é mesmo?

Em sua mente, Wufei repetia o que Duo havia lhe dito aquela noite na praia: Só amizade. Ninguém o tiraria de si. Mas era difícil conciliar razão e sentimentos diante de uma cena daquelas.

Antes que pudesse cometer uma besteira, Wufei deu as costas e começou a se afastar. De repente, o estado de Duo se tornou sem importância. Afinal, para estar deitado agarrado a Yui, o americano não deveria estar tão mal assim e não precisava dele para acalentá-lo.

- Mal chegou e já vai embora? – Treize perguntou, indo atrás do moreno.

- Me deixa, Khushrenada. – Wufei exigiu, entre dentes, sem diminuir a passada.

- Tão formal… Está magoado com o que viu. – Treize tentou ganhar a atenção do oriental, mas ao ver que estava sendo inútil, segurou o chinês pelo braço e o virou para que o encarasse. O semblante enfezado do outro dizia tudo o que precisava saber. Tinha atingido seu objetivo ao mostrar Duo aninhado a Heero. Por isso, olhando no ônix dos olhos do outro, Treize inquiriu: - Quando será que vai perceber a verdade que está bem debaixo do seu nariz? – o loiro permaneceu sério ao ver o mais jovem desviar os olhos e aproveitou o breve momento de vulnerabilidade para jogar mais dúvidas na mente do moreno. – Acha normal o jeito como aqueles dois se olham e se tocam o tempo todo. Ele passa mais tempo com Heero do que com você!

Queria negar as palavras do outro homem, gritar para o infeliz que tudo era mentira, mas como poderia fazê-lo quando Treize tinha razão? Seu ímpeto de fazer o caminho de volta e arrancar Duo dos braços de Heero se tornava maior a cada segundo que passava naquele hospital e o que o loiro dizia só intensificava sua intenção.

- Duo não é assim. – afirmou, sem saber o motivo de tentar justificar-se para aquele homem. - Nossos horários…

- Não arrume desculpas para ele, Wufei. – Treize exigiu, apertando um pouco mais o braço do oriental. - Termine isso antes que seja tarde demais.

Wufei fechou o semblante, exibindo uma expressão endurecida, e desvencilhou-se da pegada do outro. Tudo o que Treize queria era que seu noivado com Duo se findasse. Todas aquelas palavras tinham o intuito de separá-lo daquele a quem amava. Por mais que estivesse chateado pelo que acabara vendo no quarto, não poderia cair no jogo do homem a sua frente.

- Vai pastar, Khushrenada.

Sem esperar para ver a feição irritada que Treize fez pelo que dissera, Wufei deu-lhe as costas e deixou o estabelecimento médico. Ainda que quisesse agir e usar seu instinto possessivo para tirar Duo de perto de Heero, usou seu lado racional para chegar a conclusão que não faria bem algum atuar de cabeça quente.

Quando sua mente estivesse menos atribulada, tomaria as decisões de maneira mais sensata.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, já de volta ao quarto no qual deveria ter passado a noite, Duo terminava de se arrumar para deixar o hospital. Solo havia trazido algumas roupas limpas e tinha saído do quarto para acertar sua saída, mas estaria se enganando se dissesse que estava indo feliz para casa. Wufei não aparecera ainda para vê-lo. O primo contou que telefonara para o chinês, e que este se mostrara aflito dizendo que chegaria o quanto antes no hospital, mas isso fora no dia anterior. Até o presente momento, o noivo não havia vindo ver como estava.

Não queria encarar as coisas como uma mulher desesperada pelos mimos do namorado. Sabia que Wufei tinha as responsabilidades dele e que seu estado em si, depois do acidente, estava longe de ser preocupante. Contudo, quase se sentia negligenciado com a ausência do oriental por quem era apaixonado.

No entanto, a porta do quarto se abriu e ao se virar para reclamar pela demora de Solo, as palavras foram substituídas por um sorriso amplo e a sombra de incerteza dentro de si desapareceu quase que imediatamente.

- Wufei!

O noivo lhe sorriu, se aproximando. Sem hesitar, assim que estava perto o suficiente, Duo o abraçou, contendo a dor em seu corpo.

- Como você está? – Wufei perguntou, em meio ao abraço, acariciando os cabelos castanhos da nuca do americano por baixo da pesada trança. Havia tomado uma decisão depois da cena que Treize lhe mostrara no dia anterior: não se render as intrigas do loiro e tentar controlar o ciúme. Depois da conversa com Duo, quando agredira Heero, tinha que aprender a se controlar, de alguma forma e não descontar suas inseguranças na pessoa que mais amava.

- Com a perna machucada, um corpo cheio de escoriações, mas bem. - Duo riu e afastando-se do abraço, deu um beijo na boca do chinês, para em seguida indagar: - O que houve? Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim.

Wufei negou com a cabeça e desculpou-se:

- Nunca. Tive que resolver alguns problemas antes e como aqui no hospital me certificaram que você estava bem, decidi vir quando tudo estivesse resolvido.

Duo assentiu. Wufei acabara de tirar um peso enorme de seu coração. Via naquele momento o quanto estava sendo tolo e emotivo por nada. Poderia culpar os malditos remédios que estava tomando ou a situação que realmente o deixara frágil. Sentindo-se cem por cento mais bem-humorado, não resistiu a oportunidade de implicar com o noivo:

-Ei, então, vai me levar pra casa em seus braços?

Wufei sorriu displicente e garantiu:

- Logicamente. E espero que o senhor fique de repouso como…

- Eu sou médico! – advertiu, sabendo muito bem aonde as palavras de Wufei levariam, mas o chinês não se intimidou.

- … Como o profissional que o atendeu prescreveu. – o oriental fitou o americano com os olhos negros repreensivos e advertiu: - Não quero saber se você tem diploma para se auto-avaliar ou não.

- E eu também não sou uma criança! – Duo rebateu, demonstrando uma falsa indignação.

Wufei riu e beijou novamente os lábios do moreno de trança, sussurrando entre eles:

- Às vezes me faz duvidar. – afastou-se, fitando os orbes ametistas com seriedade e questionou: - Onde estava com a cabeça pra entrar na frente de um carro?

Fazendo um pequeno bico, Duo confessou, esperando não chatear o noivo com a revelação. Afinal, Heero fora a causa da última briga dos dois. Não queria discutir, mais uma vez, com Wufei por causa disso também.

- Heero seria atropelado se eu não tivesse feito alguma coisa.

- E nesse caso, você preferiu ser atropelado no lugar dele. – o chinês retorquiu, levemente sarcástico.

- Foi instintivo, Wu. – Duo se defendeu, mas seu argumento não foi bom o suficiente quanto o do outro homem.

- E se tivesse tempo pra pensar teria feito a mesma coisa. – olhou o americano com um sorriso enviesado e finalizou: - Eu te conheço, Duo.

Vendo que não tinha chances contra o noivo, Duo cedeu, satisfeito por ver que Wufei não estava zangado, nem demonstrando ciúmes pelo que tinha feito.

- Tudo bem. Você ganhou. – reparando no semblante bonito do chinês, implicou:- Veja pelo lado positivo. Agora que eu tenho licença médica de quinze dias, você vai poder ficar cuidado de mim, o que acha?

- Acho que você é louco. – Wufei disse na mais pura sinceridade, para logo depois beijar suavemente o noivo e sussurrar em seu ouvido em meio ao abraço. - Mas, a ideia de passar mais tempo com você, me agrada.

- Humm… - Duo pensou e disse: - Acho que vou arrumar mais acidentes como esse.

- Não fale besteiras! – o oriental o repreendeu, dando um leve tapa no traseiro do amante.

Duo riu e se deteve para não fazer mais uma piada com aquilo. Afinal, já haviam começado bem.

oOo

Heero estava com a mão a meio caminho da maçaneta da porta, mas pegou-se incapaz de entrar no quarto. Não fora sua intenção chegar num momento como aquele, só queria falar com Duo antes de ir embora do hospital. No entanto, acabara presenciando algo que preferia não ter que encarar. Apesar de saber que Duo pertencia a Wufei, o ciúme o corroeu. Mais forte do que jamais sentira em sua vida. Queria ele poder cuidar de Duo, mimá-lo, beijá-lo sem restrições… Poderia estar abnegado, ter decidido esconder seus sentimentos e não se intrometer entre aqueles dois, porém, era impossível evitar que fosse atingido pelo amor que nutria pelo americano. Estava percebendo que, continuar a amizade com Duo, seria uma tarefa difícil se não matasse a paixão que consumia seu ser. Lidar com o casamento, com o fato de que em breve ele pertenceria oficialmente à outra pessoa, amargurava Heero.

Mas como mudar o que sentia, quando o americano era uma constante em sua vida?

Jamais conseguiria afastá-lo. Sabia que não e Duo deixara bem claro que estaria presente. Duo se tornara quase uma parte inseparável de si. A amizade que se formara entre eles - tão rápido e tão forte… Era como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo e precisasse ficar perto dele…

- Vai entrar ou vai ficar escutando atrás da porta por muito tempo.

Sobressaltou-se levemente ao ser pego de surpresa por aquela voz. Lentamente se virou, para ficar de frente para a pessoa e se defendeu:

- Eu não estava escutando. Só não queria interromper.

- Então, estava escutando. – o outro disse com uma leve risada. - Como chegou aqui, afinal?

Heero deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Pedi ajuda a uma enfermeira.

O loiro a sua frente suspirou e ofereceu:

- Poderia ter me chamado, eu te ajudaria com prazer.

O oriental ponderou. Perdera a vontade de falar com Duo no momento em que escutara a troca de carinho e afetividade entre ele e Wufei. Solo estava bem ali a sua frente e decidiu aceitar a oferta que ele fizera.

- Pode me ajudar agora? – perguntou, monotonamente. - Quero que me ajude a pegar um táxi para casa.

Solo olhou, um tanto intrigado, para o outro homem. Ele estava a um segundo atrás parecendo que ia entrar no quarto onde Duo estava internado e, repentinamente, decidira ir embora, sem se despedir, nem nada. Poderia ser verdade o que Treize dissera? Já havia percebido uma vez que Heero adorava Duo, além de uma simples amizade, mas até onde conseguia entender, seu primo estava cego demais por Wufei para notar o brilho nos olhos do japonês. Parecia que a deficiência visual se estendia não só a Heero, afinal. Mas se tivesse uma pequena chance de fazer com que Duo notasse, ou sentisse…

- Posso acompanhá-lo? – Solo indagou, saindo abruptamente de seus pensamos com um plano se formando em sua mente.

- Me levar até um taxi já seria o suficiente. – Heero lhe disse, com sinceridade.

Solo fez uma careta desgostosa, ciente de que esta não poderia ser vista pelo oriental e, momentaneamente, concordou:

- Ok. Venha comigo.

Sem inibições, pegou na mão do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. Sorriu displicente ao ver a surpresa nos olhos azuis. Poderia seguir com aquilo sem problema algum, seria até divertido. Sem se incomodar com a tensão do outro, Solo o guiou com cuidado até o elevador.

oOo

Quando eles saíram no saguão da recepção do hospital, Solo pediu para que Heero esperasse um instante e foi até a bela atendente com quem vinha flertando desde a internação do primo. Disse-lhe algo sussurrado em seu ouvido e ela assentiu. Voltou até o japonês e outra vez tomou-lhe a mão e o guiou para o lado de fora do prédio.

O loiro, então, pediu por um táxi. Enquanto esperavam, aproveitou para reparar no semblante do japonês. Heero Yui era definitivamente atraente. A seriedade no rosto e o olhar frio, só traziam um ar misterioso ao moreno, algo que qualquer um gostaria de alcançar e ver se desmanchar. Vira isso acontecer no reencontro entre o escritor e Duo, depois do acidente. Heero deixara vir abaixo toda aquela máscara inatingível que costumeiramente usava. Isso era, de fato, algo muito interessante e que só confirmava sua suspeita.

Entendia o que atraia o primo para aquele homem. O problema é que Duo parecia ser completamente leigo em relação a isso. Talvez só considerasse Heero como um grande amigo, mas… E se Wufei não estivesse por perto para atrapalhar? Duo poderia realmente se apaixonar pelo escritor? Sabia que não podia brincar de sabe-tudo ou querer determinar as escolhas na vida do moreno de trança, mas Wufei, em sua concepção, não era alguém confiável, afinal, o vira trair Duo com Treize.

A única coisa que poderia fazer, em relação a isso tudo, a princípio, era testar os territórios.

Viu o veículo que havia requisitado se aproximar para estacionar rente à calçada, e sutilmente desvinculou sua mão da de Heero, para colocar o braço em torno de sua cintura.

O japonês franziu o cenho, ficando tenso mais uma vez, e inquiriu:

- O que está fazendo?

Solo sorriu, quando na verdade queria rir. Heero demonstrava mesmo irritabilidade com seus avanços, mas por enquanto não o repelira e isso já era um bom sinal.

- O táxi chegou e vou levá-lo até a sua casa. – o loiro viu o escritor fazer uma careta de descontentamento e se remexer como se quisesse afastá-lo de si, mas Solo manteve o braço ao redor do oriental e agiu como se nada houvesse percebido. - O quê? Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que voltasse pra casa sozinho, depois do que aconteceu com o Duo? Esquece.

- Eu aprendi a lição já. – Heero grunhiu.

- Será? – Solo ponderou, ironicamente. - Você tem cara de ser bem cabeça dura.

Heero virou o rosto para o lado, e por um segundo Solo achou que aqueles olhos azuis escuros realmente podiam enxergá-lo, pois olharam diretamente para os seus. A única coisa que provava o contrário, era a falta de foco neles.

- Você consegue ser mais irritante do que o seu primo. – o japonês o acusou.

Solo esboçou um sorriso enviesado e rebateu, malicioso:

- Será que sendo mais irritante isso me dá uma vantagem com você?

Viu as palavras faltarem para o oriental e ele expressar surpresa e estranheza no semblante outrora rígido.

- Do que está falando? – o moreno quis saber, para ter certeza se não havia entendido errado.

- Disso.

Solo inclinou o rosto e cobriu a boca de Heero com a sua. Evitou sorrir enquanto movimentava seus lábios nos dele, ao perceber que deixara o outro completamente estático. A surpresa fora sempre um elemento que poderia agradar ou ser repudiada, mas Solo gostava de arriscar. O escritor não reagiu, mas se não havia levado um soco, estava novamente acertando em suas ações.

oOo

Duo estava deixando a recepção, com o apoio de Wufei, quando estancou repentinamente. Wufei percebeu o choque no rosto do noivo e parou também, olhando na direção em que o mesmo. Para ele também foi tão impactante quanto para Duo ver Solo beijando Heero, sem qualquer discrição, na frente da entrada do hospital, mas sempre desconfiara que o primo do americano nunca se importara com o que os outros pensassem ou não de suas atitudes.

Entretanto, Duo não sabia descrever o que sentia naquele momento, mas estava estupidamente confuso com o que via. Antes de ir embora, a moça na recepção informara que Heero Yui já tivera alta e fora embora, e que seu primo Solo o tinha ajudado. Encontrar ambos ainda ali por perto e naquela situação, era por demais estranho.

Aqueles dois se beijando era a última coisa que poderia imaginar em ver na sua vida.

Forçando-se a sair daquele primeiro impacto, Duo, com a ajuda de Wufei se aproximou de ambos e chamou, um pouco inseguro:

- Solo? Heero?

O loiro interrompeu o beijo e olhou para o primo como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. Heero, por sua vez, nada disse, nem sequer demonstrou estar com vergonha ou intimidado pela presença do moreno de trança. Para o escritor, que podia imaginar Wufei ao lado do americano, o avanço de Solo fora benéfico, podia sentir um prazer vingativo em relação ao relacionamento deles, e essa era uma forma de provar a Duo que realmente não existiam sentimentos românticos de sua parte para ele.

- Oi, primo! – Solo cumprimentou, animado. Meneou a cabeça na direção do chinês e brincou: - Vejo que seu príncipe veio buscá-lo em seu cavalo branco. Já que estará em ótimas mãos, não se importa de eu acompanhar o Heero até em casa, certo?

Duo olhava de Heero para Solo e de Solo de volta para Heero, ainda tentando processar os acontecimentos, mas sem se ver no direito de questioná-los, apenas concordou:

- Claro que não.

Solo sorriu abertamente e guiou Heero para dentro do táxi, acomodando-o com cuidado.

- Então, a gente se vê mais tarde. – disse, jovialmente e, antes de entrar e sentar do lado do moreno, implicou com Wufei: - Cuida bem dele, hein, China.

Solo bateu a porta do táxi e este partiu, deixando o casal para trás, com semblantes completamente perdidos.

- O que eu perdi aqui? – Duo perguntou, estupefato.

Wufei, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, comentou:

- Eu não sabia que seu primo e Heero estavam juntos.

- Nem eu… - Duo murmurou, confuso.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

É... Nada de **Leave** por enquanto, mas eu estou conseguindo escrever a Is There a Chance e por isso resolvi atualizá-la... Espero que não fiquem chateados comigo pelo atraso nas atualizações lá na Leave...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Beta: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_

* * *

  
_

Diga-me o que você está pensando

Diga-me se você não me ama

Há tanto que desejo lhe perguntar

Mas agora a chance se foi…

* * *

-

Capítulo 12

-

Os dias passaram lentos demais para Duo. Apesar de ter sido mimado da maneira que queria por Wufei - que fez questão de colocá-lo em repouso em sua casa, aonde o teria sobre vigilância constante para que não desobedecesse as ordens médicas - o americano se pegava frustrado com a impossibilidade de discutir o que presenciara na saída do hospital. Telefonava para Heero todos os dias para saber como o amigo estava. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, mas em suas condições, não seria de grande ajuda para o japonês. Além do mais, em algumas vezes, Solo fez questão de demonstrar que estava presente na casa do escritor ao mandar um _'oi'_ em meio às conversas que tinham.

Infelizmente, não tinha coragem o suficiente para questionar o que era tudo aquilo. Do nada, Solo e Heero pareciam ter se tornado próximos demais. Fora assim que acontecera com Duo também, com a diferença que ele nunca trocara beijos com Heero como imaginava que Solo estaria fazendo.

O que mais o incomodava era saber sobre os sentimentos de Heero e desconfiar que este só estivesse permitindo os avanços de Solo como uma forma de esquecê-lo. Não queria que o escritor se envolvesse num relacionamento por pura desilusão. Temia que o oriental sofresse mais ainda, mas não devia se intrometer ou se manifestar contra. Isso acabaria revelando o que descobrira: o amor que Heero sentia por si.

Portanto, teve que esperar pacientemente os dias passarem para que pudesse se livrar da imobilização em sua perna e, finalmente, ganhar sua liberdade de ir e vir.

Quando Wufei entrou no quarto em que estavam dividindo durante aqueles quinze dias e o viu arrumando as coisas, este ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Vai mesmo voltar para o seu apartamento? – ele lhe perguntou.

- Meus dias de repouso terminaram. – Duo o lembrou com humor, sabendo que Wufei sentiria falta de ficar lhe pajeando como um bichinho de estimação. - E eu já baguncei demais a sua vida aqui.

- Você não bagunçou nada, Duo. – o chinês suspirou e se aproximou da cama, onde Duo guardava suas coisas numa bolsa. Um pouco desolado pela visão, confessou: - Eu não queria que fosse embora.

Imediatamente, o americano hesitou em colocar a peça de roupa que tinha nas mãos junto com as demais e pediu:

- Fei… Não me tente assim, posso acabar realmente levando isso a sério.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Wufei admitiu, tocando o ombro do moreno de trança e fazendo com que este se voltasse para si. Sorriu ao ver nos olhos violetas, um real desejo de não partir, e argumentou, fazendo um carinho no rosto do mais novo: - Nós vamos nos casar, porque não se muda de uma vez para cá? Vai acontecer de qualquer jeito.

Duo fechou os olhos, aproveitando da carícia que recebia em sua face, embalado pelas palavras que aqueciam seu coração. Não queria se intrometer na rotina do outro, mesmo sabendo que futuramente, quando se casassem, isso fatalmente viria a ocorrer. Mas Wufei parecia sincero e ele –Duo – estava realmente tentado a dizer sim.

- Eu quero muito… - confessou, abrindo os olhos e fitando os belos onixes bem diante de suas ametistas. - Viver com você, dividir a minha vida com você…

- Então fique. – Wufei murmurou, calando Duo com um beijo suave que expressava exatamente o quanto seu pedido era sincero. - Buscamos o resto das suas coisas depois.

Duo abraçou o amante e o apertou forte contra si, sendo retribuído com gentileza.

- Você realmente destrói a minha sanidade. – reclamou, num sussurro.

- Só retribuo o favor. – Wufei retorquiu, com ironia.

O americano riu. Não tinha como discordar da réplica do noivo. Respirou fundo, sabendo que era um passo grande que iria tomar e se afastou, jogando a roupa que tinha na mão sobre a cama.

- Vou ter que falar com o Solo antes.

Wufei franziu o cenho, contrariado, e questionou:

- Precisa da aprovação dele?

Novamente, Duo riu, desta vez, por notar nitidamente o aborrecimento do outro homem.

- Não, preciso informá-lo que o apartamento vai ser despesa só dele de agora em diante.

A expressão fechada se dissipou completamente dos traços do rosto do chinês, sendo substituída por um sorriso contente. No segundo seguinte, abraçou o americano por trás e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto dizia:

- Você não sabe como me deixou feliz agora.

oOo

Heero estava incomodado com a forma que Solo vinha se impondo em sua vida. Desde o início achara estranho que o loiro tivesse se atrevido a beijá-lo. Não que estivesse renegando o beijo em si, mas a atitude repentina de alguém com quem nem tinha intimidade alguma, lhe era importuno. Depois daquele avanço, Solo o deixara em casa e a partir daí, vinha todos os dias visitá-lo e ficava dentro de sua casa o máximo de tempo que conseguia. Conversava com ele, muitas vezes almoçavam juntos, já que o loiro se intrometia a fazer a comida para si e, às vezes, tentava tocá-lo ou beijá-lo novamente, mas sempre se esquivava.

Solo era extremamente bonito, não tanto quanto Duo, mas definitivamente atraente. Apesar de saber que deveria, quem sabe, dar uma chance a novas possibilidades, ainda não se via pronto para tal, pois seus pensamentos e ansiedades, infelizmente, continuavam voltados para o moreno de trança.

Naquela manhã, a presença de Solo em sua casa não fora diferente dos dias que se seguiram desde que deixara o hospital. Ele estava enfurnado na sala e, pelo barulho da TV, assistia a algum documentário sobre o mundo marinho. Ao sair de seu escritório, Heero resolveu tentar enxotar o rapaz de sua moradia e ter um pouco de seu lar silencioso só para si.

- Por quanto tempo pretende ficar por aqui me atormentando? – indagou, entrando na sala e logo escutou os passos e a mão de Solo tentando lhe guiar para o sofá.

Imediatamente espanou a mão dele para longe, fazendo uma careta severa, afinal, sabia muito bem andar pelos cômodos, mesmo cego. Duo e ele haviam treinado bem antes de ficar completamente no escuro e, graças a isso, conseguia ir e voltar de qualquer lugar dentro da casa sem tropeçar ou esbarrar em nada.

- Até que meu primo volte? – o loiro respondeu com outra pergunta, sem nada comentar sobre sua atitude.

- Eu não preciso de você aqui, Solo. – garantiu, seguindo lentamente para onde estava o sofá e ali se sentou. - Já deixei isso bem claro.

- Sei. – Solo replicou desgostoso. - Estou fazendo um favor e você nem pra ser gentil comigo.

- Sutileza não é o meu forte. – Heero rebateu com leve malícia, sentindo o sofá ceder um pouco ao seu lado e logo, Solo aproximar o rosto e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Deve ser por isso que meu primo não se apaixonou ainda por você.

Pego de surpresa pela proximidade, juntamente com a acusação do loiro, Heero sentiu a face corar e tratou de imediatamente negar:

- Eu não quero que ninguém se apaixone por mim.

- Deveria querer. – Solo riu, se afastando do espaço pessoal do japonês. - Por que está na cara que está apaixonado pelo meu primo.

Será que era mesmo tão óbvio assim? Primeiro Treize lhe perturbando, depois Wufei surgira o agredindo e acusando de estar querendo roubar Duo, e agora Solo afirmando que percebera seus sentimentos pelo belo médico. Se a intensidade destes estava tão forte assim, deveria encontrar um meio de mascará-los melhor. Para ele, não importava se os outros notassem, o grande problema era não permitir que Duo viesse a desconfiar a dimensão do que sentia.

Por isso, não teve a preocupação de negar diretamente as palavras do loiro.

- Se isso fosse verdade, não deveria estar me dando um sermão por cobiçar o que é de outra pessoa? – Heero retorquiu, querendo chegar ao motivo de Solo ter iniciado aquele assunto. - Pelo que me lembro, ele está para se casar.

- E você não faz nada pra impedir essa merda. – falou com um timbre rancoroso.

Heero franziu o cenho. Ou além de cego, estava ficando surdo também, ou o primo de Duo estava enfezado por não estar investindo no moreno de trança. Por mais que, de certa forma, aquilo o deixasse menos tenso, ainda o intrigava.

- Não estou te entendendo.

Ouviu o jovem ao seu lado inspirar profundamente e falar mansamente:

- Duo não deveria se casar com Wufei. Você ama meu primo. – Heero iria abrir a boca para comentar algo que de algum modo contestasse Solo, mas algo em seu semblante deveria ter denunciado sua intenção, pois logo o loiro retrucou: - Qual é? Para de palhaçada que a mim não vai convencer com essa cara. Além do mais… - o jovem Maxwell fez uma pausa para logo depois confessar: - …eu vi Treize e Wufei se beijando numa noite na Exodus.

O semblante de Heero franziu, demonstrando seu total estranhamento. Wufei e Treize se beijando era a imagem mais contraditória que se formava em sua mente. Era impossível! O chinês estando completamente apaixonado por Duo nunca o trairia.

- Não pode ser. – vocalizou sua incredulidade.

- Acredite. – Solo garantiu. - Língua e tudo o mais.

Heero começou a trabalhar em cenários em que a situação poderia ter se dado e a mais lógica que pensou, expôs ao loiro sentado ao seu lado:

- Treize deve ter se imposto para Wufei, tenho certeza. Ele é apaixonado por Wufei.

- E você por Duo. – atestou Solo, sarcástico.

- Não diga besteiras. – Heero contrariou, incomodado.

A princípio, não havia se dado ao trabalho de negar, mas agora, com a revelação feita, sentia-se muito desconfortável.

- Então, porque fica impedindo meus avanços? – ironizou, vendo um sorriso debochado surgir nos lábios do oriental e este prontamente replicar:

- Porque eu não sinto nenhuma atração por você.

- Sério? Me sinto ofendido. – Solo riu. - Mas compreendo o sentimento apaixonado.

- Eu não estou apaixonado! – Heero explodiu, perdendo a paciência.

- O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. – Solo gargalhou quando o moreno virou-se para si com a expressão pesada e os olhos estreitados. - Piadinha sem graça, eu sei.

Heero notou que estava divertindo Solo ao invés de fazê-lo compreender alguma coisa e aquilo o irritava mais do que demonstrava naquele momento. Afinal, era como se o loiro estivesse fazendo piada de seus sentimentos e, ainda por cima, pensando que o relacionamento de Duo com Wufei fosse algo descartável. Por mais que, viesse a ficar extremamente feliz e esperançoso, caso os dois se separassem um dia, Heero não queria que isso ocorresse por vontade de uma terceira pessoa, como parecia ser a intenção de Solo.

- Preste atenção, Solo. – alertou, seriamente. - Deixe o relacionamento de Duo em paz. Wufei e ele se amam de verdade. Se você criar qualquer confusão para tentar separar aqueles dois, vai ter problemas comigo.

- Um apaixonado resignado. Isso é difícil nos dias de hoje. – Solo suspirou, ignorando o comentário anterior do escritor. - Mas fecha comigo, Heero. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não estou criando nada pra prejudicar o relacionamento do meu primo, afinal, que mal poderia haver eu estabelecer um relacionamento com você? Acha que Duo ficaria com ciúmes?

Heero parou para pensar, enxergando a lógica no que Solo acabara de expor. Sentiu-se um tanto idiota por perceber que na realidade, o loiro intencionara se aproximar de si para causar ciúmes em Duo. Não havia uma real ameaça ao relacionamento do médico e Wufei se todo o esquema do jovem era apenas fazer com que o primo percebesse um sentimento que não existia.

- Isso é pura infantilidade. – Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo com descaso.

- Eu acho que não. – Solo logo retorquiu, apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá e, consequentemente, em torno do pescoço do escritor. – E acho que você vai dar o braço a torcer quando perceber o quão inseguro meu priminho vai ficar com esse nosso relacionamento.

- Não há relacionamento entre nós. – Heero grunhiu, voltando a sentir-se irritado com a proximidade do loiro.

Solo sorriu malicioso e, novamente, se inclinou junto à orelha do oriental e murmurou:

- Podemos mudar isso. – percebeu o leve estremecimento do moreno e, confiante de que não seria difícil fazer com que Heero aceitasse, deslizou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha do mesmo. - Se quiser, pode gemer o nome dele, eu não ligo.

Heero tinha plena intenção de dizer a Solo aonde ele poderia ir brincar, mas todo intento foi restringido quando a boca do loiro cobriu a sua. Como da primeira vez, ficou totalmente sem reação, porém, seu corpo estava longe de negar que aquela atitude atrevida era excitante e prazerosa.

Queria culpar o tempo que ficara completamente em abstinência de relacionamentos, por estar sucumbindo e retribuindo ao beijo do primo de Duo, mas a verdade era que, admitindo ou não, a presença de alguém que ele não precisava limitar seus avanços e que, logicamente, desejava ser tocado por si, mexia consigo.

oOo

Duo sentia-se satisfeito depois da conversa com Wufei. Mal podia acreditar que iria passar a morar com o noivo. Estava realmente feliz. Apesar de tudo, as coisas caminhavam e tudo parecia perfeitamente bem. Como havia dito ao chinês, queria ir avisar Solo sobre a decisão, por isso, Wufei o deixou em seu apartamento e dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para buscá-lo, foi embora. Certamente, o oriental era uma pessoa muito conscienciosa e queria lhe dar espaço para que conversasse com o primo sozinho. Agradecia pela consideração de Wufei, assim poderia além desse assunto, questionar ao primo sobre o que ele estava fazendo com Heero.

Para sua decepção, a única coisa que encontrou aquela tarde, foi o apartamento vazio. Solo não estava lá. Ligou para o celular, então, mas parecia que o aparelho de Solo ou ficara sem bateria ou simplesmente fora desligado. Em sua mente, lhe veio logo a ideia de onde o primo poderia ser encontrado, mesmo que essa ainda não lhe agradasse muito.

Deixou o apartamento e pegou uma condução diretamente para a praia. No caminho, avisou a Wufei para onde estava indo e foi pensando em como poderia conversar com o primo, principalmente sobre Heero, mas acabou não conseguindo encontrar uma maneira certa de como abordar o assunto sem parecer intransigente e intrometido demais.

Assim que chegou, caminhou até a casa já tão conhecida sua e que agora via o quanto sentira falta de visitá-la. Haviam sido mais de quinze dias sem colocar os pés ali, nem ver seu dono. Sorriu levemente ao subir as escadas da entrada e não hesitou em bater na porta.

Escutou alguns barulhos vindos de dentro, algo abafado, mas logo passos rápidos vinham na direção da entrada e abriam a porta.

Duo não conseguiu encarar com naturalidade a presença de Solo bem diante de si. Poderia desconfiar que o primo estivesse enfurnado na casa de Heero, mas se deparar com o fato lhe causava incômodo, ainda mais que o loiro parecia estar com tanta intimidade com o escritor que até receber visitas, estava fazendo.

- Duo, que bom te ver!! – o primo o cumprimentou, animado.

Antes mesmo que pudesse replicar, o americano escutou a voz, vinda de dentro da casa, perguntar de forma ansiosa e curiosa:

- Duo? É o Duo?

- É sim, Heero! – Solo gritou para dentro da residência, mas logo se voltou para o moreno e trança a sua frente. - Ele vive preocupado com você, agora me dá um desconto e cuida dele, tá?

Sem mais explicações, Solo caminhou para fora, mostrando sua intenção de ir embora. Duo franziu o cenho, achando a atitude do primo esquisita e avisou antes que ele pudesse se afastar muito:

- Solo, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Agora não dá. – o loiro retorquiu sem se voltar para trás, apressando os passos e distanciando-se mais e mais. - Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra fazer. Depois você me conta como foram seus dias nos braços daquele chinês apaixonado.

Indignado com a forma como fora ignorado, o moreno chamou:

- Solo!

- Duo…

A voz suave fez com que se virasse para a figura que agora estava de pé, bem diante da porta e vendo o amigo depois de tanto tempo e bem, fez com que Duo sorrisse sem perceber. Podia certificar-se com clareza que o japonês já havia tirado os pontos da testa e que não existia mais nenhum hematoma que identificasse o acidente de muitos dias atrás.

- Oi, Sr. Yui! – cumprimentou, reparando no repuxar no canto dos lábios do escritor ao som de sua voz. Logo, não conseguiu se impedir de ironizar a situação: - Parece que arrumou alguém pra me substituir.

- Como se você deixasse. – Heero replicou, com sarcasmo, e mudou prontamente de assunto. - Já tirou a imobilização?

Por um momento, Duo esqueceu-se que Heero não podia enxergá-lo. Parecia tão normal ele parado ali, o olhando diretamente, que qualquer um diria que não era cego.

- Sim. – falou, sorrindo. - Duo Maxwell está cem por cento agora.

- Que bom. – Heero disse, num misto de alívio e alegria, fazendo um aceno com a mão para que o outro entrasse.

Duo adentrou a casa, reparando que não estava bagunçada como da última vez que estivera ali.

- Vejo que andou se virando bem sem mim por aqui. – comentou, com humor, escutando a porta ser fechada pelo escritor, enquanto observava ao redor.

- Solo… - o japonês disse dando de ombros. - Acho que ele tem dado um jeito na bagunça.

O primo. Claro que a arrumação só poderia ser obra de Solo. Só não entendia qual o propósito do loiro em se aproximar tão repentinamente e passar a frequentar a casa de Heero.

- Eu queria conversar com ele, mas… - contou, lembrando-se do motivo que o levara até ali.

- Sobre? – Heero indagou, contando mentalmente os passos até o sofá e tateando em seguida para sentar-se.

Acomodando-se ao lado do amigo, Duo recostou a cabeça para trás no apoio macio e, olhando para o teto da casa, falou:

- Wufei quer adiantar as coisas… Não quer que eu vá embora da casa dele, então, vou me mudar pra lá antes do casamento.

Heero franziu o cenho.

"_Morar com Wufei? Já?"_ – pensou o japonês.

- Rápido assim? – o moreno de olhos azuis indagou.

Duo suspirou e deu de ombros:

- Como ele mesmo disse: é algo inevitável de qualquer forma.

- Realmente. – o escritor murmurou, querendo conter a desolação que sentia.

Duo virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando penalizado para o amigo, reparando no quanto ele parecia impassível ao que dissera, mas no fundo, temia que estivesse magoando muito Heero ao dar aquela notícia. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não tinha como mudar seus sentimentos, muito menos queria que eles mudassem. Sentia pelo nipônico ter se apaixonado por si, não era justo, mas jamais conseguiria retribuir a confissão que lera naquela noite no computador do outro homem.

No entanto, poderia continuar sendo o melhor dos amigos e não deixá-lo ficar abatido.

- Ei, Heero! – chamou, fazendo o oriental voltar o olhar desfocado em sua direção. - Que tal você sair comigo?

- Sair? – indagou o outro e, fazendo uma careta, negou: - Acho melhor não.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente ao perceber o lado sociofóbico de Heero emergir. Mas não desistiria facilmente.

- Ah, qual é? Se você prometer não dar um ataque como da última vez, vai ficar tudo bem. – esbarrou seu ombro contra o do japonês, ganhando um esgar contrariado do amigo que o fez rir. Duo, então, confessou: - Quero te dar um presente.

A expressão do escritor se alterou para um misto de confusão e curiosidade que fez o mesmo questionar:

- Presente? Por quê?

Duo rodou os olhos e se levantou do sofá com um impulso.

- Porque eu quero, oras! Vem.

O americano pegou o escritor pelas mãos e o puxou, obrigando-o a ficar de pé.

- Doutor! – Heero reclamou, em vão.

- Rápido! Rápido! – Duo apressou, puxando o japonês consigo pela casa, enquanto procurava ao redor. - Cadê as chaves do seu carro?

- No lugar de sempre. – o moreno de olhos azuis disse saturado.

- Vem logo!

Duo o arrastou consigo, pegando as chaves e deixando a casa com um Heero completamente desorientado preso a si.

oOo

Heero não tentava esconder a curiosidade de saber onde o americano o estava levando. Nunca fora muito adepto a surpresas, mas, por Duo, fazia o sacrifício de não reclamar, com intento de acabar com aquele mistério de uma vez. Talvez o fato do moreno de trança ter passado tanto tempo longe de si - muito mais do que na vez que haviam se desentendido com aquele beijo que sequer chegara a acontecer -, o deixasse ainda mais maleável ao suspense que o amigo fazia. De qualquer forma, apesar da vontade de saber aonde iam, Heero sentia-se contente por Duo ter voltado a procurá-lo como antes.

Quando o carro finalmente cessou o movimento, Heero não conteve mais a curiosidade e perguntou:

- Onde nós estamos, Doutor?

Duo deu uma risadinha, desprendendo-se do cinto de segurança e brincou:

- Olha que fantástico, não preciso nem cobrir seus olhos pra fazer a surpresa.

Heero estreitou os olhos, repentinamente lembrando-se de Solo e reparando naquela pequena semelhança entre os primos. Ambos pareciam ter o dom de fazer aquele tipo de ironia, por isso, balançou a cabeça, tateando para desconectar o cinto também e resmungou:

- Piadinha idiota.

- Eu sei, mas é engraçado. – Duo riu mais um pouco e saiu do carro, batendo a porta e adiantando-se para abrir a do lado do passageiro. Ajudou Heero a descer do veículo e, enquanto o fazia, contou: - Bem, eu tinha planejado isso pro dia em que você resolveu brincar de super-herói, depois da consulta com o especialista. – com Heero já de pé do lado de fora, Duo fechou a porta, ativou a tranca do carro e, finalmente, revelou: - Aqui, meu querido amigo, é um centro de treinamento.

O rosto do escritor se contorceu na mais cômica expressão de confusão e aturdimento, que fez o médico gargalhar.

- Centro de quê? – Heero questionou, querendo estrangular o moreno de trança por estar rindo de si.

- Centro de treinamento, oras. – Duo falou, controlando a crise de riso. - Quando você ficou esperando do lado de fora da clínica, eu conversei com esse meu amigo. Bem, achei que para você seria legal ter uma companhia…

Seguindo erroneamente a linha que levava a resposta completa para aquela charada do médico, Heero arregalou os olhos e disse o nome do outro de forma crítica.

- Duo!

- Não é o que sua mente perturbada está pensando. – o moreno adiantou-se em dizer. Tomou a mão de Heero na sua, guiando-o ao seu lado para que entrasse no local e continuou: - Uma companhia que pudesse te ajudar a se locomover fora da sua casa e, então, ele me deu o endereço desse lugar. É um centro de treinamento para cães-guia.

- Eu não… - Heero começou a contrariar, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Cala a boca e não discuta comigo. Ou vai querer ficar dependendo dos outros o resto da vida? – diminuiu o passo por um instante, e avisou: - Dois degraus, Sr. Yui.

- Uhum… - Heero emitiu irônico, tendo cuidado ao subir os passos que o amigo alertara. - Não vou depender de outros, mas posso depender de um cachorro?

- Cão-guia. – Duo o corrigiu, enfaticamente. - Será como seu melhor amigo. Fala sério, além de ser estiloso, você ainda vai ter um animalzinho de estimação. – o americano finalizou rindo.

Um sorriso zombeteiro repuxou-se na boca do escritor e este implicou:

- Eu já tenho um animalzinho de estimação.

- Tem? – Duo franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar algum bichinho dentro da casa de Heero, afinal, ele poderia ter adquirido algum nos quinze dias em que se mantivera distante por causa da perna.

- Você já me dá trabalho suficiente. – Heero confidenciou, imaginando a expressão azeda no semblante do moreno de trança.

- Idiota. – Duo resmungou.

O médico e o escritor foram recebidos por um dos responsáveis pelo local, para quem o próprio americano explicou o problema e as condições atuais de Heero. O oriental permitiu que o amigo tomasse as rédeas de toda a conversa, já que a ideia tola de presentear-lhe com um cão-guia partira dele.

Nunca fora chegado a animais, esse era o grande motivo de não ter nenhum. Para ele, tratavam-se apenas de trabalho e desperdício de dinheiro. Porém, segundo Duo, um desses bichos que Heero sempre achara uma total inutilidade, serviria como os seus olhos quando precisasse ou quisesse deixar a casa.

Ainda não simpatizava muito com a sugestão, mas tentaria ser complacente aos esforços do amigo ao querer ajudá-lo.

Quando foi guiado até o canil onde ficavam os cães em treinamento, o escritor foi tomado por uma vontade enorme de retornar ao carro e exigir que Duo o levasse de volta, mas assim que sentiu algo áspero e úmido acariciar seus dedos e, em seguida sua mão, hesitou:

- Parece que ele gostou de você. – o homem que vinha os acompanhando pelo local, comentou com um sorriso óbvio em seu tom de voz.

- É um dos cães-guia? – Heero indagou, propenso a se abaixar, caso o fosse.

- Sim, um dos Retrievier que treinamos. – o responsável confirmou. - Sonar é bem tranquilo e receptivo, às vezes fica um pouco mal-humorado, mas nada que atrapalhe uma parceria.

O oriental então se agachou, tocando o cão e notando o porte do mesmo enquanto este achava interessante lamber sua face. Aquilo era nojento, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Geralmente ele não gostava de cachorros e estes não o suportavam também. Mas parecia que aquele era uma exceção.

Duo que reparava na interação entre o escritor e o cão cor de chocolate, sorriu amenamente achando que seria um ótimo momento para se ter uma câmera fotográfica por perto, mas limitou a encorajar o outro:

- Viu, Heero. Ele poderia ser seu guia.

- Com certeza. – o homem confirmou, vendo que realmente existia uma visível afinidade entre Heero e o cão. - Se assim for do desejo do senhor Yui.

Heero se ergueu, sentindo ainda o cão fuçar sua mão em busca de mais atenção e replicou, sarcasticamente:

- Eu não tenho voz ativa aqui.

Heero acabou levando uma cotovelada de Duo o que causou uma leve risada no homem que os acompanhava:

- Bem, nós faremos uma reunião para que conheça o criador e depois começará o treino de um mês com os instrutores para que você e o cão possam aprender a trabalhar juntos. Temos dormitórios, então, se for possível, seria bom que ficasse durante esse período de adaptação e treinamento.

- Ele é um desocupado. – Duo acusou, querendo se vingar da ironia anterior feita pelo oriental. - Vai ficar, não é mesmo, Heero?

- Claro, Doutor. Tudo o que o Sr. ordenar, Doutor. – o moreno de olhos azuis tornou a zombar.

- Engraçadinho ele, não é? – Duo balançou a cabeça, um pouco sem graça.

O homem riu, achando graça de como os dois agiam e firmou o compromisso.

- Bem, telefonarei assim que tudo estiver acertado, ok?

Heero achava que nada deveria ser acertado, mas por Duo, via-se otimista com a possibilidade de sair de casa sem precisar de um estranho ou algum amigo ter que guiá-lo para onde quisesse ir. O responsável contou ainda que depois de um tempo, conhecendo todos os destinos habituais de seu dono, o cão-guia se tornaria capaz de receber ordens diretas, que cumpriria com a rota completa sem vacilar e isso o motivou um pouco mais a permitir a aquisição.

oOo

Durante o percurso de volta para casa, Heero tinha plena noção que Duo fora falando sem parar, excitado com o novo passo que iria dar com a obtenção do cão-guia. Cão-guia este que Duo fizera questão de dar como um presente para o escritor. Mas, mesmo com todo excitamento e palavras que não paravam de sair da boca do médico, Heero não foi capaz de escutar nada do que ele realmente dizia. Sua mente estava totalmente focada em seus próprios pensamentos e, os mesmos, o levavam ao homem dirigindo seu carro.

Para qualquer um, poderia parecer estranho tamanho empenho do outro em ajudá-lo, em nunca decepcioná-lo e estar sempre ao seu lado como se Heero realmente precisasse de sua companhia o tempo todo. O médico aparentava ignorar o fato de que, tinha outros amigos – claro que não tão íntimos como ambos haviam ficado -, mas ainda assim, pessoas com quem podia contar não importando o problema. Quatre era um dos que sempre ligava e perguntava se precisava de algo, se podia fazer alguma coisa. A diferença entre Quatre e Duo era simples: quando escorraçava o árabe dizendo que sabia se virar sozinho, o loiro simplesmente acatava sua vontade, enquanto Duo por mais que fosse rude e o colocasse sob ameaça, persistia em ficar ao seu lado.

Queria continuar acreditando na inocência desse sentimento abnegado, gostaria de prosseguir imaginando que o americano nada sentia por si além daquela forte amizade que os unia de maneira única, mas, depois da conversa com Solo, algo levemente despertara em si.

Seria loucura afirmar que confiava cem por cento naquele loiro, porém, ele instigara sua curiosidade em relação às reações de Duo perante a possibilidade de ele – Heero – se envolver afetiva e sexualmente com outra pessoa.

Quase sentia vontade de rir de si mesmo. Parecia tão estúpido. Logicamente que Duo ficaria feliz por si e nunca com ciúmes como Solo esperava que ocorresse. No entanto, existia aquela pequenina fagulha de esperança que se rebelava e insistia em não se extinguir bem dentro do seu coração.

Assim que o veículo parou e sentiu a brisa marítima, não precisou nem mesmo que Duo avisasse que haviam chegado. Intuitivamente, retirou o cinto e, sem esperar pelo cavalheirismo do americano, saiu do carro sem problemas. O vento frio brindou seu rosto com uma lufada forte e isso fez com que sorrisse amenamente.

- Já está ficando saidinho? – Duo brincou, batendo a porta do motorista e indo até o escritor do outro lado do carro. – Daqui a pouco nem vai precisar de mim pra te levar pra cima e pra baixo. Vou me sentir solitário.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas nada disse em resposta a dramatização do amigo. Escutou-o acionar as travas do carro e colocar as chaves em sua mão.

- Prontinho. Seu motorista particular cumpriu a missão com sucesso. – Duo riu, mas, no fundo, estava se sentindo um pouco estranho desde que Heero vinha se mantendo calado por muito mais tempo do que o normal.

Heero experimentou a forma das chaves em sua mão, pensando no quanto o homem a sua frente vinha fazendo por ele, às vezes até se sacrificando desnecessariamente por seu bem-estar.

E o que ele fizera até então?

Nada.

Nada realmente válido que pudesse demonstrar sua real gratidão por tudo, inclusive, pelo sentimento não-correspondido que batia em seu peito. Este amor o fazia sofrer, sem dúvidas, entretanto, se não fosse por Duo e por aquilo que ele despertara em si, não sabia dizer se estaria realmente tendo forças para prosseguir com uma vida no escuro, como vinha fazendo.

Heero buscou assim, pelo braço do americano, o qual sentia a presença diante de si, e deslizou uma das mãos até encontrar a do médico. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, depositou nelas aquilo que lhe fora entregue há poucos instantes.

- Quero que fique com as chaves. – disse, seguro do que fazia.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram num misto de surpresa e um pouco de indignação, pela qual tentou protestar:

- Heero…

- É sério. – Heero reafirmou sua vontade, segurando a mão de Duo fechada nas chaves entre as suas, impedindo que ele lhe devolvesse. - Eu não vou mais precisar delas. Considere o meu presente pra você.

Duo estava chocado demais para processar tão rápido o ato do escritor. Ele, do nada, estava lhe oferecendo um bem seu, algo extremamente valioso, como se desse a um amigo um presente trivial. Para ele, que sempre lutara para conseguir o pouco que tinha, era demais receber algo como o que lhe era oferecido pelo oriental.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – negou, tentando abrir o punho, mas sendo impedido pela mão do moreno de olhos azuis que se fechava fortemente sobre o mesmo. Vendo a determinação no brilho daqueles orbes frios, Duo exasperou-se: - Puta merda, Heero, é o seu carro!

- Um carro que vai ficar estragando por falta de uso. – o escritor retorquiu tranquilamente, querendo fazer com que o outro entendesse.

- Você ainda pode… - Duo procurou argumentar, mas foi novamente impedido pelo asiático.

- Posso o quê? Bater com ele num poste? – indagou sarcasticamente e ao receber o silêncio como resposta, reafirmou, empurrando o punho de Duo para o mesmo: - É seu. Depois peço a Quatre para ver a documentação pra passar pro seu nome.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era demais. Heero definitivamente não parecia entender a dimensão do que fazia.

- Eu não vou aceitar. – o americano disse, inconformado.

- Vai. – Heero afirmou imperativamente. - E _fim_ de assunto.

O médico ficou por segundos olhando no rosto do amigo, reparando em seu semblante endurecido, que o fitava sem realmente vê-lo. Conhecia aquele jeito, aquela teimosia. Heero não voltaria atrás no que decidira.

- Você é louco. – sussurrou, desviando o olhar para o chaveiro em sua mão.

- Sou sensato. – o escritor rebateu.

Duo sorriu, sabendo que aquele ato estava muito além da sensatez que Heero alegara e adiantou-se em acolher o corpo do escritor entre seus braços, envolvendo-o e tentando transmitir-lhe como realmente se sentia.

- Obrigado, Heero… - agradeceu, apertando novamente o objeto em sua mão, enquanto sentia o oriental retribuir gentilmente o abraço que lhe era dado.

oOo

Duo decidira passar o que restava do dia com Heero. O tempo que ficara praticamente enclausurado por causa do acidente fora o suficiente e também queria colocar em dia a amizade que viera negligenciando por causa das ordens de repouso. Pelo que notara, não existia com o que se preocupar realmente com o escritor. Ele vinha sendo pajeado por Solo, ao que tudo indicava. A casa organizada, nem um sinal de que a alimentação do oriental vinha sendo descuidada, até mesmo o trabalho Heero lhe contara que estava se adaptando bem ao programa. Não era nada de ruim, afinal, o amigo rapidamente aprendia a ganhar a sua independência, mesmo na escuridão. De certa forma, isso lhe dava mais tranquilidade para passar momentos com o escritor como fazia antes do mesmo perder a visão.

Haviam se alojado na varanda - mesmo com o tempo frio - sentados lado a lado na rede verde-musgo que compunha o local. Estavam bem agasalhados e Heero gostava do clima daquele jeito. O mar adiante da casa estava revolto, mas não menos bonito, enquanto dedilhava as cordas do violão – instrumento que havia deixado na residência do amigo há um tempo. Admirava a visão singular que tinha do oceano, pensando ser uma pena que Heero não pudesse apreciar a mesma paisagem.

Recordara-se que a primeira vez que se encontrou com o escritor, estava naquela mesma praia, cantando e tocando o mesmo violão, só que agora, tinha o prazer de escutar o oriental cantarolando, baixinho, a canção a qual tirava os acordes do instrumento de cordas.

_"Goodbye, my boy, I'm glad I knew you. __My boy, you sure put me through hell. But I wouldn't give a minute of the time I had with you. No, it's just that I can't live with this so well…"_

A voz de Heero embalava a música de um jeito sereno e que trazia uma tranquilidade reconfortante. Duvidava muito que o moreno de olhos azuis ousasse a cantar perto de alguém que não fosse ele – Duo. Pelo menos, acreditava muito na introversão do escritor. Ao lado dele, Heero mostrava-se mais relaxado e despreocupado com as próprias ações. O americano sentia-se contente por ser o causador dessa determinada atitude do outro, por Heero confiar em si daquela forma a ponto de não agir com reservas ao seu lado. Demonstrava assim, a dimensão da amizade que existia entre eles, ou… do amor que o oriental acalentava.

Fazia de tudo para evitar pensar naquilo, mas sempre se pegava refletindo sobre o que Heero sentia por si. Preferia abstrair o conhecimento sobre a paixão do escritor simplesmente para diminuir sua culpa, ainda que tivesse certeza que esta, não era sua. Ninguém escolhia por quem se apaixonar. Fora assim quando caíra de amores por Wufei, a única diferença era que tinha sido correspondido. Talvez o grande problema fosse esse: não ter condições de corresponder.

- O que você tem, Doutor?

Piscou algumas vezes, sendo trazido de volta de seus pensamentos pela voz preocupada de Heero. Rapidamente, percebeu que havia parado de tocar o violão e que ficara fitando o oriental diretamente sem se dar conta.

- Nada. – disfarçou, encabulado consigo mesmo, afinal, Heero não podia vê-lo, muito menos saber quanto tempo ficara parado o encarando.

- Você está quieto de novo. – o homem recostado ao seu lado apontou.

- Tenho medo do quanto você me conhece. – o americano riu, sem jeito, esticando o braço para trás e encostando o violão à parede mais atrás deles. Repentinamente, estava indisposto para continuar tocando.

- Diga. – o japonês insistiu. - O que está te deixando assim?

Após ponderar, por alguns segundos, o que responder para o amigo, Duo confessou:

- Eu só estou preocupado com você.

- Comigo? – Heero retorquiu, com o cenho franzido.

Duo achou o momento propício para abordar aquilo que vinha o incomodando desde o hospital, já que em si era uma das coisas que mais o preocupava e assim, poderia disfarçar e não ser obrigado a comentar sobre o que verdadeiramente o perturbava.

- Solo e você. – começou, aproveitando para reparar na expressão séria do outro. - Está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

Heero achou estranha aquela pergunta. Seria possível que o moreno de trança estivesse aquele tempo todo em silêncio se corroendo para questionar sobre seu relacionamento com Solo, ou quem sabe… A conversa que tivera com o loiro retornou mais vívida a sua memória, mas balançou levemente a cabeça em uma negativa e respondeu, incerto:

- Nada de mais.

- Tem certeza? – Duo forçou uma resposta mais direta.

O escritor sentiu um desconforto em seu âmago, mas induziu o americano a pensar o que quisesse com sua réplica seguinte:

- Seu primo é uma companhia interessante.

Não poder enxergar o deixava ansioso, principalmente, por não poder ver a expressão do moreno ao seu lado quando este ficava naquele breve e atormentador silêncio entre a conversa. Não ser capaz de distinguir o que os traços francos e olhar sincero do americano diziam quando não pronunciavam uma palavra sequer, o frustrava.

- E como isso aconteceu? – Duo, enfim, indagou.

Ao invés de responder que Solo se impusera, rebateu com outra pergunta:

- Te incomoda minha amizade com ele?

- Não. Claro que não. – Duo disse um pouco afoito, querendo desfazer essa impressão acaso a tivesse dado. - Eu quero que você seja feliz, Heero. Não sei se ele é a pessoa certa. Solo sempre foi desapegado em questão a relacionamentos, mas se ele der certo com você, vou ficar muito feliz. – reparando no jeito inexpressivo do oriental, Duo resolveu pôr um fim naquele assunto. - Ah, deixa isso pra lá, eu sou um idiota.

- Disso todo mundo já sabe. – o escritor implicou, com um sorriso enviesado.

- Heero! – censurou, dando um leve soco no braço do amigo. - Não é pra você concordar!

- Mas quer que eu minta? – questionou, sarcástico.

- Te odeio. – Duo emburrou-se como uma criança, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Odeia nada. – Heero o cutucou com o cotovelo.

Duo fitou o homem ao seu lado com um brilho maquiavélico nos orbes ametistas e o empurrou contra a extensão da rede, obrigando-o a se deitar.

- Odeio, e por odiar vou me aproveitar e… fazer você morrer de rir.

Inclinando-se sobre o oriental, Duo começou a fazer cócegas pelas partes sensíveis do corpo dele. Mesmo tentando se controlar, Heero em um ponto acabou cedendo à tortura que o americano lhe infligia e começou a rir.

- Ei! Pare com isso… Duo! Pare!

Mas Duo não parou, se divertindo com o desespero do homem que cujos olhos já começavam a lacrimejar de tanto rir. Foi assim que o jovem médico parou, olhando mesmerizado para o riso sem resguardo de Heero. Estendeu a mão na direção do rosto do moreno cujo riso cessava gradativamente e o tocou com carinho.

Heero imediatamente travou com o gesto. Tentava se convencer, mais uma vez, que a carícia não passava do jeito desprendido e amável do médico demonstrar seu afeto, mas seu coração insistia em julgar errado, em querer lhe pregar peças.

- Você tem uma risada linda. – Duo comentou, com a voz amena.

Forçando-se a sair do impacto que o carinho havia lhe causado, Heero sorriu levemente e devolveu o elogio:

- E você também, Doutor. Por isso… - ele se ergueu na rede e estreitou os olhos, dando uma prévia de suas intenções. - vai ter que pedir arrego.

O escritor avançou em Duo, fazendo-o cair deitado na rede e retribuiu o tratamento, espalhando cócegas pelo corpo do médico. Tendo noção que o maior ponto fraco do outro era o pescoço, abaixou o rosto na junção do mesmo e começou a morder o local, arrancando mais e mais gargalhadas altas do médico, que se contorcia embaixo de si.

Ao longe, a imagem que dos dois homens - um praticamente em cima do outro -, os risos, o carinho e brincadeiras que trocavam protegidos parcialmente pela rede, - era um tanto perturbadora, principalmente para quem observava a distância.

oOo

_**  
Se o amor é verdade, então deixe que quebre meu coração  
Se o amor é medo, me guie até a escuridão  
Se o amor é um jogo, eu estou jogando todas as minhas cartas  
O que é o amor?**_  
…

Continua…

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas:**

A música cantada nesse capítulo pertence a Mark Hildreth que foi o dublador em inglês do próprio Heero. A canção se chama Goodbye My Boy e se alguém quiser, posso passar.

Tradução do trecho:

Adeus, meu garoto, agradeço por tê-lo conhecido  
Meu garoto, você realmente me colocou em um inferno  
Mas eu não abdicaria de um minuto sequer do tempo que tive com você  
Não, é só que eu não consigo conviver com isso muito bem


	13. Chapter 13

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Revisão: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

-

Capítulo 13

-

Solo batia na porta da casa de Heero, esperando que o oriental viesse abri-la. Sabia exatamente onde encontrar uma chave substituta e entrar por si só, mas não queria irritar o escritor aquela manhã, apesar de adorar ver como ele ficava sexy emburrado.

Queria, na verdade, conversar com ele sobre a ideia repentina de Duo ir morar com Wufei. Do nada, o primo havia o procurado para avisar que passaria a viver com o chinês e isso estava longe do que planejara. Seu esquema poderia ser gravemente prejudicado se os laços entre aqueles dois se fortificassem tanto.

Ainda tinha uma carta final para jogar, que seria contar a Duo sobre o beijo que vira Wufei e Treize dividindo na Exodus, mas enquanto conseguisse evitar usar de algo tão extremo - que iria fatalmente magoar o moreno de trança - assim o faria.

Por enquanto, queria dividir sua indignação com o escritor que, por acaso, parecia ignorar sua visita.

- Ei, Heero? – chamou, batendo mais forte na madeira. - Sou eu, seu querido namorado com vontade de tirar uns sarros antes de ir pra faculdade.

O japonês odiava que se referisse como namorado dele, mas isso, na maioria das vezes, arrancava alguma reação do mesmo. Para sua frustração, Heero sequer gritou algo como: "vá pastar!". Então, ou ele não estava em casa, ou aprendera a superar-se em sua arte de ignorar as pessoas.

Na última opção, ele não ia ser bem-sucedido. Pegou a chave reserva no local correto e abriu a porta.

- Heero? – chamou adentrado a casa silenciosa, sentindo-se grato pois a temperatura interna estava bem mais agradável do que do lado de fora.

O frio não viera de maneira suave aquele ano e ainda duvidava que o japonês tivesse saído com o clima gélido, apesar de desconfiar que este fosse admirador de temperaturas baixas, afinal, com aquela personalidade indiferente… No entanto, o escritor morava de frente para o mar, não seria possível que não apreciasse o calor e a praia.

Jogou sua bolsa em cima da mesa de madeira da sala e saiu à procura do oriental ou de alguma pista que indicasse para onde este havia ido. Primeiro, checou o escritório e nada. Tudo estava no mesmo estado que vira no dia anterior.

Estranhou.

Geralmente, se Heero estivesse em casa, aquele era o lugar em que o encontraria. Mexendo no computador, usando aquele programa que mesmo cego, permitia que continuasse escrevendo.

Sendo assim, seguiu para o quarto. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram ao localizar, finalmente, onde se encontrava o belo homem.

Embaixo das cobertas pesadas, descansava ninguém menos que Heero Yui.

Aquilo, mesmo para ele que estava convivendo com o japonês há não muito tempo, era algo anormal. Heero não costumava ser uma pessoa preguiçosa que ficava deitado, ocioso.

Aproximou-se da cama, percebendo que o moreno realmente dormia, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o leve franzir que havia entre as sobrancelhas do escritor. Tomou a iniciativa de estender a mão e tocar o rosto de Heero e o que sentiu o fez retroagir imediatamente.

- Puta merda, você está queimando.

Com cuidado, Solo sacudiu o corpo para despertá-lo e, após alguns grunhidos de protesto, o asiático abriu os olhos, cansados e desorientados.

- Heero, sou eu, Solo. – identificou-se, vendo a tensão desaparecer do semblante do moreno. – Você tomou algum remédio?

- Remédio pra quê? – o escritor resmungou e, ao tentar se erguer na cama, gemeu, sendo aplacado pela dor que percorria seu corpo.

- Jesus. Você está mal mesmo. – Solo lamentou, fazendo com que o outro deitasse novamente e, afastando a franja escura da testa febril, repousou sua palma sobre esta, atestando: - Está com a temperatura muito alta, Heero.

O asiático se encolheu mais debaixo da coberta e pediu:

- Me dê dois analgésicos que em meia hora estou melhor.

Solo não pensou muito e se levantou.

- Fique deitado então. Não demoro.

O loiro deu os comprimidos para o Heero e, como esperado, a febre cedeu depois de algum tempo, mas não totalmente. Preocupado, Solo desistiu de ir à faculdade e decidiu passar o dia com o outro homem, vigiando seu estado. Mesmo melhorando, Heero só saiu da cama para tentar engolir um café, o qual bebericou um gole e deixou o restante de lado, para em seguida, ir até o banheiro onde colocou para fora o que tinha no estômago.

Por volta do meio do dia, a febre tornou a subir e Heero a se encolher em sua cama. No fundo, Solo queria acreditar que não era nada de mais, porém, sentia-se impelido a contestar a sua própria passividade diante do homem enfermo.

- Heero, não 'to gostando disso, não. – confessou, sentando-se na beira da cama, reparando no suave véu de suor que cobria a testa do asiático.

- Vai passar. – Heero retorquiu, um pouco impaciente, demonstrando que não lhe agradava a ideia de que duvidasse de seu auto-diagnóstico.

Solo queria rir. Heero era tão teimoso, mas admirava isso no jovem escritor. Sendo assim, resolveu brincar para tirar um pouco daquele jeito emburrado que o moreno de olhos azuis exibia ante a sua preocupação.

- Como você é cruel… - disse, depois de um muxoxo e deitando-se ao lado do oriental, beijou-lhe o pescoço quente e finalizou: - Fica doente e me deixa na mão.

- Você é insistente. – Heero reclamou, tentando se afastar. Em seguida, lembrou o motivo de estar tolerando-o ao seu lado: - Seu plano não está dando certo. Nem vai dar.

Solo virou-se, deitando de costas na cama, levando os braços a apoiarem atrás de sua cabeça, enquanto fitava o teto.

- Meu plano é de resultado a longo-prazo. – determinou e, com um sorriso travesso, instigou: - E mesmo se não tiver resultado, será que sou tão ruim assim que nem mereço uma chance?

- Você é chato. – Heero, prontamente, rebateu.

Solo gargalhou, virando de lado novamente e apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços para fitar melhor o japonês.

- Me sinto ofendido, mas esse seu mau-humor só me deixa com mais tesão.

Heero arregalou os olhos e um leve rubor tingiu as maçãs de seu rosto, mostrando o quanto as palavras o deixaram constrangido.

- Como pode ficar excitado por uma pessoa doente. – resmungou, virando a face para o lado contrário a direção que Solo se encontrava.

O loiro inclinou-se bem próximo ao ouvido do outro e só então, sussurrou roucamente:

- Porque o doente é um tesão.

Solo sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso ao notar o novo acanhamento do japonês mediante ao que dissera. Podia se gabar, pois dizia a verdade: Heero era um homem bonito e interessante, o qual ele não veria problemas em se interessar seriamente, acaso este lhe desse uma chance.

No entanto, sabia que isso era impossível, afinal, o moreno estava cegamente apaixonado por Duo.

oOo

Quando chegou ao meio da tarde e Heero caiu no sono, Solo tomou a liberdade de telefonar para Duo. Além de estar verdadeiramente intrigado com aquela febre alta, enxergava mais uma oportunidade plena de atiçar seu primo. Tinha consciência de que estava usando de um momento ruim, mas, oportunidades jamais deveriam ser desperdiçadas, assim ele pensava.

Sorte sua Duo não estar em plantão. O moreno de trança, mesmo parecendo ter acabado de ser acordado, avisou que chegaria rapidamente à casa da praia. Era interessante como Heero se tornara alguém tão importante para o americano. A preocupação de Duo era palpável em sua voz ao falar curtamente ao telefone e isso, só fazia aquele sorriso oblíquo aumentar na boca de Solo.

Impor o que achava ser o melhor para Duo, era extremamente errado, porém, tinha a impressão, lá no fundo, que tentar aproximar o médico e o escritor não poderia ser mais correto.

Infelizmente, para alcançar seu objetivo, agora era criticado pelo olhar mortal que Duo lhe lançava enquanto examinava Heero. Além, da feição extremamente emburrada do oriental que, se pudesse, dispararia um tiro sem piedade contra si, por ter ignorado suas palavras que afirmaram sua melhora sem precisar de cuidado profissional.

- Por que não me chamou antes? – Duo inquiriu, secamente, sentado na cama, tendo terminado de examinar o escritor.

- Porque não parecia necessário. – Solo, que estava parado junto à porta, respondeu e amuou-se ao receber uma expressão ainda mais endurecida do médico. - Qual é, Duo? Pessoas ficam gripadas todos os dias.

- Não é uma gripe, Solo. – Duo se levantou exasperado. - É uma virose.

- Dá no mesmo. – o loiro rebateu, olhando o primo com displicência.

- Não dá, não! – Duo exclamou. - Isso poderia ter progredido pra algo pior.

Heero não podia ver nenhum dos dois, mas a discussão estava ganhando status de feira-livre, por mais que não se importasse com a presença de ambos, as vozes exaltadas o estavam irritando imensamente, por isso, expressou seu descontentamento:

- Duo, faça menos escândalo e pare de jogar a culpa no Solo. Ele só fez o que eu pedi.

Duo virou-se para a cama e irritado rebateu:

- Pare de defender seu namoradinho, Heero! Isso aqui é sério.

Solo reparou nos punhos fechados de Duo e na forma como este estava realmente estressado. A postura tensa, enquanto olhava irritadiço para Heero, pareciam demonstrar que o primo levava, definitivamente, tudo muito a sério, mas Solo poderia quase apostar que existia bem mais do que uma simples revolta por ter sido adiado a busca por auxílio.

- Nossa, acordamos de ovo virado ou o noivo dormiu de calça jeans? – resmungou, querendo propositalmente implicar com o moreno de trança.

Queria ver a reação, saber o que havia no fundo daqueles orbes violetas e que faziam como que explodisse daquela forma. Duo era alguém que não se aborrecia com facilidade, e isso já lhe dava prova o suficiente para desconfiar. No entanto, sua jogada foi em vão, pois Heero, com a voz mortalmente séria, avisou:

- Se continuarem discutindo, juro que me levanto da cama e chuto os dois pra fora.

oOo

Solo deixou o quarto, enquanto Duo saiu da casa dizendo que ia comprar alguns medicamentos para Heero. Disposto a dialogar com o outro assim que este retornasse, Solo começou a preparar algo que sabia que agradaria o primo, depois que este voltasse da rua.

O humor do americano aparentava ser o mesmo quando retornou, trazendo uma sacola de farmácia nas mãos. Seus passos firmes e semblante pesado diziam a Solo que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Mesmo assim, Duo jogou um remédio para ele, ordenando que o tomasse para se prevenir, já que estava propenso a adoecer também devido ao contato que tinha com Heero.

Solo aguardou. Esperou que Duo medicasse o escritor e depois que retornasse. O primo sentou-se à mesa da copa e deixou-se ficar, cruzando os braços sobre a mesma e escondendo a cabeça entre eles.

O loiro franziu o cenho e caminhou até o outro, depositando a sua frente uma caneca de chocolate quente, fazendo com que o movimento e o ruído, trouxessem o rosto curioso do médico de volta do pequeno esconderijo.

- O que houve com você? – Solo questionou, caminhando para sentar-se na cadeira à outra extremidade da mesa retangular de madeira, onde se acomodou, pare depois bebericar um pouco do líquido de sua própria caneca.

- Nada. – Duo suspirou, pegando a louça com ambas as mãos, apreciando o calor que esta emitia em seus dedos frios. Olhando para a bebida, Duo confessou à contragosto: - Só me irrita que você não esteja cuidando direito dele.

Por dentro, Solo sorriu. O primo demonstrava, sem perceber, sua proteção exagerada em relação ao oriental. Nem consigo, durante a época em que 'brincavam' juntos, Duo fora tão dedicado. Provavelmente, porque não existia amor envolvido e Solo tinha o palpite que o que Duo nutria por Heero, passava de uma singela e forte amizade.

- Ei, 'to fazendo o que posso. – se defendeu e ficou em silêncio um instante apenas, para reparar no rosto do moreno. - Você parece cansado.

Não havia notado antes, certamente, porque Duo se mostrara com o semblante endurecido e irritadiço. Mas agora, que este aparentava estar mais relaxado, a exaustão era mais nítida.

- Eu estou. – o moreno de trança confessou. - Os plantões estão puxados, e até fora deles me chamam quando a emergência fica abarrotada. Com esse tempo, os acidentes triplicam e o hospital nunca tem médicos suficientes. Isso me deixa com o tempo zerado; chego em casa e mal coloco o pé na cama, durmo como uma pedra. Não vejo o Wufei há dias por causa disso.

_Não via o chinês…_ - Solo pensou, irônico. Duo já havia ido morar com o noivo, definitivamente. Ainda não pegara suas coisas no apartamento que dividiam, mas também não retornara para este depois de se recuperar plenamente do acidente que o colocara de licença por quinze dias. Realmente, recapitulando todo o tempo que havia se passado desde que o primo o avisara que estaria por conta própria no apartamento, tomava nota de que pouco ouvira do parente desde então.

Não sabia dizer se Duo estava mais aborrecido pelos plantões puxados ou por não estar conseguindo conciliar seu tempo com o do noivo. A última opção incomodou Solo. Por mais que tentasse simpatizar com o relacionamento de Duo com Wufei, não conseguia; não depois que vira o chinês beijando Treize.

- Se ele não trabalhasse nos seus dias livres, vocês teriam mais tempo juntos. – o loiro retorquiu, com um tom de escárnio.

- É o trabalho dele. – Duo defendeu o noivo, prontamente. - Assim como ele não me pede mais por causa do meu trabalho na residência médica, não tenho direito de exigir também.

_Acho que quem está cego aqui é você, priminho, e não o escritor doente naquele quarto…_ - Solo debochou, mentalmente. Tomado pelo seu instinto de criar intrigas, o jovem casualmente perguntou:

- Não fica preocupado com ele solto por aí?

Interrompendo o ato de beber vagarosamente o chocolate quente, Duo olhou desconfiado para o loiro e replicou:

- Não tenho motivos.

- Eu me preocuparia. – Solo deu de ombros, colocando sua caneca sobre a mesa e lançando um longo olhar para o moreno. - Seu noivo é o tipo de cara que atrai bastante atenção. Já viu como aquele amigo de vocês o olha?

De desconfiado, o rosto de Duo passou a expressar curiosidade e certa tensão. Mais uma vez, a sensação de triunfo preencheu o âmago de Solo, ao ver que estava conseguindo atiçar o médico.

- Que amigo?

- Treize, acho que é esse o nome. – falou, como se não fosse esse mesmo homem quem sugerira há dias que o ajudasse a destruir o relacionamento de Wufei e Duo.

- Não tem nada a ver. - O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente com um jeito notório de quem achara a ideia absurda.

Convencer Duo ou implantar a semente da discórdia entre ele e o noivo, seria difícil. Contudo, Solo não desistiria facilmente.

- Se você diz. – fez-se de abnegado e recostou-se na cadeira, colocando as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. - Eu não deixaria o Heero perdido por aí se tivesse um amigo que o olhasse daquele jeito. Sabe como é, eu sou possessivo.

A mudança no brilho dos olhos de Duo foi algo que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Não, ele jamais deixaria um detalhe como aquele se perder.

- Você e o Heero estão mesmo namorando? – a indagação veio constrita, sem que Duo notasse.

Solo sorriu. Para Duo seria somente um sorriso comum, de quem se agradava de falar sobre o objeto de afeição, mas o loiro sabia bem que sua expressão vinha da ciência de que Heero não tinha motivos para perder a esperança.

- Ele é um cara difícil, mas isso me faz gostar mais dele. – Solo falou em meio a um olhar de quem realmente estava perdido em pensamento sobre a pessoa que ama.

Duo estreitou os grandes olhos de cor ametista e inclinou-se para frente como se desafiasse o rapaz do outro lado da mesa.

- Você não está tratando ele como uma aventura, está, Solo?

Se pudesse, teria gargalhado. Heero estava longe de ser uma aventura; queria ter dito que eram parceiros de crime e que na verdade, só estavam se envolvendo para poder trazer um pouco de senso a mente desviada do médico, mas isso estragaria toda a diversão.

- Olha, primo, no início eu achei que sim, mas depois que passei a conhecê-lo melhor, acho que ele acabou fazendo a minha cabeça. – Solo confessou seriamente, para não dar margens para o outro desconfiar de seu ato.

Porém, a reação que recebeu foi completamente avessa a qual esperava. Ansiava por ver ciúmes, uma nuance de aborrecimento ou irritação no rosto do moreno, mas não. O que Duo expressou foi contentamento; genuíno contentamento que veio acompanhado de um sorriso aliviado e sincero.

- Que bom, Solo. – o médico confessou, relaxando ainda mais na cadeira.

Dessa vez, foi o loiro quem internamente se viu contrariado. Estava tão nítido que Duo estivera incomodado com seu relacionamento com Heero. Deveria ser ciúmes e não aquela aceitação. Mas, mesmo consternado, fez Solo refletir sobre o que constatara aquele dia: toda aquela animosidade voltados para si, havia sido somente a preocupação de que ele, Solo, magoasse Heero de algum modo?

Não, não, não e não!

Aquilo estava errado!

Tinha que estar.

oOo

Heero sentia-se um pouco melhor, apesar da fraqueza ainda dar-lhe a sensação de estar zonzo.

Abriu os olhos, sem se amargurar por ser brindado com a escuridão e sorriu levemente ao sentir a presença de outro corpo ao seu lado na cama.

Solo.

Apesar de sua postura irritante e abusada, o jovem havia cuidado de si com verdadeira estima, mesmo que disfarçasse a sua preocupação com aquele jeito pedante e lascivo. Talvez fosse um dom dos Maxwell de infiltrar-se em sua vida, sem pedir licença e serem capazes de cativá-lo.

Sua consciência não permitia que se esquecesse que Solo havia começado tudo aquilo como meio de tentar chamar a atenção de Duo; e Heero tivera esperança, em algum momento, que fosse dar certo. Entretanto, não era tão cego a ponto de não ver que o americano continuava muito fora de seu alcance.

Virou-se na cama, na direção na qual o colchão pesava, e estendeu a mão, hesitante, até tocar o rosto do homem ao seu lado. Fez um leve carinho em sua face e, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça para frente capturando os lábios do jovem nos seus, movendo-os lentamente e saboreando do contato entre eles. Após alguns segundos, ele correspondeu, permitindo que explorasse sua boca. Foi suave e Heero sentiu o coração descompassar ao ter a língua do outro acariciando a sua.

O beijo não durou mais do que alguns breves segundos, mas fora o suficiente para reconfortar o oriental.

- Obrigado, Solo. – sussurrou entre os lábios dele, antes de se afastar e descansar a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez.

Não esperou por uma resposta, depositou apenas mais um selinho na boca úmida e tornou a fechar os olhos, voltando a dormir com aquela sensação de plenitude crescente dentro de si, que dizia o quão certo lhe parecia dar uma chance a novos sentimentos.

Assim que escutou o ressonar do escritor, o jovem se levantou da cama atordoado.

O que diabos fora aquilo? E o que infernos seu coração queria batendo tão forte daquele jeito por Heero?

Olhou para o oriental adormecido e negou com a cabeça, dando passos desordenados para trás até se virar, abrir a porta e sair, fechando-a no processo.

Encostou-se na madeira, tentando evitar hiperventilar e elevou a mão trêmula até os lábios - que ainda ardiam devido ao beijo que recebera do moreno – e os tocou com os dedos.

- Está se sentindo bem, Duo?

Ele sobressaltou-se e abaixou a mão rapidamente, assustado, ante a súbita chegada do primo.

- Estou bem. – disse roucamente, pigarreando para tentar se livrar daquele timbre.

Solo o olhou intrigado, reparando ainda mais no rosto do médico, tentando especular porque o moreno parecia tão perturbado.

- Tem certeza? Você está um pouco pálido.

Solo tentou tocar seu rosto e numa reação instintiva, Duo desviou, se afastando para o lado.

- Sim. Eu acho que preciso descansar… - viu o leve elevar de uma das sobrancelhas do loiro e corrigiu seu erro: - …na minha casa. – sem permitir que o inquirisse mais, Duo começou a ir em direção a sala em passos rápidos. - Me liga se precisarem de alguma coisa.

Ainda observando a atitude estranha do primo, Solo concordou:

- Tá.

Não sabia o que diabos ocorrera para Duo parecer tão afoito em ir embora. Até então ele havia dito que ficaria por mais tempo e Solo havia aconselhado que fosse descansar um pouco, já que parecia realmente exaurido. Como o médico estava acostumado a usar a cama de casal com Heero usualmente, acreditou que o americano acabara pegando no sono lá mesmo, mas não fazia nem dez minutos que Duo entrara naquele quarto e de repente aquilo: precisava ir embora.

Deu de ombros. Provavelmente, aquele chinês telefonara e como um bom noivo, Duo fora imediatamente a seu encontro. Não o culpava, afinal, pelo que contara estavam se vendo muito pouco.

Suspirou, antes de abrir a porta do quarto e entrar. Observou o escritor profundamente adormecido e sorriu. Se Duo não queria ficar naquela cama quentinha com o belo asiático de olhos azuis… Solo, com certeza, não dispensaria tal oportunidade.

oOo

São apenas palavras o que estou tentando encontrar?  
Ou é o jeito como nos sentimos agora?  
O que é o amor?…

**Continua…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Revisão: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2 Sx1_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

-

Capítulo 14

-

Duo estava irrequieto, isso Wufei havia notado, sem dúvidas. Soubera, pelo noivo, que Heero caíra doente. Culpava o estado do japonês pelo nervosismo do amante, e Wufei, mesmo forçando seu lado racional a manter-se dominante, internamente, o ciúme o corroia insanamente. Esse sentimento refletia-se em sua conduta.

Por mais que soubesse que se distanciava mais e mais de Duo por esse motivo, não conseguia evitar: todas as vezes que o amante se aproximava querendo lhe contar coisas sobre Heero, Wufei arrumava um meio de se afastar até que pudesse controlar sua raiva e novamente retornar para perto do noivo.

O problema era que tal atitude vinha se tornando frequente e já passara a notar, de relance, os olhares magoados que Duo tentava, inutilmente, camuflar. Vinha ignorando-os, ainda que lhe ferisse fazê-lo. Estava desesperadamente tentando salvar o pouco de sua dignidade e manter o relacionamento com o americano, principalmente, depois que este informara que Heero havia presenteado-o com o próprio carro.

Se fosse levar em consideração, por um lado coerente, o bem se tornara, definitivamente, um elefante branco para Heero que não mais podia enxergar, porém, dar para um amigo, ao invés de vendê-lo, dava margem a especulações. Especulações estas que geraram muita raiva em Wufei. Na hora que soube, não dissera nada, não criara argumentos, mas ainda tinha esse fato incomodando-o toda vez que via Duo utilizando o veículo.

A extensão do que sentia por Duo era realmente assustadora para si. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria sido descartada no momento em que desconfiasse ou se sentisse ameaçado, mas com Duo era diferente… Duo o fazia sentir coisas, impulsos, como nenhum outro. O pedido de casamento revolvia sobre isso: seus fortes sentimentos e a demonstração do quão sincero estes eram.

Porém, desde que Treize lhe dissera que Heero era apaixonado por Duo, a inquietação e o medo de perder o americano, abatiam Wufei. O empresário era outro caso em separado que vinha tentando enfrentar. Este se declarara abruptamente, clamando que o amava e, desde então, seus avanços e assédio se tornaram constantes incômodos em seu dia-a-dia.

Contudo, era irônico contemplar que via mais o empresário do que o próprio noivo.

Aquela tarde, enquanto terminava de se arrumar para ir trabalhar, viu o noivo fazer o mesmo. Sabia que ele estava de folga e que vinha se cansando mais do que o normal. Admirava Duo pela dedicação que tinha à medicina, tratando a profissão como prioridade, por isso, nunca reclamava por quase não terem tempo para se verem, ou das vezes que ele apenas chegava em casa, se jogava na cama e apagava para o resto do mundo. Mas agora que estavam morando juntos, parecia que se encontravam menos do que antes.

- Vai sair? – perguntou casualmente, enquanto via o noivo terminar de se vestir no quarto.

- Vou verificar o Heero. – Duo informou, observando o chinês.

Wufei agradeceu mentalmente por já estar de saída, caso contrário, não sabia se seria capaz de segurar seu inconformismo. Era intolerável que Duo conseguisse sobrepor qualquer coisa quando o assunto era Heero Yui.

- Estou indo trabalhar. – avisou, pronto para deixar o quarto, mas teve o braço segurado pela mão firme do homem de trança.

- Wufei, você está zangado comigo, não está? – Duo questionou com a voz consternada.

Era inútil negar, entretanto, o fez, querendo que o americano identificasse sua insatisfação e deixasse o assunto quieto para não acabarem discutindo.

- Não, não estou. – retorquiu secamente, sem se voltar para trás.

Duo fechou a expressão, aborrecido por Wufei estar querendo omitir o que sentia. Mesmo com o pouco tempo que estavam juntos, aprendera a reconhecer facilmente as mudanças de humor do chinês. Vinha se esquivando naquela dança durante dias e não suportava mais ser ignorado daquela forma.

- Está. – afirmou o americano irritadiço. - Nem parece você.

- E como você quer que eu reaja a tudo isso, Duo? – Wufei indagou placidamente, fazendo questão de continuar dando apenas as costas para o noivo. - Eu realmente estou tentando entender essa sua amizade com Yui. Não exija muito mais de mim.

- Nós já discutimos isso, Fei. Eu não sinto nada pelo Heero além de uma forte amizade. – o moreno de trança argumentou e, em seguida, confessou: - Essa sua paranóia está acabando comigo.

De certo modo, Wufei sabia que sua insegurança e o modo que vinha lidando com a mesma, afetavam mais do que deveria ao jovem médico, no entanto, não poderia oferecer mais do que era capaz. Se Duo queria que o compreendesse, ele teria que entendê-lo também.

- Eu estou tentando ser racional pelo bem desse relacionamento, Duo, mas não quer dizer que incomode ou doa menos. Em certos momentos, eu acho que estou cometendo um erro.

- O quê? – Duo indagou, inconscientemente deixando que os dedos escapulissem do pulso do noivo, o qual até então ainda segurava.

Recordando-se da cena que vira, pouco antes de ir buscar Duo há algumas semanas atrás na casa de Heero, aonde observara os dois amigos brincando na rede, Wufei sorriu amargamente. Não comentara com Duo que os havia visto naquele momento, muito menos, teria sentido se o fizesse, mas o jeito que ambos se entendiam e lidavam um com o outro… parecia uma ligação muito mais profunda do que a que mantinha com o americano.

- Você parece muito mais feliz quando está com ele. – Wufei admitiu, sentindo o orgulho e o coração se partirem ao fazê-lo.

- Isso não é verdade! – imediatamente, Duo contestou, num timbre quase desesperado.

- Pode não ser… - Wufei ponderou. - Pode ser que você ainda não tenha percebido o que quer. Mas eu tenho medo disso… muito medo mesmo.

Duo ficou sem palavras e Wufei, dando a conversa como encerrada, deixou o quarto e a casa em poucos segundos. O chinês não queria desistir daquilo que mais queria, porém, o futuro que visualizara anteriormente com o homem que amava, lentamente, parecia se tornar mais e mais distante e borrado.

oOo

Solo não sabia ao certo porque ainda se incomodava em ir até a casa de Heero. Das vezes em que o visitava, o japonês o destratava e só faltava enxotá-lo porta a fora. Achava que insistia, por ser engraçado ver como o escritor se irritava com sua presença constante, já que era bem introspectivo. Entretanto, tinha plena noção de que estava simpatizando com aquele asiático ranzinza. Além do mais, não havia desistido ainda de convencer seu primo a uma mudança de sentimentos.

Se Wufei não estivesse sendo tão cretino a ponto de enganar Duo com Treize, sequer se incomodaria em ajudar Heero a conquistar o amor de sua vida, mas as condições continuavam forçando Solo a interceder, mesmo que o primo tivesse demonstrado estar tranquilo com o relacionamento que fingia ter com Heero.

Considerando que o namoro forjado também trazia um certo divertimento a Solo, este fazia as visitas ao escritor ainda mais frequentemente.

No final de tarde daquele dia, fora à casa de praia justamente para verificar a recuperação do oriental. A temperatura caia mais a cada dia e o inverno logo estaria oficialmente presente. Entrou na residência, sendo recebido pelo já esperado silêncio e o longínquo ruído do teclado do computador. Após jogar os sapatos para longe, adiantou-se até o escritório aonde não se decepcionou ao encontrar o escritor sentado à mesa, digitando com os fones de ouvidos seguramente colocados, pelos quais escutava exatamente o que estava digitando.

Solo pensou, bem-humorado, que para um homem cego, Heero realmente se virava muito bem sozinho. Aproximou-se, arrancando um dos fones da orelha do asiático e o cumprimentou, rindo prontamente do sobressalto que causou no outro por sua súbita chegada.

- Oi, Heero! Como está se sentindo?

O japonês fechou o semblante imediatamente após reconhecer a voz e retorquiu:

- Quantas vezes terei que repetir que estou bem?

Heero sempre demonstrava hostilidade quando aparecia em sua residência e Solo acostumava-se em ignorar e implicar com o escritor até que desistisse de lhe olhar feio e começasse a sentir-se mais confortável com sua presença. Reparara que o tratamento nada cordial ocorria somente consigo. Jamais vira Heero destratar Duo ou qualquer outro amigo que houvesse aparecido enquanto estivera presente em sua casa. Aquilo não incomodava Solo, apenas instigava a sua curiosidade para saber o motivo do japonês querer tanto repeli-lo.

- Até que eu tenha certeza que verdadeiramete está. – Solo afirmou, colocando a mão na testa do escritor para sentir sua temperatura. – A febre se foi mesmo.

- Idiota. – Heero espanou a mão de Solo para longe, tentando voltar a mergulhar sua atenção em digitar as ideias que tinha no computador.

- Estou cuidando da minha propriedade. – o loiro retorquiu, sorrindo ao notar o rubor surgir no rosto de Heero e não se conteve em comentar a respeito: – Você fica uma tentação quando envergonhado, japa. Não sei como o Duo ainda não reparou nisso. Meu primo é muito lerdo.

- Duo não é lerdo. - o moreno de olhos azuis rebateu, franzindo o cenho. - Ele é apaixonado por outro homem.

Solo decidiu instigar mais ousadamente para ver se conseguia destruir as intenções do escritor de se afundar naquela máquina onde certamente ficaria digitando até de madrugada.

- Eu me apaixonaria facilmente por você, se Duo não tivesse chegado antes. – Solo conteve o riso quando a mão do escritor vacilou nas teclas, vendo-o novamente corar. - Sabe como é, não quero quebrar a cara ou me iludir à toa.

- Pare de dizer idiotices. – o japonês criticou, emburrado.

Com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, Solo virou a cadeira giratória na qual Heero estava sentado, para sua direção, colocando o oriental de frente para si. Então, inclinou-se apoiando ambas as mãos nos braços pretos da cadeira e, reparando nos cativantes olhos azul-cobalto que não podiam vê-lo, indagou:

- Por quê? Tem medo de se apaixonar por mim?

Solo levantara aquela suspeita quando passou a pensar na razão de Heero o rechaçar tanto. Poderia ser somente incompatibilidade de personalidades; raiva, por estar querendo armar algo para que Duo viesse a deixar Wufei, ou medo, de verdadeiramente se interessar por si - uma forma de resguardo natural já que sofria por causa do que passava pelo do americano de trança.

Heero não lhe ofereceu resposta, o que deixou Solo um pouco decepcionado. Para suprir a parte insaciada de seu ego, o loiro encurtou o espaço entre seus rostos e beijou o escritor. Para sua surpresa e satisfação, o oriental lentamente correspondeu, sem qualquer protesto, aceitando que aprofundassem a carícia.

Solo não estava entendendo muito bem o que acontecia com o outro homem, mas não era momento para questionar. Se corresponder aquele beijo era uma resposta, o mais novo aproveitaria cada segundo para provar a Heero que não havia motivo para temer.

Em meio ao beijo, puxou Heero pela camisa e o fez se levantar da cadeira. Com o computador totalmente ignorado, Solo guiou o escritor - enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam – até o sofá existente no cômodo, e empurrou o asiático para que se deitasse ali. Voltando a devorar a boca do moreno, ao passo que acomodava seu corpo sobre o dele, Solo murmurou em meio a um ofego:

- Eu falei sério, pode gemer o nome dele.

Heero, que se encontrava, até então, perdido nas sensações que Solo lhe causava, entendeu sobre o que o mais novo lhe falava quando a mão atrevida deste adentrou-se pelo cós da calça que vestia e tocou-lhe o sexo.

- Eu não preciso fingir. – o escritor contrariou, lutando para a voz não vacilar, enquanto Solo manipulava seu membro a ponto do mesmo ficar completamente excitado. - Você nunca vai ser o Duo e eu nunca vou tê-lo… - Heero fez uma pausa, sem saber se o loiro estava prestando atenção ao que dizia ou não, já que este parecia muito mais entretido em atacar-lhe o pescoço. Mesmo inseguro de confessar aquilo, Heero o fez: - mas eu quero você.

- Você sabe mesmo como me deixar mais duro do que já estou com essa fala mansa. – Solo grunhiu, se sentido afetado pelas palavras do escritor, naquele instante, principalmente quando Heero abriu o cinto preto que prendia o jeans que usava e trouxe seu órgão enrijecido para fora de seu confinamento e o masturbou com firmeza, exatamente do jeito que Solo gostava.

O loiro vocalizou seu contentamento em um gemido lânguido e apreciou a forma que era instigado por alguns segundos, mas não demorou muito para que segurasse o pulso do asiático e o impedisse de continuar. Abaixou parcialmente a calça de moletom escuro que Heero usava - o suficiente para deixar-lhe nu no baixo ventre - e pressionou seu membro ao dele, embalando o quadril e passando a friccioná-lo com o outro.

- Se eu não te devolver pro meu primo quando tudo isso acabar, a culpa é sua. – Solo alertou, mordiscando a orelha do homem abaixo de si.

A resposta do escritor foi segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos e, novamente, beijá-lo com veemência.

oOo

Duo bateu na porta algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Havia acabado de chegar à casa de Heero, ido até ali com a desculpa de checar o japonês, quando na realidade, apenas sentia necessidade de vê-lo.

Depois do novo susto que levara ante ao telefonema de Solo, onde o mesmo disse que o oriental estava doente, Duo não queria arriscar a saúde do amigo outra vez. Só que, na verdade, sua própria mente encontrava-se confusa. Quando conversara com Solo e este confirmara que o namoro com Heero não era algo somente para 'passar o tempo', ficara extremamente aliviado e contente. O escritor merecia alguém que o amasse de verdade e Solo, apesar dos pesares, poderia ser essa pessoa que o faria superar a paixão que sentia por si.

Entretanto, o que ocorrera no quarto principal daquela casa, depois que Duo fora tentar descansar ao lado do japonês na cama, contradizia tudo o que o americano pregara até então, inclusive seus sentimentos.

Enquanto afirmava amar Wufei, permitira ser beijado por Heero.

Poderia ter evitado aquele beijo, como fizera da primeira vez em que o outro moreno tentara tomar seus lábios, porém, aceitara o gesto – que sequer estava destinado para si – e ainda correspondera.

Não sabia explicar o que sentira com aquele beijo, nem tinha coragem de contar a Wufei ou até mesmo a Heero. Imaginava que ao fazê-lo, acabaria incitando mais discórdia ou falsas esperanças – quem sabe, não tão falsas assim…

Preferia acreditar que estar diante daquele dilema de ter o melhor amigo apaixonado, o houvesse impelido a experimentar as reações que um toque mais íntimo - vindo de Heero - provocaria em si; se seria a mesma coisa de quando Wufei o tocava.

Duo podia garantir que não fora. Só não sabia dizer se aquilo era ruim ou bom; seu coração disparara, mas sequer conseguira distinguir se fora de nervosismo ou… algo mais.

Quem sabe também, estivesse reagindo diferente a Heero, pela carência e falta que vinha sentindo de estar com o noivo.

Precisava mesmo era de respostas concretas para aquele desassossego que o incomodava.

Duo cogitou ir embora, mas ao tocar a maceta e girá-la, a porta se abriu, como um convite pleno para que entrasse. Isso indicou que, logicamente, havia alguém em casa e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao notar as botas jogadas na entrada do lado de dentro, reconhecendo-as como sendo de Solo. Podia apostar que fora ele quem deixara a porta sem fechar na chave.

Visivelmente, o primo e o escritor não se encontravam nem na sala, nem na copa-cozinha e algo dentro de si pedia para que fosse embora e não incomodasse o casal. Confirmou que deveria ter seguido o seu primeiro instinto quando avançou silenciosamente pelo corredor e ouviu ruídos abafados que o levaram até o escritório onde Heero costumava trabalhar.

A porta mantinha-se fechada, mas os gemidos que eram emitidos do outro lado dela, eram inconfundíveis. O arfar de Heero era constante, enquanto a satisfação vocalizada em forma de palavras gemidas por Solo, pareciam embalar o ato que ocorria entre eles, dentro do escritório.

Duo sorriu tocando a superfície de madeira e encostando a testa ali.

Parecia que a vida de Heero estava se descomplicando, enquanto a sua só se embaralhava mais e mais.

Sem querer ser indiscreto, Duo se afastou e deixou a casa sem ser percebido.

Andou, por algum tempo, pela praia de vento frio e ondas inconstantes, refletindo sobre sua real felicidade; sobre o que Wufei lhe dissera antes de ir trabalhar, naquele mesmo dia.

O chinês julgara que ele, Duo, demonstrava mais felicidade ao lado de Heero e, sinceramente, o americano não saberia afirmar se era verdade ou não. Sempre discernira que o sentimento de felicidade em estar com um amigo e o de conviver com um amante, eram completamente distintos.

Jamais pensara em Heero como algo além de um grande e muito querido amigo. Continuava não pensando, ou, pelo menos, lutando para que isso não ocorresse.

Queria estar com Wufei e que ele levasse embora toda aquela confusão que vinha crescendo dentro de si.

Seguindo seu desejo, Duo foi atrás daquele que mais sentia falta naquele momento.

oOo

Treize observava Wufei desde o pouco tempo que este chegara à Exodus. O chinês parecia tenso. O loiro costumava sempre ir, após o trabalho, para a boate. Primeiramente para ficar mais próximo do objeto de seu desejo, e segundo, para se distrair.

Após a conversa com Solo Maxwell, no hospital, desconfiara que não fosse obter uma ação real do primo de seu rival, contudo, o mais jovem deveria estar agindo, já que fazia algum tempo que não via Duo no mesmo ambiente que Wufei; e o seu querido chinês vinha apresentando um mau-humor que claramente não conseguia disfarçar.

A noite estava apenas começando e a Exodus encontrava-se lentamente preenchendo-se de frequentadores. Treize podia aproveitar momentos de pouco movimento para se aproximar de Wufei e conversar, porém, depois de seus avanços mais ousados o moreno preferia se esquivar a permitir que chegasse perto.

Todavia, não era homem de aceitar facilmente a imposição dos outros, ainda mais quando se tratava de Wufei. Sabia que ultimamente sua obsessão pelo chinês aumentara, mas, sinceramente, essa era a mais pífia de suas preocupações.

- Aceita companhia? – perguntou para o oriental, parado junto a uma das entradas

- Estou trabalhando e, certamente, se eu não estivesse, a sua não seria bem-vinda, Khushrenada. – foi a replica que recebeu do outro.

- Qual é, Wufei? – Treize contemplou. - Você está aborrecido com o seu garoto e desconta em mim?

Wufei ficou ainda mais carrancudo e retorquiu:

- Eu não estou aborrecido com o Duo.

- Quer enganar a quem? – Treize fitou o chinês com altivez. - Parece que nada abala essa sua estrutura de concreto a não ser aquele projeto de médico.

- Acho que quem gosta de me irritar é você. – Wufei cruzou os braços sobre o peito e indagou: - Quantas vezes precisarei repetir até que entenda que mesmo sem o Duo, você não teria chances comigo?

Internamente, Treize se ressentia pelo desestimulo que Wufei lhe dava. As palavras lhe soavam cruéis, mas ainda que a convicção do asiático o afetasse, não permitiria que esse sentimento de insegurança e mágoa o afetasse.

- Até que perceba que é verdadeiro, - Treize disse seriamente, tocando o queixo do moreno. - mesmo assim, eu não desistiria de você.

Repetindo a ação rápida da última vez em que se impusera para o chinês, Treize não lhe deu tempo de reação e o beijou, tomando com volúpia os lábios e saciando a vontade que lhe consumia e que se tornara mais intensa depois que provara do outro homem.

Porém, o contato durou pouquíssimos instantes. Diferente do primeiro episódio, quem o apartou do ato não foi Wufei – esse ficou tão aturdido quanto ele -, mas um terceiro elemento, que não se deteve em conectar o punho contra sua face esquerda.

Quando se recuperou do baque, Treize notou surpreso a presença dos olhos violetas furiosos, cujo dono parecia pronto, a qualquer momento, para repetir o gesto de agredi-lo.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, Treize! – o moreno de trança sibilou. - Encosta no Wufei de novo e você vai precisar de um bom dentista pra consertar esse seu sorriso falso!

Passado o choque, Treize foi tomado por uma leve risada que fez com que o americano estreitasse os olhos.

- Veja se não é o garoto metido a doutor que está abraçando com as pernas todas as oportunidades que pode.

Prevendo a reação do noivo, Wufei o segurou antes que pudesse avançar contra Treize.

- Filho da puta! – o médico xingou, olhando com ódio para o empresário, enquanto se esforçava para se livrar dos braços do chinês, que o impediam de fazer o loiro engolir a ofensa que lhe dirigira.

- Duo! Pare! – ordenou Wufei, querendo controlar o noivo, sem machucá-lo. Não podia permitir que justamente ele criasse confusão ali na Exodus. Entretanto, o americano dificultava, mostrando que não estava de brincadeira ao querer agredir seriamente Treize. - Escuta, Duo! Me Escuta!

- Me solta, Wufei! – Duo rugiu. - Me deixa quebrar a cara dele!

Lançando um olhar de puro desprezo para Treize, Wufei começou a guiar Duo para fora da boate, pedindo no caminho para que dois de seus subordinados vigiassem para que o empresário não viesse atrás deles.

Duo parou de resistir quando chegaram do lado de fora da boate, mas sua ira parecia longe de ser aplacada; Wufei podia dizer só de olhar no rosto enojado do amante. No tempo em que estavam juntos, nunca vira Duo tão transtornado e agressivo.

- O Solo me avisou e eu não dei ouvidos! – o americano comentou com a frustração impressa no timbre de voz, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pela pesada franja castanha e andava de um lado para o outro pelo pequeno espaço da saída dos fundos da Exodus, que dava para um beco. - Esse desgraçado estava mesmo dando em cima de você esse tempo todo?

O chinês se ateve ao que o amante dissera sobre Solo, mas nada comentou. Saber que o primo de Duo havia conversado sobre as investidas de Treize, intrigava Wufei, contudo, aquele era o momento menos indicado para verificar a informação com mais profundidade, já que o noivo parecia ainda longe de se sossegar.

- Ele tem um grande problema de semancol, Duo. – confirmou em meias-palavras o que o mais novo havia questionado. Em seguida, pediu: - Agora se acalme.

- Me acalmar? – Duo questionou, incrédulo, parando de andar e olhando para o amante. - Você não escutou o que ele insinuou?

- Escutei. – suspirou, olhando sem graça para o amante. - Eu escuto isso praticamente todos os dias, Duo, nem por isso… - fez uma pausa e se aproximou do americano, alisando ambos os braços dele em um gesto de conforto e prosseguiu: - me importo com o que ele pensa. Não deveria ser importante pra você também.

- Como? – Duo indagou, olhando-o um pouco desolado, mas repentinamente a constatação de algo o fez reagir: - Ele… É ele quem está fazendo a sua cabeça com aquelas histórias sobre o Heero e eu, não é?

Os olhos puxados de Wufei se arregalaram brevemente, sentindo que a pergunta do médico soara quase como uma acusação. Não queria que o outro pensasse que estava sendo manipulado por Treize, porém, percebeu que era tarde demais para isso, assim que notou os olhos violetas se estreitarem.

- É, não é?! Você está dando ouvidos a ele! – Duo se afastou, desvencilhando-se do toque que tentava abrandar seu temperamento. - Ainda quer vir com esse sermão de que não se importa, mas… mas… vem sendo um bastardo comigo com esses ciúmes por causa do Heero e tudo por cauda desse filho da puta do Treize!

- Duo, pára! – Wufei pediu, consternado, trazendo Duo para um abraço, o qual sentiu o médico tenso. Preocupado, ele indagou: - O que está acontecendo? Você não é de agir, nem perder a cabeça assim!

- Experimente ver seu noivo beijando outro homem, Wufei! – Duo sibilou, empurrando Wufei para longe de si e, imediatamente a imagem do beijo que compartilhara com Heero saltou em sua mente, fazendo com que se contraísse um pouco, num misto de culpa e desorientação.

- Duo, eu não estava beijando o Treize! Foi ele…

Duo negou enfaticamente com a cabeça e, com a raiva lentamente se esvaindo, disse:

- A sensação é a mesma, Wufei. O que você sentiria se visse o Heero me beijando?

O chinês estancou, seus olhos fixos nos orbes ametistas, que lhe mostravam o quanto estavam sendo colocados sob o mesmo tipo de provação. Entendia o ciúme desmedido de Duo por causa de Treize, porque compartilhava do mesmo sentimento quando se tratava do noivo com Heero.

- Mudaria esse sentimento mesmo que soubesse que foi ele quem iniciou? – Duo forçou, querendo provar o seu ponto.

- Não… - Wufei murmurou, desviando os olhos para o lado.

- E se soubesse que eu correspondi? – Duo perguntou, permitindo que uma nuance de acanhamento surgisse.

Wufei imediatamente voltou a encarar o rosto do noivo, reparando na seriedade, na raiva que se extinguira completamente, dando lugar a uma expressão atormentada que fez com que o asiático se angustiasse.

- Duo, você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa com isso? – questionou, desconfiado.

O americano o olhou de um jeito sincero, mas triste, que fez o coração do chinês se comprimir ainda mais. Parecia que, dentro de si, Wufei já sabia o que Duo estava tentando lhe dizer, mas negava-se a acreditar

- Que eu te amo… - confessou, sobrepujando, momentaneamente, a agonia que o oriental estava sentindo. - mesmo assim, deixei que o Heero me beijasse e… não sei por que. – vendo o rosto do noivo se fechar no que se transformaria numa raiva tão intensa quanto ele próprio nutria há poucos segundos atrás, Duo explicou: - Heero não sabe que me beijou; ele pensou que fosse o Solo. Eu estava tão confuso e vim até aqui pra conversar com você… aí vi aquele… Treize e você se beijando. Tudo o que eu queria era separar os dois e matar Treize por ter tocado em você…

O americano respirou profundamente, sem desviar por segundo algum os olhos dos de Wufei que, mesmo silêncio, expressava a mágoa e inconformismo nos orbes ônix. Dentro de si, sentia-se trêmulo, sabendo que teria que tomar uma decisão importante, entretanto, hesitando em fazê-lo simplesmente por não querer, realmente, se afastar daquele homem. Definiu, em voz alta, o que constatara naquele curto período de tempo e os acontecimentos vivenciados nele:

- Eu não sinto o mesmo quando vejo Heero com o Solo, não da forma que sinto por você, Wufei… Mas eu preciso de um tempo para assimilar essa confusão que estou sentindo aqui dentro. – finalizou, levando a mão ao peito.

Em meio ao turbilhão que sua mente girava, desde a confissão de Duo sobre ter permitido que Heero o beijasse, até a última palavra dita pelo moreno de trança, Wufei sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões.

- Está terminando comigo? – inquiriu, temeroso.

oOo

Solo subia as escadas do prédio, assoviando uma canção animada. Aquele final de noite, com Heero, havia sido mais do que surpreendente e satisfatório. Quando imaginaria que conseguiria, realmente, levar para cama aquele escritor sério e frio? Heero parecia estar disposto a investir em outro sentimento e tentar superar o que sentia por Duo; o loiro percebera isso durante a conversa que os levara a fazer sexo.

Um sorriso ladino brotou nos lábios do jovem Maxwell, pensando que, talvez, pudesse ser um pouco egoísta e deixar que Duo fosse feliz com Wufei. Isso deixaria Heero para si. O moreno de olhos azuis, definitivamente, atiçara muito mais do que sua libido, aquela noite.

Fazia planos de como poderia atormentar o corpo do asiático no dia que se seguiria, quando chegou a seu andar. A visão que presenteou seus olhos claros, trouxe preocupação e apreensão: Duo estava sentado na soleira da porta do apartamento, com o rosto contorcido como se estivesse em pura agonia, enquanto as lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto, e nitidamente, retinha os soluços que ameaçavam escapar da garganta.

- Primo… - Solo chamou, imediatamente se adiantando até o moreno e ajoelhando-se a sua frente. – Duo, o que houve?

Os olhos violetas lhe fitaram numa súplica muda, a qual Solo, angustiado, compreendeu e atendeu, abraçando o corpo do outro fortemente, recebendo lentamente os braços do outro em volta de si. Precisava desesperadamente saber o motivo de Duo estar naquele estado, mas o choro do médico rompeu as barreiras que continham o mesmo e Solo nada mais pensou em fazer ou perguntar, somente confortou o primo pelo tempo que foi necessário…

oOo

O homem com coração de gelo está chorando  
Em nossa despedida, ela também chora  
Tudo o que resta são cortes  
da memória gasta – janela de fragmentos  
...

**Continua…**

**

* * *

  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Revisão: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casais:**__ 1x2 5x2 Sx1 13x5_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Agradecimentos: **__À Cristal Samejima pela permissão para usar mais uma poesia de sua autoria na fic! Obrigada, Cris!!_

_**Aviso: **__A poesia utilizada nesse capítulo pertence única e exclusivamente a Cristal Samejima, que a escreveu especialmente para o Heero dessa fic!_

-

Capítulo 15

-

Heero despertou com o chamar do celular. Seu corpo ainda estava mole e pedindo para que não se movesse. Lembranças da sensação das mãos de Solo em sua pele, bem como o vigor do corpo dele sobre o seu, retornavam vividamente a sua mente causando, inevitavelmente, que uma excitação ganhasse vida em seu baixo ventre. O mais novo certamente mexia com seus hormônios.

Havia algo em Solo Maxwell que emanava um magnetismo intenso, que vinha fazendo com que o escritor achasse difícil não ceder ao charme que o loiro insistia em lançar contra si. Prova disso fora a noite anterior. O sexo fora intenso, uma experiência que jamais tivera antes. Entretanto, faltou uma parte essencial naquele ato, ainda assim, pegou-se imaginando qual teria sido a sensação de despertar aquela manhã tendo o outro homem em seus braços.

Poderia ter passado sem a dúvida se ao menos tivesse sobrepujado seu orgulho e pedido para que ele ficasse, porém, apenas permitira, sem muitas palavras, que Solo voltasse para o apartamento.

Todavia, sabia que ainda teria a chance de estar com o loiro novamente, afinal, ele realmente estava se tornando um namorado. Quem sabe toda a farsa trouxesse paz ao seu coração atormentado por aquele amor impossível. O primeiro passo já havia sido dado e estava verdadeiramente disposto a tentar se apaixonar por Solo – e isso nem era tão difícil. O primo de Duo era carismático e afetuoso, tal como o próprio moreno de trança, só que um pouco mais arrojado e depravado. Até gostava desse jeito no mais novo, pois balanceava com sua personalidade introvertida e fechada.

Sorriu levemente ao recordar-se do quão dominador o mais jovem poderia ser, mas não havia ereção que se sustentasse com o ruído irritante de seu telefone. Grunhiu frustrado e estendeu o braço para o lado, tateando a mesinha de cabeceira até tocar o aparelho, o qual pegou e deslizou o slide, trazendo-o junto à orelha.

_- Heero, se arrume o mais rápido possível._

- Solo? – indagou, pigarreando em seguida para afastar a rouquidão; percebendo também, o timbre sério e incomum no jovem. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Se arrume que vou passar aí pra te pegar em quinze minutos._

Mesmo desconfiado, Heero pensou na possibilidade de Solo estar armando para fazê-lo sair de casa.

- Eu não posso. – negou, demonstrando desinteresse. Naquele aspecto, os primos também eram bem parecidos: adoravam atormentá-lo para que se distraísse fora de casa. - Tenho um trabalho pra terminar, caso tenha se esquecido.

_- Duo é mais importante que essa merda de trabalho, não é?_ – Solo retorquiu, rispidamente, fazendo com que o oriental se retraísse. _- Então faça o que to te falando. Até daqui a pouco._

Heero franziu o cenho, já tomado pela preocupação, e deixou a cama rapidamente.

Duo era motivo daquele telefonema e Solo parecia, de algum modo, transtornado. Nunca o escutara tão sério e irritadiço. Mas compreendia. Ao que parecia, o único que conseguia desconcertar o loiro era o primo mais velho. A preocupação pelo bem-estar e felicidade do mesmo, era uma prioridade nítida em Solo. Heero poderia afirmar isso só pela forma como o loiro vinha se empenhando em separá-lo de Wufei, pois acreditava que o melhor para Duo não era o chinês.

Com a mente formando possibilidades, desde Duo ter se machucado ou até estar com problemas no trabalho, ele se ajeitou, praguejando dezenas de vezes por não poder fazer as coisas com mais agilidade por conta da cegueira.

No momento em que Solo chegou, depois de Heero ter tomado banho, ainda nem tinha conseguido terminar de se vestir. O rapaz o abordou com o semblante endurecido, reparando em como o oriental enrolava-se para fechar o cinto da calça.

- Eu pensei ter dito quinze minutos.

Heero, ainda no banheiro, fitou na direção da voz com a expressão indignada e retorquiu:

- Ora, mil perdoes por não enxergar.

Imediatamente, Solo arrependeu-se de ter extrapolado. Respirou fundo e se aproximou do moreno de olhos azuis e beijou-o, enquanto tomava para si a tarefa de fechar o cinto que dava trabalho ao outro. Finalizando, apartou as bocas e fez um carinho no rosto do escritor.

- Desculpa, eu to nervoso.

Compreendendo a tensão que, mesmo sem ver, notava no mais novo, Heero questionou:

- O que houve, Solo?

- Gostaria _eu_ de saber. – Solo suspirou, cansado. - Quando voltei ontem, encontrei o Duo chorando na porta do apartamento. – contou, vendo o japonês pesar o semblante em preocupação. - Foi perturbador, Heero, ele só chorava, não me contou nada do que ocorreu. Aproveitei que ele dormiu e vim te buscar.

Para Solo, se deparar com o primo em tal estado fora um choque. Raras, haviam sido as vezes que vira Duo chorar e, ainda assim, nunca fora em tal estado de desamparo. Sua inquietação maior provinha da falta de conhecimento do que ocasionara tal crise.

- Pode ter sido alguma coisa com o Wufei. – Heero vocalizou, fazendo Solo recordar-se de ter cogitado a possibilidade internamente.

Porém, naquele exato instante, seu cérebro maquinava algumas coisas, enquanto partilhava da preocupação por Duo. Por isso, Solo sugeriu:

- Bem, eu preciso ir pra faculdade e você é o amigo, poderia tomar conta dele pra mim e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. – pediu.

Heero, sem precisar refletir muito, percebeu a intenção de Solo. Notava que, apesar do zelo, existia a oportunidade de poder aproximá-lo um pouco mais de Duo. Mesmo que se sentisse atraído por aquele jovem ousado, o coração do escritor continuava batendo mais forte pelo belo médico. Somente por esse motivo que aceitou, sem questionamentos, o pedido do loiro.

Sua esperança não cansava de mostrar que permanecia viva, ainda que viesse tentando matá-la para seu próprio bem.

oOo

Solo tomou a liberdade de usar o carro que um dia fora de Heero e agora pertencia a Duo, para ir buscar o oriental e levá-lo de volta ao apartamento onde deixara o primo. Seria uma aventura para o escritor, se tivesse que perambular pelo antigo quarto-sala do moreno de trança e que agora era o loiro quem alugava.

Na própria casa, o asiático adquirira mais autonomia pelo tempo que ficara treinando com Duo e, até mesmo, por conhecer melhor do que ninguém a disposição dos móveis e pertences dentro da mesma. Em um ambiente completamente diferente, Solo acreditava que Heero certamente encontraria problemas para se locomover sozinho.

Sendo assim, guiou o mais velho até o quarto onde deixara o médico, verificando com alívio que o mesmo permanecia entregue ao sono. Não estranhava o jeito pesado que o primo dormia, afinal, passara boa parte da noite e madrugada num misto de desolação e tristeza a qual disse não estar disposto a compartilhar, mas que só permitiu que descansasse quase com o dia amanhecendo. Solo estava certo que fora apenas pela exaustão causada pela residência que Duo se rendera a inconsciência, mas agradecia imensamente por esse fato naquele momento.

- Ele ainda está dormindo. – o loiro informou, fazendo Heero adentrar no quarto e pediu: - Vem, tire os sapatos.

Um vinco formou-se entre as sobrancelhas do moreno que fez o que o outro lhe pedira. Entretanto, quando o mesmo lhe fez sentar e depois deitar-se no que pôde afirmar que era a antiga cama de casal de Duo, ficou tenso.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou, com os olhos mais perdidos do que o normal.

- Colocando-o para cuidar do meu primo. – Solo replicou. - Emocional do jeito que ele está, melhor que você esteja bem perto. – o loiro ajeitou Heero para que se posicionasse de lado, fazendo com que o japonês envolvesse a cintura do americano com o braço. Satisfeito com o que via, inclinou-se e, antes de ir embora, sussurrou no ouvido do japonês: – Cuide dele.

Heero escutou os passos se afastando, a porta se abrindo e fechando, e nada mais que o silêncio restou. Não fez qualquer movimento para se afastar da pessoa que tinha em seu abraço. Apenas inclinou-se mais sobre a mesma, respirando o aroma dos cabelos castanhos pelos quais era fascinado e deixou-se acalentar por aquele momento junto da pessoa que amava, mesmo que ela não fosse sua.

oOo

Solo saiu da faculdade pensando em telefonar para Heero e saber como estava Duo, mas decidiu por não fazê-lo. Se algo tivesse ocorrido, o japonês teria telefonado e preferia não interferir em nada – absolutamente nada – do que pudesse acontecer com aqueles dois. Sinceramente, torcia para que Heero criasse colhões e pegasse o médico de jeito, afinal, o escritor tinha "potencial" – tirara a prova disso quando fizeram sexo.

Apesar de saber que o que o oriental esperava de Duo era muito mais do que simples e casual intercurso sexual, já seria um belo começo se Heero levasse o moreno de trança para cama. Ou seria o contrário? Heero às vezes tinha uma faceta que poderia enganar.

De qualquer forma, precisava assegurar-se que o outro lado da corda não iria querer se emendar. Solo estava mais do que convencido que o primo havia brigado seriamente com Wufei. Gostaria de saber o motivo de tal desavença, afinal, para estressar Duo a ponto de ele desabar daquele jeito que o vira na noite anterior, tinha que ter acontecido algo de muito grave.

Bem, ele não tinha nada para fazer a não ser que quisesse voltar para casa e ser um terceiro elemento no apartamento cheio de angústia e sentimentos não correspondidos.

Não, definitivamente não estava a fim de voltar lá no momento.

Logo, decidiu-se por fazer outra boa ação do dia. Pegou o celular, enquanto caminhava pelo campus e esperou até que a ligação se completasse.

_- Maxwell, é uma surpresa receber um telefonema seu._ – o tom irônico do lado da linha encheu o ouvido de Solo, fazendo-o torcer o nariz.

- Vou ser direto. – o loiro foi categórico, parando em um dos pátios e olhando a movimentação enquanto falava. – Parece que Wufei e Duo tiveram problemas ontem à noite.

_- Ah, sim…_ - Treize comentou enfadonhamente. _- O médico esquentadinho ficou bravo por ter me visto beijando o noivo._

Então, esse era o motivo? – pensou sentindo-se irritado instantaneamente. Duo continuava a dar todos os sinais de que Wufei era muito mais importante do que Solo previra. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de não ter sido necessário contar ao primo sobre o affair do chinês com o outro empresário, ainda que lhe fosse doloroso ter que se lembrar do estado de Duo na noite anterior.

- Você não tem escrúpulos mesmo. – grunhiu, ao mesmo tempo em que se achava um hipócrita, já que ele também estava contribuindo para fazer o primo se afastar de Wufei.

_- O que você quer, garoto?_ – Treize quis saber, entediado.

Solo respirou fundo, se convencendo que fazia o melhor para Duo e ordenou:

- Quero que vá certificar-se de que o chinês não vá atrás do meu primo. Consegui que Heero ficasse lambendo as feridas de Duo e uma reconciliação agora seria prejudicial pra juntar aqueles dois.

Treize ficou silencioso por uns instantes e definiu:

_- Wufei é um homem arredio, mas farei o possível para mantê-lo ocupado enquanto Heero brinca de médico._

O telefone ficou mudo e Solo murmurou, fechando o aparelho:

- Crápula nojento. – em seguida sorriu, ironizando a si mesmo: - Solo, o cúpido. Eu poderia estar ganhando dinheiro com isso.

oOo

Treize gostava de se gabar que tudo o que queria, acabava sendo – de uma maneira ou de outra – seu. Wufei estava dentro desse quesito. A aversão que sentia por Duo, não se tratava de algo verdadeiro, pois surgira do ciúme intenso por ver seu objeto de afeição ser totalmente dominado por ele. Duo Maxwell era um estrangeiro no grupo de relações do qual fazia parte; era charmoso, inteligente, carismático e visivelmente apaixonado pelo chinês. Aquele sentimento recíproco fora algo que o empresário custara a digerir, por isso, que sempre que encontrava oportunidade, o atacava sutilmente.

Levava a risca o ditado que dizia: "no amor e na guerra, vale tudo"

Quase se sentia assim naquela inconstante luta para tirar Wufei do americano.

Fora extremamente oportuno ter beijado o oriental na boate e ser agraciado por aquele soco que recebera de Duo. A troca de carinho ter sido flagrada trouxera, verdadeiramente, uma instabilidade maior ao relacionamento já fragilizado do casal. O telefonema de Solo só viera confirmar isso.

Mas não poderia contar com Heero para nada. O japonês era um zero à esquerda quando se tratava de romance, ou em se conquistar aquilo que queria. Puritano demais para seu gosto. Treize aconselhara o escritor a investir, mas ao contrário, Heero apenas se amuara numa carcaça de resignação que o enervava.

Estaria fazendo um favor a ambos se conseguisse seduzir Wufei como pretendia.

Seguindo o conselho de Solo, Treize deixou o escritório, dando o dia como encerrado para o trabalho, e partiu a procura de seu alvo número um: Wufei Chang. Pelo horário, sabia que não o encontraria na empresa, ou muito menos em alguma das casas noturnas onde fiscalizava, por vezes, o serviço de seus subordinados. Arriscou procurá-lo onde morava, já que tinha a garantia que Duo estava sendo consolado por Heero.

Seria muita maldade sua instigar Wufei a ir ao encontro de Duo e assim fazer com que encontrasse o americano, novamente, buscando o consolo oferecido pelo homem o qual mais sentia ciúmes?

Estaria fazendo, mais uma vez, o favor de abrir os olhos de seu belo asiático para a verdade que custava a enxergar: Duo não fora feito para ele.

Ocultando o sorriso de satírico, Treize bateu na porta da residência, esperando que o chinês estivesse em casa. Acreditava que sim, pois vira o carro do mesmo parado em frente à garagem. A demora na resposta fez o empresário suspeitar que o moreno pudesse estar dormindo. Mas, seria tão fácil para Wufei dormir depois de brigar com seu queridinho?

A resposta veio quando a porta se abriu, revelando a pessoa em questão. O torso do chinês estava nu, bem como seus pés encontravam-se descalços, vestido apenas com uma calça jeans desbotada. Treize não foi discreto em admirar o físico exposto de Wufei, bem como não passou despercebido o olhar irritadiço que o mesmo lhe lançou ao reconhecê-lo ali.

- Estamos de mau-humor, Wufei? – cumprimentou com um sorriso cordial, sendo fuzilado com os olhos.

- _Estamos_ quebrando a sua cara se não der o fora daqui agora. – foi a réplica que recebeu, cheia de raiva.

Treize compreendia. Oh, se compreendia! A culpa era sua, lia isso claramente naqueles interessantes olhos escuros. Se Duo tinha dormido fora de sua nova casa, feito escândalos e mantinha-se distante, o responsável era ele: Treize. Mas como o empresário apreciava o peso daquela culpa.

- Ora, convenhamos: se fosse pra me arrebentar, você já teria feito há muito tempo, Wufei. – Treize zombou. – Isso só me faz ter mais certeza de que, no fundo, aprecia minha presença.

Treize viu o sinal quando os olhos negros crisparam de raiva, porém foi incapaz de evitar o movimento rápido do moreno que avançou contra si, causando o choque brusco de suas costas contra a parede do corredor.

- Não sou uma pessoa irracional, Khushrenada, mas você já me fez perder demais com essa sua prepotência. – Wufei sibilou.

A proximidade, apesar de ameaçadora, agradava Treize, assim como apreciava o cheiro de bebida que emanava daqueles lábios que tanto o atraiam. Bebida e frustração sempre eram ótimos motivadores, segundo sua opinião.

Ainda assim, não lhe passou despercebido o que Wufei deixara nas entrelinhas do que dissera.

- Eu o fiz perder alguma coisa? – indagou, com falsa ingenuidade.

Wufei trincou os dentes e deu solavanco no corpo do empresário, antes de soltá-lo e dar-lhe as costas.

- Desaparece! – ordenou o chinês, rumando a passados endurecidos para dentro do apartamento, passando pela porta e, num movimento brusco, empurrando-a para que se fechasse fortemente.

O estrondo pelo corredor teria criado um eco alto, se não fosse por Treize segurar a porta antes que ela batesse. Desperdiçar uma chance como aquela, estava fora de cogitação. Ousado, o loiro adentrou o apartamento, só então, fechou a porta atrás de si. Reparou, discretamente, na garrafa de bebida que parecia estar se exibindo, aberta, no balcão do pequeno bar na sala do apartamento, para em seguida voltar sua atenção para o chinês.

- Será que poderíamos conversar civilizadamente?

Wufei que estava a meio passo do quarto, virou nos calcanhares, incrédulo e furioso por ver Treize dentro de seu apartamento:

- Eu não dei permissão pra que entrasse! Dê o fora agora!

- Vejo que optou por uma fuga bem menos saudável pra aguentar a fossa. – Treize instigou, meneando a cabeça na direção da garrafa no balcão. – O que houve? O garoto metido a doutor te deu um chute?

Treize conteve o riso ao ver a expressão de Wufei, momentaneamente, denunciar a verdade. Pelo menos uma coisa aquele americano havia feito certo.

- Sejamos francos, Wufei, quando foi que pensou que um relacionamento com alguém como Duo daria certo? – questionou. - Ele já está com Heero de novo.

- Eu não vou dar ouvidos às suas acusações. – Wufei riu sarcástico, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não estou acusando ninguém, estou atestando fatos. – O mais velho contrariou, seriamente. - Mas você não deveria me dar atenção mesmo, afinal, ele não está fazendo nada de mais, já que terminou com você.

Os lábios do chinês pressionaram-se como se detivessem as palavras de saírem de sua boca e Treize desejou, profundamente, descobrir o que se passava pela mente dele, naquele instante. Entretanto, preferia aproveitar que a rispidez e intenção de afugentá-lo haviam sucumbido, para se aproximar do outro e continuar a mexer com sua cabeça.

- Não acha muito conveniente que ele tenha arrumado um bom pretexto para terminar o relacionamento sem macular a imagem pura que você tem dele? – jogou a dúvida no ar como se fosse algo de simples constatação, chegando mais perto do asiático.

- Era exatamente o que você queria, não é mesmo, Khushrenada? – Wufei rebateu com amargura.

Treize não era hipócrita a ponto de negar. O mais novo precisava entender essa característica de sua personalidade e, sendo assim, expôs:

- Eu disse que ele não servia para alguém como você. – rodeou o chinês como um predador que espreitava sua presa e confessou: - E sim, eu estava torcendo pra que não desse certo, e que vocês terminassem. – aproximou-se do corpo do outro homem, por trás, sentindo o mesmo ficar tenso ao dizer arrastadamente perto de seu ouvido: - Porque eu quero você pra mim, sempre quis.

A feição de Wufei ganhou mais uma vez nuances de raiva, mas estas se dissolveram para tensão antes as palavras ditas contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

- Vamos nos divertir, Wufei. – Treize o convidou em um sussurro, escorrendo um dedo pelo abdômen levemente definido e desnudo do moreno, até chegar ao fecho do jeans, desprendendo o botão num movimento. – Duo certamente não está em celibato agora que terminaram.

Treize sorriu, ante a inércia do chinês. Já era um milagre que o mesmo não tivesse lhe repelido ou agredido pelo atrevimento que estava tomando. Se fosse efeito do álcool, tinha que se lembrar de embebedar aquele oriental muito mais vezes até que conseguisse enfiar naquela cabeça dura o quanto era apaixonado por ele.

Sem perder a chance, Treize fluidamente abaixou o zíper do jeans de Wufei, excitado pela possibilidade de tê-lo, ou pelo menos tocá-lo de maneira mais íntima.

Pela mente de Wufei, passavam diversas coisas. Mesmo com a bebida nublando seus sensos, conseguia discernir o que estava prestes a permitir que ocorresse. Pensava em Duo e no que ouvira dele na noite anterior; lembrava dos momentos em que tivera plena certeza de que ele o amava e de outros em que vira nitidamente que a felicidade dele imperava nas mãos de outro alguém.

Não duvidava que o americano estivesse confuso, bem como não dava valor a nenhuma das insinuações - implícitas ou explícitas - vindas de Treize. Seu sentimento por aquele americano, continuava vivo e aceso, e se Duo tivesse pedido para que esperasse, teria obedecido e pelo tempo que levasse, aguardaria seu retorno.

No entanto, Duo rompera o compromisso que tinham impulsionado por algo que ainda não conseguia compreender e que, lá no fundo, Wufei sabia existir, embora preferisse acreditar que o amor que o médico sentia por si era maior do que o sentimento que este sequer se dera conta que dominava seu corpo e mente de um jeito irremediável.

Deixou-se levar pela leve embriaguez causada pela bebida em seu sistema e fechou os olhos ao sentir a pontas dos dedos do outro homem alisando seu membro por cima do tecido da cueca preta que usava. Percebeu, facilmente, que não era imune aos toques de Treize, ou quem sabe, a ereção que se formava mediante a carícia viesse da carência e frustração por não ter quem realmente desejava o estimulando daquela forma.

Não, naquele momento não importava a causa, ou os sentimentos que provocavam sua libido pelas mãos de outro homem que não fosse Duo. Se Treize estava disposto a distraí-lo de seu sofrimento, usaria aquele momento apropriadamente.

- Se quer mesmo se divertir, Khushrenada, é melhor fazer com que valha a pena. – Wufei avisou, antes de sentir a mão do empresário adentrar sua roupa íntima e fechar-se sobre seu sexo, já completamente desperto.

Treize mordeu levemente a junção do pescoço do asiático, em meio a um sorriso malicioso que se formou com a constatação de que aquele corpo seria seu, naquele exato momento.

- Espere por mais do que isso. – o loiro acrescentou, saciando o desejo de tomar a boca do moreno e sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo vibrar ao ser correspondido.

oOo

Duo remexeu-se, se sentindo um pouco preso, mas demorou a perceber que o que o mantinha seguro na cama, era o braço de outro homem. O apartamento estava um pouco escuro devido às cortinas fechadas e o mau-tempo, o que não lhe dava a menor perspectiva das horas que conseguira descansar. Poderia ter dormido muito tempo, ou quem sabe bem pouco, não sabia julgar o quanto, todavia, a memória do que ocorrera na noite anterior estava vívida em sua mente e fizera de imediato os olhos recém-abertos voltarem a se fechar e um puxar de ar mais profundo ser percebido pela pessoa que o abraçava carinhosamente, a qual julgava ser Solo, até a mesma indagar:

- Como está, doutor?

O corpo do médico enrijeceu ao reconhecer a voz de Heero. Sem se mover, perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O óbvio: tomando conta de você. – falou com um timbre bem-humorado, porém, logo o mesmo se tornou mais sério: - Assustou seu primo e me deixou preocupado. Diga o que houve.

Tudo o que o americano não precisava era do escritor perto de si agora. Certamente, fora Solo quem o trouxera para que alguém o vigiasse, mas aquela proximidade – intimidade comum entre eles – era o que Duo menos precisava em meio à confusão de sentimentos que vivenciava.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu incomodado, relembrando da discussão com o noivo, ou melhor, ex-noivo e sentindo os olhos fechados arderem.

Odiava estar sendo tão fraco. Detestava aquela inconstância que vinha enfrentando. Os sentimentos que dedicara a Wufei continuavam lá, onde deveriam estar, mas o calor em seu peito por estar perto de Heero evidenciava-se mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Por que isso agora?

Justamente agora…

Não fazia sentido algum.

- Duo, você está chorando? – o oriental receoso quis saber, ao escutar um quase inaudível fungar vindo do médico.

- Não. – Duo respondeu, com a voz firme e seca, se desvencilhando do abraço do escritor e se erguendo na cama. - Eu vou fazer um café…

Heero buscou, por instinto, o corpo do americano, trazendo-o de volta para deitar-se e continuou abraçando-o por trás, respirando em seu pescoço.

- Você vai ficar aqui e me contar o que aconteceu, doutor. – determinou o asiático. - Diga, eu quero saber.

Duo umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o gosto das indesejáveis lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu terminei com Wufei. – sua voz fraquejou, fazendo-o involuntariamente se encolher.

Sendo violentamente atingido pela surpresa, Heero gaguejou:

- C-como?

- Acho que minha frustração maior é não saber o que sentir. – Duo confessou, incapaz de esconder por sua voz trêmula, o quanto estava abalado.

Heero ficou por uns segundos digerindo a informação como se fosse extremamente irreal. Duo e Wufei não estavam mais juntos. O noivado entre eles não existia mais e fora o americano quem colocara um fim no relacionamento. O coração do escritor batia forte e rápido, assimilando a ideia de que o homem em seus braços estava livre, sentindo-se um tanto culpado por uma leve euforia despontar dentro de si.

Nunca imaginou o dia em que veria aqueles dois separados. O sentimento que ambos nutriam um pelo outro parecia ser mais do que sincero. Então, o que significaria aquilo que Duo dissera sobre não saber o que sentir? Seria mesmo possível que o americano estivesse duvidando do amor que dedicava a Wufei ou poderia haver a possibilidade dele…

- Doutor, - chamou, virando o corpo do outro homem para si. – o que está acontecendo com você?

Duo se remexeu, novamente, mostrando-se incomodado com a proximidade, porém, Heero se moldou ainda mais ao corpo dele, incapaz de conter a ânsia por mais contato.

- Eu não sei mais o que sentir… - Duo repetiu com o timbre embargado, por estar testemunhando, mais uma vez, o palpitar desenfreado de seu coração.

Aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de peça que seu organismo estava pregando sem si, entretanto, sabia que estava entrando em negação. Conhecia a diferença de nervosismo e ansiedade. E o que o seu peito ansiava naquele momento, Duo relutava em ceder.

Heero podia sentir também a intensidade daqueles batimentos, os seus próprios refletiam tal sentimento, mas ao contrário da desorientação do americano, ele tinha ciência do que desejava e do que estava disposto para consegui-lo agora que a única barreira, que o mantinha longe, havia sido removida.

Buscou coragem para arriscar tudo - inclusive perder a amizade do americano se estivesse julgando errado o motivo do desalento do mesmo – e, abraçado àquele corpo fragilizado, recitou o que a mente e o coração lhe passaram em confissão:

"Um mar violeta confuso e desesperado  
Desabou sobre meu ventre nu e intranquilo.  
Partes do que era o ser de ferro  
Dissolveram-se...  
E asas amorosas em mim surgiram  
Enquanto o mar violeta me envolvia [...]"

Duo ficou tenso e seus olhos se arregalaram. As palavras poderiam não ter uma conotação perigosa, mas ainda assim, ele temia. Eram por demais similares a poesia que lera no computador do escritor, há algum tempo atrás. Eram tudo o que Duo menos precisava naquele instante.

- Heero, não… - pediu, tentando evitar, mas vendo nos olhos azuis - que por um instante pensou que podiam enxergá-lo e ver dentro de sua alma – o sentimento nítido que as palavras seguintes carregavam.

"Como não te tocar nesse momento?  
Como não te amar nesse momento?  
Como não te desejar?  
Como não sofrer?  
E como não te abraçar  
E tragar esse teu pranto  
Que aplaca minha sede de ti?[...]"

O coração, que Duo imaginava não poder intensificar mais suas batidas, acelerou deixando-o sem respiração por segundos. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a mão do escritor tocar seu rosto e instintivamente afastar as lágrimas que ainda surgiam em meio à angústia que transbordava de si.

O carinho, o afeto, a dedicação… tudo sempre estivera ali, dentro daqueles frios olhos azuis. Duo fora quem decidira ignorar ou simplesmente achar que mudariam para não dificultar as coisas para ele mesmo, por não ter coragem de encarar aqueles sentimentos, por não querer lidar com as circunstâncias que eles acarretariam, por ser mais fácil fingir do que aceitar a realidade da maneira que esta se apresentava.

Wufei fora o sentimento mais intenso que acolhera em toda a sua vida e seu apego a ele era algo que estimava e temia se desvencilhar, por isso sofria tanto por ter findado o vínculo que mantinham. Porém, a sua insistência em fechar os olhos para o que crescia dentro de si, com intuito de preservar o que tanto estimava, era um ato covarde, tanto consigo mesmo quanto com Wufei e aquele homem a sua frente.

- Não faz isso comigo, Heero… - implorou, segurando a frente da camisa do japonês em punhos, fechando os olhos para evitar ver espelhado nos orbes índigos, o que sobrepujava aquilo que acalentava por Wufei. Mas, mesmo diante de sua súplica, Heero não recuou e prosseguiu em sua declaração.

"Não, não há maneira de não te querer...  
Então, alucinadamente, espero a cada segundo  
Descobrir em ti o que sempre em mim existiu  
O que sempre existirá em mim...  
Amor  
Imenso  
Intenso  
E irrestrito."

Fora discreto o pequeno parasita que se infiltrara em sua alma e se enraizara pouco a pouco, sendo alimentado pela convivência, pelos gestos, por olhares, manias e carícias. Uma amizade que se erguera com fundações firmes e indestrutíveis, que se elevara gradativamente, e se estruturara para exibir, ao termino de sua construção, sua magnitude.

- Eu amo você, Duo. – Heero falou baixo, timidamente, mesmo depois de tanta eloquência em recitar tão belos versos.

Duo enxergava agora todo aquele processo. Seus olhos se entreabriram a tempo de ver o escritor beijar-lhe a testa, em seguida a ponta do nariz e, por fim, aproximar os lábios dos seus. O ar já era inexistente, o espaço físico restrito ao encaixe de seus corpos, olhos azuis inseguros davam a falsa impressão de observar os seus violetas, enquanto o hálito morno da boca que sabia ser gentil e macia, se chocava suavemente contra a sua pele.

Esse era o sentimento entre eles: hesitante, ainda que palpável; verdadeiro, mesmo que surreal.

Seus lábios foram tocados pela ponta da língua úmida do escritor que provou de uma afetuosa e breve lambida, e a mesma provocou um estremecimento por todo o corpo do americano que parecia dormente em meio ao que estavam prestes a compartilhar.

- Eu te amo tanto… - Heero repetiu, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Duo e recuando apenas milímetros para sussurrar: - tanto…

A boca de Heero finalmente se fechou sobre a sua e Duo cerrou os olhos completamente, não gerando qualquer protesto quando aqueles lábios passaram a mover-se nos seus. O calor que percorreu seu âmago, fez com que um gemido abafado brotasse no fundo de sua garganta, desencadeando sua entrega aquele homem.

Heero, por sua vez, sentia-se excitado e pleno, enquanto beijava o médico. Primeiro, pensou que seria repelido, mas Duo não o afastou, nenhuma de suas carícias foi rejeitada, mesmo que existindo uma relutância nas palavras proferidas anteriormente pelo americano. Tudo o que mais desejava estava ali em seus braços, enquanto desfrutava de uma das coisas que mais ansiara desde que se conscientizara de sua paixão. Aquele beijo significava mais para si do que Duo poderia imaginar.

Só sentira sensação similar da vez que beijara Solo no quarto de sua casa, quando caíra doente, mas nada poderia superar a felicidade de saber que os lábios nos seus eram de Duo; que lentamente correspondia a sua investida, cadenciando os movimentos, enquanto puxava a frente de sua camisa como se quisesse trazer Heero mais para junto dele.

E o sentimento que Heero procurava, o amor que tanto esperara descobrir, se definira - sem dúvidas - naquele momento.

Não poderia haver outro, nem ninguém mais que despertasse aquele tipo de amor.

Só Duo…

Somente ele.

oOo

Você veio como um vento do qual eu não poderia me defender  
Você cortou meu coração tão fundo  
As cicatrizes não se fecharão…

**Continua…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2 Sx1 13x5_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Aviso: Capítulo Sem Revisão**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 16

.

Ele queria uma palavra para descrever o que estava sentindo.

Repudia?

Devassidão?

Incerteza?

Era tudo a mesma coisa e se mesclavam dentro de si sem que fosse capaz de impedir. Incitara, aceitara e, até certo ponto, sentira-se seguro em sobrepujar o seu lado racional e viver um instante de impulsividade. Queria que durante um momento, o esquecimento lhe abatesse e que aqueles toques libertinos remediassem a mágoa que acalentava. Mas cada um deles só fazia recordar-se mais de que aquelas mãos não eram da pessoa a quem seu corpo pertencia, que naquelas carícias não havia similaridade com o afeto que estava acostumado a receber.

Por mais que se esforçasse, a imagem que surgia diante de seus olhos era a do homem que amava, ao passo que as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente como se o acusassem por algo que não tinha bem certeza o que era.

Não, não tinha traído Duo… Havia traído a si mesmo, o que sentia, seus princípios e a moral que tanto gostava de pregar. Mas não conseguira parar e continuava a não conseguir, pois Treize permanecia arremetendo-se dentro de si, mesmo depois de ter chegado ao ápice uma primeira vez.

Diferente de Duo, o empresário era dominador e com todos os méritos de sê-lo. Fazer sexo com Treize era entrar numa dança sedutora e cadenciada; mostrava-se como se estivesse lidando com algum item de valor o qual pagara caro para possuir e, por isso, o fazia com gosto e ilimitada satisfação.

Wufei não se mantinha imune às sensações que o mais velho provocava em seu corpo. Achava até que estava suscetível demais, apesar de sempre ter rechaçado qualquer avanço daquele homem em conquistá-lo.

Deitado de lado na cama, tinha uma das pernas seguradas e erguidas pela mão firme de Treize, que moldava seu corpo ao dele por trás, enquanto o encaixe do sexo do loiro dentro de sua passagem, era mantido em meio a um entrar e sair vigoroso, o qual Wufei vinha lutando para conter os gemidos de escaparem por sua garganta.

Beijos eram depositados em seu pescoço, sua coxa nua e levantada era apertada e alisada com lascívia, enquanto com a mão livre, Treize acariciava seu sexo, atormentando-o ao masturbá-lo; mas sempre que estava a ponto de atingir o clímax, ele simplesmente parava, apertando a base de seu membro, causando um efeito frustrante e, ao mesmo tempo, vibrante em seu baixo-ventre.

- Apesar de você estar pensando o tempo todo nele, - Treize murmurou, com um sorriso trocista nos lábios. - eu não trocaria esse momento por nada.

A capacidade daquele homem de ser cruamente sincero, não cansava de surpreender Wufei. Também, não seria tão difícil perceber que sua mente repousava em outra pessoa, já que da primeira vez que gozara, acabara por clamar o nome do americano em meio ao frenesi. Treize pareceu levar sua súplica como desafio e, mesmo tendo chegado ao orgasmo dentro de si, prosseguiu com a transa, apenas mudando para a posição para a que encontravam-se agora.

- Você é patético. – Wufei grunhiu.

- Ambos somos. – Treize riu, estocando com mais força e atingindo a próstata do chinês que travou um gemido de ser vocalizado.

O empresário, consciente de sua tortura, passou a angular os movimentos e intensificar a penetração, fazendo questão de comprimir com mais força aquele ponto interno do chinês, mas impedindo-o de alcançar o prazer pleno, ao apertar energicamente a base de seu sexo.

- Pare com isso, bastardo! – Wufei ordenou, segurando o pulso de Treize e tentando fazer com que liberasse seu membro daquela agonia. – Ahh! – gemeu perdendo o controle ao ter a próstata massageada em movimentos circulares.

- Basta lembrar que sou eu fazendo amor com você. – sussurrou, mantendo sua pegada firme, a despeito da tentativa do moreno em seu livrar dela. Subiu e desceu a mão por duas vezes na ereção do chinês, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer, e em seguida tornou a sufocar-lhe a base. – Peça.

Wufei poderia enlouquecer com aquele jogo prepotente que o outro fazia consigo.

- Diga meu nome. – o empresário insistiu ofegante em seu ouvido, lambendo-o. – Peça por mim.

O moreno estava à beira de xingá-lo ou…

- Treize… - simplesmente sucumbir.

O loiro não sorriu dessa vez, embora intimamente o fizesse. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos, apreciando o som da voz do chinês chamando seu nome, enquanto o tomava para si. Era excitante e fizera com que sua resistência, enfim, começasse a limitar-se.

Como prometido, passou a esfregar o membro de Wufei entre sua mão, parando de obstruir seu prazer. O gozo do moreno veio em pouquíssimos segundos, fazendo-o expelir sua essência em meio a gemidos que entregavam ao loiro, repetidas vezes, o que ele queria: seu nome, sendo ofegado em êxtase, várias e várias vezes, até que o moreno sentisse a última onda de prazer abandonar seu corpo.

Em meio à entrega do amante, Treize o preencheu com seu próprio gozo, adorando a forma como o outro se espremera contra si nesse momento, ao sentir o calor de seu sêmen dentro dele.

Recuperando a sanidade, bruscamente Wufei o afastou de si, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Adorava aquela rebeldia em seu chinês. Não poderia ser diferente, por isso, acomodou-se na cama, enquanto o belo moreno permaneceu virado de lado, de costas para ele.

- Eu não gosto de você, Khushrenada. – o moreno afirmou, com a voz um pouco rouca. - Que isso fique bem claro.

- Sei disso. – Treize garantiu, acariciando as costas do outro homem. - Estou plenamente ciente de onde piso.

- Então porque não começa pisando para fora daqui? – retorquiu Wufei irritado, por sobre o ombro.

- Rude, como sempre. – o empresário ironizou bem-humorado. - Acredito que para ganhar o privilegio que aquele garoto tinha, de ser tratado com tanto zelo, terei que me esforçar mais.

- Não perca seu tempo.

Treize sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Não queria atiçar a ira do chinês quando o tinha daquele jeito. Sendo assim, decidido, virou o corpo do oriental, obrigando-o a ficar deitado com as costas para cama, e subiu sobre ele, encarando os puxados olhos escuros.

- Nunca perco. – acariciou o rosto bronzeado de seu objeto de afeição e sussurrou perto de seus lábios: - Veja bem onde e como estamos.

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – Wufei alegou com o olhar severo, sentindo o corpo nu do outro homem sobre o seu.

O sorriso malicioso despontou na boca do empresário, que abriu e se acomodou entre as pernas do asiático, mostrando que sua excitação por aquele desafio começava a se tornar evidente.

- É o que diz. - Treize rebateu, movendo a pélvis e inclinando-a até que seu sexo tocasse o vinco que separava as nádegas do moreno. - Todavia, você também disse: "Quantas vezes precisarei repetir até que entenda que mesmo sem o Duo, você não teria chances comigo?". Mas eu te possui, não foi?

- Não era você quem eu queria aqui comigo. – o asiático declarou, virando o rosto para o lado, perdendo o brilho de animosidade que surgiu nos olhos do loiro.

Apesar disso, Treize sorriu debochado e, segurando o queixo do chinês, virou seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-lo. Não houve protesto de seu arredio amante. Isso só provava que mesmo dando um pouco de trabalho, quebraria as convicções daquele homem.

- Mas não foi Duo quem te fez gemer e gozar repetidas vezes. – relembrou, vendo mesmerizado que seu chinês tinha os orbes ônix fechados e os lábios entreabertos como quem ansiava por mais daquele beijo. - Não, aquele projeto de médico sequer está pensando em você nesse momento. – desdenhou, acompanhando o asiático fitá-lo com rancor, enquanto deslizava seu membro facilmente por entre as nádegas daquele corpo embebedado por seu próprio sêmen e já preparado para recebê-lo.

Acomodou-se em seu interior, adorando sentir seu órgão rijo mais uma vez comprimido por aquelas paredes mornas. Recebeu um gemido abafado de aceitação e, antes de recomeçar aquela dança que vinha sustentando incansavelmente, invadiu a boca do chinês com sua língua, beijando com lascívia até que se desse por satisfeito, ao ouvir um ofegar do moreno em busca de ar.

- Mas eu estou aqui e que fique marcado na sua mente uma coisa, Wufei: - retroagiu sua pélvis e investiu para dentro novamente, determinando sua posse e finalizando diante dos olhos nublados do outro homem: - eu não vou desistir e vou conseguir o que eu quero de você.

oOo

Heero pensou ter se perdido nas sensações que o beijo provocava em si. Como pudera não notar que o amigo estivera vivenciando um conflito de sentimentos? Apesar de se compadecer da angústia do americano, saber que existia algo em Duo que o fizera terminar com Wufei, uma emoção a qual ele não estava conseguindo lidar ou compreender, e que esta estava ligada a si, deixava Heero feliz, com uma pequena fagulha de culpa, mas imensamente feliz.

Seu amor não era um grande fiasco, afinal.

Não havia mais nada que o impedisse de investir seus verdadeiros sentimentos em Duo; nada além de sua consciência e a preocupação de que o médico viesse a se arrepender depois. Mas tudo o que precisava respirar, pensar e sentir, naquele momento, era Duo.

Duo, por sua vez, depois da confissão e do sentimento tão evidente e sincero do escritor, viu suas dúvidas se afogarem em meio ao beijo. Não sabia mais dizer se o que ouvia eram os batimentos fortes de seu coração ou os de Heero; podia ser loucura, mas chegou a pensar que aquele som era resultado da sincronia entre ambos.

Aquilo lhe afligia. Um medo patético, que o fez apartar subitamente o beijo e empurrar o japonês para que pudesse se afastar.

- Desculpa, isso está errado. – Duo disse angustiado e se ergueu, colocando os pés para fora da cama, disposto a se afastar o suficiente para que pudesse organizar os pensamentos em seus devidos lugares, novamente.

Entretanto, Heero se movimentou tão rápido quanto ele e o segurou, abraçando seu tórax por trás, falando em sua orelha:

- Eu posso não ver nada, mas não sou burro.

Duo ficou parado, se sentido incapacitado de se levantar, enquanto Heero se acomodava atrás de si. Seu desejo de fugir colidia com a vontade de ficar nos braços dele, fazendo com que estagnasse daquela forma. Perguntava-se como tudo poderia mudar tão rápido assim. Em uma hora tinha certeza que a amizade era tudo o que existia, e em outra percebia que havia algo intenso que poderia fazer toda a sua convicção realmente se diluir.

- Isso não é fácil pra mim, Heero. – confessou, tentando se focar, mesmo sentido como se estivesse embriagado ante aos beijos que o escritor espalhava ao longo de seu pescoço. - Será que…

- Não, eu não vou tornar nada mais fácil, doutor. – Heero afirmou, começando a desabotoar a blusa do médico. - Eu passei por todo esse processo sozinho querendo tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra você. Não vou permitir que me descarte por insegurança.

O escritor falava sério. Faria o que fosse necessário para desaparecer com as dúvidas que ainda restavam em Duo; faria com que ele fosse seu e tivesse certeza de que o que sentia era mais profundo do que qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse nutrir por Wufei, porque aquela esperança crescente lhe motivava e dava coragem para acreditar que seria o único no coração do americano. Seria egoísta, pois tudo o que lhe importava na vida agora estava bem diante de si. Não podia vê-lo, mas o tocava e isso era o suficiente para que sentisse que ele lhe pertencia.

Terminou de abrir o último botão da camisa e expôs o torso do médico. Passou a explorar o peitoral do mesmo com lentidão, querendo gravar com seus dígitos cada pedacinho daquela parte do corpo do outro.

- Heero, eu… - Duo suspirou, perdendo a coerência quando o dedo do oriental esbarrou em um de seus mamilos e passou a acariciá-lo. - Ahn!

- Diga… - Heero pediu quase como uma súplica. - Diga que terminou com Wufei por minha causa. – excitou-se ao sentir, em seu tato, o corpo de Duo se arrepiar e o pequeno botão róseo que rolava entre os dedos, se eriçar. - Admita que está confuso porque se apaixonou por mim.

Duo não respondeu, simplesmente porque não conseguia formular uma resposta. Amava Wufei? Estava apaixonado por Heero? Gostaria de entender aquela loucura que abatia seus sentimentos. Naquele instante, só conseguia pensar no quão excitado o escritor o estava deixando, ao seduzi-lo daquela forma. Quando a outra mão do asiático, lambendo sua orelha, pegou em seu sexo por cima da calça que usava, o apertando, soube que não teria chances de deixar aquela cama.

Logo, virou o rosto e tomou a boca do escritor na sua.

Heero quase suspirou aliviado quando foi beijado por Duo. Por mais que estivesse seguro que faria o americano se render, ainda existia uma grande tensão a esse respeito. Essa se esvaiu com aquele gesto de aceitação, o qual Heero correspondeu com entusiasmo. Explorava a boca do americano, sentia o conflito dele se esvaindo, sendo substituído pelo magnetismo que seus corpos emanavam.

O médico girou totalmente para trás, empurrando lentamente Heero contra a cama, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu.

Heero grunhiu, impondo a pélvis para cima, criando atrito com a de Duo e este se embalou de volta, excitando a ambos com a fricção. Desajeitadamente, arrancou a blusa do americano, deixando-lhe o tórax livre, sentindo o médico fazer o mesmo com a sua. Seus torsos se encostaram, enquanto seus quadris mantinham a pressão que era cadenciada por um constante vai e vem, uma tortura que abrasava ainda mais seus corpos.

Duo interrompeu o beijo, porém, desta vez encostou a testa na do oriental, ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração pesada se chocava contra o rosto do homem que permanecia de olhos fechados abaixo de si. Admirou, desejoso, o rosto do escritor, ao mesmo tempo em que afastou parcialmente a pélvis para abrir o fecho da própria calça e colocar o sexo para fora, fazendo o mesmo com o de Heero, que grunhiu perante seu toque e afundou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca do americano, por debaixo da trança, e forçou sua cabeça para baixo, obrigando-o a beijá-lo novamente.

O escritor acariciou suas costas, por onde memorizou cada centímetro de sua extensão, até atrevidamente adentrar-lhe a parte de trás da calça e da boxer que usava, com ambas as mãos. Ele primeiro alisou as nádegas macias em movimentos circulares, para só então ousar repuxar uma delas para o lado e deslizar um dedo entre a fenda que as separava.

Duo gemeu, sentido uma excitação ímpar. Estavam indo depressa demais, contudo, seu corpo correspondia insanamente e o fazia prosseguir.

- Faz amor comigo, doutor. – Heero pediu arrastadamente em meio ao beijo, forçando um digito na entrada do americano.

Duo arfou, sentindo o calor aumentar em todo o seu ser, ao passo que Heero lambia seu pomo de adão e arrancava chupões daquela área. Sem hesitar, ele se afastou completamente, puxando a calça do escritor e se livrando da sua. Antes de cobrir o corpo do outro homem novamente, dedicou um instante para admirar-lhe o físico e seu membro pulsou por antecipação.

O escritor tinha o corpo perfeito, entre músculos definidos e a pele bronzeada. O sexo túrgido fez Duo umedecer ainda mais os lábios e se inclinar sobre o mesmo.

O corpo inteiro de Heero se retesou ao sentir a carícia feita pela língua do médico sobre a glande de sua rigidez. A pontinha úmida circundou o local lentamente, provando do líquido viscoso que minava da pequena fenda existente no topo.

Um silvo ecoou pelo quarto assim que Duo engolfou completamente a ereção do escritor.

Heero trincou os olhos e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos no lençol da cama. A sensação morna da boca do americano em seu sexo, a noção de que era ele – o homem por quem se apaixonara perdidamente – que o sugava, fazia o prazer ser indescritível, quase insuportável. O oriental sempre se gabara de ter um autocontrole invejável, mas naquele instante, tinha certeza que chegaria ao ápice em poucos segundos.

Entretanto, ao contrário de sua expectativa, Duo não permitiu que atingisse o orgasmo, pois após prová-lo por inteiro, abandonou seu membro, dando uma última lambida em toda a sua extensão.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Heero? – Duo sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido, fazendo o escritor estremecer, quando mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Da primeira vez que você tentou me beijar… Lembra?

Como ele poderia esquecer? Heero recordava-se do ímpeto de unir seus lábios aos do americano e de como ele o fascinava, do contato de seus corpos e de que ainda podia enxergá-lo. Lembrava-se também da vergonha por ter se precipitado, por ter afastado o amigo por um tempo e de como sofreu calado por isso, mas nunca se esqueceu.

Assentiu em resposta para o médico que passou a língua por seu pescoço e, em seguida, voltou a murmurar, bem perto de seu ouvido, provocando-o com o hálito morno que se chocava com a pele sensível do local.

- Da primeira vez que você tentou me beijar… - ele se repetiu, ajeitando-se sobre ele, esfregando suas ereções tensas, mantendo uma perna apoiada de cada lado de seu quadril. - eu fiquei apavorado de verdade. Mas você… - falou arrastado, sentindo prazer em se friccionar contra o sexo do escritor. - …você me fez parar de respirar aquele dia e, por isso… - Duo posicionou a masculinidade do outro entre suas nádegas, e prosseguiu: - por isso, eu me apavorei.

Heero escutava cada palavra vinda do americano, bem como se extasiava com a forma como ele, segurando seu membro, roçava a glande contra próprio orifício. Aquelas frases pareciam uma confissão que deveria ter sido feita há muito tempo, que tinha como meta mostrar os verdadeiros sentimentos do homem que tanto amava. O oriental apreciava a sinceridade, mesmo que tardia, de seu amigo, mas também, foi assolado por uma certa culpa quando mais da declaração se seguiu.

Deitado abaixo de Duo, com os olhos fechados, absorveu com um pouco de amargura o que o outro tinha a dizer:

- Eu me apavorei porque eu senti que algo ameaçava a minha estabilidade emocional. Porque eu vi nos seus olhos um sentimento que eu não teria forças pra enfrentar, porque de um jeito ou de outro… - o médico hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao forçar-se contra a rigidez do escritor, sentindo a glande romper a resistência inicial e adentrar-lhe o ânus. - você acabaria me ganhando e eu não queria… - gemeu, sendo preenchido lentamente pelo sexo do outro. - porque eu amo o Wufei…

Heero sentiu o peito acelerar, a respiração pesar ainda mais e seu membro latejar ao ser envolvido completamente por aquela passagem quente. Duo, seu Duo… Ele estava realmente se entregando a si, mesmo que dissesse coisas que o ferisse, Duo estava se expondo totalmente para ele naquele momento e permitindo que o amasse.

- Eu amo tanto o Fei e… - o moreno de trança ficou imóvel, debruçado sobre Heero, continuando a lhe falar baixinho ao ouvido, esperando seu corpo se ajustar ao volume intumescido do escritor dentro de si. - você bagunçou com tudo: meus sentimentos, minha felicidade, minhas prioridades, minha vida… - Duo sorriu num misto de pesar e alívio, olhando para o rosto do outro homem.

Fez um suave carinho em seu rosto, deslizando para seus cabelos escuros, ficando sem fala e sem respiração por um momento, sustentando o efeito que o semblante do outro tinha em si.

Elevando o corpo, o médico gemeu ao sentir aquela ereção afundar-se ainda mais em seu interior, enquanto as mãos do escritor apoderavam-se das suas coxas, explorando sua pele, subindo por seu quadril e acariciando sua virilha. Começando a se movimentar sobre o sexo do asiático de um jeito lânguido, Duo disse num timbre ameno e sóbrio:

- …e agora está me colocando nas palmas de suas mãos, me fazendo sentir exatamente o que eu mais temia, aquilo que eu fugia, o que me apavorou naquela noite… Ahhh! – Duo interrompeu-se quando seu sexo foi tocado, bem como seus testículos acariciados.

Fechou os olhos e, apoiando-se com as mãos nas pernas do oriental, inclinou o corpo para trás, continuando a mover o quadril, fazendo entrar e sair o membro em sua passagem, vibrando pelos toques ousados do escritor em seu corpo.

Os orbes azuis finalmente se entreabriram.

Heero gostaria de ser capaz de voltar a enxergar naquele momento em que escutava os gemidos de Duo. Queria poder ver o rosto dele, marcar em sua mente cada expressão de prazer, cada suspiro que deixava os lábios do médico e o mover do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Mas as palavras, ofegadas e delongadas por gemidos, voltaram a repercutir e ele as escutou com atenção, mesmo em meio ao prazer de ter o sexo confinado e estimulado pelo interior daquele corpo. Ele as escutou porque eram importantes, por simplesmente ser Duo que as proferia.

- Você colocou essa paixão torta no meu peito e bagunçou tudo o que eu tinha de certo, Heero. Eu só sei que não consigo mais ir contra isso e você é o culpado… - o americano acusou, expondo as esferas violetas e fitando o escritor.

A intensidade daqueles olhos azuis desejosos, mas que nada podiam ver, o arrebataram, criando um espasmo de excitação em seu sexo que era firmemente masturbado pelo oriental. Sentindo-se no vértice da incoerência, mas antes de se entregar unicamente ao êxtase que ameaça nublar seus pensamentos, finalizou:

- Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você.

Heero acreditou, por um segundo, que o mundo inteiro parara ao seu redor. Até mesmo seu coração pareceu falhar e sua garganta ressecar. Uma coisa era almejar ouvir a pessoa que amava confessar-se apaixonada por si, outra completamente diferente era ouvir esse mesmo alguém lhe dizer com todas as letras - enquanto faziam amor - essa admissão.

Qualquer um diria que morreria feliz depois de tal sonho se realizar, mas Heero não. Ele estava longe de querer morrer de felicidade naquele instante, ele queria aproveitar-se dela ao máximo, viver cada segundo daquele sentimento que transbordava de dentro do seu peito. Nada no mundo poderia ser mais extraordinário ou importante para ele do que aquele ato, aquelas palavras, aquele homem.

Nada.

No soerguer de seu tórax, Heero trouxe o corpo de Duo para si e, tocando-lhe o rosto, tomou seus lábios vorazmente, como se quisesse sufocá-los com aquele beijo molhado. O americano emitiu sua aprovação num ronronado que foi dividido com o enroscar de suas línguas.

Heero passou a impulsionar a pélvis para cima, indo de encontro ao subir e descer das nádegas de Duo, gerando mais profundidade na penetração.

- Ahhh! – Duo gritou, apartando o beijo e jogando levemente a cabeça para trás, ao sentir seu ponto de prazer ser atingido pelo amante.

O escritor continuou equiparando as investidas contra o ânus de Duo, estocando seu interior profundamente, sentido as unhas curtas do médico arranharem suas costas. Apertava-lhe as nádegas macias, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto Duo comprimia-se mais contra si, fazendo seu membro excitado esfregar-se contra o abdômen do oriental.

- Heero… Ahh, Heero… - o americano chamava em êxtase.

O japonês passou a sugar a junção do pescoço do médico, sem se preocupar se o marcaria ou não. Na verdade, queria deixar registrado que Duo fora seu, que o amara, para qualquer um que olhasse com mais atenção para a pele alva daquele homem; no entanto, sua intenção primordial era somente dar prazer ao outro e a si mesmo.

Soube que Duo estava para atingir o orgasmo quando ouviu um ruído feito um soluço emudecê-lo, e logo as paredes internas do americano se fecharam, trincando o sexo de Heero dentro de sua passagem. As unhas se cravaram nas costas do asiático e Duo abafou um grito mais alto escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

Heero conseguiu visualizar, em sua imaginação, cada movimento e expressão do moreno de trança, cada nuance de prazer que causara em seu amado no momento do clímax. O fascínio que Duo exercia em si, até mesmo daquela forma, era arrebatador e fez sua própria masculinidade entrar em espasmos fortes, fazendo fluir seu orgasmo dentro do corpo do médico.

Ficaram abraçados, sentindo o efeito do pós-gozo, tentando regularizar suas respirações e o tremor em seus corpos levemente cobertos de suor. Heero acariciou a trança castanha ao longo das costas do outro moreno e o escutou suspirar, fazendo brotar assim um sorriso em seus lábios.

Duo estava em seus braços e deslizava os dedos trêmulos por sua nuca, afagando seus cabelos e beijando suavemente seu ombro. Mesmo assim, Heero temia que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

De repente, uma risada causou estranhamento no escritor.

- O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado com aquela reação.

- Acabei de fazer amor com o namorado do meu primo. – Duo contou, meio decepcionado. -Sou, ou não sou um grande hipócrita?

- Ele esperava por isso. – confortou o oriental, beijando os cabelos castanhos. – Ele sabe que eu te amo.

Sentiu, satisfeito, o corpo de Duo se arrepiar ante suas palavras e continuou:

- Ele não gosta de mim, só o suficiente para me levar pra cama. Desde o começo ele queria que ficássemos juntos. É uma pessoa que faz qualquer coisa por você, doutor.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou para o escritor

Mesmo assim, depois de tudo, o seu conflito não se dissipara totalmente, os sentimentos pelo escritor evidentemente mostravam-se mais fortes, mas o que sentia por Wufei ainda incomodava seu coração.

Só não queria pensar nisso agora.

Não quando acabara de se entregar a Heero e ser dominado por aquele forte sentimento.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Na firmeza de suas mãos, tudo é possível  
Com cada batida do meu coração  
O tempo que passamos tentando achar o sentido disso tudo  
Tudo que estou pedindo  
É que você não precise de mais nada  
Tudo o que estou pedindo…  
Você é tudo que estou pedindo

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Mais dois capítulos para o fim!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Revisão: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2 Sx1 13x5_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 17

.

Um sorriso delineou o canto dos lábios de Treize quando este abriu a porta do apartamento de Wufei para sair e deu-se de frente com Duo, pronto para usar a chave na fechadura. Foi invadido por um sentimento vingativo ao ver a surpresa nos olhos ametistas, mas limitou-se a chamar com escárnio.

- Wufei, você tem visita. – dito isso, o empresário passou pelo americano e, sem nada mais dizer, foi embora.

O chinês entrou na sala terminando de fechar o jeans, pronto para enxotar qualquer um que quisesse atormentá-lo naquele momento, mas estancou no meio do caminho ao ver o ex-noivo parado, ainda do lado de fora do apartamento, com a expressão oscilando entre intrigado e chocado.

Ao recordar-se da forma como Treize lhe sorrira e ver agora como Wufei se apresentava - parcamente composto, os cabelos negros soltos e caindo levemente para frente de seu rosto – Duo assimilava a situação, tentando evitar que imagens obscenas surgissem em sua mente e lhe trouxessem mais amargor a sua boca do que já estava sentindo.

Não tinha direito de sentir nada, não havia mais vínculos com Wufei que lhe dessem a permissão para isso ou reivindicar explicações. Mesmo porque, ele também estivera nos braços de outro homem até pouco tempo.

Engoliu em seco aquele bolo em sua garganta, encarando os olhos negros do chinês e falhou em oferecer-lhe um sorriso amistoso, mas mesmo assim lhe estendeu as chaves que trazia na mão.

- Vim devolver e buscar parte das minhas coisas. – explicou, orgulhoso de si mesmo por sua voz não ter vacilado.

Suas palavras fizeram o chinês despertar do efeito da presença dele e olhar incerto para a mão estendida. Wufei hesitou perante o aperto que comprimia seu peito ao oferecer daquela chave para si.

- Fique com ela, vai precisar usar quando voltar para pegar o resto dos seus pertences. – disse casualmente, estapeando-se por ter soado tão indiferente, mas aliviado ao ver Duo abaixar a mão e guardar o pequeno molho no bolso da calça.

Usara uma desculpa para adiar o recebimento daquelas chaves, no fundo, a única coisa que queria de volta era o homem que as detinha.

- Eu posso entrar pra… bem, pegar o que eu preciso? – Duo questionou, acanhado.

- Claro. - Wufei assentiu, adiantando-se até a porta e assim que o americano entrou, a fechou, observando o mesmo encaminhar-se para o quarto.

O chinês praguejou mentalmente, apressando-se atrás do rapaz de trança castanha. O cômodo recendia a sexo, a cama estava uma bagunça mostrando bem aonde fora toda a diversão entre o empresário e ele. Ficou mais angustiado quando viu o ex-amante parar e ficar olhando para o local onde ele próprio dormira e fizera amor consigo várias e várias vezes.

- Duo, eu…

- Não precisa dizer nada, Wufei. – o americano o interrompeu, mas nitidamente não conseguindo disfarçar um pouco de sua tristeza. - Não estamos mais juntos, não tem que me dar explicações.

Angustiado com aquela situação, o chinês não aguentou e abraçou o médico por trás, assim que este se voltou para abrir o armário de roupas. Sentiu corpo de Duo tenso e viu sua mão se fechar com mais firmeza no puxador da porta. Wufei estava cedendo aos seus sentimentos algo que nunca cedera antes: seu orgulho. Por Duo, para senti-lo perto novamente, para inspirar o aroma dos cabelos longos, para - por um ínfimo instante - esquecer que ele não era mais seu.

- Eu estava errado. – Duo confessou melancólico. – Você tinha razão quando disse que talvez eu não tivesse percebido o que realmente quero, mas isso nunca diminuiu o meu amor por você.

- Duo… - sussurrou o nome do americano e beijou seu pescoço, desejando por mais, querendo acabar com aquela fronteira que estavam impondo aos sentimentos que ambos nutriam. – Eu não deixei te querer; sabe o quanto sou louco por você.

Poderia ter se exaurido fazendo sexo com Treize, mas a proximidade e o calor do corpo de Duo o faziam excitar-se sem muito esforço. Virou o rosto do americano para o lado com o intuito de tomar-lhe os lábios e findar aquele argumento entre ambos, mas teve seu desejo negado quando o moreno de trança negou-lhe a intimidade ao voltar o rosto para a posição inicial de quando apenas fitava a própria mão segurando o puxador do armário.

- Eu não quero te beijar agora, não depois do que vi. – atestou, causando um certo desespero em Wufei, que pensou ter estragado tudo ao permitir que Treize transasse consigo. No entanto, Duo contrabalanceou: - E você também não vai querer me beijar, porque eu fiz amor com Heero.

Pela segunda vez, naquele dia, Wufei estancou como se houvesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Pegou-se pensando se aquele era o mesmo sentimento que Duo experimentara ao se dar conta do que a presença de Treize em seu apartamento e a bagunça em sua cama de casal, significavam. Era uma mistura de fúria com amargura, condensadas com desespero e arrependimento.

Foi quando notou as marcas deixadas no pescoço alvo do ex-noivo. Marcas certamente feitas em um momento de paixão, marcas feitas por Heero Yui.

- Eu realmente preciso de um tempo, Wufei. – o médico disse, cuidadosamente. - Acho que nenhum de vocês entendeu isso e continuam me pressionando. – sentiu a respiração pesada do outro moreno, enquanto ainda o mantinha em seu abraço, relutante em largá-lo, mas o atendeu imediatamente quando ele pediu: - Então, será que eu posso ficar sozinho pra pegar as minhas roupas?

Desorientado e abatido, Wufei se afastou. Não sabia lidar com aquilo, tinha medo de acabar se humilhando ainda mais e causando mais sofrimento do que sabia ter provocado. Mesmo que não visse o rosto do americano, sabia somente pelo jeito que respirava que ele tentava lutar contra as lágrimas.

Tudo o que não queria ou suportaria, seria ver Duo chorando.

Retirou-se do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás a pessoa que mais queria estar perto, independente do que havia sido feito ou dito.

oOo

Duo saiu do apartamento de Wufei levando consigo uma bolsa grande com suas roupas, a qual jogou no porta-malas do carro que fora um presente de Heero. Mesmo o tempo estando nublado e frio, colocou os óculos escuros no rosto, para evitar ver a seus próprios olhos vermelhos pelo retrovisor enquanto estivesse dirigindo.

Pegou o celular, antes de entrar no veículo, e discou alguns números conhecidos de cabeça. Teria que passar no hospital antes de fazer o que precisava, mas entrando em contato com aquela pessoa lhe aliviaria um pouco da culpa, afinal, havia abandonado o escritor dormindo para ir até o apartamento de Wufei, já com aquela resolução em mente.

Não fora como imaginara aquele seu reencontro com o chinês. Mas a quem culpar por ele ter cedido à insistência de Treize?

Ninguém.

Tinha em mente que cada um era senhor de suas próprias decisões independente de todo o resto. Mas, como Wufei lhe dissera certa vez: não significava que doesse menos. Como sabia que fora doloroso para o chinês quando confessara ter caído na mesma armadilha do destino.

Escutou o som da ligação ser atendida e logo a voz radiante de Solo invadiu sua audição.

_- Oi, primo, onde você está?_

- Na rua. – replicou olhando o vai e vem dos carros na pista. - Solo, eu vou visitar meus pais esse final de semana.

_- Sério? _– o loiro indagou confuso e um pouco animado. - _Quer que eu vá junto?_

- Não, quero que fique e… - fez uma pausa, sentindo um pouco de remorso, e concluiu: - bem, cuide do Heero.

_- Porque não cuida você mesmo? _– o outro questionou de um jeito sugestivo.

Mas Duo não sorriu, não sentia vontade nenhuma de fazê-lo, sendo assim, explicou:

- Eu preciso de um tempo pra colocar as ideias no lugar, Solo.

_- Vocês treparam?_ – imediatamente o loiro inquiriu.

Havia uma certa expectativa e esperança na pergunta do primo que quase soara como uma afirmativa.

- É por aí. – confirmou, suspirando como estivesse cansado.

_- Cara, e o que mais tem pra pensar? _– Solo indignou-se do outro lado da linha. _- Você gosta dele, não gosta? Olha se é porque eu estava dando u__ns__ pegas no japa, fica tranquilo. Hehe, eu menti, só queria que você prestasse atenç__ã__o no que ele sentia por você. Não precisa ficar encanado. Ei, Duo, ta me ouvido? Duo?_

Sentiu serem sinceros os sentimentos de Solo para consigo. Ele realmente queria que se acertasse com Heero. Entretanto, foi tomado por uma raiva acumulada por continuar sendo pressionado por todos os lados a tomar uma decisão que sequer tinha certeza se queria fazê-la. Por isso, sua voz repercutiu ríspida para o loiro que ouviu em silêncio:

- Meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo, Solo. Você sabe o que é isso? Pra vocês as coisas podem ser bem simples, mas para mim, que estou no meio desse fogo cruzado de sentimentos, não é. Eu _**preciso**_ de um tempo.

_- Duo…_ - Solo disse o nome do moreno, parecendo que iria insistir, porém, mudou de ideia e falou amenamente: _- Vá tranquilo. Cuido do japa pra você._

- Obrigado, Solo. – Duo respirou aliviado e, antes de desconectar a ligação, ouviu o mais novo pedir:

_- Se cuida._

O americano guardou o aparelho no bolso e entrou no carro, batendo a porta. Deu um último olhar para o prédio onde Wufei morava, de um jeito triste o qual o óculos escuro escondeu bem e deu partida no motor, distanciando-se finalmente do tumulto que se tornara sua vida em tão pouco tempo.

oOo

Solo olhava com desdém o empresário assediar o chefe da segurança do nightclub. Sentado ao seu lado à mesa, Heero não podia ver, mas ouviu o loiro reclamar.

- Lá está o babaquinha do seu amigo azarando o chinês. Ele não desiste mesmo. Mas quer saber, eu acho que o china está mais receptivo.

Heero sorriu levemente, levando o copo de cerveja aos lábios. Fazia mais de um mês que Treize começara a dormir com Wufei - o empresário quem contara em uma das vezes que fora visitá-lo, um pouco depois de Duo se afastar de todos eles.

Achava incrível a persistência e perseverança do amigo, apesar da arrogância de querer se impor e achar que conseguiria conquistar o moreno daquela forma. Entretanto, a cada nova visita de Treize, mais ele se mostrava motivado, dizendo que não precisava de muito esforço para ter o amado nos braços sempre que queria.

Fato que Solo vinha a confirmar com o que dizia naquele momento.

O primo de Duo continuava no seu pé, impedindo que se afundasse na rotina. Mesmo que gritasse para o loiro que aquela constância em sua vida era o que mais lhe agradava, o jovem o ignorava e o fazia sair de casa.

Naquele meio tempo, ele o obrigara a cumprir o que definira juntamente com Duo: passar pelo treinamento na escola de cães-guia. Foi um pouco difícil se adaptar a nova companhia, mas o retriever era uma boa companhia e distração para os momentos em que se encontrava totalmente sozinho e ameaçava entristecer-se pela ausência do americano em sua vida.

Não demonstrava, mas a falta que Duo fazia para si era enorme. Tanto pelo sentimento que parecera triplicar de tamanho depois que haviam feito amor, quanto pela presença do amigo que sempre iluminava e alegrava seu dia-a-dia. Doera quando soube que ele tinha ido embora deixando nada mais que um pedido a Solo para que cuidasse de si, mas passara a compreender com o tempo, o erro cometido com sua forma afoita de tê-lo.

Conversara com Wufei uma semana depois do ocorrido, e ele lhe contou sobre a visita de Duo a seu apartamento e sua tentativa inútil de recuperá-lo. Disse que o médico ficara sabendo da pior maneira possível que havia transado com Treize, mas que também sabia que ele – Heero – dormira com Duo.

Nenhum dos dois se fez de vítima ou tentou amenizar suas feridas. Não eram mais amigos. Falavam-se cordialmente, mas o relacionamento se apagara pelo que passaram por causa do mesmo amor.

Wufei estava superando, tinha certeza que sim. Porém, Heero permanecia preso a imagem que tinha do belo médico que nunca mais o procurara.

Sabia que ele estava bem. Solo lhe dizia que o primo continuava a sua residência no hospital, mas não queria saber de contato, pelo menos por enquanto. Fora o loiro quem terminara de buscar os pertences do médico no apartamento de Wufei. Tempo era tudo o que ele pedia e quanto mais tempo passava, mais o peito do escritor sentia a falta quase insana do americano.

Poderia ter ido procurá-lo, mas não o fez. Respeitou o desejo transmitido pelo primo, o qual parecera ter ficado com o lugar de cão de guarda, já que Sonar se tornava seus olhos quando queria caminhar sozinho. Solo não falava muito sobre Duo, dizia o essencial, talvez por medo de magoá-lo mais, ou simplesmente por não estar tendo muito contato com o moreno de trança. Uma vez quando questionara um pouco mais sobre o médico, Solo falara que quase não o via, pois estava sempre ocupado demais com alguma coisa. A maior parte de suas conversas era por celular.

Duo estava morando com um colega de residência, com o qual passara a dividir um apartamento. Mais uma prova de que queria distância até mesmo do contato direto com o primo mais novo.

- Eu vou ver se faturo uns amassos, japa. – Solo chamou sua atenção, batendo a mão em sua coxa. – Se precisar de algo, disca pro meu celular.

- Bons amassos pra você. – despediu-se balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ei, você deveria tentar, - Solo incentivou e, em seguida, lambeu a orelha do oriental. - ou deixar eu te dar uns amassos.

Heero dispensou-lhe uma cotovelada, fazendo o loiro resmungar de dor e ordenou:

- Cai fora.

Solo se afastou reclamando sobre abstinência deixar os homens agressivos, mas logo Heero já não mais ouvia ou sentia a presença do loiro por perto.

Treize conseguira roubar um beijo do chinês em meio à boate. Uma grande conquista, já que Wufei preferia matar a aceitar um enroscar de línguas em público com ele. Bem, estava vivo e inteiro, apesar de ter um probleminha entre suas pernas que teria que resolver quando o asiático terminasse o trabalho ali.

Retornou para a mesa, vendo que o amigo escritor poderia apreciar sua companhia. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, observando o movimento do local embalado pelas batidas da música e sorriu ao ver seu chinês lhe lançando adagas com o olhar. Riu da pretensão de seu amante arredio e cutucou o homem ao seu lado.

- Que bela dupla nós somos, Heero. – comentou, fazendo o outro elevar uma sobrancelha. - Irrevogavelmente apaixonados por homens complicados.

- Eu diria que fomos nós quem complicamos as vidas deles. – o japonês retorquiu.

- Não importa. - Treize deu de ombros. - Importa que eles nos pertençam.

O empresário viu Heero sorrir melancólico e sentiu um pouco de pena pelo amigo, que disse:

- Eu realmente queria acreditar nisso.

- Deveria. – Treize afirmou, querendo motivar o japonês. - Esqueceu-se da sua meta? O grande amor da sua vida?

Heero sorriu saudoso, recordando de seus pensamentos de muito tempo atrás.

"_Tinha convicção de que em algum lugar existia essa pessoa que poderia transformar sua vida, conquistá-lo de forma completa e definitiva. Às vezes, se via procurando em rostos desconhecidos, se perguntando se já não teria esbarrado ou cruzado seu olhar com o desse alguém pelas ruas ou qualquer outro lugar._

_Como ele saberia quando encontrasse esse alguém?_

_Seu nome, seu rosto, seus olhos, seu gosto..._

_Como ansiava por conhecer tudo sobre essa pessoa que ainda não conhecia…"_

- Você estava certo. – Heero garantiu, ainda sorrindo. - Eu o encontrei: o grande amor da minha vida.

- E então? – Treize indagou para o amigo, esboçando um sorriso genuíno, sem malícia ou ironia. - O que está esperando?

Heero virou o semblante na direção do loiro, fitando-o com seus olhos azuis que não tinham foco algum e respondeu:

- Que ele decida me encontrar.

oOo

Eu estava apenas tentando enterrar a dor  
Mas fiz você chorar e não consigo parar de chorar  
Estava apenas tentando me salvar  
Mas eu perdi você novamente…

**Continua…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Revisão: Andréia Kennen**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 5x2 Sx1 13x5_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_

* * *

_

Epílogo

.

O inverno passou; a primavera já diminuíra consideravelmente o frio na região. As pessoas voltavam à praia para aproveitarem o sol ameno que aquecia os dias dos meados daquela estação.

O escritor havia terminado seu livro, mas ao contrario do final feliz que descrevera para seu romance, ele encontrava-se sozinho, sentado naquele banco de areia próximo a linha do mar. As ondas calmas, em seu vai e vem, lambiam seus pés descalços, enquanto seus olhos miravam o horizonte. Um horizonte o qual ele não enxergava, provavelmente não veria mesmo se não estivesse cego.

O inverno havia passado, porém, seu coração continuava parado no tempo, naquela estação passada e na pessoa que havia sumido com ela.

Solo se tornara uma companhia freqüente, mesmo que tivesse decidido não mais ceder aos seus avanços sexuais. De qualquer forma, estava longe de ser a presença que almeja ao seu lado.

Gostava de ficar sentado ali, de frente para o mar, ouvindo o quebrar das ondas e sentindo o sol e a brisa marítima em seu rosto. Traziam-lhe a recordação dele. Ali sentia tranquilidade. Fora ali, naquelas areias, que o conhecera. Fora sentado daquela forma que perdera sua visão. Podia passar horas revivendo o passado, lembrando-se de cada detalhe dos dias que compartilhara com ele... Cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada risada, cada carinho e toda a amizade e afeto que lhe dedicara.

Queria-o de volta.

Mas começava a acreditar que ele jamais voltaria para si.

Às vezes, se enfiava em uma paranóia em que o imaginava apaixonado por outra pessoa, muitas delas, com o tal colega com que dividia o apartamento agora. Seria um bom motivo para ter sido esquecido e abstraído da vida do americano. Mas preferia forçar-se a crer que ele ainda estava lidando com os próprios sentimentos confusos, e que um dia voltaria, nem que fosse para ser somente um grande amigo.

Os passos rangidos na areia se aproximaram e a presença conhecida alojou-se ao seu lado.

oOo

Solo havia demorado mais tempo do que previra passeando com Sonar e agora que retornava, de longe fitava com um sorriso displicente o escritor alienado sentado de frente para o mar.

- Ei, olha aqueles dois, Pulguento. – o loiro falou ao cão ao seu lado, preso por uma coleira. Admirou por mais alguns segundos o par e afagou a cabeça do cachorro, voltando a lhe dirigir a palavra como se realmente pudesse entendê-lo: - Venha, vamos dar umas voltas. Quem sabe você me arranja uma gata peituda por aqui, que caia de amores pela sua pelagem e carinha de malvadão.

oOo

O que poderia dizer depois de tanto tempo? Nem havia sido tanto assim, mas ainda pareciam ter sido décadas. Não transparecia, mas assim que a brisa trouxe o aroma dos cabelos dele para si, seu peito sofreu com o brusco acelerar de seu coração.

Tanto tempo… Por tanto tempo desejando e rezando por aquele encontro e finalmente o tinha ali, ao seu lado, e simplesmente não sabia o que falar para ele.

Como vai?

Senti sua falta.

O que andou fazendo?

Por que infernos demorou tanto?

Eu te amo.

Nada parecia encaixar-se, nada lhe ocorria à mente, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca mesmo assim. Num timbre sério, porém, terno e ansioso.

- Você veio pra ficar, doutor?

O silêncio foi agonizante, mesmo que tivesse durado no máximo um minuto inteiro. Um nervosismo inigualável se apossava do escritor, enquanto esperava por uma resposta do outro homem. Uma resposta que definiria de vez a situação em pendência entre ambos.

Sobressaltou-se, imperceptivelmente, ao sentir o toque hesitante dos dedos dele nos seus - que estavam apoiados na areia úmida. Engoliu em seco ao ter em seguida ele entrelaçando suas mãos de modo afetuoso, porém, o que mais lhe acalentou a alma, foi ouvir aquela voz, mais uma vez.

- Acho que nem por um segundo deixei de estar aqui, mesmo que fosse só em pensamento. – ele lhe confessou.

Fechou os olhos azuis, sem saber se o fazia por ter sentido tanto a falta daquela voz ou se pela alegria de saber o que aquelas palavras significavam para si.

Já o homem de longa trança castanha… Este sorriu como não fazia desde que se separara do escritor. Um sorriso largo, contente e pleno, que demonstrava o quão bom e importante era estar de novo ali, ao lado dele.

Duo não sabia quanto ao futuro, ou sobre fatos que não era capaz de prever. A única coisa que tinha a mais plena certeza era que aquela mão encaixava-se perfeitamente na sua. E era a ela que pretendia segurar pelo resto de sua vida, se assim lhe fosse permitido.

**Fim…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finais:**

Clichê, não?

Bem, gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram até aqui, que me incentivaram a seguir com esse projeto quando eu realmente preferia deletá-lo... Não vou citar cada um dos nomes porque são muitas pessoas mesmo, e eu fico muito feliz que tantas pessoas tenham simpatizado com esse enredo...

Agradecimentos especiais a fofa da Cristal Samejima que fez as poesias pra fic, esboçando os sentimentos do Heero de maneira tão linda e intensa...

Um grande obrigada também pra Andie, que pegou o projeto pela metade, quase no final, e ficou como minha beta definitiva nesse e em alguns outros projetos de GW... Andie, você me fez morrer de rir com o "Heero soro"... Essa não esqueço nunca mais! Valeu Andie!

E eu sinceramente espero que o final tenha agradado a todos...

Blanxe


End file.
